Seducing Oh Sehun
by almondcream
Summary: [Chapter 13 END]..jika Sehun benar-benar jujur dengan dirinya sendiri, itu akan menjadi kencan ketiga yang tak berguna./"Kemungkinan besar sejak saat pertama kali aku mendengarmu mendengus." Jongin menempatkan ciumannya diujung hidung Sehun. "Sangat mungkin lagi saat kau main mata dengan pelayan kita." Sebuah ciuman hangat pada bintik-bintik di samping matanya./ KaiHun - YAOI - RnR
1. Chapter 1

_"Kesempatan Kim Jongin sebagai petarung Mix Martial Art untuk merebut kembali gelarnya sebagai juara kelas berat ringan hancur berantakan ketika ia cedera hanya beberapa bulan sebelum pertandingan ulang dilaksanakan. Untuk memastikan bahwa dia sembuh tepat waktu, sang pelatih mengirimnya untuk memulihkan diri di bawah perawatan orang yang profesional—yang tak lain adik dari sahabatnya, yang sekarang sudah tumbuh dewasa._

 _Oh Sehun sendiri membutuhkan bantuan profesional. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menarik perhatian seorang Dokter Park Chanyeol yang dia taksir selama bertahun-tahun, hingga ketika Jongin menawarkan pelajaran merayu sebagai barter pengkondisian dirinya untuk pertarungan terbesar dalam karirnya, Sehun menerimanya._

 _Segera Jongin menemukan dirinya dalam pertarungan sekali seumur hidupnya...merebut hati Sehun sebelum dia memberikannya pada orang lain."_

~oOOo~

Kali ini story ini bercerita tentang seorang petarung MMA yang mengalami cedera, Kim Jongin, yang perlu rehabilitasi sehingga ia bisa melawan dan merebut gelar juaranya kembali dalam waktu dua bulan. Jongin memperoleh bantuan seorang ahli fisioterapis, Oh Sehun, yang kemudian dia tahu adalah adik dari sahabatnya. Kedua membuat kesepakatan dimana Sehun akan menerima Jongin sebagai pasiennya selama dua bulan agar ia siap bertarung lagi, sedangkan Jongin akan melatih Sehun dalam seni merayu agar dia dapat merebut cinta seorang Park Chanyeol, dokter yang sudah lama diincarnya.

Mereka akhirnya malah sangat tertarik satu sama lain. Setuju untuk bertindak menuruti ketertarikan mereka selama jangka waktu kesepakatan, setelah itu mereka masing-masing akan berpisah. Tentu saja ini tidak berjalan seperti yang mereka rencanakan.

So if you like contemporary romance with exciting characters and about the relationship that deepens into intimacy and love, you will love this story.

Ceritanya pasaran? *emang* tapi buat karakter Jongin jadi petinju itu jarang kan? Haha antimainstream kan? Haha But, aku masih bingung bawa cerita ini kemana. Karena aku ingin bawa ini dalam versi Genderswitch tapi hehe sepertinya banyak readers yang enggan membaca dalam versi GS. Jadi entah aku masih galau dalam story ini. Aku ingin story ini berjalan lancar dan nyaman untuk dibaca readers. Tapi yaaa~ bantu aku please, berikan sedikit solusi jika kalian memang menginginkan story ini lanjut. YAOI or GS?

So? Review please~


	2. Meet You

Oh Sehun tidak merasa perlu mengangkat kepalanya saat ia mendengar ketukan dipintu masuk ruang kerjanya. Pasien terapi fisik yang selanjutnya membuat jadwal lebih pagi, yang mana membuatnya jengkel karena ia belum menyelesaikan laporan untuk pertemuan sebelumnya. Sehun mendorong kacamatanya kembali ke tempatnya semula. Pasien itu bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan sepuluh menit lagi setelah ia menyelesai—

Ketukan itu terdengar lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih memaksa, dan niatnya untuk tidak melayani keinginan orang lain hancur, seperti biasanya. Sehun menjatuhkan pulpennya ke atas tumpukan kertas yang berada didepannya, Sehun berkata, "Masuklah."

Kepala dengan rambut hitam tertata sempurna muncul dipinggir pintu. "Semoga aku tidak mengganggumu."

Sebelum Sehun bisa menyuruh hatinya untuk menjaga sikap, jantungnya berhenti berdetak beberapa saat ketika mendengar suara berat lembut nan melow milik Dr. Park Chanyeol, Direktur dari Sport Medicine dan pria terseksi di Northern Nevada Medical Center.

Dengan cepat, otak Sehun memikirkan penampilan fisiknya, mengeluarkan diagnosis seperti biasanya yaitu _'tidak menarik dan kusut.'_ Menahan desahan kecewaan dan keinginan untuk merapikan rambut yang berantakan, Sehun memberi Chanyeol senyuman terbaiknya. "Tidak juga. Aku tak melupakan pertemuan lagi, kan?"

Lesung pipi kembar milik Chanyeol muncul. "Tidak, hari ini tidak."

Chanyeol berbalik untuk menutup pintu, dan darah di nadi Sehun semakin cepat. Sebagai seorang dokter bedah tulang, kunjungan pria itu ke ruang-kerjanya-yang-tidak-mengesankan ini di Pusat Pengobatan Rehab and Sport cukup sering untuk membicarakan pasien bersama. Tapi tak sekalipun Chanyeol pernah menutup pintu seperti saat ini. Mencoba untuk tidak terburu-buru menyimpulkan, Sehun melambaikan tangannya ke depan. "Silahkan duduk."

"Uh..."

Sehun menengok untuk melihat kearah satu-satunya kursi untuk tamu yang tertimbun dengan folder, koran tua, dan artikel penelitian. Sehun bersumpah ia bisa merasakan pipinya berubah warna saat Chanyeol bergerak cepat kearah mejanya. "Oh Tuhan, aku minta maaf. Ini, biarkan aku —"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tak perlu—"

"Tidak, aku bersikeras." Sehun mengumpulkan tumpukan kertas sembarang di tangannya. Bukan untuk pertama kalinya, atau bahkan yang ke ratusan kalinya, Sehun berharap ia lebih terorganisir.

Berputar dengan cepat, Sehun mencari tempat untuk menyembunyikan kekacauan itu. Tumpukan kertas sama yang seperti ia pegang, berbaris dilantai tepat di sepanjang dinding ruang kerjanya dan berada diatas tiap inchi meja dan ruang kosong lemari arsip.

Akhirnya Sehun menyerah dan menaruh tumpukan itu ke kursinya sebelum mengembalikan perhatian kepada tamunya. Ya Tuhan, kenapa ia tak bisa menjadi lembut dan sinergi seperti orang lain? Seperti jenis orang yang Chanyeol kencani. "Jadi, apa yang membawamu ke dalam ruang terburuk di dalam rumah sakit sore ini?"

Chanyeol membersihkan tenggorokannya dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. Normalnya, dokter sempurna ini adalah cerminan dari sebuah kepercayaan diri. Itu adalah alasan dari wanita yang umumnya akan mendesah saat Chanyeol berada disekitar. Well, memang itu pesona Chanyeol dan penampilan boneka Ken yang dilengkapi dengan senyum mematikan.

"Makan malam amal tahunan rumah sakit dan pesta dansa tinggal dua bulan lagi, dan sebagaimana seorang pria hanya diharuskan meminjam tuksedo dan tampil, aku khawatir seorang pria juga membutuhkan waktu lebih untuk membuat dirinya merasa menarik."

Leher Sehun tercekat, dan jemarinya bergerak untuk menyentuh lehernya. Ini dia. Mereka sudah bekerja selama beberapa tahun bersama, sesekali mereka lembur untuk kasus bersama, memesan makanan China yang buruk saat otak mereka menolak untuk berhenti tapi perut mereka tak bisa lagi diabaikan. Pikiran mereka selalu cocok, dan obsesi mereka untuk membantu mempercepat kesembuhan dan lebih baik mengikat mereka lebih erat. Sehun mencintai Chanyeol bertahun-tahun, tapi pria itu tak pernah mengajaknya kencan. Tak pernah melakukan pendekatan, lebih memilih mengencani wanita bisnis yang berkelas yang ia temui saat menghabiskan jam luangnya di Klub Caliente yang mewah diujung jalan.

Tapi sekarang Chanyeol disini. Di dalam kantornya. Membicarakan tentang pesta dansa rumah sakit. Ya Tuhan, mohon jangan biarkan Sehun pingsan.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, dalam, mencoba untuk biasa. "Apa kau mencoba untuk menanyakan sesuatu padaku, Chanyeol?" Dan gagal total. _Sial_.

Tangan kuat menyentuh belakang lehernya, dan Chanyeol memberikan ekspresi malu-malu paling manis kepada Sehun. "Ah, yeah. Aku tidak melakukannya dengan baik, kan?"

"Tidak, kau melakukannya dengan baik!" _Terlalu antusias. Sangat sial!_

"Aku tahu aku seharusnya membicarakan ini sejak lama. Dan aku ingin bertanya dimalam aku melihatmu di Klub Caliente bulan lalu, tapi aku ragu dan kau pergi. Aku berharap aku akan melihatmu lagi disana karena sepertinya tak pantas membicarakan tentang kencan dikantor, ya kan?"

Pikiran Sehun kembali ke satu malam saat ia menginjakkan kaki di keramaian, klub yang sangat mahal. Sahabat baiknya, Do Kyungsoo, baru saja memenangkan kasus yang sangat rumit dan ingin merayakan dengan beberapa kali minum juga berdansa. Bukan pergi ke tempat nongkrong langganan mereka, Fritz's, Kyungsoo meyakinkan Sehun untuk menemuinya di toko daging terdekat dengan sebuah klub. Mereka hanya disana selama beberapa jam sebelum pergi. Klub itu seperti sebuah asrama mahasiswa pria dengan steroid dengan pelanggan country club. Sisa malam mereka habiskan meminum bir dan melakukan perayaan yang semestinya.

"Oh, jangan khawatir," Sehun meyakinkan Chanyeol. "Maksudku, tidak disini. Satu-satunya orang yang mungkin bisa mendengar kita sekarang adalah Mr. Kramer yang sedang berada di treadmill diluar sana, tapi pintunya tertutup dan meskipun terbuka, kurasa ia tidak ingat untuk menyalakan alat bantu pendengarannya, jadi kemungkinan ia mendengar kita—"

"Sehun."

"Maaf." _Oh ya Tuhan, bisakah kau diam? Kau mengoceh layaknya idiot!_ "Apa yang kau bilang?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan mengehembuskannya seperti ia sedang bersiap untuk melompat dari atap rumah sakit daripada mengajaknya kencan. "Aku mencoba untuk meminta nomor telepon temanmu."

"Teman... _Apa_?"

"Pria yang bersamamu malam itu. Apa dia sedang terikat dengan orang lain?"

"Kyungsoo?" Pikiran Sehun berantakan saat ia mencoba untuk mengikuti tikungan tajam dari tujuan awal pembicaraan ini. Atau itu tujuan yang hanya ia pikirkan. Sehun sangat bodoh. "Um, tidak, ia tidak berkencan dengan seseorang..."

Tiap otot di tubuh Chanyeol mengendur saat ia berdiri, senyumnya kembali menghantamnya dengan kedua lesung pipi di bawah matanya. "Bagus sekali! Bisakah aku mendapatkan nomornya? Aku tak mau menunggu untuk menelponnya dimenit terakhir. Aku juga ingin mengajaknya kencan beberapa kali sebelum acara besarnya. Tuhan tahu kau tak akan bisa bercakap-cakap dengan layak pada saat makan malam amal karena akan banyak orang mengganggu untuk berbasa-basi. Sehun? Apa kau mendengarku?"

"Apa? Tidak. Maksudku, ya, aku mendengarkan. Ya, kau benar. Acara itu jelas tidak kondusif untuk diskusi di kencan pertama." Sehun melayangkan pandangannya ke kekacauan yang berada di atas mejanya. Kyungsoo akan mengalami kepanikan jika melihat hal ini. Sahabatnya sangat terorganisir, selalu merapikan apapun, rambutnya tak pernah berantakan atau memiliki emosi berlebihan disaat tidak tepat. Tambahkan penampilan sempurna boneka lucu dan kau akan mendapatkan wanita yang bisa membuat Park Chanyeol jatuh cinta. Orang yang jelas bukan seperti dirinya.

"Jaaaadi... bisakah aku mendapatkan nomornya? atau kau mungkin akan bertindak sebagai sahabat protektif dan akan menanyai niatku yang sesungguhnya terlebih dulu," Chanyeol menggoda. "Mungkin bertanya padaku mengapa kau pikir aku cukup pantas untuknya, hal-hal yang seperti itu?"

Sehun tak bisa menahan senyuman kecil diujung bibirnya. "Seperti kau tak baik untuk orang lain saja. Kau menarik, pintar, tampan, dan sukses. Bagaimana itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai _'tak cukup pantas'_ oleh standar siapapun?"

Chanyeol berkedip. "Aku cukup menarik, kan? Pastikan kau bilang pada Kyungsoo hal itu saat ia bilang padamu aku menelponnya. Hanya itu saja, jika kau memberikanku nomornya."

"Oh! Benar, maaf. Uh..." Sehun melihat sekitar untuk mencari Post-it (pesan tempel) atau secarik kertas. Sehun tahu ia punya beberapa, dan jika Sehun bisa berhenti dan berpikir untuk beberapa saat, Sehun akan mengetahui dimana benda itu berada, tapi lima menit terakhir ia telah mendengarkan pengakuan frontal dan kini dirinya tak bisa berfungsi.

Menyerah,Sehun mengambil penanya dari tangan Chanyeol dan menuliskan nomor telepon Kyungsoo di telapak tangan Chanyeol. Sehun memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk melepaskan Chanyeol sebelum ia melakukan hal bodoh seperti menambahkan tanda seru dan _'secara tidak sengaja'_ menggunakan tenaga yang berlebihan untuk menulis tanda titik, melukai kulit Chanyeol yang lembut dengan ujung pulpennya.

"Ini dia. Sudah. Sekarang kau harus membiarkanku bekerja. Aku, um, ada pasien yang akan datang kesini beberapa menit lagi."

"Kalau begitu, aku tak akan menyita waktumu lagi. Terima kasih, Sehun." Chanyeol menggunakan tangannya yang bebas tinta untuk memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya sebelum berbalik dan menambahkan, "Aku berutang satu padamu."

Sehun menyisipkan senyum yang ia harap setidaknya senyum palsu di wajahnya yang sebaik ia bisa. "Aku akan mengingatnya, dokter."

Segera setelah Chanyeol pergi Sehun jatuh ke kursinya, bahkan tak perduli untuk memindahkan tumpukan kertas saat ia melakukannya. Ini bukan sesuatu yang baru. Faktanya, diabaikan oleh orang lain adalah sudah biasa. Sekarang, Sehun sudah kebal terhadap hal semacam itu. Apa istilahnya? Kuno. Ya, itu dia. Sekarang, ini sudah menjadi masalah kuno, dan itu bukan pertama kalinya seorang pria yang Sehun sukai malah menyukai sahabatnya. Tapi rasanya sakit. Sangat sakit.

Sehun tak bisa lagi membohongi dirinya sendiri. Sehun takkan pernah menjadi objek gairah dokter itu. Dan meskipun sisi realistis di dalam dirinya bilang itu bukan masalah—semua yang ia butuhkan hanyalah kecocokan dan bersahabat dengan orang lain—saat masa depannya datang sebagai tujuan yang tajam, pemimpi didalam dirinya membiarkannya untuk terisak dalam air mata yang mengaburkan dunia yang berada di depan matanya.

~oOOo~

"Bisakah kau menunjukan arah ke departemen fisioterapi?" _dimana beberapa orang bodoh yang sombong akan memberikanku latihan yang lebih cocok untuk balita, pada dasarnya ini adalah proses pengebirianku_ …

Pernyataan bahwa Kim Jongin sedang dalam mood yang buruk mungkin terlalu sepele, tapi bukan berarti resepsionis rumah sakit pantas menerima amarahnya. Jongin mendengarkan ketika petugas resepsionis itu memberikan arahan dan berterima kasih ketika ia selesai.

Semakin dekat Jongin mencapai tujuannya, semakin keras otot-ototnya menggumpal. Dia seharusnya tidak disini. Seharusnya Jongin sudah kembali ke Vegas, merawat cideranya dengan pelatih dan tim dokter. Bukan kota Sparks, Nevada—yang mana masih termasuk Reno dan mengkhawatirkan karena terlalu dekat dengan kota kelahirannya, bagian utara Sun Valey. Saat ini Jongin harus bekerja sama dengan seseorang yang tidak memiliki konsep sama sekali tentang olah raganya atau tentang betapa pentingnya Jongin untuk kembali ke markasnya secepat mungkin untuk melakukan persiapan menjelang pertandingan ulang itu.

Selama yang bisa Jongin ingat—ia adalah petarung. Bertarung di dalam olah raga yang sangat Jongin cintai di atas segalanya—Mixed Matrial Arts atau MMA—untuk sampai ke puncak, dan kemudian berusaha keras memaksa dirinya agar berada di sini. Lima belas tahun kemudian, Jongin adalah salah satu dari petarung terkaya kelas berat ringan di UFC, dengan rekor 34-3 dan jutaan penggemar. Tentu saja tidak ada yang lebih penting dari mendapatkan kembali kesehatannya saat ini, karena jika Jongin tidak sembuh tepat waktu untuk melakukan pertandingan ulang, karirnya akan tamat.

Seorang Dokter bicara di telepon dan memeriksa berkas-berkas Jongin di sekitar sudut ruangan dan menabraknya. Pria itu bahkan tidak berbalik untuk meminta maaf, ia hanya terus berjalan menelusuri lorong itu. Jongin mengatupkan rahangnya dan memegang bahu kanannya, menunggu rasa sakitnya mereda. Bahkan hanya dari sebuah benturan kecil, sakitnya sangat terasa.

Jongin mendapatkan salah satu cidera terberat yang bisa di dapatkan oleh seorang petarung; robeknya tendon bahu. Dan yang lebih memalukan lagi, cidera ini tidak didapatkannya ketika bertarung. Jongin mengalami cidera sialan ini ketika sedang berlatih untuk perebutan gelar. 34 tahun bagi seorang petarung sudah cukup tua, apalagi yang sudah berada disana sepanjang hidupnya, dan tubuhnya mulai menunjukan hal itu, penuh luka karena cidera terkutuk.

Jongin menghindar ke samping ketika berpapasan dengan seorang wanita tua yang berjalan seperti siput tanah, ia mengutuki pelatihnya, Butch, yang sudah mengirimnya ketempat ini. Tidak lama setelah menjalani operasi untuk memperbaiki bahu kanannya, dokter dari camp olahraga harus pulang untuk mengurus ayahnya yang sedang sakit. Scotty diperkirakan tidak akan kembali dalam beberapa bulan kedepan, dan karena Jongin adalah satu-satunya yang cedera di camp itu, Butch menempatkannya di PT (physical therapy) lokal untuk sementara waktu. Tapi jika Jongin tetap mengikuti kata-kata pria ini, ia tidak akan siap bertarung sampai usianya 50 tahun, jadi ia mengurus terapinya sendiri.

Sayangnya, Butch mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukannya dan dia meminta Jongin untuk tidak mendengarkan kata-kata pengganti Scott dan bersikap santai. Tapi Jongin tidak mengerti makna bersikap santai itu. motonya lebih dari sekedar motivasi rata-rata. Dia hidup dengan prinsip _**'Lakukan yang terbaik atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun'**_ dan _**'Jika kau tidak datang untuk menang, lebih baik kau tetap tinggal di rumah saja.'**_ kata-kata itu sudah ditanamkan pada dirinya sejak ia sudah berani membantah perintah ayahnya.

Jongin menolak untuk menerima kemungkinan tidak mendapatkan kesembuhan total dalam dua bulan kedepan, hingga kehilangan kesempatan untuk merebut kembali gelarnya. Setiap tahun, olahraga itu selalu menghasilkan petarung yang lebih muda dan lebih baik, dan itu menjadi halangan untuk petarung yang lebih tua dalam bersaing. Itulah sebabnya Jongin berlatih sekeras mungkin. Selalu saja ada beberapa orang yang menginginkan sabuknya dan selalu mencoba menyingkirkannya untuk mendapatkan sabuk itu, sehingga Jongin harus melatih dan mempersiapkan dirinya lebih keras lagi untuk menjaga sabuk itu. Jongin begitu marah ketika Butch memberinya ultimatum: _tinggalkan kamp dan lakukan PT dengan benar, atau Jongin akan ditarik mundur dari pertarungan._

Persetan dengan hal itu. Baiklah, terserah. Jongin sudah membuat pelatihnya senang dengan pergi ke PT sialan itu. Tapi itu bukan berarti dia tidak akan melakukan hal berbeda dari latihan rutinnya. Jongin tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main. Jongin harus sesegera mungkin kembali ke Vegas sehingga ia bisa merebut kembali apa yang menjadi haknya.

Jongin mendorong terbuka pintu ganda dan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan besar yang mirip dengan bagian dalam YMCA _(Young Men's Christian Association, organisasi Kristen yang memberikan support dalam bidang olah raga)_. Treadmill, eliptik, angkat beban, dan bola latihan. Tidak ada sparring Cage. Tidak ada matras lantai. Tidak ada sansak. Namun ada seorang pria tua kisaran 80 tahun berjalan begitu lambat di atas treadmill, yang membuatnya praktis tidak bergerak.

"Ini menyebalkan," gumamnya ketika sampai di sebuah kantor kecil dengan nama PT nya, Oh Sehun, pada pintu yang tertutup sebagian. Jongin mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk sebelum menunjukkan dirinya, tapi berhenti saat ia mendengar isakan pelan dari seseorang berambut coklat yang tertunduk di belakang meja.

Setidaknya ia mengasumsikan itu adalah sebuah meja. Sangat sulit menjelaskan apa yang berada di bawah tumbukan berkas dan dokumen itu. alih-alih mengetuk, Jongin malah berdehem. "Maaf, apakah ini waktu yang tidak tepat?"

Pria itu memutar kursinya hingga menghadap ke dinding dibelakangnya, menekan lututnya pada lemari arsip dan menggumam kata serapah yang tentu saja Jongin bertaruh, dia tidak terlalu sering menggunakannya di depan publik. Meskipun Jongin belum melihat wajahnya, ia merasakan sebuah kecanggungannya lumayan manis.

Ketika ia meraih tisu dari suatu tempat di lantai dan meniup hidungnya, itu mengingatkan Jongin, bahwa pria manis ini sedang dalam masa yang rentan. "Aku bisa kembali,"

"Tidak, tidak," dia membersihkan hidungnya dan menunjuk kebelakang tanpa berbalik. "Anda bisa duduk sebentar di ruang sebelah, aku akan segera menyusul,"

Ide yang baik. Terlebih karena kebenciannya melihat seorang pria bersedih, baginya menghibur wanita yang ia kenal saja sudah cukup buruk, apalagi yang ia tidak kenal sama sekali,terlebih itu Pria.

Jongin memasuki ruangan itu, menyandarkan pinggulnya di meja yang empuk, tanpa sadar merenggangkan buku-buku jarinya ketika ia menunggu. Itu hanya sesaat sebelum pria manis itu melenggang masuk, matanya memeriksa berkas Jongin, sambil berjalan lurus kearah meja kecil di sepanjang dinding.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf tentang kejadian tadi," kata Sehun. "Berikan aku sedikit waktu untuk mempelajari berkas ini lebih lanjut, dan kita akan memulai urusan ini,"

"Ya silahkan," sesuatu dalam suaranya menusuk-nusuk otak Jongin. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya.

"Oke, Mr. Kai, mari kita lihat pada—"

Mereka membeku ketika mengenal masing-masing sosok di hadapan mereka.

"Hun?"

"Jongin?"

Sudah beberapa tahun lamanya—mungkin, enam tahun, atau tujuh tahun, atau lebih, dia tidak bisa mengingatnya—sejak terakhir kali dia melihat adik dari sahabat baiknya. Wajahnya berjerawat dengan mata memerah habis menangis sehingga ia hampir tidak menyadari bahwa pria manis itu adalah Sehun, tapi bintik muka di sudut luar mata kirinya yang samar-samar berbentuk hati mengingatkannya. Hal itu nyaris tidak terlihat di bawah bingkai gelap kacamata yang ia kenakan.

"Astaga," kata Sehun, meremas pinggang Jongin dengan kuat. Sudah sangat lama Jongin tidak pernah bertemu seseorang dari kota kelahirannya, selain kakak Sehun, dia adalah orang yang selalu ingin ia temui.

Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun. Rambutnya tercuim seperti campuran bunga dan musim panas, begitu berbeda dengan ramuan parfum menyengat yang biasa digunakan oleh pria.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, duduk kembali di bangku putar di belakang mejanya. "Aku tidak percaya itu kau. Tunggu, mengapa catatanku tertulis Kim Kai?"

Jongin terkekeh pada nama konyol yang ia gunakan untuk samarannya. "Ini adalah nama samaran," bermaksud untuk menghapus penampilan menyedihkan yang diakibatkan oleh sesuatu sebelum ia datang, Jongin memberikannya senyuman nakal dan menambahkan. "Dan kadang-kadang menjadi status keberadaanku,"

Alis Sehun berkerut untuk beberapa saat ketika ia meresapi kata-kata Jongin, kemudian pipinya memerah dan matanya terbelalak. "Jongin!"

Jongin tidak bisa berhenti tertawa meskipun ingin. Ekspresi terkejut diwajah Sehun benar-benar lucu. "Ayolah, Hun-Hun, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan polos seperti itu setelah bertahun-tahun."

"Kepolosanku atau kekuranganku bukanlah urusanmu Kim Jongin. Dan sebagai peringatan: jika seseorang mendengar kau memanggilku dengan panggilan konyol itu, aku akan menusukmu tepat di lehermu dengan penaku,"

Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya, pura-pura menyerah. "Cukup adil, Sehunnie."

Sehun memutar matanya, tapi Jongin segera mengintrupsi sebelum pria manis itu mulai marah. "Omong-omong tentang nama, ada apa dengan Oh Sehun? Aku tidak melihat cincin. Apa kau sedang dalam perlindungan seorang saksi atau apa?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandanganya, tiba-tiba merasa perlu untuk merubah kembali name tagnya. "Tidak. Aku pernah menikah sebentar ketika diperguruan tinggi. Suho mungkin tidak memberitahumu tentang ini, karena kami kawin lari dan ini tidak bertahan lama," Sehun berdeham dan tersenyum pada Jongin, tapi hampir tidak menyentuh pipinya, apalagi matanya. "kau tahu bagaimana itu. Anak muda labil dan semuanya. Aku hanya tidak pernah repot-repot mengganti nama belakangku lagi, tapi setidaknya aku masih memiliki inisial nama yang sama, kan?"

Usaha pria manis itu dalam menyamarkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya mengingatkan Jongin akan apa yang sedang di alaminya. Sesuatu atau seseorang sudah menyakitinya, dan itu langsung menggugah naluri melindunginya. Biar bagaimanapun, Sehun bukanlah pria sembarangan. Dia tumbuh besar mengikuti kemanapun kakaknya, Oh Suho dan Jongin. Dan karena Suho, yang juga seorang petarung UFC, sedang berada di Hawaii dengan kamp pelatihannya hingga tidak bisa membantu adiknya, Jongin akan dengan senang hati akan menggantikannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis Hun?"

"Oh, itu?" Sehun melambaikan tanganya tak acuh. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mendapat alergi musiman yang mengerikan dan kadang-kadang itu terjadi sangat buruk hingga terkadang aku terdengar seperti sedang terisak, menangis tersedu-sedu, begitulah."

Jongin mendengus. "Itulah sebabnya aku dan Suho tidak pernah membiarkanmu ikut dalam _'petualangan'_ licik kami. Kau adalah pembohong yang sangat buruk dan tidak akan bertahan lebih dari lima detik dalam introgasi orang tua."

Sehun berdiri, menempatkan tangannya di pinggang. "Oke, menurut pelatihmu, kau adalah pasien yang sangat menyedihkan, jadi kita berdua memiliki kesalahan masing-masing. Sekarang, kalau kau tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktumu dengan obrolan yang tidak berguna, biarkan aku mengevaluasi cederamu,"

Jongin mengenali keberadaan dinding pertahanan ketika ia menemukannya. Sehun tidak akan bicara tentang hal itu… belum. Dengan suatu cara Jongin pasti akan mengetahuinya. "Oke, periksalah Sehun," Jongin menyentuh tulang belikat dengan tangan kirinya, menarik t-shirtnya keatas kepala, berusaha keras untuk tidak menggerakan tangan kananya terlalu banyak. Dia melemparkan t-shirtnya kekursi di sudut ruangan.

"Berapa banyak PT yang kau temui sejak oprasi itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, jumlah yang biasa, sepertinya. Satu sesi dalam sehari atau lebih. Tapi ini tidak cukup, jadi aku melakukan latihan tambahan di sisi lain."

Sehun berhenti dan mengangkat alis pada Jongin. "Dengan kata lain, kau sudah berlebihan dalam melakukan hal ini, yang justru malah kontraproduktif untuk pemulihanmu,"

"Berlebihan itu suatu istilah subjektif,"

"Tidak Jongin. Melakukan Lebih dari apa yang di katakan dokter atau terapismu adakah berlebihan. Jika aku akan membantumu, kau harus melakukan sesuai dengan apa yang kukatakan. Jika kau bisa melakukannya, aku akan membuatmu sesehat sebelumnya dalam waktu sekitar 4 bulan."

"Apa? Tidakkah Butch mengatakan bahwa pertandingan ulangku akan berlangsung dua bulan lagi? Aku harus bertanding pada pertandingan itu, Sehun. Diaz memiliki sabukku, dan aku akan mengambilnya kembali,"

Sehun menggeleng. "Jongin itu gila. Bahkan walaupun aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku untuk penyembuhanmu, aku tidak bisa menjamin kau bisa siap untuk bertarung secepat itu."

"Omong kosong. Kau harus mengatakannya secara professional, tapi kau harus tetap memperhatikan siapa yang menjadi pasienmu. Aku tidak seperti orang-orang lain yang kau tangani. Aku tidak seperti pasien-pasienmu yang berharap normal. Aku adalah atlet yang sangat terlatih dan sudah pulih dari berbagai macam cidera selama lima belas tahun terakhir dibandingkan dengan seratus pasienmu jika disatukan,"

Sehun mengehela nafas. "Mari lihat apa yang sebenarnya kita hadapi sekarang, yang pertama, oke, jagoan? duduk."

Jongin melompat ke meja dan mencoba untuk tidak tegang karena gagasan tangannya dimanipulasi. Dia memiliki toleransi tinggi terhadap rasa sakit, tapi bukan berarti pemeriksaannya itu tidak akan membuatnya meringis.

"Ulurkan lenganmu kesamping, dan coba untuk tetap begitu ketika aku mendorongnya ke bawah."

Jongin terdiam sejenak sebelum melakukan gerakan itu dengan menggumamkan kutukan. Sehun berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya dan memberikannya lebih banyak tes kekuatan, dimana Jongin berhasil menjaga teriakannya di dalam kepalanya sendiri. Meneriakinya.

"Oke, yang terakhir Jongin. Tempatkan tanganmu didepan perutmu, dan coba untuk menahannya disana ketika aku menariknya menjauh dari tubuhmu."

Jongin menggertakan rahangnya dan mengepalkan tangan kirinya, mencoba untuk memikirkan hal lain, selain rasa sakit yang luar biasa dari bahunya. Tapi, seburuk apapun rasa sakit itu, fakta bahwa dirinya begitu lemah dan tidak bisa menyembunyikannya adalah hal yang jauh lebih buruk.

"Baiklah, kau bisa rileks sekarang," Sehun membuat beberapa catatan dalam berkasnya, kemudian berbalik dan bertanya, "Pada skala nyeri satu sampai sepuluh, dengan yang kesepuluh adalah ukuran rasa paling mengerikan yang bisa kau bayangkan, bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?"

"Empat mungkin. Atau bahkan tiga,"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Lupakan sikap jantan sialanmu, Kim Jongin. Aku tidak menantang kejantananmu disini. Jika kau ingin aku melakukan pekerjaanku, maka kau harus seratus persen jujur padaku."

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang seakan menciutkan pria itu. namun Sehun sama sekali tidak bergeming. Jongin tentu sudah memuji Sehun dengan sikapnya pada tatapannya jika ia tidak sedang jengkel dengan keseluruhan situasi ini.

"Oke, enam." Gerutu Jongin.

"Tapi beberapa hari ini lebih baik,"

"Jangan khawatir, itu normal. Sekarang berbaring menelungkup di atas meja. Aku ingin melakukan beberapa hal lagi."

"Kau sangat suka memerintah diusia tuamu, kau tahu itu?" Jongin sedikit kecewa ketika Sehun tidak terpancing dengan kata-katanya, tapi melontarkan Mm-hmm secara sarkastis ketika Jongin meletakan tubuhnya di atas meja. Dengan lengan kirinya menjadi tumpuan wajahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika Sehun mulai memeriksa tubuhnya.

Ujung jari lembutnya memeriksa otot di sekitar bahunya. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang di cari Sehun, tapi ia berharap Sehun tetap mencarinya untuk sementara waktu. Sentuhannya terasa jauh lebih baik daripada yang biasa Jongin terima. Tentu saja tangan Jhonny tidak selembut itu, tapi ini jauh lebih dari itu. Ini adalah tehnik yang digunakannya; seakan-akan dirinya bukanlah seorang petarung yang terbuat dari otot-otot keras yang membutuhkan penanganan kasar, dorongan jari, tapi seorang pria yang membutuhkan pijatan lembut setelah hari yang panjang.

Jongin mendengar isakan lembut, dan ini membuat otaknya kembali bertanya-tanya, apa yang sudah membuatnya sekacau ini. Tumbuh sebagai kakak kedua Sehun, membuat Jongin menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang buruk. Apapun itu, Sehun sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyembunyikannya—"Ah, sialan!"

"Maaf,"

"Ya, betul." Kata Jongin kecut. "Itu mungkin sebuah balasan karena menggunakan kelinci floppy-mu sebagai target panah," Jongin tidak bisa melihat wajah Sehun, tapi Jongin tahu Sehun tersenyum ketika ia bicara. "Aku lupa tentang semua itu. Suho dihukum selama tiga hari dan ibuku harus menjahit semua lubang kecil itu secara bersamaan. Ibuku bilang dia adalah seorang pahlawan perang yang harus dioprasi untuk ditambal sebelum menerima medali dari presiden,"

"Ibumu selalu pandai bercerita. Aku dan Suho memintanya untuk memberikan semua informasi latar belakang misi pura-pura kami ketika kecil."

"Ibu adalah hal yang paling spesial. Aku merindukan dongeng sebelum tidurnya."

Orang tua Sehun meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil pada musim panas, setelah Jongin dan Suho lulus dari SMA, dan Sehun berumur tiga belas tahun. Suho memutuskan untuk mengurus Sehun dari pada menyerahkannya pada sanak saudaranya, itulah sebabnya karirnya di MMA tidak sejauh Jongin. Itu adalah hal yang sangat terhormat, dan jelas ia sudah melakukan pekerjaan yang baik juga. Namun kemudian kenyataan itu menyentak Jongin. "Ini karena seseorang yang sedang kau cintai, kan?"

Tangan Sehun berhenti sesaat, tapi ini sudah cukup sebagai jawaban yang Jongin butuhkan. "Apakah nyeri jika kutekan disini?"

Seperti sensasi terbakar yang parah, sebuah kemarahan asing muncul sebagaimana pada umumnya kebanyakan pria, sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa mengarahkannya pada orang yang pantas. Jongin mendorong tubuhnya dengan lengan kirinya, hingga berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku belum selesai."

"Tidak sampai kau katakan siapa orang itu dan apa yang sudah ia lakukan." Geram Jongin.

"Jongin—"

" _Quid pro quo_ ,Sehun. Katakan padaku siapa yang membuatmu menangis, dan kenapa. Dan aku berjanji akan mencarinya, memburunya, dan menendang giginya masuk ketenggorokannya untuk menunjukannya padamu."

Jongin hampir menyesali ancaman kasarnya ketika wajah Sehun memucat, tapi jika ini adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk mengetahuinya, maka Jongin tidak peduli. "Kemari, duduklah disini, kita akan bertukar tempat." Kata Jongin sambil berdiri.

Ketika Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, Jongin menyipitkan matanya, untuk menunjukan pada Sehun bahwa ia tidak sedang main-main. Sehun menghela nafas pasrah dan melakukan apa yang Jongin katakan, meskipun tidak dengan senang hati.

"Nah sekarang kau pasiennya," terlepas dari rasa sakit yang disebabkan pada bahunya, Jongin menguatkan tangannya di kedua sisi pinggulnya, mencegah pemikiran Sehun untuk melarikan diri sepertinya adalah sebuah alternatif yang baik.

"Jadi, Mr. Oh," kata Jongin sambil menatap mata cokelat Sehun yang lembut. "Katakan padaku dimana yang sakit,"

~oOOo~

To. Be. Continued.

~oOOo~

Belum apa-apa Chanyeol udah ngeselin, ya kan? Bikin Sehun nangis pula. Gak peka ish! *tendang Chanyeol* wkwk

Karena kemaren banyak yang minta YAOI jadi ane buatin versi YAOI yaa~

How?

Next or stop? Haha

Review please~^^

.

.

Thanks to review :

nin nina , sehuniesm , Sekar Amalia , dialuhane , baekhyung , bottomsehunnie , levy95 , KrisYeolGalaxySHHRN, aoixo , uniqueena , sehunskai , pinkuhun , hunhips , sita2312, Rizsasa , fitrysukma39 , JongOdult , ParkJitta, binisehun, vitangeflower, Zelobysehuna, ohhanniehunnie, ThatXX94 , Jongin's Grape , xohunte, fiyaKH , HilmaExotics, auliavp , kjinftosh , SUKA PAKE CAPSLOCK, exolweareone9400 , alita94, Keteknyakai, utsukushii02, izzsweetcity , shixunaa, sukha1312, Dazzlingcloud, rytyatriaa , exostalker, Hun'Ae, minkook94.


	3. The First Touch

Sehun masih tidak bisa percaya jika saat ini Jongin berada di ruang terapinya. Ketika mereka kecil, Sehun terus membuntuti kakaknya hanya untuk berada di hadapan sahabat baik kakaknya. Namun, karena Jongin memperlakukannya sebagaimana seorang kakak, itu mencemaskan hati mudanya, Sehun selalu mendongak pada Jongin dan Suho.

Sekarang Sehun dalam masa yang sulit untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin. Jongin sudah cukup berotot ketika di SMA, tapi ini luar biasa. Pria ini mendefinisikan kembali ide kesempurnaan dari Michelangelo, membuat patung David yang justru terlihat seperti pengecut. Rambut pirang gelapnya di potong pendek dan disisir kedepan dan ketengah.

Membuat elang tiruan terkecil, dan membuatnya tampak lebih baik jika dilihat dari samping. Dan tato itu…Ya Tuhan…tato itu… Desain tribal hitam menenun pola rumit di sekitar lengan atas kanannya, melewati bahu dan otot-otot dadanya, dan melingkar di pertengahan sisi kanan lehernya. Dibagian bawah tulang rusuknya tertulis Fight to Win dalam huruf latin, berakhir di otot yang memotong diagonal dengan—

"Hun?"

Sehun bertemu dengan mata coklat cerdas milik Jongin. "Hmm?"

"Kau akan mulai bicara atau aku harus kembali menggelitikmu?"

 _Bagus, Sehun, benar-benar halus. Sadarlah, ini hanya Jongin._

Sehun memutar matanya dan berpaling, berharap Jongin tidak melihat air mata yang yang ia tahan. Sehun tersenyum, perlu mengembalikan pembicaraannya tetap ringan. Sehun perlu membuat Jongin tidak memaksanya untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku bukan bocah delapan tahun lagi Jongin. Jika kau terus seperti ini, aku akan menamparmu dengan gugatan pelecahan seksual,"

Dengan lembut Jongin menyentuh dagunya, memiringkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menatap matanya, dan dengan hanya memanggil namanya sekali. "Sehun…" pertahanan air mata Sehun pun hancur dan membiarkan air mata pertamanya turun.

"Ya Tuhan, ini sangat bodoh. Sungguh, bukan apa-apa." Kata Sehun sambil mengusap air matanya penuh kekesalan dengan jemarinya.

"Ketika seorang pria membuat wanita ataupun pria menangis, ataupun apapun itu tidaklah sepele."

"Dia tidak bermaksud; dia bahkan tidak tahu jika ia melakukannya, hanya saja…" Sehun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan napas gemetar. "Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya selama bertahun-tahun tapi ia tidak pernah menyadarinya. Well, tidak seperti itu juga. Hanya saja, tepat sebelum kau muncul, dia meminta nomor telepon sahabat baikku. Dia ingin membawanya ke pesta amal rumah sakit."

"Apakan orang itu akan pergi?"

"Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu padaku. Sangat menyakitkan ketika mengetahui ia sudah bertemu sekali dan sejak itu ia ingin mengajaknya berkencan. Kami sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bekerja sama, hanya saja ia tidak pernah melihatku."

"Jadi tentu saja dia adalah seorang bajingan buta."

Sehun mendengus dan menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tidak tahu siapa Chanyeol. Pria yang memiliki pesona lebih banyak dari pada sebagian dari Reno. Dia adalah ahli bedah ortopedi yang menakjubkan yang selalu bisa lebih dekat dengan pasiennya. Dia pintar, sukses, dan sangat tampan. Aku tahu aku bisa membuatnya bahagia jika saja ia memberikanku sebuah kesempatan,"

"Jika dia terlalu lambat untuk bergerak, mengapa kau tidak memulainya terlebih dulu?"

Wajah Sehun memanas, ia langsung menundukan pandangannya, menatap jarinya yang bertautan. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dan kalaupun aku melakukannya, dan seandainya dengan sebuah keajaiban dia mengatakan iya, aku…"

"Kau apa?"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," bisik Sehun.

"Lakukan?" Jongin mencoba berpikir apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Sehun, tapi dia tidak tahu. Kecuali… "Sehun kau pernah berkencan setelah perceraianmu, kan?"

"Ini konyol, Jongin, biarkan aku turun."

Jongin tidak bergeming. "Kau pasti bercanda. Kau tidak punya pacar?"

"Aku harus memberitahumu Kim Jongin, ketidak percayaanmu membuatku tidak ingin membicarakan masalah ini denganmu, jadi biarkan saja masalah ini dan kami akan membuatkanmu jadwal untuk minggu depan."

"Oke, Oke, maafkan aku," kata Jongin, menempatkan tangannya di lengan atasnya. Ia meringis ketika rasa nyeri menyerang bahunya. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk membuatnya lebih terganggu dari sebelumnya. Jongin mengerjapkan matanya karena sakit itu. "Tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan _'minggu depan'_? Bukankah setidaknya kita mempunyai sesi harian?"

"Untuk sebagian besar, Ya. Tapi karena sekarang hari jum'at, kita akan memulainya minggu depan. selain itu, kau bukanlah satu-satunya pasienku. Aku memiliki jadwal yang padat."

 _Sial, sekarang apa?_ Jongin membutuhkan lebih banyak perhatian daripada hanya sekedar beberapa hari dalam seminggu.

"Mungkin kau harus menyewa PT yang berdedikasi. Kau tahu, seseorang yang bisa bersamamu selama 24 jam, 7 hari seminggu. Untuk bekerja bersamamu dan menjagamu dari overtraining. Jika kau masih seperti yang kuingat, kau tidak memiliki konsep untuk menahan diri."

"Sempurna. Itulah yang kubutuhkan. Dengan jenis perawatan seperti itu, aku akan siap untuk bertarung pada malam pertarungan." Jongin melangkah mundur dengan senyum puas dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. "Aku akan mengirim seseorang untuk menjemputmu dan barang-barangmu nanti,"

~oOOo~

Sehun sudah turun dari atas mejanya dan sekarang ia memutar kepalanya dengan begitu cepat membuat Jongin khawatir mungkin Sehun akan membutuhkan sebuah terapi untuk memperbaiki salah uratnya. " _Apa_?"

"Ini hanya akan masuk akal jika kau tinggal bersamaku sampai aku sembuh, Hun. Ayolah, dulu aku juga pratis tinggal ditempatmu sewaktu kecil. jadi kita bisa melakukan terapi dengan bahuku lebih sering dan kau bisa memastikan aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh. Dan kau tahu sendiri, aku dijamin akan melakukan hal bodoh."

Jongin menonton Sehun yang berjalan melintasi ruang kecil itu untuk mengambil bajunya. "Meskipun gagasan tentang tinggal bersamamu selama dua bulan itu tidak menggangguku, tapi ada masalah kecil dalam pekerjaanku."

"Aku akan membayar untuk waktu luangmu, tentu saja. dua kali lipat jika kau mau—uang bukanlah masalah."

Sehun memberikannya perintah memakai baju dengan gerakannya melemparkan baju ke dadanya. "Tentu saja kau benar; uang bukanlah masalah. Aku punya setidaknya delapan minggu waktu liburan yang belum terpakai, semenjak aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk mengambilnya. Masalahnya adalah bahwa ide itu sangatlah menggelikan!"

Jongin harus berpikir cepat, atau dia akan kehilangan kesempatan ini, dan sesuatu di dalam hatinya menekannya agar _tidak kehilangan_ _kesempatan ini_. Jongin membutuhkan Sehun dimanapun yang ia inginkan selama dua bulan ini. Jongin begitu yakin seyakin namanya. Tiba-tiba trik yang sempurna muncul di benaknya, dan meskipun gagasan ini memberikannya kegembiraan dan kecemasan dengan jumlah yang setara, ia tetap mencobanya.

"Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana mendapatkan dokter itu jika kau melakukannya untukku."

Sehun sudah dalam perjalanan keluar dari ruangan pemeriksaan, ia sudah menolaknya Jongin dan tawaran menjadi teman serumahnya,tapi kata-kata sederhana itu bisa membuat tubuhnya terpaku beberapa meter dari ambang pintu. Sehun sudah terpancing, sekarang ia hanya perlu menariknya hati-hati, atau ia akan kehilangan pria manis itu dan kesempatannya untuk pertandingan ulang. Jongin mendekati Sehun perlahan-lahan dari belakang saat Jongin akan bicara.

"Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana bersikap, apa yang harus dikatakan…apapun yang kau perlu ketahui untuk membuatnya menyadari keberadaanmu. ada satu hal yang kutahu, apa yang wanita lakukan yang bisa membuat pria benar-benar memperhatikannya."

Kepala Sehun menoleh kesamping. Bukan gerakan besar, tapi cukup untuk membuat Jongin tahu bahwa ia sudah mendapatkan perhatian pria manis ini. "Kau akan tunduk dan melakukan apapun maumu dalam waktu singkat. Aku jamin itu."

Waktu berjalan bagai slow motion. Denyut nadi Jongin berpacu di telinganya ketika ia mengunggu Sehun meneriakinya idiot atau kemarahan yang besar dan Suho akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup karena mengajari Sehuncaranya merayu, seharusnya ia memikirkan dua kali tentang tawarannya, tapi dia tidak bisa menariknya kembali.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan menolak pikirannya sendiri. "Maaf, tapi—"

Sebelum Sehun mengatakan kata penolakannya, seorang pria berambut gelap menjulurkan kepalanya dari pintu. "Sehun, aku minta maaf mengganggu, tapi aku sepertinya sudah menghapus, uh," pria itu melirik Jongin dan berdeham. "Nomor telepon pasien yang kau berikan sebelumnya. Karena aku dalam perjalanan keluar, kupikir aku bisa mendapatkannya lebih cepat darimu. Aku membawa kertas."

 _Dasar. Brengsek_. Butuh segala kendali diri untuk membuatnya tidak menghajar pria itu saat ini juga. Bahwa pria ini adalah satu-satunya yang Sehun sukai dan tidak mungkin ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai _Dokter Clueless Dumbass_.

Jongin menyaksikan Sehun menatap lama pada dokter itu, hampir seolah-olah ia terjebak dalam suatu monolog internal dan lupa bawa waktu masih berputar di sini, di dunia nyata. Sesuatu tentang memberikannya nomor pasien itu sudah membuatnya terguncang. Ketika pria itu berdeham dan mengulurkan kertas, Sehun tersadarkan.

"Tentu saja dokter Park," setelah dengan cepat menulis sebuah nomor telepon di kertas itu Sehun berkata. "Ini,"

"Oke, terima kasih. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Jongin menunggu. Tiga detik berlalu…tujuh…dua belas. Pada akhirnya Sehun menegakkan bahunya, berbalik dan berkata. "Kita sepakat."

~oOOo~

Sehun bergelung di ujung sofanya, menarik lutut ke dadanya. Ia memegang buku di kedua tangannya, meskipun matanya menatap baris-baris berwarna hitam, pikirannya tidak menyerap sepatah katapun.

Perutnya mengejang. Sehun belum makan malam karena terlalu gugup. Yang terus terang aneh karena itu hanya Jongin. Sahabat baik kakaknya. Pria yang praktis pernah tinggal di rumahnya ketika ia masih kecil. Pria yang ia impikan menjadi bagian terbaik dalam dekade kedua hidupnya...pria yang sangat mungkin menjadi pria terseksi yang pernah dilihatnya dan yang gambaran tubuh setengah telanjangnya seperti terbakar sendiri di dalam kelopak matanya karena setiap kali ia menutupnya Jongin disana menunggu untuknya dan sekarang Jongin menginap di rumahnya—

 _Whoa! Bernafas, boy, bernafas_. Sehun menarik nafas panjang, lalu mengeluarkannya pelan, merasa sedikit lebih baik. Awalnya Sehun bersikeras daripada pindah ke kamar suite hotel bersama Jongin, Jongin pindah ke apartemennya. Itu tidak masuk akal untuk mereka berdua menginap di luar, dan dengan begitu sangat kecil kesempatan dirinya diserang fans berat Jongin.

Jongin muncul setengah jam yang lalu, ia menunjukkan kamar tamunya, lalu meninggalkannya untuk menginap. Tiba-tiba suara nyaring dari "The Piña Colada Song" memecah kesunyiannya. Ia ambil ponsel di meja kopi. "Hai, Kyung, ada apa?"

"Apa kau serius memberikan Dr. Jerkface nomerku? Karena dia bilang dia mendapatkannya darimu, tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin benar. Maksudku, aku lebih senang berpikir bahwa pria yang sudah disukai oleh teman baikku selama bertahun-tahun meminta darinya nomer teleponku, dia akan bilang padanya untuk pergi saja menyingkir."

"Kyung—"

"Atau setidaknya, memberikannya alasan kenapa dia tidak mengajakku pergi keluar."

Sehun menutup mata dan menaruh kepala di lututnya. Dengan semua kegilaan tentang kepindahan Jongin yang membuatnya lupa sama sekali. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku bilang padanya bahwa aku berkencan dengan seseorang tapi kau belum tahu karena itu masih baru."

Sehun menghela nafas lega. "Terima kasih. Maaf, dia mengejutkanku dengan pertanyaan itu dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan."

"Kapan kau akan bilang padanya tentang perasaanmu atau melupakannya?"

"Kyungsoo..."

"Aku tahu kau tak senang ketika aku membicarakan ini, tapi ayolah. Kau tak bisa menunggu seumur hidupmu untuk pria ini dan memutuskan suatu hari dia menyukaimu."

"Yah, aku tahu, hanya saja—" Sehun mendengar Jongin membuka pintu kamar tidurnya menyusuri lorong. "Hei, aku harus pergi, tapi aku akan menelponmu besok, oke?" Sebelum Kyungsoo bisa bicara, Sehun menutup telepon, membungkam nada deringnya, dan meletakkkannya di meja.

"Apa yang kau baca?"

Suaranya yang dalam bergema di ketenangan rumahnya, rumah pria bebas yang terdengar keluar dari tempat. Ia melihat saat Jongin berjalan ke arahnya tidak memakai apapun kecuali celana pendek atlet yang menggantung rendah—hampir terlalu rendah hingga tidak senonoh—di pinggulnya. Di satu sisi Jongin seharusnya di ujung yang berbeda dari sofa, tapi Sehun entah mengapa kehilangan akal dengan gangguan dari tubuh berotot Jongin yang telanjang.

"Kalau kau tetap membuka mulutmu seperti itu,Hun, kau pasti akan menangkap lalat," Jongin menyeringai.

Mengatupkan rahangnya, dengan sangat malu Sehun kembali pada buku di depannya yang mungkin saja ditulis dalam bahasa Ibrani. Sehun membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Kau seharusnya memakai baju ketika kita tidak sedang terapi."

"Kenapa? Semakin sedikit aku pakai semakin nyaman diriku. Aku memakai celana pendek sebagai kesopanan untuk kebaikanmu."

Sehun terkesiap. Ketika Jongin tertawa, ia menyadari itulah reaksi yang diinginkannya. Menyipitkan matanya, Sehun lemparkan buku ke arah Jongin, yang dia tepis dengan kibasan tangannya. Betapa Menyebalkan.

"Tenang, Hunnie. Tidak ada salahnya menghargai orang yang memiliki fisik yang menarik. Bahkan, itu adalah pelajaran pertama."

Sehun mendengus. "Bagaimana caranya memelototi seseorang dengan benar?"

"Tidak. Bagaimana caranya membuat seseorang memelototi dirimu."

Tiba-tiba Sehun membutuhkan minuman dan langsung melesat ke dapur. Sehun hampir positif punya sebotol wine di—Aha! Mengambil pembuka botol dari laci, Sehun bekerja cepat untuk membuka dan menuang segelas besar Moscato wine, lalu menghabiskan dengan cepat. Kemudian menuang lagi.

"Apa kau sering minum wine?"

Sehun melompat—lagi—dan berputar untuk bertatapan dengan Jongin, gelas di satu tangan, botol di tangan lainnya. "Bisakah kau berhenti menyelinap seperti itu? Dan tidak, aku tidak biasanya minum wine. Ini hanya hadiah natal dari seorang pasien."

"Aku tidak menyelinap. Kau yang melompat. Mungkin wine bukanlah ide yang buruk." Jongin memperhatikan apartemen Sehun selama semenit, membebaskan dirinya untuk gelas kedua tanpa penonton.

"Apa kau punya cermin panjang di sekitar sini?"

"Di kamarku, tapi—"

"Sempurna. Ayo." Jongin meraih botol darinya dan menuntunnya ke kamar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sudah bilang, pelajaran pertama: berpakaian untuk menarik perhatian."

Sehun takut untuk meminta klarifikasi, dan malah memilih meneguk wine. Setelah mendudukkannya di tempat tidur Jongin memeriksa lemarinya dan mulai menggeledah pakaiannya. Sehun berpikir secara objektif, untuk bilang pada Jongin menjauh dari barang-barangnya, tapi alkohol sudah meringankan beban di bahunya dan ia memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Jongin.

"Jadi katakan padaku Hun, apa yang spesial dari pria ini? Kenapa dia menjadi sasaran kita bukan orang lain?"

"Kenapa itu penting?" Sehun bertanya, memutar-mutar tangannya saat menatapnya kembali. "Bisakah kubilang aku menyukainya dan tinggalkan saja begitu?"

Saat Jongin memindahkan hanger dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain, kadang menarik garmen keluar, tapi mengembalikan lagi dengan gumaman menghina, Sehun memperhatikan gerakan otot-otot di bahu dan punggung Jongin. Sehun pernah melihat Chanyeol dengan T-shirt ketat ketika dia kadang menggunakan ruang PT untuk olahraga cepat, tapi dia sama sekali tidak seperti Jongin. Dimana Chanyeol memiliki tubuh seorang pelari, ramping berotot, tubuh Jongin jelas berbeda. Dia tidak lebar atau besar sekali seperti pegulat gadungan di TV, tapi tubuh mediumnya tidak memiliki satu ons pun lemak di dalamnya, dan setiap incinya merupakan tempat untuk otot-otot yang terbentuk dengan indah. Tentu saja bukan hal yang sulit untuk melihatnya melakukan apapun, tidak masalah walau biasa, dalam keadaan tanpa baju.

"Tidak. Tidak cukup bagus. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tidak konvensional dan drastis untuk mendapatkan pria ini. Jadi aku ingin tahu kenapa dia. Aku harus tahu apa yang kukerjakan di sini jika aku akan membantumu."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya dan bertanya-tanya apakah ia berani bilang pada Jongin. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak tahu, tapi seharusnya jika ia akan membaginya dengan orang lain, pastilah Jongin orangnya. Bagaimanapun, Jongin berada di rumahnya untuk alasan yang terlihat yaitu membantunya dalam usaha untuk berkencan, dan nantinya menikah, dengan Chanyeol. Plus, dia akan pergi dalam beberapa bulan kedepan jadi itu bukan seperti dia akan berada di dekatnya untuk menguasai rahasianya yang luar biasa menyedihan sampai selamanya.

Membuka laci mejanya Sehun mengeluarkan halaman majalah yang berkerut. Itu adalah halaman penuh iklan untuk perusahaan real estate, menampilkan keindahan rumah kolonial dengan keluarga ideal berdiri di depannya. Sang suami berdiri dengan bangga dengan istrinya, satu tangan mengelilingi pinggangnya, tangan lainnya dibahu anak laki-lakinya. Saudara perempuannya berdiri di depan sang ibu yang sedang menggendong bayi di tangannya. Pasangan klasik Amerika dengan dua anak dan anjing shih tzu yang setia di kaki mereka.

"Ini," ia berkata, memberikan majalah. "Aku menyimpannya selama tiga tahun. Ini yang aku mau. Aku ingin seperti ini."

Jongin berbalik, mengambil majalah, dan memperhatikan Sehun dengan alis berkerut. "Aku tidak paham. Apakah dia tinggal di rumah seperti ini atau apa? Jika itu yang kamu mau, aku bisa bilang padamu, bahwa itu tidak—"

"Bukan, bukan rumahnya. Seluruhannya. Kehidupan yang sempurna. Atau hampir sempurna karena semua orang tahu tidak ada yang sempurna, tapi aku ingin mendekati sempurna saat aku mandapatkannya dan iklan itu meneriakkan Hampir Sempurna."

Jongin menggosokkan tangan di pangkal janggutnya. "Oke, aku bisa melihat yang kau maksud, tapi seberapa sesuainya Chanyeol dalam hal ini?"

"Chanyeol cocok denganku dalam segala hal. Kami menikmati musik yang sama, selera film dan makanan yang sama. Kami di bidang yang sama, jadi kami tahu bagaimana saat kau butuh bekerja sampai malam kadang-kadang. Dan juga keinginan bersama kami untuk menolong kesembuhan orang lain dari cedera fisik."

Jongin memotong ocehan Sehun dan mengembalikan majalahnya. "Baiklah aku mengerti. Jadi, kalian cocok satu sama lain. Tapi sebuah hubungan membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar kesamaan bidang bermain. Bagaimana dengan chemistry? Gairah? Cinta?"

Bagaimana dengan semua itu? Semua itu beresiko, begitulah. Sehun sudah pernah menjalaninya dan itu membuatnya langsung masuk jurang. Mantan istrinya menyebabkan dia menjadi orang yang hancur. Sehun percaya dia mencintainya dan sungguh menginginkannya meskipun ada perbedaan. Dia bilang cinta mereka mengalahkan perbedaan. Ketidaksamaan pendapat itu akan memberi bumbu dalam pernikahan mereka.

Rupanya dia juga berpikir tidur dengan wanita lain beberapa bulan setelah pernikahan mereka akan sama saja. Ia tidak pernah sangat tersakiti—sangat bodoh—ketika ia masuk saat mantannya sedang melakukan semacam hippie tantric sex dengan pria gimbal yang menyaingi Bob Marley. Dia bahkan tidak terlihat bersalah. Tidak, dia sebenarnya mengulurkan tangan menyambut dan meyuruh Sehun untuk bergabung. Sehun hampir muntah saat itu juga sebelum lari dari ruangan itu, dan mengakhiri pernikahan.

Itulah saat Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah percaya bahwa cinta adalah segalanya yang dibutuhkan agar sebuah hubungan berhasil. Sehun menghilangkan istilah _'ketertarikan lawan jenis'_ dari kamusnya dan bersumpah untuk tidak bersama dengan orang yang tidak benar-benar sesuai dengannya. Jika cinta nantinya masuk kedalamnya, itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah bonus. Tapi Sehun tidak dapat memberitahu Jongin semua itu. Dia pasti akan berpikir bahwa Sehun gila.

Melihat foto yang Sehun telusuri dengan ujung jari di sekitar rambut gelapnya yang digambarkannya sebagai Chanyeol. Jongin bahkan memiliki penampilan yang sama.

"Kita belum memiliki kesempatan untuk menggali hal itu." Sehun meletakkannya di laci dan mendorongnya sebelum menatap Jongin dengan percaya diri. "Tapi aku tahu jika saja aku bisa membuatnya melihatku...membuatnya memberikan kami kesempatan...kami akan memiliki chemistry lebih dari yang kami tahu."

Jongin menyilangkan tangan di dadanya dan menatap mata Sehun selama satu atau dua menit, seperti sedang menunggu dirinya berhenti dan memutuskan ia tidak benar-benar percaya apapun yang sedang dikatakannya. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi karena ia sudah mempercayainya. Seluruhnya dan semuanya. Akhirnya, Jongin memutus keheningan yang canggung.

"Sehun, jangan tersinggung," Jongin bicara dengan menunjuk lemarinya, "tapi pakaianmu payah."

Kata-kata sudah ada di ujung lidah Sehun untuk membela tentang pakaiannya, tapi didetik terakhir ia hanya mehela nafas, bahunya agak merosot. "Aku tahu. Seperti itu, kan?"

Jongin meneliti piyama yang dipakai Sehun cukup lama hingga Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, memikirkan sesuatu tidak pada tempatnya.

"Ada yang salah?"

"Apa kau selalu memakai celana flannel dan kaos dalam longgar untuk tidur?"

"Bukan berarti itu menjadi urusanmu..." Oh, bibir Sehun mulai kebas. Hebat. Sehun menyeringai. "...tapi ya. Benar." Senyum terpancar di wajah Jongin, menampilkan gigi putih yang rapi menakjubkan.

"Senyum yang cantik," Jongin berbisik keras.

"Cantik? Kurasa aku baru saja dikebiri. Oke, ayo," Sehun bicara sambil mengambil gelas winenya.

"Hei!"

"Hanya sebentar, aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu. Setelah itu kau boleh menghabiskan sebotol. Jika aku beruntung, kau adalah jenis pria yang senang menari di atas meja ketika sedang terpengaruh alkohol."

Sehun terlalu kacau oleh gambaran itu hingga tidak menolak ketika Jongin mengambil tangannya dan membimbingnya melintasi ruangan. Membayangkan diri Sehun berputar di atas meja tanpa mempedulikan dunia membuatnya tertawa.

"Tidak," Sehun bicara diantara cekikikannya. "Kurasa aku cenderung tertidur daripada gila ketika minum wine. Maaf mengecewakanmu."

Ketika mereka sampai pada cermin panjang antik di sudut ruangan, Jongin memiringkan sudutnya supaya tidak terpotong pada leher saat Jongin berdiri di belakang Sehun. Leluconnya beberapa saat yang lalu menghilang di tenggorokannya ketika Sehun bertemu dengan pandangan intensnya pada bayangan mereka. Sehun membeku ditempat, tidak bisa menggerakkan satu ototpun, saat ia melihat tangan Jongin yang besar bergerak keluar dari sudut pandangnya dan menuju tubuh bagian depan Sehun.

Sentuhan pertama Sehun menarik nafas tajam. Jongin menekan kain sempit dikaos dalam longgar perutnya, panas dari telapak tangannya meresap kedalam kulitnya menetap jauh di dalam perutnya. Dengan pelan tangannya berpindah ke atas merendahkan punggungnya, ibu jarinya nyaris hilang didadanya. Ketika akhirnya mereka bertemu di tengah punggungnya, kain pakaiannya ditarik kencang di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Nah," Jongin bicara dengan anggukan kecil. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

Sehun menghisap bibir bawahnya diantara gigi dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun tak pernah percaya diri untuk menunjukkan seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tidak memiliki lekuk tubuh yang bagus atau pinggul yang menarik para pria. Diantara masalah itu dan sentuhan Jongin yang mengacaukan otak Sehun—atau mungkin itu karena wine—ia tak mampu memberi Jongin jawaban lebih dari sekedar helaan nafas frustasinya.

"Baju renang."

Butuh beberapa menit untuknya merespon pernyataan sembarangan Jongin. Jika itu bisa dianggap sebagai sebuah pernyataan. Mungkin dua kata adalah sebuah kalimat. Atau istilah. Tunggu, apa yang dia bilang?

"Apa?"

"Dimana baju renangmu? Aku ingin kau memakainya jadi kita bisa melihat tubuhmu dan bukan pakaian yang kau pilih untuk menutupinya."

"Aku tidak akan memakai baju renang."

"Tidak apa-apa," Jongin menyilangkan tangannya. "Celana dalam saja juga bisa."

Mulut Sehun ternganga. Apakah Jongin serius? Sehun meneliti kilau kasar di mata coklat Jongin. Sial.

"Aku akan mengambil bajuku." Sehun menggerutu dalam perjalanannya ke lemari besar di sepanjang dinding.

"Ide Bagus. Aku akan menunggu di luar sementara kau ganti. Tapi Hun..." Jongin menghentikan menggeledah laci atasnya dan melirik melalui bahu pada Sehun. "Jika lebih dari tiga menit, aku akan berasumsi kau pengecut dan aku akan mendatangimu."

Sehun menyipitkan matanya di belakang kacamatanya. "Apa kau selalu mengancam orang lain sampai mereka menuruti keinginanmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku belum pernah merasa perlu untuk mengancam sampai bertemu dirimu," Jongin bicara dengan senyum ala model.

"Tiktok."

Sehun meraup segenggam penuh kaos kaki dari laci dan melemparkan ke kepala Jongin. Sayangnya Jongin menunduk dan mengelak—memegang bahu yang cedera dan tertawa—berhasil menghindari ketiga rudal kapas sebelum Jongin menutup pintu di belakangnya.

~oOOo~

Sehun mencoba membuat dirinya kesal dengan teman seapartemennya yang baru tapi dirinya malah tersenyum seperti orang idiot. "Dasar sombong." Masih Jongin yang sama seperti dulu.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali mencari baju renangnya.

"Aha! Aku menemukanmu, anak nakal." Diangkatnya pakaian yang ia beli karena paksaan Kyungsoo untuk liburan mereka, Sehun mengernyit. _Tidakkah ini terlalu berlebihan?_

Sehun menyukai warna biru keabuannya dengan motif sulur berwarna biru muda, tapi dia berharap sisinya tidak memiliki potongan setinggi ini. Potongan di kakinya setinggi tulang pinggulnya.

Kyungsoo mengklaim bahwa potongan itu akan menonjolkan pinggangnya. Sehun mengangguk dengan patuh kepada nasehat tentang fashion dari sahabatnya, tapi memiliki keragu-raguan yang amat sangat bahwa sesuatu dapat ditonjolkan dari dirinya. Liburan mereka dibatalkan di menit terakhir saat satu kasus yang Kyungsoo pegang di bawa ke ruang sidang secara tiba-tiba, jadi Sehun sangat bersyukur tak perlu mengenakan pakaian renang itu.

Sehun mendesah dan berganti pakaian. Setidaknya pakaian renang itu yang mana bisa dikatakan pakaian itu terlalu berlebihan dibandingkan apapun yang Kyungsoo pakai di sekitar kolam atau pantai. Semenit kemudian Sehun berdiri dihadapan cermin miliknya yang tinggi, menutup matanya, dan mencoba mengabaikan darah yang mengalir deras ke telinganya saat ia memanggil Jongin.

Pintu terbuka dengan suara derit kecil, tapi pria itu tak membuat suara saat ia bergerak diatas lantai. Keheningan membuat mulut pria manis itu kering dan jemarinya berkedut di sisi tubuhnya.

Dimana Jongin? Apakah Jongin mencoba untuk tidak tertawa? Oh Tuhan, mengapa dia membiarkan pria itu membuatnya melakukan semua ini?

Tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan panas tubuh pria itu terasa di punggungnya. Dia dekat. Sangat dekat. Deru nafasnya menggelitik tengkuknya, dan saat ia bicara, getaran dari suaranya berdesir di sekitar lehernya. "Buka matamu, sayang."

Dengan sengaja Sehun membuka pelan kedua kelopak matanya hingga sekali lagi ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan Jongin berdiri di belakangnya. Tubuh pria itu membuat tubuhnya terlihat ramping kalau dibandingkan dengannya. Dia tahu seluruh ukuran tubuh pria itu dari menonton pertandingannya. Enam kaki tiga inchi (+-190 cm), seratus delapan puluh pound (70 kg), sedikit lagi agar ia tak perlu menurunkan beratnya untuk pertandingan, dengan jangkauan tangan tujuhpuluh-enam inchi. Bagian atas bahu Sehun sedikit dibawah ketiak Jongin, dan jika Sehun membiarkan kepalanya jatuh kebelakang, kepalanya akan bersandar dengan nyaman di lengkung leher pria itu.

"Sekarang," kata Jongin, membawanya keluar dari observasi khayalannya. "Katakan padaku apa yang kau lihat."

"Bahu yang kuat. Dada yang kokoh. Lengan yang terbalut otot yang sangat sempurna dan membuatnya terlihat superseksi..."

Pria itu menyeringai pada pantulannya di cermin dan suaranya berubah menjadi gemuruh rendah yang memberi getaran langsung ke putingnya. "Kau pikir lenganku seksi, Hun?"

"Mmm-hmmm." Mengapa dirinya terlihat seperti menyunggingkan senyum bodoh di wajahnya? Tentu saja ekspresi itu tidak seperti dirinya.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan berkata jujur padamu bahwa tak pernah ada seorangpun mengatakan hal itu padaku."

Well itu sangat memalukan. Sehun baru saja akan memberitahukan pada Jongin saat Jongin secara tiba-tiba memotong pikirannya. "Maksudku, katakan apa yang kau lihat dalam dirimu, Sehun."

"Oh." Mempelajari pantulan dirinya, yang ia lihat hanyalah seorang pria yang terjebak dalam tubuh seorang pria kuno yang mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk merubah penampilannya dan menantang kemustahilan. "Um. Aku melihat..." Apa yang Jongin ingin ia katakan?

"Ini bodoh, Jongin. Aku tak mau melakukan ini lagi."

Saat Sehun berbalik dan akan meninggalkannya Jongin menggenggam pinggul Sehun dan memaksanya tetap ditempat. "Aku akan memberitahumu apa yang aku lihat. Aku melihat pria manis dan mempesona yang bersembunyi dibalik rasa tidak aman yang tidak seharusnya tinggal berlama-lama di dalam kepalanya."

Sehun merunduk menatap lantai, tapi jari-jari yang kuat mengangkat dagunya. "Aku melihat tubuh dengan kulit putih yang mulus dan lekuk tubuh halus yang memaksa seorang pria menutup matanya dan membayangkan menelusuri tubuh ini layaknya seorang pemahat pada subjeknya."

"Benarkah?" suara Sehun melengking.

"Tentu saja." Jongin menutup matanya dan meletakkan tangannya di bagian luar paha Sehun, kemudian meluncurkan tangannya ke atas dalam gerakan lambat yang menyiksa. kulit tebal di telapak tangannya menggesek kulitnya lembut, menanamkan kedalam tiap syaraf sentakan energi yang tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya sebelumnya. "Sebelum seorang pemahat bisa menduplikasi keanggunan sebjeknya, ia harus mengingat subjek itu dengan kekuatan sentuhan, bukan bergantung pada lemahnya pandangan mata."

Bibir Sehun terbuka saat nafasnya keluar lebih cepat dan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Mungkin lebih. Tangan Jongin melanjutkan eksplorasinya, mencakup daerah pinggang dan bergerak ke sisi tubuhnya dengan sentuhan lembut seperti layaknya seorang pria yang memegang kendali. Seorang pria yang tahu apa yang diinginkannya, dan mengambil kesempatan itu tanpa belas kasihan.

"Saat tangannya bergerak ke setiap sudut, setiap lekuk, setiap lembah.." tubuh indah seorang terbentuk dalam pikiran Jongin, "menanamkan setiap otot di memori, jadi ia bisa menduplikasi orang indah itu meskipun ia buta."

Sehun pikir pakaiannya akan membatasi sensasi sentuhan yang berlebihan daripada kontak kulit-ke-kulit...tapi kemudian tangan itu meluncur ke perutnya dan semua rasa lega yang ia rasakan langsung terlempar ke neraka. Tangan yang selebar tangan Jongin, saat ditempatkan ke bagian tengah tubuhnya, dengan mudah membentang keseluruh tubuhnya.

Sehun tak yakin apakah ini karena anggur atau faktanya bahwa Kim Jongin, sahabat kakaknya yang superhot dan pria yang ia sukai saat remaja, menyentuhnya dengan sangat intim dan menyebabkan pengalaman yang diluar-khayal-tubuhnya. Dari jauh Sehun melihat saat jari kelingking kiri Jongin menjelajahi puncak gundukannya, terlalu tinggi untuk dianggap tak berdosa, tapi terlalu rendah untuk menyebabkan puntiran di perutnya dan membuatnya menekan kedua pahanya bersamaan dan mengigit bibirnya untuk mencegah erangan yang tak ingin terdengar. Dan jika itu belum cukup, jempol kanan Jongin mengelus alur diantara selangkangannya.

Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Sehun, ia menghirup dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkan suara berupa campuran erangan dan geraman, yang mana merupakan suara paling erotis yang Sehun pernah dengar. "Sialan kau berbau harum."

Lututnya bergetar. Kekuatannya untuk berdiri menghilang. Kabut tebal telah bertiup ke dalam pikiran Sehun, berpikir jernih jelas sudah tak mungkin terjadi. Melepaskan benteng terakhirnya, Sehun membiarkan kepalanya terjatuh kebelakang dan mengarah ke samping saat nafas Jongin yang panas terhembus di dekat daun telinganya.

Tangan Jongin mulai menggenggam, jari-jarinya menusuk ke dalam kelembutan tubuhnya. Sehun mengucapkan nama Jongin dalam rintihan...

Dan semuanya terhenti.

Dengan sumpah serapah tertahan Jongin memegangi tangan Sehun menyeimbangkan tubuhnya saat Jongin mencoba menjauh. Setelah yakin bahwa ia tak akan menabrak cermin dengan mukanya, Jongin melepas tangannya dan mengelap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, kemudian bergidik dan memegangi bahunya yang terluka.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sehun. Aku— Sial, aku tak tahu apa yang merasuki tubuhku. Aku tak bermaksud melakukan semua itu."

Bam! Oh, bagus. Realitas sudah kembali. Sehun mengayunkan tangannya di udara dan memberi Jongin sinyal pssh yang terdengar seperti seekor kuda yang menghembuskan nafasnya melalui bibir.

"Jangan pernah berpikir tentang hal itu. Aku lebih mabuk dari pada kau jadi penilaianku tidak sah, dan kau menutup matamu, jadi kau tak bisa disalahkan karena bergairah saat membayangkan aku sebagai orang lain." Mencoba untuk tidak terjatuh dan bersikap tolol, Sehun berjalan untuk mengambil piyama di lantai.

"Hun..."

Memasang senyuman, akhirnya Sehun berbalik. Ada beberapa saat dimana ia mungkin atau tidak mengancam bola matanya dengan tercongkel dari tempatnya jika kedua bola matanya masih memperhatikan dari wajah hingga bagian tubuh bawah Jongin. Sehun mungkin saja mabuk dan kehilangan rasa malu, tapi ia masih ada harga diri. "Sejujurnya, Jongin, ini bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya lelah. Ini minggu yang panjang."

Sekali lagi mengelap wajahnya sebelum Jongin menaruh kedua tangan di pinggangnya dan memperhatikan Sehun cukup lama. "Okay, yeah, aku rasa kita berdua harus pergi tidur. Maksudku kita harus pergi ke tempat tidur. Tidur! Sial."

Yep. Jongin sangat payah dalam permainan memilih-kata. Sehun harus ingat untuk tidak berpasangan dengan Jongin saat bermain _Taboo!_ Atau _Catch Phrase_. "Selamat malam, Jongin."

"Malam, Hun."

Segera setelah pintu ditutup, Sehun mengalahkan rekor mengganti bajunya saat dalam keadaan mabuk dan langsung bergerak ke bawah selimut. Dia bersyukur tak perlu menggosok gigi lagi karena dia sudah melakukannya setelah mandi tadi karena meninggalkan kamarnya hanya untuk memakai kamar mandi dan mengambil resiko melanjutkan Tango Aneh mereka benar-benar tidak mungkin dilakukan.

~oOOo~

To. Be. Continued.

~oOOo~

How? Udah mulai panas belom? Haha

Yang kemaren bilang _'Njir, Jongin bangkotan,jongin udah tua,bayangin jongin punya badan kekar serem dan segala macam tetek bengeknya'_ wkwk sebenarnya doi tuh ga tua2 banget,sekitar umur 30-an lah. Kalo dalam ukuran orang luar,umur segitu tuh ya ga tua. Beda kalo buat orang indo, pasti dikatain bujangan tua,lapuk dsb. Hahaha

Dan please~ kalian bayangin otot Jongin tuh jangan kek Mas Ade Rai. Karena badan Jongin ga bisa dibayangin kalo semelar itu. Kan itu kelas MMA ringan. Adu jotos gitu. Bukan kelas angkat beban yang badannya musti segede tronton. Haha

Mungkin bayangin kek badan abang siwon gitu lebih gedean dikit nah! Haha doohh serius dijamin sexy lah pokoknya jongin macam begitu T~T hahaha *kan pikirannya mulai kemana-mana* hahaha

Okeh, gimana kelanjutannya?

Review please~~ ^^

.

.

Thanks to Review CH 1 :

 _Erna606_ _,_ _YunYuliHun,_ _Guest_ _,_ _kukuruyuuk_ _,_ _vantasfic,_ _ooh_ _,_ _ohunie_ _,_ _windaii5_ _,_ _SUKA PAKE CAPSLOCK_ _,_ _sehuniesm_ _,_ _VampireDPS_ _,_ _exolweareone9400_ _,_ _izzsweetcity_ _,_ _rytyatriaa_ _,_ _ParkJitta_ _,_ _Zelobysehuna_ _,_ _xohunte_ _,_ _dialuhane_ _,_ _JongOdult_ _,_ _bottomsehunnie_ _,_ _GYUSATAN_ _,_ _ohhanniehunnie_ _,_ _Keteknyakai_ _,_ _fiyaKH_ _,_ _levy95_ _,_ _Damchuu93_ _,_ _vitangeflower_ _,_ _nin nina_ _,_ _HilmaExotics_ _,_ _Jongin's Grape_ _,_ _bibblebubblebloop_ _._

Ps : sepertinya aku udah menjelaskan pada ff lain sebelum ff ini brojol kalo aku bakal ngeluarin ff remake novel lagi, dan ini emang ff remake novel. Jadi aku udah menjelaskan ini lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan, buat yang udah baca jangan lupa review yaa~ jangan jadi SIDERS please~ sedih liatnya, banyak yang baca tapi yang ngereview sedikit T~T *nangis peluk Chanyeol* mohon pengertiannya yaa~ gomawo~~ *hug*


	4. First

Oke aku tau ini update ngaret pake banget, dan aku tau readers benci itu.

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, hampir dua minggu kemaren bener-bener ga bisa control perasaan. Mager buat apapun. Dibuat galau 4orang sekaligus dengan sifat yang amat berbeda. Aku suka mereka semua dengan perberbedaan sifatnya,sebut aku player. Ga bisa mencoba serius sama satu orang, Haha tapi gimana kalo kamu juga ada diposisi aku mencintai dan dicintai 4orang berbeda sifat dan itu buat kamu nyaman. Dan jujur aku benci akan perasaan semacam ini. Mana gue tukang nyakitin hati mereka kadang. Haha

Maaf lagi bener-bener baper *bahasa gaholnya* jadi bikin ngaret update ff, wkwk

Jadi curhat kan, haha

Gih monggo sekarang dibaca aja storynya.

~oOOo~

Jongin fokus pada suara kakinya saat menyentuh lantai treadmill, ritme dentuman menjadi sebuah soundtrack therapi pada hukuman yang ia berikan pada tubuhnya. Meskipun Jongin sudah mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa dirinya akan tidur, tak mungkin Jongin bisa melakukannya hingga ia mengeluarkan energi yang terpendam yang ia hasilkan dari pelajaran-pertama-yang-berubah kacau untuk Sehun.

Jongin tak bisa menghitung lagi sudah berapa sering ia memutar kejadian itu dikepalanya seperti DVD yang terjebak mengulang-ulang tanpa memiliki tombol off. Matanya tertutup hampir di sepanjang pengalaman itu, tapi Jongin tidak berbohong saat ia mengatakan bahwa tangannya akan menciptakan bayangan mereka berdua di dalam pikirannya. Sudah hampir satu dekade sejak tangannya menyentuh media pahat apapun, tapi tangan itu tidak pernah lupa bagaimana mengingat setiap detail dari sebuah subjek. Tidak lupa bahkan dengan pengaruh alkohol.

Saat keringat membanjiri tubuhnya, Jongin mencoba untuk memutuskan momen yang tepat saat pelajaran itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar gairah. Bahkan, jika dia harus jujur pada dirinya sendiri, itu mungkin sudah terjadi sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di kamar itu dan melihat Sehun dalam pakaian renang yang seksi, mata Sehun yang tertutup, dan menunggu dirinya.

Sehun tak pernah menonjolkan tubuhnya seperti pria lain. Sehun sebenarnya lebih mirip kutu buku dan sepertinya lebih nyaman berdiri dibawah bayangan dari pada seseorang yang suka menjadi sorotan, sama seperti kakaknya. Saat remaja, Sehun sudah seperti adik laki-laki yang manis bagi Jongin, membayangkan seberapa sering waktu Sehun habiskan dirumah keluarga Kim. Jadi mengapa perasaan sayang seorang kakak tiba-tiba lebih terasa seperti gairah sepasang kekasih? Sial! Jongin harus memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan pada pelajaran yang ia janjikan pada Sehun atau ini akan menjadi beberapa bulan yang terasa seperti di neraka.

Melirik pada odometer di layar, Jongin memeriksa jaraknya untuk mengatur angka sepuluh dan membuat dirinya berjalan untuk pendinginan di atas treadmill.

 _Jarak. Itu dia._ Jongin harus tetap menjaga jarak saat mengajari Sehun bagaimana menjadi dirinya yang baru. Mungkin selanjutnya Jongin akan menggunakan metode pengajaran profesional. Jongin bisa berdiri di sisi lain ruangan dan Sehun bisa duduk di sofa dan mencatat beberapa hal. Jongin tertawa keras saat ia membayangkan skenario menggelikan itu. Sampai saat Sehun di skenario menggelikan itu tiba-tiba memakai seragam sekolah yang ketat dan meminta bantuan di pelajaran Cara Menggoda nomor 101.

"Sial!"

Jongin memukul tombol STOP dan turun dari mesin itu. Bernafas cepat dan berat,membiarkan kesadarannya kembali dan menutup matanya, tapi memutuskan untuk membilasnya sebelum gambaran itu kembali. Sepertinya akan ada mandi air dingin sebelum Jongin tidur malam ini. Dan mulai besok, semua pelajaran akan benar-benar tidak ada sentuhan tangan dan setidaknya jarak diantara mereka berdua harus sejangkauan tangan Jongin.

~oOOo~

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Jongin terkekeh dari tempat duduknya di depan ruang ganti department store ketika Sehun mencoba pakaian kelima. Setelah sesi terapi pagi mereka dan tangan lumpuhnya sudah dilatih, mereka pergi keluar untuk makan siang. Melihat cara Sehun bersikap di depan publik adalah sebuah penyiksaan bagi Jongin.

Sehun itu orang yang cenderung bereaksi bukannya berpartisipasi di dalamnya, atau bahkan berinisiatif. Ketika diajak bicara, Sehun menjawab. Ketika diberi sesuatu, Sehun akan menerima. Tapi ketika dunia tidak berinteraksi dengannya, Sehun seperti berada di dalam gelembung. Sehun bahkan tidak melihat orang-orang di sekelilingnya ketika di restoran. Untuk alasan apapun, Sehun bersikap seolah-olah ia memang tidak perlu membuat riak ombak lagi di dalam kolam kehidupan ini.

Bagaimana dengan Jongin? Ia lebih suka pendekatan yang agresif, tapi Jongin tahu hal itu bukan untuk semua orang. Jika Sehun ingin Dokter Park Chanyeol sialan itu memperhatikannya, biar bagaimanapun, Sehun harus membuat percikan kecil. Untuk itu, Jongin memulai dengan mengubah penampilan luar Sehun terlebih dulu.

Ketika mereka selesai makan siang, Jongin mengatakan pada Sehun tentang rencananya untuk membawa Sehun berbelanja pakaian baru. Tentu saja Sehun mengatakan tidak, tapi ketika Jongin mengancam untuk membakar setiap helai pakaian di lemarinya, akhirnya dengan enggan Sehun berubah pikiran.

Jongin sangat terkejut ketika tidak menemukan sehelai pun pakaian yang layak di lemari Sehun. Jelas terlihat Sehun memang memiliki masalah dengan tubuhnya, meskipun dalam pola pikir Jongin, ia masih tidak tahu mengapa. Tubuh Sehun ramping dan fit. Dadanya bidang seperti pria normal lainnya, dan Jongin harus menumbuhkan rasa percaya diri pada pria manis itu jika Sehun berpikiran bahwa setiap pria hanya ingin bermain dengan sepasang payudara Dolly Partons. Tapi Sehun adalah seorang pria manis yang sangat cerdas, sehingga seharusnya ia mengetahui bahwa hal itu konyol jika pesona dia tidak mempan, kan?

"Ayo Sehun, mari lihat ini." Asisten pria yang melayani mereka telah memilih semua pakaian yang menonjolkan tubuh Sehun dan bukan menyembunyikannya. Jongin menyetujui semua yang telah dicoba Sehun. Dari celana jeans untuk musim panas, Sehun terlihat menarik dalam setiap pakaian yang ia coba.

"Tidak. Ini berlebihan Jongin, aku akan melepasnya."

Karena asisten mereka sedang membantu pelanggan lain, Jongin mengasumsikan bahwa itu adalah kemeja baby blue yang Sehun bersikeras harus ada di setiap lemari setiap pria. "Entah kau keluar, atau aku yang masuk. Tidak masalah bagiku."

Sehun mendesah putus asa dan menggerutu menyuarakan nama Jongin bercampur ancaman yang sangat tidak menyenangkan pada kejantanannya. Namun Jongin tersenyum. Jongin tidak bisa menahannya; Sehun sangat menggemaskan ketika marah.

Akhirnya Sehun membuka pintu kamar ganti dan berjalan beberapa langkah hingga berdiri di hadapan Jongin, Sehun meletakan tangannya dipinggul dan menatap Jongin. "Ini tidak sopan."

Jongin mengamati dengan pelan dan tidak bisa melihat bahwa itu bisa dikatakan tidak sopan. Bahkan ia sangat kecewa. Meskipun bahan tipis kemeja itu membungkus tubuhnya seperti kemeja malam yang seksi untuk ukuran seorang pria.

"Itu bukannya tidak sopan sayang," kata Jongin sambil bersandar ke bantal dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Itu disebut membosankan,"

"Oh, benarkah?" Sehun berputar,memunggunginya…dan Jongin lupa untuk nafasnya. Kemeja tipis itu benar-benar menunjukkan tubuh indah milik Sehun.

"Ya Tuhan." Sepertinya Jongin butuh Jas untuk tidak terlalu mempertontonkan indahnya tubuh Sehun dengan tidak mengurangi pesona yang ada pada Sehun

"Seperti yang kubilang…" Sehun berjalan kecermin tiga sisi, dan membiarkan tangannya jatuh di sisi tubuhnya. Jongin pindah berdiri di belakang Sehun. Jari-jarinya gatal untuk menelusuri lekuk tulang punggung Sehun.

Jongin tidak bisa menahan untuk bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksi Sehun pada hal itu, dimana orang bisa melihat mereka, dan tidak pula sedang mabuk karena anggur. Apakah Sehun akan menarik diri dalam keterkejutan dan rasa malu? Atau apakah Sehun akan bergetar dan melengkung karena sentuhannya?

Ketika Jongin sadar bahwa ia menempatkan dirinya dalam bahaya mengalami ereksi meskipun percaya pada keyakinannya malam kemarin, Jongin membuang pikiran seksualnya dikepalanya, berharap membunuh pikiran itu sebelum merusak puasa yang ingin ia lanjutkan demi kepentingan Sehun.

 _Hentikan itu, Brengsek._

"Kau sedang tidak memberi pertunjukan striptease pada siapapun, Sehun."

"tapi—"

"Cukup. Tidak peduli kau percaya atau tidak, tapi kemeja ini seksi dan berkelas." Tatapan Jongin jatuh pada sosok Sehun di cermin yang terbuka untuk dipandang oleh seluruh dunia. "bagian belakang adalah salah satu favoritku dari tubuh wanita. Aku suka menelusuri dan menjilati garis dangkal tulang punggungnya, dari atas dan terus turun ke lekuk kembar di bagian di dasar punggung." Jongin nyaris tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk menambahkan bahwa ia juga senang melihat gerakan tulang belikat kekasihnya ketika ia meletakkan tangan di atas kepalanya untuk disetubuhi dari belakang.

Jongin mendongak dan mendapati mata Sehun menyipit dan meneliti dirinya. "Maksudku, Sehun, punggung wanita sangatlah anggun. Bukannya memalukan. Dan kau tidak jauh beda untuk mempesona pria lainnya." Ketika Sehun mengucapkan uh-huh yang tak jelas, Jongin berdeham dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. "Apa?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, tidak yakin apa yang akan ia katakan pada Jongin. "Ada sesuatu yang lebih darimu, bukankah begitu?"

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangkat alisnya. "Aku bukan Trasformer, jika itu yang kau maksud."

Setidaknya hal itu membuat Sehun tertawa ringan ketika ia berbalik menghadap Jongin. "Tidak, maksudku, kau bukan hanya seorang petarung. Kau melihat sesuatu dari sisi yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Ada sisi yang sangat artistik dalam dirimu,"

Tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan hal itu kepada Jongin sebelumnya. Ini seperti seluruh aspek kehidupannya sudah menghilang sejak ia melakukan apapun kecuali bertarung. Bukan berarti Jongin tidak mencintai olahraganya, tapi terkadang Jongin berharap itu bukanlah satu-satunya yang ia lakukan.

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin aku memang pernah. Ketika SMA aku mencoba untuk mengambil mata pelajaran pertokoan, tapi karena beberapa kesalahan aku ditempatkan di kelas seni. Aku tidak bisa melukis dengan baik, tapi aku belajar bagaimana membuat sketsa dan menggambar dengan cukup baik. Dan kemudian kami memahat patung…" Jongin menegang ketika mengingat ketidak setujuan ayahnya saat itu membanjiri kepalanya.

Sebenarnya sedikit sulit untuk Jongin mengingat tentang pahatan itu tanpa kenangan tentang ayahnya yang mengacaukan semua perlengkapan dan studio sederhana buatannya sendiri.

"Jongin?"

Jongin tersentak dari pikirannya, matanya mengerjap.

"Bagaimana dengan patung itu?"

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting." Jongin berbalik untuk memanggil pelayan untuk mengumpulkan pakaian tersebut, tapi Sehun meraih lengannya untuk menghentikannya, menempatkan dirinya di garis pandang Jongin lagi.

"Ya itu penting. aku bisa melihatnya di matamu. Ini sangat penting untukmu. Please, katakan padaku." Kata-kata Sehun dikombinasikan dengan jemarinya yang menekan telapak tangan Jongin, seperti infus hormon _costisone_ secara mental. Ini sama sekali tidak memperbaiki masalah, tapi membuatnya mati rasa sudah cukup untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Jongin menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan menceritakan kisah yang hanya pernah ia ceritakan pada Suho. "Aku menikmati memahat. Aku menyukainya karena aku bisa membuat sesuatu dengan tangan yang sama untuk menghancurkan lawanku di ring. Kau betul. Aku melihat hal-hal secara berbeda. Aku tidak hanya melihat sebuah apel, tapi aku memperhatikan lekuk dan garis-garis yang membentuk apel itu sendiri. Termasuk memar di satu sisi yang membuat sedikit datar seukuran sebuah sidik jari. Tapi orang-orang tidak mau tahu sisi itu dalam diriku. Mereka ingin mengetahui apa yang kulakukan untuk menurunkan berat badan, rutinitas baru apa yang aku dan pelatihku lakukan, dan kurasa, aku akan pulang dengan tangan terangkat di pertandingan berikutnya. Itulah keahlianku. Itulah diriku."

"Tapi kau salah," kata Sehun, melangkah sedikit kedepan. "Siapakah dirimu bukan hanya satu hal. Ini adalah semua yang kau sukai. Kau bisa menjadi pematung Jongin, dan sekaligus menjadi petarung jika itu yang kau inginkan."

Kelembutan dari keyakinan Sehun membuat Jongin ingin memeluk Sehun dan mencium bintik berbentuk hati di sudut bawah mata cokelatnya yang lembut. Mata yang menembus segala omong kosong dirinya dan melihat jiwanya secara sekilas.

"Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan? Aku ingin makan." Jongin memanggil seorang pelayan wanita dengan tangannya. "Tolong bantu dia dengan label kemeja yang satu ini. Dia akan langsung mengenakannya keluar toko. Kemudian kami akan mengambil semua yang sudah dicobanya. Terima kasih."

Ketika Jongin menyerahkan kartu kredit, Sehun terbelalak menatapnya. Jongin sangat senang Sehun mengenakan kontak lensanya hari ini. Sehun terlihat seperti pustakawan seksi dengan kacamatanya, tapi Jongin lebih suka ekspresi mata cokelat Sehun tanpa terhalang. Bahkan meskipun ekspresinya tengah menunjukan rasa marahnya.

"Apa lagi yang salah?"

Sehun menyilangkan tangannya didadanya dan mengangkat dagunya. "Aku mungkin bukanlah selebriti besar UFC sepertimu, tapi aku tidak semiskin itu. aku akan membayar untuk pakaianku sendiri."

Jongin tidak pernah mengira Sehun akan mengatakan hai itu. Jongin tidak terbiasa dengan orang yang bersikeras membayar barang-barang mereka sendiri ketika bersamanya. Jongin mempunyai banyak uang lebih yang Jongin sendiri tidak tahu harus digunakan untuk apa semua hasil pertarungan dan produk pendukungnya. Bahkan pria manis itu bersikeras untuk membeli pakaiannya sendiri yang Jongin pilihkan menegaskan karakternya.

"Hun," kata Jongin, menarik tangan Sehun kebawah hingga Jongin bisa menggenggam tangan pria manis itu, dengan efektif memecah bahasa tubuh yang menunjukan kemarahannya. "Aku tahu kau bisa membeli pakaianmu sendiri. Kau sukses, kuat, pria mandiri yang tidak memerlukan orang lain untuk merawatnya."

Api dimata Sehun sedikit meredup ketika ia berusaha untuk tetap bertahan. "Kau benar. Aku memang tidak butuh."

"Tapi, pakaian baru ini adalah ideku, jadi aku yang akan membelikan pakaianmu dan membawamu pergi makan malam."

Sehun baru saja akan berkomentar—ini seperti hal kesukaan seorang Oh Sehun yang keras kepala, ya tuhan—kemudian Jongin menempatkan jarinya di bibir Sehun dan berkata. "Tidak ada komentar. Aku akan pergi ke bagian departemen store untuk pria sebelah sana, dan mencari sesuatu yang lebih tepat dari pada celana pendek kargo dan polo ini. Dan beberapa ibuprofen (obat anti peradangan) untuk bahu sialan ini. Tunggu disini dan aku akan segera kembali untuk menjemputmu."

Jongin menurunkan jarinya dan berbalik untuk pergi ketika ia mendengar, "Tapi—"

Dengan geraman frustasinya, Jongin meraih tengkuk Sehun dan menarik tubuhnya ketika ia menanam bibirnya pada bibir Sehun. Tubuhnya kaku, lengkingan kaget keluar dari suatu tempat di dalam tenggorokannya. Tapi sedetik kemudian lengkingan kecil Sehun berubah menjadi sebuah erangan dan tubuhnya meleleh diatas tubuh Jongin. Di suatu tempat di dalam pikiran Jongin, hari kecilnya meneriaki kata-kata _'pendekatan tanpa intervensi'_ tapi dengan cepat libidonya menjatuhkan hal itu ke matras, membuang segala pengingat yang tak diinginkan dengan tiba-tiba.

Bibir Sehun terasa hangat di bawah bibir Jongin dengan rasa manis dibibirnya. Jongin yakin lidahnya akan terasa ranum dan manis juga, tapi nalurinya mengatakan jika Jongin menyebrangi garis itu maka ia tidak akan bisa berhenti. Sebelum Jongin lepas kendali terhadap kebutuhan primernya dan mendesak Sehun ke ruang ganti terdekat dan menunjukan padanya seberapa bagus jika kemeja itu tergeletak dilantai, Jongin menghentikan ciumannya untuk melihat tatapan kebingungan di wajah Sehun.

"Dasar keras kepala, apakah kita harus terus berdebat? Cukup ikuti rencanaku atau taktik yang selanjutnya adalah tamparan pantat di depan umum."

Sehun terkesiap dan menjauh dari Jongin dengan pipi memerah untuk menyesuaikan dengan bibir warna rubi yang baru-saja-dicium. Rupanya gambaran tangan Jongin di pantat Sehun adalah satu-satunya hal yang Jongin butuhkan untuk menakut-nakuti Sehun. Benarkah hanya itu? Setelah melihat lebih dekat Jongin bersumpah melihat kilatan birahi di mata Sehun. Mungkinkah Sehun yang polos memiliki setan kecil didalam dirinya?

 _Sialan_. Hanya pikiran itu saja sudah membuat penis Jongin mengeras di balik celananya. Jongin harus keluar dari sana. Cepat.

Ketika Jongin bicara, ia terkejut mendengar getaran di suaranya. "Aku tidak akan lama," kemudian Jongin berputar dan melangkah keluar untuk menemukan toko pakaian pria lain yang terdekat…dan sedikit waktu untuk menghilangkan ereksinya, dan sekarang Jongin benar-benar sedang terangsang pada adik sahabatnya.

~oOOo~

Sehun tak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali merasa segugup ini sebelumnya. Perutnya terpilin luar dalam ia pikir untuk memastikannya jika melihat ke bawah ia dapat melihat kekusutan dimana normalnya ada perut yang rata.

Jongin menuntun Sehun pelan dengan tangan yang besar pada punggungnya melalui labirin restoran sampai pemilik menunjukkan meja mereka. Setelah memegang bangkunya dan duduk sendiri, Jongin berjalan dekat meja persegi berlinen pada bangkunya yang berseberangan dengan Sehun.

Sehun heran dengan cara bergerak Jongin yang anggun dan dengan mudahnya memakai pakaian mahal yang Jongin beli saat mereka keluar. Kemeja putihnya pas memeluk tubuh Jongin, menempel pada otot-ototnya setiap kali bergerak. Meskipun mereka berada di hotel bintang lima, ia senang karena Jongin tidak benar-benar menggunakan pakaian resmi, membiarkan kancing atasnya tidak terkancing dan membiarkan kemejanya terbuka di atas jins gelapnya.

Dengan rambut Jongin yang disisir ke atas, menunjukkan garis depan kepalanya, dan tatonya terlihat melalui kemejanya, Jongin adalah simbol seorang bad boy. Jelas merupakan kebalikan dari tipe pria kesukaannya. Meskipun entah bagaimana Sehun menemukan fakta bahwa Jongin benar-benar mempesona. Seperti ciumannya.

Sehun dengan cepat mengambil menu untuk menyembunyikan panas di seluruh wajahnya saat mengingat bibir Jongin di bibirnya. Sehun tahu Jongin melakukannya untuk menutup mulut Sehun—tidak secara seksual—tapi saat mulut Jongin menyentuh miliknya dunia disekitarnya menjadi terlalu fokus hanya pada bibir Jongin. Sedikit reaksi, gerakan intim membuat Sehun terkejut, setidaknya begitu.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" kata Sehun membersihkan tenggorokannya dengan hati-hati menurunkan menu dan memilih yang pertama yang ia lihat. "Chicken Marsala terlihat enak."

"Itu terlihat enak, tapi aku pria penyuka steak."

Pelayan datang dan meminta pemesanan minuman.

"Whiskey sour untukku dan sebotol wine Moscato untuk adikku."

Pelayan itu terlihat tidak lebih tua dari dua puluh dua tahun untuk Sehun yang dua puluh sembilan, tapi pelayan itu memberikan Sehun senyum mengundang, kedipan, dan berkata, "Dengan senang hati. Saya akan kembali dengan wine Anda."

Diam, Sehun menungu sampai pelayan itu keluar dari jarak dengar sebelum berkata, "Jika ini terlalu memalukan terlihat di tempat seperti ini denganku, kau seharusnya tidak membawaku."

Tangan yang sedang memegang gelas yang setengah di mulut Jongin menegang dan alisnya naik. "Kenapa aku harus malu terlihat dengan pria manis sepertimu?"

"Ya, benar." Sehun mendengus dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan membuka lipatan serbet gelap dari desain mustahil gaya origami. Kenapa restoran ini membuat orang merasa tidak layak sebelum minuman mereka datang?

"Aku melihat jenis wanita yang kau dan Suho kencani. Mereka setara dengan fans wanita di rodeonya MMA. Bom seks berdada besar yang memiliki gelar master dalam Acrobat di kamar tidur." Setelah meletakkan serbet yang tak terlipat di pangkuannya, Sehun melihat Jongin yang tetap terlihat bingung. Sehun menghela nafas dan menjelaskan, "Kau memutuskan memanggilku adik di depan pelayan karena kau tidak ingin kencanmu ternoda dengan Plain Jane sepertiku."

Sehun bersumpah ia mendengar Jongin menggeram dan jika wajahnya menunjukkan sesuatu, itu terlihat seperti ia mungkin sedang membangunkan beruang tidur.

"Mari kita perjelas satu hal," kata Jongin, meletakkan gelas. "Aku tak ingin mendengar istilah Plain Jane yang mengacu padamu lagi. Pria manapun, termasuk aku, akan bangga memilikimu dipelukannya."

Meskipun Sehun tahu reaksi Jongin sebagai suatu hal yang protektif, lebih seperti yang akan Suho lakukan, ketulusan dalam suaranya menyentuh dirinya...sampai pikiran lain dikepalanya muncul setelah sekian lama bersembunyi.

' _Chanyeol tidak memandangnya seperti itu_.'

Seperti membaca pikiran Sehun, Jongin berkata, "Dan segera dokter Park milikmu akan mengeluarkan kepala dari pantatnya dan menyadarinya, juga." Jongin berhenti untuk mengibaskan serbet dipangkuannya dengan mudah. "Tapi untuk sekarang, kau harus main mata tanpa malu-malu dengan pelayan itu."

" _Apa_?" Sehun berbisik sambil bersandar di meja. " Kau pasti tidak serius."

"Aku sangat serius. Kau lihat caranya melihatmu berubah ketika ia tahu bahwa kau bukanlah teman kencanku? Dia gay dan dia hampir berliur di meja kita."

"Kau pasti sudah gila. Tidak," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ketika Jongin hanya memberikan tatapan menyebalkan _Oh, benarkah_ Sehun langsung menghentikan diri untuk tidak menancapkan garpu di kepala Jongin saat ini juga.

"Demi Tuhan, apa tujuannya main mata dengan orang asing?"

"Bermacam-macam, tapi pertama dan paling penting adalah, itu akan menunjukkan pada teman kencanmu bahwa kau menggairahkan orang lain. Ini pelajaran kedua: Pria selalu menginginkan apa yang tidak bisa mereka dapat, atau apa yang diinginkan pria lain. Itu adalah fakta ilmiah."

"Tidak."

" Well, seharusnya seperti itu," Jongin berkata menyeringai.

"Sekalipun kau benar, aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya menggoda,Jongin. Jadi ini tidak akan berhasil."

Tidakkah restoran ini dingin? Sehun hampir terbakar. Mungkin akan reda dengan sesuatu. Sehun mengambil air dinginnya dan menelan beberapa tegukan, mencoba menenangkan perasaannya luar dalam.

"Itulah gunanya aku disini, Sayang. Sekarang, ada dua jenis pendekatan. Bahasa tubuh dan kata-kata. Malam ini aku hanya ingin kau mencoba menggunakan bahasa tubuh. Kau bisa menceritakan cerita anak-anak Ibu Angsa, tapi jika kau memberikan sinyal yang benar, seorang pria tidak punya kesempatan."

Dengusan kecil keluar, tapi Sehun segera menenangkan dirinya. Membersihkan tenggorokannya Sehun berkata, "Jadi apa yang seharusnya kulakukan? Merapikan rambutku dan terkikik dengan nada tinggi pada apapun yang dia katakan?"

"Hanya jika kau berniat akan mendekati kapten tim football diSMA."

Sehun memberikan evil eye terbaiknya, berharap Jongin menghentikan gagasan anehnya. Kesempatan kecil.

Jongin bersandar, mengistirahatkan sikunya di meja dan menepuk tangannya ke depan. " Ini mudah Hun. Memulai pembicaraan seperti yang biasa kau lakukan, tapi tambahkan sesuatu. Buat kontak mata dengannya dan tahan. Ketika matamu mengarah kemana-mana itu memberitahu orang lain bahwa kau gugup atau tidak nyaman. Kau harus menunjukan rasa percaya diri."

"Itu saja? Kontak mata? Aku bisa melakukan itu."

"Tidak, itu belum semua. Kau butuh untuk mengarahkan perhatiannya pada seluruh aset menggoda yang kau punya." Sehun memutar matanya, tapi Jongin membiarkannya dan melanjutkan. "Untuk mengarahkan perhatiannya pada matamu, kau tahan tatapannya atau berikan dia sedikit pandangan di bawah bulu matamu. Pria maupun wanita manapun pasti akan gila ketika ada orang manis sepertimu bersikap malu-malu kucing."

Sehun berpikir tentang semua pria yang melakukan hal seperti itu ketika bicara dengan Chanyeol dan caranya membalas senyum sementara mereka sedang berpikir bagaimana berhubungan seks diotak mereka. Sehun tidak pernah berpikir untuk menggunakan bahasa tubuh. Sehun selalu menggunakan kepandaiannya dan berasumsi itu yang mereka bicarakan supaya terhubung.

Sehun hampir saja memukul kepalanya sendiri. Seperti orang idiot. Tapi tidak lama lagi. Tentu, itu agak membuatnya kesal bahwa dia harus menggunakan tipu daya fisik untuk mendapatkan perhatian seseorang. Toh, itu adalah hal-hal intelektual ia menghargai tentang Chanyeol, dan Sehun berharap itu akan sama baginya. Tapi begitu Sehun mendapat perhatian Chanyeol dan ia merasa bahwa ada percikan dengan dirinya, sisanya pasti akan berjalan dengan sendirinya. Ide bagaimana Sehun belajar menciptakan koneksi dengan Chanyeol mulai membuatnya bersemangat.

"Malu-malu kucing, aku mengerti. Apa lagi?

"Arahkan perhatiannya di mulutmu dengan senyum, makan, minum, menggigit bibir, menjilat bibirmu...sebenarnya itu tidak sulit untuk membuatnya fokus disana karena salah satu yang pertama seorang pria pikirkan adalah bagaimana mulut seorang saat berada disekitar—"

"Jongin!"

Jongin besandar dan tertawa, bersuara, serak yang tak bisa membuatnya tenang. Secara mental Sehun menambahkan _tertawa_ sebagai cara mencari perhatian mulut seseorang saat mata Sehun terpaku pada bibir penuh milik Jongin yang terbingkai sempurna, gigi putih. Dan memperhatikan mulut Jongin hanya membuat Sehun ingat akan ciuman panas yang Jongin berikan padanya di toko, yang membuat suhu ruangan meningkat beberapa derajat. _Sial_!

"Oke, disinilah pria milikmu dengan minuman kita. Dia akan menunggumu untuk menerima wine. Aku ingin kau seperti Jessica Rabbit dan berikan dia pertunjukan."

Mulut Sehun ternganga lebar. "Kau menginginkan aku untuk bersikap seperti karakter kartun _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_ "

Ekspresi Jongin sebenarnya terlihat seperti dia tidak percaya keragu-raguannya pada pilihannya dalam dewi seks. "Dia seksi. Setiap pria ingin mendapatkan Jessica Rabbit."

Jongin benar-benar gila; pasti seperti itu. Lutut-berkedutnya bereaksi untuk membantahnya tapi terpotong karena pelayan sudah tiba. Pelayan itu menata minuman Jongin di depannya tanpa terlalu memperhatikan. Kemudian pelayan itu memberikan sebotol wine pada Sehun, menerocos tentang tahun pembuatan dan asal kebun anggur seakan Sehun tahu perbedaannya dan sesuatu yang keluar dari sebuah kotak, dan menuangkan sedikit untuknya untuk dicicipi dalam gelasnya.

' _Oke, aku bisa melakukan ini._ aku bisa. _Jessica Rabbit...tenang, gerakan yang disengaja, tatapan di ranjang...tidak masalah. Oh, Tuhan, aku berkeringat.'_

Mencoba yang terbaik untuk melupakan peluh yang jatuh didadanya, dengan pelan Sehun mengambil gelasnya, menahan pandangan pelayan itu, dan menyesap wine dengan ujung bibirnya. Rasa manis wine mengalir di lidahnya dan menyebar di tenggorokan dan perutnya. Sehun menutup mata dan mendesah puas sebelum meletakkan gelasnya. Membuka matanya lagi, Sehun tersenyum dan bertanya, " Maaf, siapa namamu tadi?"

"Minggyu." Dia menelan ludah dengan keras, jakunnya naik turun ditenggorokannya. "Nama saya Minggyu."

Sehun memberikan senyum yang ia harap memabukkan. " Well, Minggyu, winenya manis, terima kasih. Biasanya kakakku ini agak kikuk, aku yakin kakakku bisa mengisi gelasku sementara kau melayani pelanggan lain. Kami akan membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk memutuskan pesanan kami."

Minggyu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Saya akan kembali sebentar lagi untuk mengambil pesanan Anda. Dan tolong, jika ada sesuatu yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda, jangan ragu untuk meminta."

Segera setelah Minggyu pergi, Sehun menghabiskan winenya dengan sekali teguk. Sementara itu, Jongin memberikan tepukan pelan.

"Bravo, Sayang. Kau bisa memintanya untuk menjilat sepatumu dan dia akan berterima kasih untuk kesempatan itu. Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Mengerikan," Sehun menggerutu sambil mengisi gelasnya.

"Ayolah. Aku tahu itu bukan kebiasaanmu, tapi jujurlah padaku." Jongin bersandar, lengannya berada di meja. " Jujurlah dengan dirimu sendiri."

Sehun minum beberapa tegukan wine dan merasakannya mengalir dipembuluh darahnya, mengendurkan ketegangan tubuhnya. Menempatkan gelas di meja Sehun bertemu pandang dengan Jongin dan memikirkan apa yang ditanyakannya. Jongin benar. Sehun tidaklah jujur.

"Itu...mengesankan. Menghanyutkan."

"Tepat sekali. Ingat, bahkan jika kau berkencan dengan Dokter Park itu, tidak ada salahnya dengan sedikit rayuan diluar untuk mengingatkannya bahwa dia bukan satu-satunya ikan di laut. Sekarang, bawa mainanmu kembali kesini, karena aku lapar."

Sisa malam berlalu dengan percakapan yang ringan dan tawa rahasia dengan kekaguman Minggyun pada Sehun. Ketika Minggyu memberi Jongin tagihan, Minggyu menyelipkan kartu namanya dengan nomor tertulis dibelakangnya. Memang gila seperti kedengarannya, rasa pusing mengalir di dalam Sehun. Ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang secara langsung tertarik padanya.

Sehun akan menyimpan kartunya, mungkin melaminating dan menempelkannya ke dalam frame di cermin kamar tidurnya, tapi Jongin mengambilnya, melemparnya, dan meninggalkan di piringnya.

Sehun ingin membantah ketika Jongin berkata, " Kita sedang mengail si dokter orthopedik, ingat? Hal kecil seperti seorang pelayan, kita buang saja. Selain itu, dia tidak lulus inspeksi kakaknya."

Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Apakah itu makanan yang enak, wine yang bagus, perusahaan yang bagus, atau kombinasi dari ketiganya, Sehun merasa sangat tenang. Sesuatu yang jarang Sehun rasakan di luar. Mengeluarkan sedikit kepercayaan diri membuat ketagihan dan Sehun tidak sabar menginginkan lebih.

Jongin berdiri dan memegang tangan Sehun. "Ayo, pergi dari sini."

Sehun tersenyum dan menyelipkan tangannya pada Jongin dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Saat mereka berjalan di area tunggu Sehun mendengar seorang anak berseru, " Ayah, lihat! Itu Kim Jongin!"

Berbalik Sehun melihat seorang anak laki-laki tidak lebih dari sepuluh tahun berlari di tempat mereka dengan pandangan kagum di wajahnya. Jongin mengepalkan tangannya pada anak itu untuk mengadu telapak tangannya. "Hei, pria kecil, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau penggemar UFC?"

"Benar! Kau adalah petarung favoritku!"

Kemudian Ayah anak itu datang. "Maaf mengganggumu, . Saya pikir Austin hanya melihat sesuatu, tapi ternyata memang Anda. Kami adalah penggemar beratmu."

"Tolong panggil aku Jongin. Aku selalu senang melihat penggemarku. Kau berlatih Austin?"

"Uh-huh. Sekarang aku sabuk ungu di Tae Kwon Do, tapi aku ingin belajar bela diri yang lain sehingga aku bisa menjadi sepertimu saat besar nanti."

"Well, kau teruskan latihanmu dan berusaha keras dan aku tidak ragu kau akan menjadi seperti itu. Hanya ingat keahlian yang kau pelajari harus digunakan dengan bertanggung jawab dan jangan pernah menggunakannya untuk melawan orang lain di luar dojo."

"Aku tahu. Senseiku mengatakan pada kami hal yang sama. Aku tidak percaya ini benar-benar kau! Man, aku harap temanku ada disini. Mereka tidak akan percaya aku bertemu danganmu."

"Begini saja, biarkan teman kencanku yang manis ini memotret kau, aku, dan ayahmu. Dengan cara itu kau bisa mendapat bukti yang kuat."

"Ya!"

Sehun sangat kagum dengan cara Jongin menuruti anak kecil itu,Sehun hampir tidak menyadari Jongin sedang bicara dengannya.

"Oh! Ya, itu ide yang bagus. Bolehkah aku menggunakan ponselmu?" Sehun meminta sang Ayah.

Muka ayahnya murung saat ia melihat anaknya. "Maaf, Nak, aku meninggalkan ponselku di rumah supaya kita tidak terganggu saat makan." Dia menjelaskan kepada Jongin," Saya hanya mengajaknya setiap minggu jadi saya tidak mau apapun mengganggu makan malam bersama kami."

Pandangan kecewa yang terlihat di wajah anak itu membuat Sehun sedih. "Bagaimana kalau aku memotretnya dengan ponselku dan nanti aku akan kirimkan lewat e-mailmu. Bisa?

"Ya, bisa. Terima kasih banyak."

Jongin berpose dengan anak dan ayah itu dengan gambar yang bagus di depan aquarium ikan raksasa, dan Jongin menyarankan pose lucu hanya dia dan Austin. Sehun tertawa saat Jongin membungkukkan badan setara dengan Austin dan mereka berpegangan tangan dan membuat wajah petarung dengan hidung mereka mengerut dan lidah terjulur.

Setelah mendapatkan alamat e-mail dan memastikan kedua foto terkirim, mereka berpisah pada Austin dan ayahnya dan meninggalkan restoran.

Saat mereka berjalan ke mobil Sehun memperhatikan Jongin dengan ujung matanya. Tiba-tiba Jongin berhenti dan mengambil tas makanan dari tanah yang akan ia injak. Mengatakan pada Sehun untuk berhenti, Jongin berjalan kembali ke jalan dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah.

Ketika Jongin kembali, Sehun berkata, "Itu adalah hal yang baik darimu, Jongin."

"Apa, itu? Aku tidak mau kau menginjaknya. Selain itu, aku tidak menyampah. Itu malas, dan aku benci orang yang, misalnya, menolak untuk mengeluarkan sedikit tenaga untuk berusaha membuang sesuatu dengan benar."

"Aku bicara tentang apa yang kau lakukan pada Austin dan Ayahnya."

"Oh, itu." Jongin berkata, tersenyum. "Aku tidak sebaik seperti yang kau pikir, Hun. Aku hanya sedikit bertemu mereka seperti yang mereka lakukan padaku. Terutama anak-anak."

"Tidak khawatir tentang bagaimana kesan seorang petarungan ekstrim bagi anak-anak?"

Jongin menyelipkan tangannya padanya dan Sehun terkejut betapa alaminya itu. "Banyak orang punya masalah dengan MMA. Mereka bilang itu adalah pertarungan kejantanan manusia. Tapi mereka tidak memperhatikan pada ekstrimnya aspek disiplin dan teknik dari apa yang mereka lakukan, atau betapa luar biasanya olahragawan yang dikeluarkan untuk menjabat tangan orang yang hanya ingin mengalahkanmu. Selama anak-anak peduli, seperti Austin yang memang melakukannya, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Banyak orang yang tidak mengerti. Tapi aku senang berpikir kalau mereka orang minoritas."

Mereka sampai di mobilnya dan seperti seorang pria sejati, Jongin membuka pintu. Sebelum naik Sehun berbalik, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil memperhatikannya. "Kau sangat menyukainya kan?"

"Aku selalu menyukai olahraga." Selama beberapa saat Jongin mengarahkan tatapannya ke langit sebelum kembali memperhatikan Sehun dengan senyum sedih. " Seberapa aku menyukainya itu akan terlihat."

Itu mengganggunya melihat Jongin diluar kebiasaannya setuju untuk memberi ciuman. Sehun seharusnya mendaratkan di pipi Jongin, tapi wine pasti mambuatnya kacau karena Sehun mendaratkannya ke bibir Jongin yang lezat.

Selama beberapa detik mereka tetap seperti itu, waktu berhenti, bibir saling menekan, sampai suara alarm mobil orang lain berbunyi membuat akalnya kembali. Sehun menarik diri dan menyentuh jarinya ke bibir seperti ia sedang berbuat sesuatu yang memalukan.

"Aku tidak mengeluh," Jongin berkata, "tapi untuk apa itu?"

Sehun menguatkan kakinya sebelum menatap Jongin di bawah bulu matanya. "Karena kau pria yang baik dan ucapan terima ksih untuk hari yang indah."

Senyum nakal Jongin membuat nafas Sehun berhenti di bawah cahaya bulan. "Kalau begitu Mr Oh Sehun, aku akan pastikan kau selalu mendapatkan hari yang indah."

Sehun tertawa dan naik ke dalam mobil, tapi kesenangannya berhenti mendadak bahkan sebelum Jongin memutari mobilnya, ' _jika itu bukan_ _karena pelajaran yang baru saja ia terima, ia tidak tahu apa itu_.' Ya, Sehun baru saja memberikan bukti rayuan masternya berhasil. Dan benar-benar menelannya mulai dari kail, senar, dan pemberatnya sekaligus.

Sekarang Sehun mengetahui apa yang dirasakan para wanita maupun pria yang menerima pesona Chanyeol. Sehun tidak bisa menunggu untuk mendapatkan senyum lesung pipinya. Satu-satunya yang mengatakan Sehun tidak bisa menunggu untuk melahap tangkapan terakhirnya malah pertemanan yang ia peroleh. Ya, tuan, dokter itu tidak tahu apa yang sedang menimpanya saat dia melihat Sehun nanti.

Sehun tidak sabar menunggunya.

~oOOo~

To. Be. Continued.

~oOOo~

Gimana? Haha

Nyambung kan ya? Otak lagi konslet ga konsen garap ini soalnya, hehe

Jadi gimana kelanjutannya? Ditunggu aja next chapternya yaaa~

Oh ya, buat readers yang kemaren kontak2an sama aku. maaf lupa ga kabar-kabar kalo line aku yang itu udah ga aktif, kalo mau add line aku yang satunya ' _ **0420_cha'**_ , nanti kita ngefangirl ChanHun,KaiHun,story dsb. Kalo mau curhat juga bisa, gini-gini aku pendengar yang baik kok. Wkwk

Oke Pai~~

.

.

Thanks to review CH 2 :

 **Damchuu93** **,** **faul,** **YunYuliHun** **,** **Sekar Amalia** **,** **KJISH** **,** **parkcheonsafujoshi** **,** **Castan** **,** **gladisoler4** **,** **utsukushii02** **,** **fitrysukma39** **,** **Haemi Wytha Kim444** **,** **GYUSATAN** **,** **exolweareone9400** **,** **KaiHunyehet** **,** **Keteknyakai** **,** **auliavp** **,** **izzsweetcity** **,** **Kim Jonghee** **,** **ohhanniehunnie** **,** **dialuhane** **,** **vitangeflower** **,** **HilmaExotics** **,** **sehuniesm** **,** **bottomsehunnie** **,** **ParkJitta** **,** **Jongin's Grape** **,** **Zelobysehuna** **,** **bibblebubblebloop** **,** **,** **VampireDPS**


	5. Take it slow

Pokoknya ga tau, dipart ini tuh berasa pengen nyanyi lagu Some Type of Love nya Charlie Puth. Haha

Gakuku lah sama KaiHun, wkwk

Ya daripada kebanyakan omong mending langsung aja deh ke storynya. Ini part udah panjangan yaaa~ jadi jangan pada protes, protes? Kolor Kai melayang, hahaha XD

~oOOo~

Sehun tak bisa percaya kalau sudah satu minggu sejak kepindahan Jongin. Seminggu ini sudah diisi oleh berbagai kegiatan terapi fisik untuk Jongin dan kegiatan menambah pesona diri untuknya. Sehun memotong rambutnya yang mana sangat ia sukai dan merasa bodoh karena sudah terlalu khawatir saat akan memotong rambutnya. Tidak sampai mereka melakukan highlight (pewarnaan) dengan menggunakan foil, membuatnya terlihat seperti Medusa alumunium, kemudian Sehun mulai gelisah lagi. Untungnya gadis yang menangani rambutnya tahu apa yang Sehun sukai dan warna karamel yang lembut membuatnya memiliki rambut coklat yang lebih indah dan gelap yang sebenarnya Sehun tak pernah sangka akan mungkin mendapat warna seperti itu.

Bagaimanapun juga, di akhir minggu ini, Sehun harus mengakui bahwa ia hampir terlihat... mempesona. Ini tak masuk akal bahwa penyesuaian dari beberapa hal bisa membuat perbedaan luar biasa pada tubuh dan wajahnya. Atau, lebih tepatnya, diperlukan pelajaran keindahan untuk merubahnya.

"Sangat manis dan tampan."

Sehun berputar membelakangi cermin tinggi di kamarnya untuk menemukan Jongin bersandar pada kusen pintu, tangan menyilang didadanya, karet elastis dari kaos polo hitam yang ia kenakan merenggang hingga batasnya di atas bisep. Motif dan sulur dari tattoo-nya terlihat seperti bagian dari kaosnya, membuat benda itu lebih terlihat seperti senjata futuristik dibandingkan dengan anyaman kapas. Jeans gelapnya membungkus pahanya yang berotot dan jatuh lurus ke pergelangan kakinya yang telanjang.

Sehun menyadari seminggu ini bahwa Jongin tak pernah mengenakan kaos kaki atau sepatu kecuali ia sangat memerlukannya. Dan dengan itu pula ia mendapat pelajaran betapa seksinya seorang pria dalam celana jeans dan tanpa alas kaki.

Jongin membuat tampilan bad-boy terlihat tanpa cela. Rambutnya terbentuk seperti biasanya, tapi malam ini ujung rambutnya menjulur sedikit di dahinya membuat Sehun mengalihkan perhatiaannya ke mata Jongin yang intens. Malam ini Jongin mengenakan anting; berlian berpotongan persegi yang entah bagaimana membuatnya nampak lebih jantan, bukan sebaliknya. Saat Sehun melihat detail terakhir dan akhirnya membiarkan otaknya memeriksa secara keseluruhan penampilannya, mulut Sehun kering dan membuatnya harus menelan ludah sebelum ia bisa berbicara.

"Kau juga tampak sangat tampan," kata Sehun. "Tapi aku masih tak mengerti mengapa kau mau datang ke acara pesta syukuran bayi Lizzie bersamaku."

Lizzie adalah salah satu dari perawat terbaik di NNMC dan sebulan lagi ia akan melahirkan anak pertamanya, jadi teman-temannya membuat acara itu di salah satu steakhouse yang mewah.

"Kau akan sangat bosan."

Jongin menjauh dari kusen dan bergerak melewati ruangan. "Aku tak pernah bosan. Aku selalu bisa menghibur diriku. Ayolah, kita akan terlambat."

Sehun melirik ke jam di mejanya, mengkornfirmasi keterlambatan mereka. "Sial!"

Jongin tertawa saat Sehun berlari ke lemari pakaiannya untuk mengambil sepatu dan dompet. "Tenanglah. Cinderella seharusnya memang datang telat ke pesta jadi semua orang akan menyadari kehadirannya saat ia berjalan masuk ke ruangan."

"Cinderella? Aku ini pria bodoh! Dan itu sedikit yang selalu aku khawatirkan," kata Sehun saat ia memasukkan satu kakinya ke dalam sepatu dan menyesuaikan kakinya yang lain dan gagal melakukannya.

"Sini, biar aku saja." Jongin mengambil sepatu abu-abu itu dari Sehun dan menurunkan tubuhnya untuk bersimpuh. Sehun berdiri sambil berpegangan pada tiang tempat tidurnya, terpesona pada tangannya saat tangan itu membantunya memasukkan kakinya ke dalam sepatu.

Kehangatan jemarinya saat tangan Jongin memegangi pergelangan kaki Sehun,mengirimkan getaran ke kaki Sehun dan menjalar ke sexnya sama seperti saat Jongin menyentuhnya langsung. Jongin memegangi kaki Sehun dengan satu tangan saat tangan lainnya membuka, melepaskan rantai silver yang ia sembunyikan di tangannya untuk memasangkan di pergelangan kaki Sehun.

Keterkejutan membuat Sehun tak dapat berkata-kata saat Sehun memperhatikan Jongin memasangnya di pergelangan kakinya dan menguncinya. Rantai itu tak berat, dan ia berpikir ia takkan merasakan rantai itu ada disana kalau saja jimat dan manik-manik tidak menghiasinya. Di bagian depan, seekor burung silver tergantung di rantai. Manik kristal berwarna biru langit tergantung setiap inci, melengkapi benda itu dengan kecantikan yang klasik.

"Ini sangat indah," kata Sehun. "Tapi kau sudah terlalu banyak memberikanku barang, Jongin. Kau tidak harus selalu memberikanku barang-barang model wanita seperti ini."

"Aku tahu, tapi saat aku melihat benda ini aku langsung memikirkanmu."

"Benarkah? Mengapa?"

"Ini burung pipit." Jongin melihat kebawah dan memegangi jimat burung itu. "Tidak seperti kebanyakan burung, saat burung pipit menemukan pasangan jiwanya, mereka akan tetap bersama hingga akhir hayat." Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sehun. "Membuat mereka menjadi simbol dari menemukan cinta sejati."

Menemukan cinta sejati. Sehun sangat ingin menemukan pasangan yang sesungguhnya dan tidak berharap lebih tentang cinta. Bagaimanapun juga, itu adalah hal terindah yang pernah ia dengar, dan mengetahui bahwa Jongin memikirkannya saat ia melihat benda itu, sangat menyentuh Sehun.

Jongin dengan lembut menaruh kaki Sehun ke lantai dan bangkit menjulang melebihi tinggi Sehun. Sehun mencoba untuk berterima kasih tapi kata-kata itu tersangkut di tenggorokannya saat pandangannya menjelajah dari krah V terbuka kaos Jongin yang menampilkan kulit kecoklatan di lehernya, ke atas rahang yang bersih sehabis bercukur dan bibirnya yang penuh, hingga pandangannya terjebak di matanya. Matanya berganti warna tergantung dari pakaian atau sekelilingnya atau bahkan pencahayaan.

Sekarang matanya berwarna cokelat lembut dengan goresan karamel, mengingatkannya pada gula-gula cokelat. Kim Jongin benar benar sebuah enigma. Di Vegas Sehun tahu kehidupan Jongin adalah seorang petarung playboy yang kaya raya, menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk berlatih atau _'berkencan'_ dengan wanita yang tak ingin ia pikirkan. Tapi semenjak Jongin pindah bersama Sehun untuk sebuah kesepakatan gila yang mereka jalani, Jongin bukan apa-apa kecuali seseorang yang menarik, supportif, dan bijaksana. Seperti yang Sehun ingat tentang Jongin dimasa mudanya dan saat ia jatuh cinta pada teman kakaknya itu. Jika Sehun pikir, Jongin yang dulu fantastik, kini Jongin tumbuh lebih dari sekedar fantastik.

Sehun berdehem dan memutuskan untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Terima kasih, Jongin. Aku menyukainya."

"Terima kasih kembali. Mari berangkat. Aku tak tahan ingin melihat rahang dokter itu terlepas dari engselnya saat ia melihat apa yang selama ini sudah ia lewatkan." Saat Sehun mengerutkan hidungnya karena ragu, Jongin mengecup Sehun dan bilang, "Percayalah padaku," dan menggenggam tangan Sehun untuk membawanya keluar kamar.

Tigapuluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di restaurant dan seorang pramuria membawa mereka ke ruangan yang sudah di sewa dimana pesta itu dirayakan. Sehun menaruh kadonya untuk Lizzie di meja yang dihiasi dengan indah di dekat pintu dan dengan gugup melihat ke kerumunan orang.

"Berhenti gelisah," kata Jongin di telinga Sehun. Tangannya berada di punggung Sehun untuk membantu menenangkannya, tapi tak terlalu membantu.

"Aku tak gelisah."

"Ya, kau gelisah."

Jongin benar. Sehun bernafas cepat dan tidak teratur. Sehun sepertinya tak bisa berhenti. Mengapa Sehun merasa seperti ia sedang masuk ke sarang singa? Orang-orang ini sudah Sehun kenal lama dan sudah nyaman beberapa tahun bersama. Tapi bagaimana bila mereka tidak menyukai penampilan barunya? Atau bagaimana jika mereka berpikiran buruk tentang pergantian penampilan yang Sehun lakukan?

Sehun sulit menahan cicitan kecil dari dadanya saat Jongin menariknya keluar ruangan. "Hey!"

"Shh," perintah Jongin saat ia menarik Sehun ke lorong, membawanya ke pojok, dan kemudian menjepitnya antara tubuhnya yang besar dan dinding. "Ketakutanmu tak beralasan, jadi aku akan mengajarimu satu trik yang aku gunakan sebelum bertanding."

"Jongin, aku pikir-"

"Jangan berpikir. Bayangkan. Sebelum aku masuk ke kandang _(ring bertanding)_ aku membayangkan setiap pukulan, setiap tendangan, setiap bantingan. Aku mengerti lawanku dengan baik dari mempelajari pertandingan yang telah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Aku mengantisipasi bagaimana ia akan bereaksi akan seranganku jadi aku akan siap untuk situasi apapun. Itulah yang aku ingin kau lakukan sekarang."

Sehun tahu dia sudah memandang Jongin seolah Jongin sudah gila, karena itulah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang. Bagaimana trik itu bisa membantunya berbicara dengan Chanyeol? Jika Sehun butuh mengantisipasi pukulan seorang pria itu akan menjadi masalah yang lebih besar dibandingkan dengan menginginkan sebuah kencan.

"Tutup matamu." Melihat pandangan Jongin yang serius - dan semua keinginan untuk menghapuskan rasa gugupnya – Sehun mematuhinya. "Aku ingin kau membayangkan dirimu sendiri berjalan masuk ke ruangan itu, dagumu terangkat tinggi, dan rasa percaya dirimu bahkan lebih tinggi lagi. Kau tahu kau terlihat luar biasa. Pakaian ini pas di tubuhmu seolah memang didesain untukmu. Sepatumu itu membuat kakimu terlihat menawan dan semua pria di ruangan itu akan membayangkan kedua kakimu berada di pinggang mereka."

Sehun merasakan sedikit dingin dengan AC yang menyala dari ventilasi di atas mereka, tapi saat Jongin meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun, semua rasa dingin menghilang karena panas dari sentuhannya. Jongin bergerak mendekat ke Sehun, dadanya menyentuh lembut dada Jongin yang keras dengan setiap hembusan nafas beratnya. Mata Sehun tetap menutup, tapi getaran dari kehadiran Jongin sangat jelas. Fokus bukan menjadi masalah yang ia pikirkan lagi. Sehun tersambung dengan Jongin sekarang, pikiran dan tubuhnya, entah ia menginginkannya atau tidak.

"Bayangkan aku adalah dirinya. Aku tak bisa melayangkan pandanganku darimu sejak aku melihatmu. Aku berpikir bagaimana mungkin aku selama ini begitu buta tak melihat betapa mempesonanya dirimu."

Tangan Jongin dengan perlahan menjalar di sisi tubuh Sehun hingga jempolnya hanya beberapa milimeter jaraknya dari dadanya. Sehun mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri seharusnya ia tak merasa kecewa saat Jongin memutar tangannya ke punggungnya, memutuskan untuk menghindari bagian yang tak seharusnya. Suara Jongin, rendah dan dekat dengan telinganya, terasa di kulitnya menyebabkan rambut kecil di belakang lehernya berdiri. "Aku memulai dengan obrolan kecil, berbicara mengenai pekerjaan, tapi sepanjang kau berbicara aku hanya memperhatikan bibirmu dan membayangkan seperti apa rasanya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun dalam desahan.

"Fuck yeah, benar." Tangan Jongin yang bebas naik untuk memegang wajah Sehun dan kemudian mengelus pipi Sehun dengan hidungnya hingga Sehun menghadap ke samping. "Kau luar biasa seksi, Sehun, dan aku ingin membuka pakaianmu untuk mendapatkan hadiah dibawahnya. Aku ingin mengetahui apa yang kau sukai, yang tidak kau sukai - untuk mengetahui ketakutanmu dan mimpimu - dan aku berjanji untuk mengupas setiap lapisan cantik hingga akhirnya aku mengetahui semua hal tentang dirimu."

Jantung Sehun berdetak kencang hingga ia yakin bahwa pelayan bisa mendengarnya dari depan restaurant. Sehun ingin dimengerti seperti itu - secara fisik, emosional - sangat menginginkannya.

"Ya," kata Sehun. "Aku ingin hal itu."

"Maka ambil apa yang kau inginkan." Suara Jongin terdengar parau ditelinga Sehun. Terdengar tersiksa. "Buat itu jadi kenyataan."

Sehun sangat mendalami gambaran di kepalanya, dia tak menyadari bahwa Jongin sudah menjauh darinya hingga perasaan kehilangan menyapu dirinya. Membiarkan mata Sehun terbuka yang langsung terfokus pada Jongin yang berdiri di depannya. Tangannya masuk kedalam kantong depan celananya dan ekspresi keras di wajahnya tidak sesuai dengan emosi gairah yang baru saja ia berikan pada Sehun.

"Semua yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengingat semua yang aku katakan padamu, dan berjalan masuk dari pintu itu." Sebelum Sehun bisa bertanya pada Jongin apa semuanya baik-baik saja, Jonginmenggerakkan kepalanya ke arah ruangan pesta. "Masuk. Ini waktunya kau masuk ke ruangan, Cinderella."

Bayangan dari dirinya berjalan masuk ke ruangan dengan semua mata tertuju padanya tak lagi mengirimkan sinyal kepanikan padanya. Jongin benar. Sehun mungkin tidak setampan selebriti, tapi Sehun sudah seratus persen lebih baik daripada dirinya seminggu yang lalu. Tak ada lagi alasan dia meragukan hal itu. Berjinjit, Sehun menanamkan kecupan di pipi Jongin. "Terima kasih, Jongin."

Satu sisi bibir Jongin terangkat. "Kapanpun, sweetheart."

Dengan keyakinannya yang baru ditemukan dan penampilannya yang juga baru, Sehun menarik bahunya kebelakang dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

~oOOo~

Jongin menyapukan tangannya ke wajah sesaat setelah Sehun membelakangi tempat itu. Gym dan teman sparring yang kuat tak akan membuatnya tumpul seperti sekarang. Teknik visualisasi adalah sesuatu yang bisa dipakai di semua situasi jadi ia tahu bahwa teknik itu akan bekerja pada Sehun juga. Yang Jongin tidak ketahui adalah dampak dari teknik itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin bahkan tak yakin sedang jadi siapa saat mengatakan semua itu. Di satu titik Jongin merasa sedang keluar dari karakter. Jongin tidak membayangkan Dr. Dipwad menatap bibirnya dan menciumnya. Jongin membayangkan dirinya sendiri melakukannya.

"Aku butuh minum," gumam Jongin, berjalan masuk ke ruangan. Sesaat setelah Jongin melewati pintu ia melihat Sehun. Seperti halnya Sehun kutub Utara yang selalu menjadi arah tatapan matanya. Kemeja biru pucat yang simpel yang ia kenakan biasa saja namun sangat indah.

Jongin tetap menatap pada Sehun saat ia melangkah ke arah meja yang tersusun punch dan cocktails di atasnya. Mengambil salah satu minuman, ia memperhatikan bokong Sehun saat bergerak di setiap langkah yang ia lakukan. Pandangan Jongin turun ke arah lekukan kaki Sehun yang lembut. Sialan, Sehun terlihat seksi.

Jongin mengangkat gelas itu kemudian berhenti. Jika Jongin harus menebak dari minuman di pesta ini, Lizzie akan mendapatkan anak perempuan. Terlihat seperti versi gilanya Shirley Temple, merah muda terang dengan cherry yang di tusukan di peniti plastik yang terbuka menggantung di pinggir gelas.

"Pelecehan, kan?"

Jongin melirik ke arah kiri untuk melihat seorang pria Hispanik dengan tubuh terbentuk dengan baik berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyuman terhibur di wajahnya. Ia memegang dua botol Corona bukannya 'pelecehan' yang Jongin sedang pegang.

"Bahkan tak ada alkohol di dalam minuman itu," kata pria itu.

"Sialan, ini tak dapat dimaafkan." Jongin menaruh gelas itu kembali ke meja dengan tatapan jijik ke tatanan diatas meja. "Bagaimana mereka memutuskan melakukan ini?"

Pria itu tertawa, dan menyodorkan birnya. "Ini adalah pesta bayi, bung. Itulah alasan yang mereka butuhkan untuk menarik semua barang-barang pria dari acara ini. Biasanya kita tak akan dibiarkan begitu saja masuk ke dalam cara seperti ini, tapi Lizzie salah satu favorit di antara semua staf rumah sakit. Semua orang suka padanya karena hal itu ini menjadi acara _'semua orang'_. Aku Kris."

"Jongin." Dengan rasa lega ia menerima botol itu, dia menjabat tangan Kris sebelum membuka tutupnya dan meneguk setengahnya sekaligus. "Terima kasih, bung. Kau penyelamat."

"Jangan risaukan hal itu."

Melihat melalui Kris, Jongin melihat Sehun memeluk seorang gadis yang hamil dan kemudian berjalan kearah doktornya yang sedang berbicara dengan pria lain di meja seberang ruangan. Berpakaian pakaian mahal dan rambut gelapnya di gel dan disisir ke satu sisi, dia terlihat seperti bayi manja. Seseorang yang sudah memiliki banyak uang bahkan sebelum ia menjadi seorang dokter dan merasa sangat nyaman dengan kekayaan di hidupnya.

Dokter itu sedang berbicara saat ia menyadari Sehun. Saat itu benar-benar seperti di film. Ia melakukan kedipan dua kali dan matanya hampir meloncat keluar dari kepalanya saat lidahnya yang tergulung jatuh ke lantai seperti salah satu dari cuplikan di kartun lama.

Tapi Jongin tak bisa menyalahkan pria itu. Sehun sedang berada di penampilannya yang langka. Sehun melintasi ruangan dengan tatapan intens yang sangat jelas. Seorang pemburu cinta mendekati mangsanya yang terjebak dengan sebuah senyuman tipis di ujung bibirnya. Jongin hampir saja bisa mendengar Sehun berkata, Tak ada tempat untuk berlari... Aku mendapatkanmu sekarang.

Chanyeol undur diri dari meja itu tanpa melihat pria yang tadinya sedang ia ajak bicara. Dalam dua langkah Chanyeol memperkecil jarak diantara dirinya dan Sehun. Meskipun ia bukan seorang pembaca bibir, Jongin bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan itu.

 _Sehun, kau terlihat sangat mempesona!_

 _Begitu kah, terima kasih, Chanyeol. Kau juga terlihat sangat tampan._

 _Well, masih seperti biasanya. Tapi kini kau sudah kembali ke keindahan aslimu, kau benar-benar harus menemaniku ke pesta rumah sakit._

 _Aku pikir kau takkan pernah menanyakan hal itu. Tentu saja aku akan pergi ke pesta itu denganmu!_

 _Kemudian kita bisa menikah dan kau bisa menjaga anak-anak kita saat aku bekerja untuk menyelamatkan dunia._

 _Oh, Chanyeol, itu terdengar seperti mimpi yang bisa menjadi kenyataan!_

Sehun tertawa pada sesuatu yang Chanyeol katakan dan menyentuh tangannya perlahan. Kemudian saat Chanyeol berbicara kepada Sehun, Chanyeol terlihat membenarkan rambut Sehun kebelakang dan melihatnya dari bawah bulu matanya. Sialan, Sehun sangat indah. Jongin sudah melepaskan monster.

Jongin menghabiskan sisa birnya dan mencoba dengan keras untuk tidak berjalan ke arah Sehun dan menariknya pulang. Seharusnya Sehun tidak merayu Chanyeol, seperti halnya ia menginginkan anak darinya.

Di atas kertas mungkin pria itu adalah USDA terbaik, tapi Jongin tak bisa menghapuskan perasaan bahwa Chanyeol menyembunyikan cakar yang membuatnya tak lebih baik dari Ukuran Standar.

"Aku melihatmu datang dengan Sehun. Apakah kalian berkencan?"

Jongin melihat kearah Kris di saat seorang pelayan menaruh satu ember penuh es dan botol di meja di samping tubuhnya. Jongin tersenyum dan berkata, "Tebakan."

Mereka mengambil botol lain, menggunakan pembuka botol di samping ember, dan membuang tutupnya. Sambil menggoyangkan minuman di tangannya Jongin berkata, "Sehun dan aku adalah teman lama. Aku tinggal bersamanya untuk beberapa saat selagi aku di kota ini."

Kris menunjuk ke arah Sehun dengan botolnya. "Well, semua hal tentang teman itu menjelaskan mengapa kau tidak mengklaim dirinya saat ia menggoda doktor yang baik disana. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk menjelaskan tatapan matamu yang mengatakan kau akan senang membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong."

"Aku bertarung untuk hidupku, jadi itu sudah seperti kebiasaan," jawab Jongin pelan.

"Apa kau juga seorang makeover artist atau perubahan tiba-tiba dari Sehun kami terjadi karena keberadaanmu?"

Jongin tidak suka akan arah pembicaraan ini. Kris terlalu teliti. Dia terlihat seperti pria yang baik, dan dia berbicara seolah-olah ia tertarik pada Sehun. "Apa kau sudah lama mengenal Sehun?"

Kris melihat kearah Sehun yang masih berbicara dengan Chanyeol. "Aku mengenalnya sejak bangku kuliah." Kris mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada Jongin. "Dia sudah seperti adik manisku."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dalam pengertian. "Pesan diterima, bung. Aku sahabat baik kakak laki-lakinya."

Senyuman puas mekar di wajah pria itu dan ia mengangkat birnya untuk menyenggolkannya ke botol Jongin. "Senang mendengarnya."

Meminum beberapa teguk bir, Jongin berpikir apakah ia bisa mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di beberapa tahun belakangan saat ia tidak ada. Seseorang yang membuat Sehun menjadi seperti sekarang. "Apakah kau ada saat Sehun menikah?"

"Yeah," Kris menggertak. "Aku ada."

"Siapa pria itu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sehun bertemu dengannya saat mereka bertabrakan di luar kampus. Dia sedang berjalan keluar kelasnya, dan pria itu sedang terlibat dalam rapat damai yang membahas tentang masalah yang dialami kelompoknya satu minggu belakangan."

Jongin tahu dengan jelas tipe yang Kris deskripsikan. Ada beberapa kelompok seperti itu yang secara konstan menentang MMA. Mereka memanggil diri mereka sendiri aktivis manusia. Dia memanggil mereka orang-orang brengsek yang tidak berpendidikan. Jongin mencoba membayangkan Sehun dengan pria seperti itu dan gagal. Kemudian, dia tak bisa membayangkan Sehun dengan pria seperti Chanyeol, tapi yang jelas Sehun melihat sesuatu yang ia tak bisa lihat.

"Okay, jadi pria itu aktivis, Sehun adalah mahasiswi, mereka bertemu. Kemudian apa yang terjadi?"

"Hubungan mereka seperti angin puyuh. Satu hari mereka bertemu untuk makan siang dan hal selanjutnya yang kami tahu mereka mengumumkan pertunangan mereka dan terbang ke Vegas. Semuanya berjalan dengan sangat cepat sehingga membuat kepala kami pusing."

"Apakah itu alasan mengapa kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Tidak," erang Kris. "Aku membencinya karena apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Sehun. Sehun sangat terbutakan oleh gairahnya menyelamatkan dunia dan mimpi idealistiknya sehingga Sehun tak bisa melihat keburukan pria itu. Pria itu tak bisa memesan hanya satu makanan utama di sebuah restauran sama seperti halnya tidak bisa bertahan pada satu cinta. Pria itu tak lebih dari sekedar bajingan egois yang suka perhatian."

Jongin tak bisa melihat kemana arah pembicaraan ini dan tangannya mengepal dengan gairah yang familiar untuk memukul wajah seseorang. "Katakan padaku apa yang ia lakukan," kata Jongin dengan rahang yang mengatup.

Kris menegang dan melirik Sehun. Rasa sayangnya pada Sehun jelas dalam mata coklatnya saat ia berbicara. "Bajingan itu berselingkuh dengan gadis hippie beberapa bulan setelah pernikahan. Aku berani bertaruh gajiku setahun bahwa hal itu terjadi bukan hanya sekali - atau dengan seseorang saja. Kemudian, Sehun memergokinya berselingkuh. Di ranjang mereka."

Jongin mengumpat dan harus menurunkan birnya sebelum kepalan tangannya menghancurkan botol itu. Pria macam apa yang melakukan hal itu kepada pria yang manis dan lugu? Atau kepada wanita manapun. Akhirnya semua menjadi jelas mengapa Sehun sangat ingin menemukan seseorang yang cocok dengannya.

Mantan Sehun adalah seseorang yang sangat berbeda darinya dan hubungan mereka tak lebih dari sekedar lelucon. Sekarang Sehun perlu menemukan hubungan yang berbeda, yang mana memerlukan orang yang sangat mirip dengannya. Seseorang, seperti pria yang sedang berbisik di telinga Sehun saat ia tertawa. Dr. Park Chanyeol, MD.

"Tenang, amigo. Taringmu terlihat jelas."

Jongin menatap Kris garang. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau terlihat seperti kucing hutan yang siap untuk menanamkan gigimu ke leher seseorang."

Jongin mempelajari pria itu, berpikir mengapa dia malah tersenyum seperti seorang idiot. "Benarkah?"

"Benar. Dan meskipun aku akan senang mendengar alasannya darimu, aku harus puas dengan pikiranku sendiri."

"Mengapa?"

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Karena Sehun sedang berjalan ke arah sini." Jongin mengikuti arah pandangnya untuk melihat Sehun berjalan melintasi ruangan dengan senyum terlebar yang pernah Jongin lihat terjadi padanya. "Aku harus pergi. Senang bertemu denganmu, Jongin. Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Kau juga, bung. Terima kasih atas birnya."

Sedetik kemudian Jongin lupa semua penyataan Kris saat ia fokus pada Sehun. Jongin merasa terbagi dua, antara ingin tahu semua detail tentang Chanyeol dan ingin berpura-pura semua itu tak pernah terjadi. Tapi Jongin akan menjadi teman yang menyebalkan jika ia melakukannya, jadi ia menahannya dan melakukan hal yang benar.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi? Sepertinya kau mengait dirinya cukup dalam dari yang kulihat."

Sehun menyatukan tangannya di hadapannya, terlihat mencoba untuk tidak meledak. "Semua terjadi seperti yang kau katakan, Jongin. Dia memperhatikanku, mengatakan aku terlihat mempesona. Ah kenapa disini terasa panas?" Sehun mulai mengipasi dirinya sendiri jadi Jongin menyerahkan satu gelas minuman menggelikan itu. "Mm, terima kasih, aku sangat haus."

Setetes air kondensasi dari gelas jatuh di leher Sehun saat ia menenggak minuman itu. Jongin harus mengepalkan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhnya jadi ia tak mencoba menghapuskan tetesan itu dari leher Sehun.

"Omong-omong," lanjut Sehun, menaruh gelas kosong di nampan seorang pelayan yang lewat, "kami berbicara sebentar dan kemudian ia mengajakku berkencan. Bisakah kau percaya hal itu?"

Jongin memasang senyuman kaku di wajahnya dan berharap terlihat tulus. Jongin memiliki keinginan gila untuk berjalan kesana dan memukuli pria itu di lantai. Mengapa Chanyeol tidak menyadari keberadaan Sehun sebelum makeover? Saat rambutnya acak-acakan dan Sehun mengenakan kacamatanya bukan contact lens dan pakaiannya tidak ketat di tubuh kecilnya. Mengapa semua hal itu membuatnya tidak terlihat di depan dokter itu beberapa tahun mereka besama?

Saat Jongin melihat Sehun pertama kali di kantornya, Jongin suka memperhatikan Sehun mencoba merapikan rambutnya kembali ke tempatnya, hanya untuk membiarkan rambut itu terjatuh tepat setelah Sehun merapikannya. Jongin pikir Sehun terlihat menawan dengan kacamatanya - semua hal tentang pustakawan nakal yang ia sukai - dan Sehun sangat lucu saat dia tidak sengaja mendengus karena tertawa terlalu keras atau menemukan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal.

Chanyeol hanya seorang bajingan sombong yang tidak pantas mendapatkan Sehun, itu kesimpulannya. Tapi, Jongin juga tidak pantas mendapatkan seseorang seperti Sehun. Jongin tak bisa memberikan apa yang Sehun inginkan. Jongin tidak bergaya hidup seperti yang Sehun cari.

Saat Jongin harus bertarung di kota lain, negara lain, Jongin lebih pengembara dibanding orang lain. Dan meskipun itu bukan masalah, Jongin masih tetap tak bisa bersamanya. Tidak seperti ini. Seorang pecundang. Seseorang yang kalah. Tidak, Jongin membutuhkan gelarnya dan status juaranya kembali jika Jongin ingin dianggap pantas lagi. Tak ada yang menyukai pecundang. Ayahnya yang memberitahunya hal itu. Berulang kali.

"Jongin? Apa kau mendengar apa yang aku katakan?"

Berkedip beberapa kali Jongin kembali melihat Sehun dengan fokus.

"Yeah, aku mendengarmu. Tapi aku tidak terkejut. Aku kan sudah bilang pria itu akan tergila-gila padamu."

Sehun memekik kecil. "Aku benar-benar ingin memelukmu sekarang, tapi kau tahu, dia mungkin mempehatikan dan aku tidak ingin dia salah paham."

"Tidak," jawab Jongin masam. "Kita tidak ingin hal itu terjadi." Pelatihnya, Butch, selalu mencoba memberitahu Jongin untuk menahan diri dalam pertandingan. "Harus tahu kapan menahan diri," kata Jongin. Poinnya adalah untuk tetap tenang, jaga pikiranmu, dan biarkan lawan membuat serangan pertama jadi kau bisa bertahan dari serangan itu, dan kemudian balas dengan sesuatu yang lebih kuat.

Jongin tidak pernah cocok dengan ide menahan diri. Dia lebih nyaman di posisi sebagai penyerang. Dia selalu membenci pelajaran menahan diri. Tapi saat malam bergulir dan Jongin dipaksa untuk melihat Chanyeol mengelilingi Sehun seperti hiu, Jongin harus mengingat pelajaran itu. Dengan menggunakan teknik mental Butch, Jongin memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak, yang berarti membiarkan Chanyeol menampakkan giginya. Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat.

~oOOo~

"Mulai dari peregangan di tembok."

Jongin baru saja berhenti memutar bola mata seperti anak-anak.

"Ayolah, Hun, aku tidak butuh peregangan spesial seperti itu lagi. Sudah lebih dari seminggu. Mari lakukan sesuatu yang normal."

"Oh, maaf, aku tidak menyadari kau punya tingkatan untuk terapi fisik." Sehun memutar lalu meraih tembok terjauh dari ruang terapi latihan- perbaikan. "Kenapa kau butuh bantuanku lagi?"

"Sarkasme seperti itu tidak sesuai untukmu," Jongin menggerutu. Tapi ia tidak bisa benar-benar marah karena Sehun terlihat sangat menarik dengan pakaian latihannya yang baru. Tidak ada lagi kaos dalam kebesaran dan keringat . Sekarang Sehun memakai kaos olahraga hitam yang ketat dengan celana olahraga pendek. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan berantakan.

Berjalan dimana Sehun berdiri dengan penggaris kertas yang mereka gunakan untuk mencatat kemajuannya, Jongin tidak mempedulikan lari sepuluh mil menggunakan treadmill. Jongin berhenti pelan-pelan dan melihat T-shirtnya yang bermandikan keringat yang sekarang terlihat hitam yang tadinya sudah kusam dan pudar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun bertanya saat Jongin melepaskan pakaiannya.

Jongin tersenyum jail. "Mencoba untuk tidak menyinggung perasaanmu yang halus."

Sehun mendengus dan menepuk separuh wajahnya. Jelas terlihat Sehun terpengaruh, tapi Jongin tidak terlalu yakin kenapa. Jongin senang mendapat reaksi dari Sehun. Saat ia sedikit mendekat, Jongin menambahkan dengusan Sehun lebih sering untuk dicatat dibenaknya dari daftar kenapa ia tetap bersama Sehun. Jongin menyukai tantangan.

"Tahan kakimu rentang dua kaki dari tembok dan gerakan jarimu di penggaris sampai kau merasakan tekanannya. Kemudian bersandar di tembok sampai kau merasakan peregangannya."

Jongin melakukan seperti yang diinstruksikan Sehun, meskipun Jongin sendiri lebih suka mengangkat beban untuk pemanasan. Pemanasan seperti ini hanya untuk banci.

"Bagus. Tahan sekitar sepuluh detik... dan ulangi dari awal."

"Ini aneh. Tidak bisakah aku mendapatkan hasil dari lima pon ditanganku dan mengangkatnya dengan aturan yang sama?"

Tangan Sehun berada di kedua pinggangnya saat berkata, "Sekarang kenapa aku tidak memikikan hal itu? Oh, Aku tahu. Karena itu tidak akan meregangkan otot-otot. Itu akan menggerakan otot-otot."

"Baiklah, lakukan dengan caramu. Tapi kita akan menyatukan latihan kita lain kali."

"Ap—"

Pertanyaan Sehun terpotong dengan pekikan saat lengan kiri Jongin merangkul pinggang dan mendekatkan mereka. "Disana. Sekarang aku punya dorongan untuk bersandar di tembok."

"Jongin, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Jongin tidak bisa menahan senyum puasnya saat berkata, "Mencium."

Mata Sehun melebar dan tercengang cukup untuk membuat bibirnya terpisah. Jongin menunggu dengan sabar sampai shocknya reda. Dan untuk penolakannya ia tahu itu akan terjadi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Keluarkan itu dari pikiranmu. Aku tidak akan menciummu Kim Jongin."

Ketika Jongin mengangkat alisnya seperti mengatakan, _sedikit terlambat untuk itu_ , Sehun menggertak, "Aku tidak akan menciummu _lagi_."

Menegakkan bahunya yang tidak sakit Jongin seakan-akan tidak mempedulikannya. "Kau mungkin benar. Aku yakin kau tahu semua trik-trik kecil bagaimana membuat seorang pria berlutut dengan ciuman kecil. Gairah nyatanya menjadi hal alami kedua bagimu." Kemudian Jongin memberikan tembakan tepat. "itulah kenapa kau membutuhkanku untuk mengajarimu bagaimana mendapatkan Dr. Mandible di urutan pertama."

Jongin harus menjadi serakah untuk membuat kekalahan telak, karena jelas itulah yang akan ia dapat jika Suho mendapati Jongin mencium adiknya. Suho sangat protektif dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan, dan dengan alasan yang tepat. Tidak berpengaruh meskipun Sehun hanya terpaut usia beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya. Sehun terlihat polos dan lugu. Percayalah.

Jadi kenapa sangat sulit bagi Jongin untuk menjauh dari Sehun? Apa karena Sehun tipe pria yang berlawanan dari yang biasanya ia kencani? Bukan berarti Jongin _"berkencan"_ sejak ia terluka. Saat Jongin berpikir untuk tidak akan bertarung lagi ia akan mengurangi, menolak setiap tawaran yang menghentikan jalannya. Mungkin akhirnya sekarang tembakan kecilnya tercapai melampui libidonya kembali. Sial, Jongin tidak tahu apa yang harus dipikirkan.

"Sekarang saat kau sudah memiliki kencan dengan seorang pria kau butuh bagaimana caranya melangkah,Sehun. Kau merayu seperti seorang pemenang dan menendangnya, tapi jika kau bosan saat waktu untuk hal lainnya, kau berikan dia signal dan dia akan mundur."

Sehun gelisah bibir atasnya seperti roda di dalam kepalanya yang berputar. Setidaknya Sehun mengangguk dan titik di perutnya yang berpikir tidak akan merasakan bibir itu lagi terurai. "Oke. Kau membuat poinnya. Tunjukkan apa yang kulakukan."

"Pertama kau harus tenang. Kau terlihat tegang aku takut kau tergigit. Berbalik."

Memegang bahunya Jongin membaliknya sampai bahu Sehun di depannya, dan kemudian mulai memijat punggung atas dan bahunya. Dengan segera Sehun meleleh di tangan Jongin dan mendesah.

"Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir seseorang memijatku. Terasa luar biasa."

"Kasihan kau," kata Jongin, memperhatikan bentuk leher Sehun saat kepalanya tertunduk. "Setiap orang harus memiliki seseorang untuk menghilangkan stresnya."

"Mmm," jawab Sehun menyetujui. "Kalau kau, siapa yang memijatmu?"

Barisan wanita-wanita yang lebih senang memberikan pijatan di bawah sebagai pembuka seks berada di benak Jongin. Untuk beberapa alasan, berada disini dengan Sehun, semuanya terlihat...kurang menarik. "Seperti semua atlet, kami memiliki dokter di gym yang melakukannya untuk kami."

"Mmm."

Jongin tersenyum, menyukai gairah kecil yang diberikan kepada Sehun dari tangannya. Jongin menekankan jempolnya di ujung leher ke kepala Sehun, lalu memijat dengan lingkaran kecil. Sehun dengan pelan, menahan nafas dan menghela nafas dengan desahan saat bahunya ditarik kebawah dengan peregangan yang menenangkan.

"Bagus." Jongin memindah tangan ke bahu Sehundan bekerja di titik diantara bahunya. Sebelum Jongin menghentikan dirinya ia bersandar, menempatkan wajahnya di sisi kepala Sehun. Rambut Sehun menggelitik pipi Jongin dan bau vanilla bercampur dengan antisipasinya untuk mencicipinya lagi membuat mulut Jongin berair.

Jongin menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit untuk berbicara di telinga Sehun. "Tahan rasa nyaman dan abaikan. Simpan di kepalamu, oke?"

Sehun mengangguk dan ia membaliknya sehingga punggungnya bersandar di tembok lagi. Dengan lengan kanannya, Jongin mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya di tembok untuk meregangkan, membawa Sehun untuk mendekat padanya. Berbicara soal dorongan.

"Sekarang fokusmu ada dimataku..."

"Uh-huh..."

"Tapi kalau kau terlihat ingin dicium, dimana seharusnya kau melihat?"

Tatapan Jongin rendah dan terpaku di mulut Sehun. Mata pucat cokelat Sehun berubah menjadi perak cair. Bulu matanya tidak mungkin setebal dan sepanjang seperti yang biasa Jongin lihat. Jongin lebih menyukai Sehun. Disana ada garis bulu mata tebal, kemudian menyatu menjadi segitiga runcing yang melengkung sedikit. Seperti khayalannya akan kibasan peri. Sehun menjilat bibir dengan ujung lidahnya, membuatanya berkilau lembab.

Hanya beberapa inci jarak mereka berdua saat tangan kanan Jongin naik setinggi yang bisa dilakukan tanpa menimbulkan rasa sakit. Sekarang bersandar dengan peregangan.

Saat Jongin dengan lambat, lambat mendekati jarak diantara mereka, ia mendengar nafasnya sampai celana dan detak jantungnya berdetak melawan rusuknya. Saat bibir mereka bersentuhan, nafas mereka berbaur, Jongin berhenti, memberikan Sehun kesempatan untuk memulai. Untuk mendapatkan yang Sehun inginkan. Namun Sehun tidak melakukannya.

Di akhir detik kesepuluh, Jongin memindahkan tangannya dari tembok sampai Jongin berdiri tegak lagi, lengan di kedua sisi Sehun. Jongin memperhatikannya beberapa menit, mencoba memahami bagaimana cara untuk membuat Sehun bertindak daripada berpikir. Sekali lagi, Jongin menggerakkan tangannya ke atas tembok lagi, mendekati Sehun saat Jongin berbicara. " Katakan yang kau inginkan."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Ada alasan kita melakukannya. Kau menginginkan sesuatu. Jangan memikirkan jawabannya. Aku ingin kau merasakan jawabannya. Sekarang," Jongin berkata bersamaan dengan Sehun menjauh sejauh yang ia bisa dan mulai bersandar padanya, "katakan padaku, apa yang kau inginkan."

Sehun menjilat bibirnya. Menelan dengan keras saat mulut Jongin mendekat. Tapi tetap dalam jangkauan. "Sekarang?"

"Secepat mungkin."

"Aku sangat ingin menciummu itu yang membuatku takut."

Jawaban Sehun membuat Jongin sangat terkejut—ia berharap Sehun menjawab panjang lebar tentang dokternya—tapi Jongin terlalu memikirkan dirinya sendiri untuk beralasan.

"Lakukan sesuatu tentang itu," komentar Jongin.

Sehun menangkup wajah Jongin dan menautkan mulutnya. Saat ini, rasa asin dari keringat olahraganya bercampur dengan bibir manis milik Sehun. Kombinasi ini sangat memabukkan, tak bisa dibandingkan dengan satu-dua pukulan yang Jongin dapatkan saat Sehun menjilat bibir atasnya dengan lidah.

Jongin mendapati sebuah ajakan terbuka. Meluncurkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sehun seperti merasakan ambrosia manis. Jongin sangat berharap boxer pendeknya dapat bekerja lebih baik untuk menahan ereksinya yang membesar dari pada dirinya yang menahan puncak geraman yang terlepas dari dadanya.

Sehun menarik diri, tiba-tiba berubah seperti terapis. Walaupun Sehun tidak biasanya kehilangan nafas saat sedang menilainya. Jongin menyukai efeknya seperti ini. Sangat. "Ini bukan ide yang bagus , Jongin. Kau harus tetap fokus pada peregangannya atau kau akan membuat dirimu sendiri kesakitan."

Dengan tangan kiri Jongin di dagu Sehun, Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari luka Jongin. "Bahuku tidak sakit sekarang, Hun. Walau aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama untuk anatomi tubuhku yang lain."

Jongin menunggu dengan sabar saat benak polos Sehun menangkap niat jahatnya yang berkubang di selokan. And see, tidak berhasil. "Aku tidak mengerti, dimana sakitmu?"

Jongin menaikkan alisnya dan dengan cepat menyeringai lalu berkata, "Aku berpikir kotor."

Sekarang Sehun akan mengerti dalam

tiga...

dua...

satu...

Pancaran mata cokelatnya yang agak membesar yang tiba-tiba tertarik dengan langit-langit di atas kepala Jongin berkata pada Sehun bahwa ia menang. Jongin ingin tertawa betapa mempesona saat Jongin melihat pipi Sehun yang merona, tapi ia tidak yakin sedang ingin tertawa. Tidak. Pikiran Jongin sudah mengharapkan satu tujuan yang akan membuatnya mendapat masalah. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Aku tahu aku bukan tipemu, Jongin. Kau tidak perlu mempermasalahkan apapun untuk membuatnya lebih baik untukku. Aku sudah dewasa."

Apakah Sehun serius? Sehun tidak percaya Jongin terpengaruh olehnya? Sekarang itu cukup untuk membuat Jongin terganggu. Melepaskan peregangan bodohnya, Jongin meraih pantat Sehun dengan kedua tangan dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

Keras.

Kali ini Sehun terkesiap dan meletakkan tangan di dada Jongin dengan lemah memberi sedikit jarak diantara mereka. Beruntungnya Jongin, itu bukan suatu hal yang dipedulikannya dan melenyapkan apapun diantara mereka terutama pakaian mereka. Dan bahkan itu bukanlah taruhan yang aman kali ini. untuk membuktikannya, Jongin mendekatkan pinggulnya, membiarkan kejantanannya yang mengeras dan panjang menyentuh titik sensitif diantara kaki Sehun.

"Merasakan itu, Sehun? Itu bukan caraku bereaksi pada wanita maupun orang lain yang tidak mempengaruhiku. Percayalah, ada banyak cara untuk mengajarimu hal itu. Tidak secara intim." Cara yang seharusnya Jongin gunakan. Tapi Jongin malah menggerakkan satu tangannya ke atas pinggang Sehun dan menyentuh puting Sehun dengan ibu jari, membuat desahan bergairah dari bibir yang bengkak karena ciumannya.

Walaupun terhalang kaos sportnya, Jongin dapat melihat puting Sehun menegang dan mengeras dari sentuhannya. Jongin mendesis puas. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa meninggalkan diriku sendiri seperti ini."

"Kenapa tidak?" Sehun berkata dengan sedikit gemetar.

 _Kenapa tidak?_ Itu adalah pertanyaan miliyaran dolar, benarkan?

 _Kenapa Jongin tidak bisa menghindar dari Sehun?_ Kenapa saat Jongin membayangkan Sehun melakukan sesuatu dengan pria lain, kurang lebih si dokter brengsek yang Sehun impikan, perut Jongin menegang seperti dipukuli oleh petinju kelas berat?

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Jongin jujur. "Yang kutahu aku lelah melawan diriku sendiri saat aku dekat denganmu seperti ini. Jadi seharusnya aku tidak begini. Mungkin mulai sekarang kita menggunakan rencana baru."

Jongin tidak yakin Sehun menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi tangan Sehun meninggalkan dadanya dan bergerak ke lehernya, membuat dadanya mendarat tepat ke arah Jongin. Sial, Jongin senang saat tubuh lembut Sehun berada di tubuh kerasnya.

"Apa yang kau sarankan?"

Jongin mendekatkan kepala mereka hingga berbagi nafas, hidung mereka bergesekan saat mereka berdansa dikelilingi oleh gairah untuk menyatukan mulut mereka. "Mungkin cara terbaik untuk mengajarimu cara merayu, adalah membuatmu merasakan rasanya dirayu. Dan membiarkanmu mencoba dengan orang yang bukan targetmu. Jadi kau bisa menghilangkan kecanggunganmu."

"Seperti sedang menjalankan uji coba."

"Benar. Pada akhirnya aku akan kembali memperoleh kembali gelar seperti keinginanku, dan kau memperoleh siapapun pria gila itu seperti yang kau inginkan. Tak ada ikatan, tak ada rasa bersalah. Tapi pada saat yang sama, kita meredakan panas dan mengeluarkan apapun ini keluar dari tubuh kita."

"Aku kira itu masuk akal. Jelas rencana yang bermanfat." Jari-jari panjang Sehun di tengkuk Jongin bergerak ke rambut di dasar kepala Jongin saat Sehun memiringkan kepala Jongin ke belakang, menjelajahi daerah lembut dari leher untuk Jongin gigiti dengan bergairah.

"Ya, Tuhan."

Kata-kata Sehun berupa desahan doa, yang terdengar cukup keras untuk Jongin, membuat dirinya tersenyum puas saat berpindah ke belakang telinga Sehun. Rasa Sehun seperti caramel asin, kombinasinya membuat Jongin tidak pernah merasa cukup.

"Jadi apa yang kau katakan, Sehun?" Jongin menggigit daun telinga dan menenangkan dengan isapan lembut mulutnya.

"Aku bilang—" kata Sehun terpotong dengan terengah saat Jongin menekan punggung Sehun sedikit untuk mendesak ke tembok.

"Kau bilang?" Jongin mendesak Sehun untuk mulai berkata lagi, sangat yakin ia tidak akan membuat Sehun menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sangat menyenangkan mengganggu Sehun.

"Aku bilang bahwa— _Uhh!_ " Saat itu Jongin mendaratkan dirinya dimana ia tahu itu adalah titik sensitif Sehun yang membengkak dan sakit karena kedekatan mereka.

"Sial, Jongin, ya oke? Aku bilang ya untuk rencana baru!"

"Hanya soal waktu sampai kau mengatakan itu." Dan kemudian, Jongin menyerang Sehun.

~oOOo~

To. Be. Continued.

~oOOo~

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *ketawa ngakak bareng Chanyeol* *ditimpukin readers*

Gimana? Hahahahaha dooh please emang TBC itu kok, jangan pada protes ya, hahahaha XD

Sehun mah malu-malu macan, wkwk si Jongin udah gencar-gencar gitu juga. Wkwk

Ya maklum lah Sehun disini kan polos-polos gimana gitu, wkwk

Next chap? Review please~ Sankyuuuu~


	6. I See Fire

Sebelum ke story, aku mau minta maaf jika chapter sebelumnya ada typo mengenai _"Lah kok Sehun disini dijabarkan nikah sama cowo padahal dichapter sebelumnya dia nikah sama cewe?"_ wkwk jadi ini masalah dikit tapi yang pasti bikin feel kalian ilang *buat yang ngeh sama ceritanya*. Oke this my mistake, sekali lagi i'm sorry. Yang pasti aku juga manusia yang punya salah untuk hal seperti ini, jadi karena terlanjur disitu ditulis Sehun nikah sama Cowo yang intinya dia udah Gay duluan dan bakal akan berlanjut seperti itu. Jadi anggep aja, Sehun pernah gagal sama pasangan sebelumnya dan dia jatuh cinta lagi sama Chanyeol,tapi kedatangan Jongin lagi dalam kehidupannya meluluhlantakkan perasaannya. Wkwk

Jadi jika ada typo lagi, aku minta maafnya yaa~ aku juga manusia yang bisa berbuat salah, hehe *bow*

~oOOo~

Backsong : I See Fire – Ed Sheeran *nggarap ff ini sambil dengerin lagu ini soalnya* XD

~oOOo~

Sehun merasa bahwa sepertinya dia baru saja menjual jiwanya kepada iblis, dan dia tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Selama hidupnya dia tidak pernah merasa begitu diinginkan, begitu diidamkan. Jongin membawanya kedalam kobaran api itu, dan Sehun dengan senang hati masuk lebih dalam lagi.

Udara di sekitar mereka terasa lembab dengan serangkaian aroma elekrik. Dengan keringat, baik lama dan baru, membaur dengan aroma mint dari sampo Sehun, dan ada sesuatu dalam diri Jongin mengingatkannya akan laut dan matahari.

Jongin membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sehun. Sehun sendiri tidak pernah menyadari, banyak hal indah yang bisa dilakukan dengan leher seseorang. Mencium, menghisap, menggigit, menjilat. Setiap tindakan yang Jongin lakukan bahkan terasa lebih menggairahkan dari pada sebelumnya dan itu semua membuat dirinya sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan kewarasannya.

Jongin bergerak seolah dia sudah dilatih sepanjang hidupnya untuk melakukan hal ini,bukan menjadi petarung. Sehun sendiri tidak pernah mengalami sesuatu yang sedekat ini dengan mantan suaminya. Jongin mengajarkannya secara logis tentang gerakan dasar yang harus di pertimbangkannya, dan yang Sehun lakukan hanyalah melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Jongin, membenamkan jemarinya kedalam punggung kuat Jongin, dan berusaha bertahan.

Dengan satu tangan Jongin meraih paha Sehun dan menyandarkannya di pinggulnya saat ia melakukan sebuah dorongan magis yang lainnya. Posisi yang baru ini membuka tubuhnya lebih lebar lagi, membuat tangan kuat Jongin memungkinkan untuk menimbulkan gesekan kenikmatan di penis Sehun. Tiba-tiba Sehun berharap pakaian mereka akan terbakar dengan tiba-tiba, terlalu banyak penghalang diantara mereka.

"Aku benar-benar ingin berada di dalam dirimu," desah Jongin di rahang Sehun. "aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya aku sekeras ini,"

"Tapi itu hal yang baik, bukan?"

Jongin mundur sedikit untuk melihat kebawah, tepat kearah Sehun ketika dia menjawab. Dan betapa beruntung diri Jongin, karena itu juga memberinya ruang untuk menelusuri, mencubit dan menyiksa puting Sehun dengan tangannya yang bebas, menimbulkan desahan _'oh'_ , ' _Tuhan'_ dan disertai beberapa erangan lainnya. "Baik dan buruk. Baik karena itu berarti aku benar-benar terangsang karenamu. Buruk karena itu berarti aku akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari beberapa menit lagi,"

"Benarkah?" Sehun mencoba mengingat kisah bercintanya yang berlangsung lebih dari beberapa menit, dan itu sia-sia. Sehun masih mengasumsikan bahwa hal itu adalah sebuah norma, tetapi Sehun tidak mengatakan hal itu pada Jongin. Sehun mencoba terlihat acuh tak acuh ketika kembali bertanya. "Jadi, berapa lama rata-rata waktumu?"

Jongin tertawa ketika dia mengangkat tubuh Sehun dengan kakinya melingkari pinggangnya, kemudian menekannya ke dinding. Mata Sehun hampir sejajar dengan milik Jongin saat ini, hingga membuatnya mustahil untuk tidak terpaku menatap iris berwarna coklat itu.

"Kurasa itu setara dengan pertanyaan pria kepada wanita tentang berat badannya. Tapi itu tidak masalah, karena ku rasa, dengan sedikit latihan kita akan mampu melampaui rata-rata itu begitu saja."

Itu tidak sepenuhnya menjelaskan apa pun pada Sehun, tetapi itu terdengar seperti cukup menjanjikan. Hanya saja Jongin tidak membiarkan Sehun untuk mencernanya lebih dari sedetik sebelum akhirnya Jongin mencium Sehun dalam sebuah ciuman yang panas. Lidahnya menggali di antara kedua bibir Sehun dan memijatnya. Jongin terasa seperti mint chocolate Andes, seperti rasa pasta gigi dan protein shake, tetapi membuat Sehun ingin menghisapnya lebih dalam lagi hingga dia meleleh di dalam mulutnya.

Jongin menekan pinggul Sehun ke dinding, hingga tangannya dengan bebas menjelajahi tubuh Sehun. Ketika Jongin kembali mencium Sehun, jemarinya menelusuri lipatan pantat Sehun dan turun untuk membelai bagian tubuhnya yang membengkak, sementara tangan yang lainnya bergerak ke bawah bajunya dan menyingkap sebagian kaosnya untuk mendapatkan akses ke dadanya.

Pikiran Sehun terasa seperti terbungkus kapas, tidak bisa memikirkan hal yang paling sederhana sekalipun. Yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini adalah tetap fokus terhadap setiap dorongan yang ada, setiap sentuhan, dan mengunggu saat akhirnya Jongin membenamkan dirinya ke tubuh Sehun. Pikiran itu membuat organ intim Sehun menegang, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dia genggam. Tubuhnya masih kosong, hingga kini terasa pedih, membuatnya merengek karena kebutuhan dan meremas pinggang Jongin frustasi.

"Aku tahu baby. Aku tahu apa yang kau butuhkan. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kamarmu dan aku bisa memuaskanmu?"

Itu seharusnya menjadi sebuah pertanyaan. Pertanyaan yang diajukan untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi tampak tidak seperti pertanyaan. Dan memang tidak perlu ada pertanyaan seperti itu. Di dalam pikiran Jongin tidak ada orang yang akan mengatakan tidak jika sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tetapi ketika Jongin membawa Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar, mereka mendengar pintu depan di banting dan Jongin langsung membeku.

"Sehun? dimana kau?"

Mata Sehun melebar, " _Macaroni Matinee!_ " gumam Sehun dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya.

 _Apa?_ Tanya Jongin tanpa suara. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Apartemen itu tidak terlalu besar, dan Kyungsoo tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menemukan Sehun dalam posisi yang paling rentan. Sehun menempatkan bobot tubuhnya di kakinya, memaksa Jongin untuk menurunkannya, tetapi kakinya begitu lembek bagaikan pasta yang sedang di masak hingga akhirnya dia menahan tubuhnya pada kursi di belakangnya.

Sementara Sehun berusaha untuk membetulkan pakaiannya,dia memanggil sahabatnya. "Aku di ruang latihan Kyung! Bisakah kau mengambilkan sebotol air dari dalam kulkas?" seharusnya itu memberikan mereka waktu ekstra. Ketika akhirnya Sehun yakin jika pakaiannya sudah rapih, dia menghela napas lega.

Lalu Sehun memandang Jongin,dan Sehun merasa dia sedikit mendapat serangan panik. Bahkan apakah Jongin mengenakan pakaian dalam? Celana pendeknya mengkerucut ke depan, tampak seperti puncak tenda pertunjukan sirkus Barnum & Bailey. Sehun menyambar kemeja yang tergeletak di kakinya dan melemparkannya pada Jongin sambil berbisik. "Cepat pakai!"

Ketika yang Jongin lakukan hanyalah menaikan sebelah alisnya, Sehun dengan cepat melirik kearah selangkangan Jongin. Setelah ikut melirik kebawah dan mungkin menyadari Jongin tidak bisa melihat lantai di antara kedua kakinya, Jongin langsung memakai pakaiannya tepat ketika Kyungsoo muncul di sudut ruangan.

"Aku tahu aku datang sedikit lebih awal, tapi— _whoa_." Kyungsoo membeku di ambang pintu dengan sebotol air di sebelah tangannya dan sebuah Diet Mountain Dew di tangannya yang lain, yang di ambilnya dari tempat persediaan khusus milik Sehun untuk menyembunyikannya dari temannya yang kecanduan.

"Siapa dia?" sebelum Sehun memiliki kesempatan untuk memperkenalkannya, Kyungsoo sudah bergerak maju, menyerahkan botol air kepada Sehun bahkan tanpa melihat kearahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jongin. "Hi, aku Do Kyungsoo dan kau?"

Jongin membalas jabatan tangan Kyungsoo dengan sebuah senyuman mematikannya. "Kim Jongin."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Jongin. Kau harus memaafkanku karena begitu terkejut, tapi aku tidak tau jika Sehun sudah memiliki teman."

Sehun membuka botol airnya dan meminum hampir seluruhnya dalam satu tegukan. Ia menyayangi Kyungsoo seperti saudaranya sendiri, dan tidak pernah merasa cemburu ketika temannya merebut semua perhatian di manapun mereka berada. Sampai saat ini. Tidak diragukan lagi, Jongin pasti sedang menelanjangi Kyungsoo di dalam pikiraannya saat ini. Kyungsoo benar-benar mempesona, dari rambutnya hingga kakinya dan leher indahnya,Kyungsoo memiliki tubuh yang cocok untuk ukurannya.

Sehun tidak pernah menganggap dirinya buruk dengan cara apapun, tetapi dia cukup dewasa untuk merasa nyaman dengan sosoknya yang _'biasa-biasa'_ saja. Semua tentang dirinya semacam masuk dalam kategori… well…biasa. Saat berada di Fritz, Sehun pernah melihat pria yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya menunggu kata-kata yang di ucapkan Kyungsoo dan meneteskan air liur mereka ketika pria manis itu menggerakan pinggulnya sambil memainkan bibir sexynya. Saat itu Sehun dan Kyungsoo sedang menonton acara spektakuler di malam liga panah di sana dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah mempedulikan semua itu.

Sehun tidak terlalu yakin apakah pria manis itu memang tidak menyadarinya atau memang ia adalah pria yang rendah hati. Tetapi Sehun meragukan Kyungsoo tidak menyadari kelebihan yang di milikinya apalagi dia memiliki reputasi sebagai seorang pengacara yang cerdas di daerah itu. Bahkan untuk bisa mengencani Kyungsoo, pria itu harus melewati seluruh tes. Yaitu harus bisa diterima secara sosial untuk menjual mobil bekas pada public jika mereka bisa melewati batasan kecil dari Kyungsoo. Dan Sehun pikir, sampai sekarang tidak ada pria yang masih hidup mampu melewati segala tes dari Kyungsoo.

"Dia pasienku,Kyung."

"Ah," ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum, "maka dalam kasus ini aku bisa mengerti mengapa kau ingin membawa pekerjaan ini ke rumahmu."

Jongin tertawa dengan cara yang terlalu manis dan dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, merenggangkan pakaian di atas bahu dan bisepnya. "Sebenarnya aku sudah mengenal Sehun hampir seumur hidupku, aku adalah sahabat baik kakaknya."

"Oh kau dari Dun Valley! Itu bagus, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang lain dari daerah itu sebelum Sehun, dan kami satu kamar ketika mahasiswa baru. Aku harap kau mau menceritakan beberapa kisah memalukan untukku. Pria ini memiliki portopolio tentang kehidupanku, dan aku tidak memiliki apapun tentangnya. Ini benar-benar tidak adil."

"Maaf Kyung, tapi aku sudah mengatakan padamu, tidak ada apapun di dalam kehidupanku. Aku hanya pria yang membosankan sebelum masuk kuliah dan sampai saat ini."

"Dan aku juga sudah mengatakan sebelumnya kepadamu, kau sama sekali tidak membosankan. Kau adalah penyeimbang kegilaanku, itulah mengapa kita sangat cocok ketika bersama-sama. Kita saling melengkapi." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sodanya dan menyentuhkannya pada botol air Sehun, dan meminumnya sesudah mengatakan _"salut"_ bersamaan.

Kyungsoo berjalan beberapa langkah untuk duduk di samping Sehun dikursi panjang. "Jadi kau sudah selesai dengan sesi mu? Kau harus segera bersiap-siap jika kau masih ingin membuat Matinee Macaroni kita."

"Oh, um…" Sial, tenggorokan Sehun kering. Bagaimana mungkin rasa gugup itu bisa membuat tenggorokannya menjadi sekering itu? Ini seperti reaksi psikologi yang konyol. Sehun terdiam ketika meneguk airnya lagi.

"Apa itu Macaroni Matinee? Terdengar seperti makan siang khusus untuk para senior."

Kyungsoo tertawa kencang ketika Sehun hampir saja memuncratkan air dari mulutnya kemudian tergagap sebelum akhirnya bisa menelan air itu dengan lancar. Untungnya Kyungsoo langsung menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, hingga Sehun bisa meneruskan batuknya dengan tenang. "Ini adalah kencan bulanan kami. Sabtu pertama setiap bulan kami akan pergi nonton film, makan siang di Macaroni Grill dan memasukan diri kami sendiri ke dalam jurang serangan jantung karena porsi karbohidrat yang berlebihan."

"Kyung, aku tidak bisa pergi untuk sementara waktu."

"Apa?" entah bagaimana Kyungsoo berhasil membuat mata hitam indahnya membesar dua kali lipat dari ukurannya yang semula.

Setiap kali Kyungsoo menginginkan sesuatu, dia memiliki pandangan seperti kucing dalam Boot di kisah Shrek ketika kucing itu menggunakan ' _pussy face_ ' nya yang menyedihkan. "Tapi aku mendapatkan minggu yang sangat buruk di pengadilan dan aku membutuhkan waktu untuk para pria, dimana kita tidak melakukan apapun kecuali hal-hal yang mengerikan, mengomentari wanita-wanita lain dan keluar bersama pria-pria yang mengenakan celana jeans ketat."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja…" Sehun melihat kearah Jongin dengan pandangan yang mengatakan, _Maafkan_ _aku karena apa yang kusarankan, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu_ _apa yang harus kulakukan._ "Kecuali, kau mau ikut bersama kami?"

Jongin tertawa dan mengibaskan tangannya sebagai tanda keberatan. "Tidak apa-apa, Hun. Walaupun aku akan senang mengomentari dan menilai orang lain, tapi aku harus pergi. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa menerima kelebihan karbohidrat saat ini. Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku harus pergi berbelanja. Apa ada hal khusus yang menurutmu harus kubeli sekarang?"

"Tidak, yang kau beli minggu lalu cukup baik. Ini akan menjadi sangat sulit untuk kembali membiasakan makan malam dengan microwave menyedihkanku lagi setelah kau pergi nanti. Siapa yang tahu jika makanan sehat itu bisa terasa sangat lezat?"

"Whoa! Aku butuh rehat sekarang."

"Ini bukan ruang sidang, Kyung."

"Apa kau _tinggal_ di sini?"

Sehun menjawab dengan cepat untuk meminimalisir kerusakan yang ada. "Hanya untuk beberapa bulan hingga dia sembuh dari lukanya. Aku sudah mengambil waktu liburanku untuk bekerja bersamanya dalam program pemulihan dan pelatihan yang ketat."

"Wow Hun, itu benar-benar sesuatu yang lain. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa."

 _Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak, tapi kau sedang menahan lidahmu – meskipun hanya sementara- dan aku mencintaimu untuk itu._ "Well,aku akan pergi mandi kalau begitu."

"Ya, cepatlah. Kau tahu bagaimana aku benci jika mendapatkan tempat duduk yang kurang strategis di teater." Kyungsoo berdiri dan berjalan melewati ruangan sambil menambahkan. "Aku akan menunggu di ruang tamu dan membaca majalah kedokteran edisi terbaru yang membosankan, berharap menemukan gluteus maksimum pria, lengkap dengan gambar."

Begitu Sehun dan Jongin mendengar suara duduknya Kyungsoo di sofa dan meletakan kaleng sodanya di atas meja, mereka saling berpandangan dan tertawa lega.

"Dia ingin bepergian."

Sehun berdiri, dan menggerakan kakinya. "Kau tidak mengerti."

"Dia sangat protektif kepadamu. Dia benar-benar tidak suka ketika kau mengatakan bahwa kau adalah pria kaku yang membosankan." Jongin melangkah mendekati Sehun, sorotan matanya yang nakal menghilang. "Begitu pula denganku,"

"Tapi itu adalah kebenarannya. Aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang liar atau gila atau, yang di larang Tuhan, sesuatu yang illegal." Sehun mengangkat bahunya dan mengambil tali dari celana barunya. "Aku adalah pria yang mengikuti aturan."

Selangkah lagi. Sekarang Jongin sudah begitu dekat hingga Sehun bisa merasakan nafas Jongin di kulitnya. Sehun melirik ke arah pintu. Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk datang lagi?

Sentuhan jari di dagu Sehun mengembalikan fokusnya lagi pada sosok Jongin. "Satu-satunya saat aku mengikuti peraturan adalah ketika aku berada di dalam ring." Kata Jongin dengan suara rendah.

"Mentalitas itu bisa membawamu ke dalam banyak masalah."

"Kebetulan aku memang menyukai masalah." Seringai miring Jongin terlihat begitu jahat. Dan menggiurkan. Yang tampak tidak mungkin disebut sebuah senyuman, namun dia memang tersenyum. Sehun ingin menjilatnya dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain. "Bersiap-siaplah dan nikmati waktu dengan sahabatmu mu. Aku akan menyelesaikan peregangan dan latihanku setelah pulang dari toko. Kemudian…" Jongin menundukan pandangannya pada bibir Sehun, dan menelusuri bibir Sehun dengan ibu jemarinya. "…kita akan menyelesaikan hal lain yang sudah kita mulai."

"Kau masih ingin?" Sehun nyaris menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Terkadang dia bersumpah untuk menjaga monolog _internalnya_ yang rusak.

Jongin menyipitkan matanya. "Apa kau tidak?"

 _Sial._ Apakah Jongin bertanya karena berharap Sehun juga masih menginginkan hal itu atau karena dia berharap Sehun tidak menginginkannya, memberi Jongin kesempatan untuk mundur dengan kesan baik? Dan mengapa Sehun selalu bersikeras untuk memikirkan hal ini secara berlebihan? _Karena kepalamu terus memikirkan hal_ _ini._

"Ya?" sebelah alis Jongin melengkung naik, menantang Sehun untuk menegaskan jawabannya.

"Ya. Maksudku ya." Sehun mendesah putus asa dan berharap untuk keseribu kalinya agar Kyungsoo tetap dalam ketenangannya disofa sana. "Aku pikir mungkin kau hanya terhanyut dalam suasana panas saat itu, tapi sekarang, setelah kau memiliki waktu untuk berpikir, mungkin kau mengubah keputusanmu untuk terlibat dalam hal ini." Ketika alis Jongin mengkerut, dengan cepat Sehun menambahkan. "Tidak terlibat, terlibat. Maksudku, ini hanya sementara waktu dan hanya untuk tujuan instruksional."

Jongin bergerak dengan sangat cepat, hingga Sehun tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memikirkan maksudnya hingga Sehun menemukan dirinya sendiri tenggelam dalam panasnya bibir Jongin, lidahnya menekan dan membujuk. Tubuh Sehun di tekan ketubuh Jongin dengan satu tangannya di belakang punggung Sehun, dan tangannya yang lain— _astaga Tuhan_ , tangan Jongin yang lain—terselip di antara paha Sehun, jemarinya menekan penisnya. Celananya terasa semakin mengetat karena gesekan itu, dan perasaan takut tertangkap basah hingga tidak bisa meneruskan hal ini lebih jauh lagi membuat semuanya semakin terasa menarik.

Itu adalah langkah panas dan beresiko, tapi Jongin tidak merasa ragu untuk melakukannya hingga tuntas, hanya seperti apa yang dia lakukan di dalam pertarungannnya. Hal yang paling di sukai Sehun adalah gaya pria itu ketika di dalam ring.

Getaran di dalam perut Sehun semakin dalam, ketegangan itu semakin menyebar. Ketika sensasinya datang, Sehun menekan jari-jarinya kepada tricep Jongin untuk mengantisipasi gelombang yang akan segera datang. Jongin melepaskan ciumannya, membuat Sehun merengek protes, dan ketika jari-jari Jongin ikut mengentikan sentuhan ajaib itu, pinggul Sehun secara otomatis mengikuti mereka, memohon untuk sentuhan lebih ketika Jongin mundur.

"Apa itu bisa menghentikan keprihatinanmu tentang keputusanku untuk mempertimbangkan kembali?" Sehun mengangguk. "Baik. Kalau begitu kita akan melanjutkannya lagi nanti."

Jari-jari Sehun langsung meraihnya ketika Sehun merasa Jongin akan menarik diri. "Please Jongin. Aku sangat dekat," bisik Sehun.

Sudah lama Sehun tidak pernah mendapatkan klimaksnya, dan dia bertanya-tanya apakah dia masih ingat bagaimana rasanya. Sehun selalu mengurus hal-hal nya sendiri, namun setelah berbulan-bulan sibuk di kantor dan jatuh ke tempat tidur dengan kelelahan teramat sangat di malam hari, Sehun mulai kehilangan kekuatan untuk memikirkan hal itu. Mungkin Sehun bisa di kategorikan sebagai aseksual sekarang. Pada usia matang, dua puluh Sembilan dan seperempat.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak ingin memberikannya sekarang, dan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo di ruang sebelah, karena percayalah, jika aku mau, aku akan menekan tubuhmu ke dinding dan tidak peduli jika ia akan menonton kita sambil memakan popcorn seperti menonton salah satu film romantic kalian."

"Lalu mengapa?" ya Tuhan, apa Sehun tadi benar-benar _merengek_?

Jongin memegang salah satu sisi wajah Sehun ketika berbicara, tatapan matanya yang intens sama sekali tidak membantu untuk menenangkan Sehun. "Karena ketika aku membuatmu datang untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak ingin kau menahannya. Aku ingin mendengar setiap desahan nafasmu." Jongin mencium pelipis Sehun. "Setiap erangan." Ciuman lain di pipi Sehun. "Dan aku tidak akan puas sampai kau meneriakkan namaku."

Sehun mengerang frustasi, tapi ciuman Jongin menelan setiap suara dari mulut Sehun. Setelah beberapa kata yang memabukan, Jongin menjauh dan menyeringai nakal. "Jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik, ada pelajaran dalam kejadian ini."

"Aku sangat membenci pelajaran ini." Kata Sehun sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Pelajaran nomor tiga: selalu meninggalkan mereka ketika mereka menginginkan lebih." Jongin terkekeh – benar-benar memiliki keberanian untuk menertawakan Sehun - dan menggigit bibir Sehun, lalu kembali di belainya dengan ujung lidahnya. "Bersenang-senanglah."

Sehun menatap kepergian Jongin dengan pandangan tidak percaya kemudian dia mendengarkan ucapan selamat tinggal Jongin pada Kyungsoo di ruang tamu, sebelum Jongin pergi ke kamar mandi. Yep, Sehun benar-benar membenci pelajaran ini.

~oOOo~

"Dua yang biasa, Fritz!" Kyungsoo memanggil pria tua beruban di ujung bar.

"Jangan sampai celana dalammu terpelintir (jangan panik), Red, aku akan mengambil minumanmu dalam satu menit!"

"Aku harus mengenakan celana dalam untuk menjaganya agar tidak terpelintir."

"Well, itu lebih baik daripada benang yang di selipkan di pantat (thong) yang gadis-gadis kenakan akhir-akhir ini."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang gadis-gadis kenakan? Film laga yang mungkin terakhir kali kau lihat adalah World War II, Tua Bangka."

"Ha! Aku punya cerita yang akan membuat rambutmu lebih keriting dari pada yang sekarang,Kyungsoo, dan jangan kau lupakan itu."

Sehun tertawa mendengarkan percakapan yang biasa terjadi antara Kyungsoo dan pemilik bar yang sudah mereka kunjungi sejak kuliah. Fritz lebih seperti paman tersayang bagi mereka, tapi bukan berarti hal itu membuat humor yang dilemparkan diantara mereka tidak melintasi garis godaan genit dan lelucon kotor (tentang seks). Fritz adalah seorang pria tua yang genit, dan mereka berdua kagum padanya.

Setelah Fritz menyajikan bir dalam gelas bir besar, dia mencium jemari di kedua tangannya dan menempatkan masing-masing tangannya di pipi Sehun dan Kyungsoo. "Nah sudah. Sekarang tutup mulut kalian dan pergilah bersenang-senang malam ini, huh?"

"Tentu saja, Fritzy," Kyungsoo berjanji sebelum mereka berjalan ke ujung bar satunya dekat papan permainan lempar panah. Mereka menempati kursi bar yang mereka klaim sebagai kursi biasa yang mereka tempati dan menyenggolkan gelas mereka bersamaan dengan _"Salut"_ yang antusias dan menyesap untuk pertama kalinya di malam itu.

Kyungsoo menepukkan tangannya di meja bar tiga kali, yang mana itu merupakan caranya untuk menarik perhatian. "Keluarkan semua, dan ceritakan padaku."

Sehun mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar suara tepukan meja dan menatap ke dalam beernya. "Aku akan lebih suka meminumnya jika jenis minumannya sama dengan yang kau minum." Sehun mungkin termasuk ke dalam orang yang tidak tahan mabuk jika tentang masalah minum wine, tapi dia bisa bertahan dengan cukup baik jika berhadapan dengan bir, karena bertahun-tahun praktik dengan Kyungsoo sejak masa kuliah mereka.

"Aku tak membicarakan masalah alkohol. Aku ingin kau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi denganmu dan si seksi yang tinggal di apartemenmu. Aku sudah menunggu dengan sabar sepanjang makan siang untukmu membicarakannya lebih dahulu, tapi sedihnya kau malah tutup mulut tentang tamu-mu. Jadi, bersiaplah untuk bersaksi."

Untuk kedua kalinya di hari itu Sehun tersedak minumannya. _Oh, demi Tuhan. Kau lebih baik belajar untuk mengontrol dirimu sendiri atau kau akan memerlukan maneuver Heimlich jika kau berani untuk makan lagi._ "Tak perlu melakukan interogasi atau apapun,Kyung. Tak ada yang terjadi dengannya. Dia adalah sahabat baikSuho Hyung dan aku sedang membantunya, hanya itu."

"Apa dia sudah punya teman kencan?"

"Tidak." Tunggu sebentar. Sehun masih belum tahu hal itu, kan? Jongin tak pernah mengatakan tentang mengencani seseorang, tapi Sehun juga tak pernah bertanya. Tak ada alasan untuk menanyakan hal itu. Mereka hanya dua teman yang saling membantu. Tapi definisi dari _'membantu'_ sudah berubah secara drastis dalam waktu seminggu.

"Setidaknya, aku rasa ia tak punya teman kencan. Tapi lagipula dia bukan tipemu."

"Aku tak ada rencana untuk mengejarnya, tapi aku penasaran, mengapa dia bukan tipeku?"

"Peraturan nomor tiga."

"Benarkah? Apa pekerjaannya?"

"Dia adalah seorang petarung seperti Suho."

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan hidungnya seperti seseorang yang baru saja mengendus kaos kaki bau di depan wajahnya.

"Oh, salah satu dari pria itu. Ya Tuhan, betapa kasarnya, selain itu tidak bertanggung jawab untuk merencanakan masa depan. Tidak, terima kasih." Sehun tidak ambil pusing untuk membela pilihan karir Jongin dan kakak laki-lakinya di depan temannya. Tak akan ada yang berubah. Kyungsoo hidup dalam peraturan-peraturan yang sangat ketat dan menolak untuk menikung peraturan itu untuk alasan apapun.

Kyungsoo mendapatkan ide itu di satu malam di saat mereka masih anak baru semasa kuliah, mabuk, dan menonton drama di televisi, _NCIS_. Si tokoh utama dalam acara itu memiliki lebih dari tigapuluh peraturan yang ia jalani dalam hidupnya, dan Kyungsoo, dengan seluruh kebijaksanaan mabuknya, memutuskan bahwa ia membutuhkan strategi yang sama untuk menghindari jalan hidup aneh seperti kedua orang tuanya. Peraturan nomor tiga adalah _'jangan pernah berkencan dengan seseorang yang tidak bekerja secara tetap dalam sebuah karir sukses yang berkepanjangan.'_ Atlet dengan kemungkinan untuk menyakiti diri mereka sendiri di usia muda, secara efektif menghancurkan karir mereka, tidak termasuk ke dalam teman kencan yang berpotensi.

"Tapi mengapa tidak kau saja yang mengencaninya? Maksudku, kau tahu, Jongin diibaratkan benar-benar gumpalan daging manusia yang tampan dan menarik."

"Ew!" Kedua pria itu tertawa secara serempak. Alkohol sudah mengendurkan otot mereka dari minggu panjang yang padat.

"Apa maksudmu dengan gumpalan daging manusia? Tetap berpegangan pada jargon yang di perbolehkan karena jelas kau sangat buruk dalam mendeskripsikan pujian."

"Jangan menghindari pertanyaannya. Bagaimana dengan mengencaninya?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Bukan seperti itu."

"Bisa saja."

"Bisakah kita berhenti membicarakan ini, Kyungsoo?"

Manik mata gelap Kyungsoo praktis menyatu saat ia menelaah wajah Sehun. Sial sial sial. "Mengapa kau tidak bercerita padaku, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun meminum setengah dari beernya dalam beberapa tegukan besar dan kemudian menaruh gelasnya di bar dengan desahan tanda menyerah. Setelah Kyungsoo mencurigai bahwa Sehun tidak mengatakan _'yang sebenarnya, semua kebenarannya, dan tak ada yang lain selain kejujuran'_ Sehun merasa seperti anjing pitbull. "Jongin harus segera sembuh dari cederanya dan kembali siap untuk pertandingan perebutan sabuknya dalam dua bulan."

"Dan?"

"Dan aku setuju untuk mengambil minggu liburanku untuk memberikannya perhatian spesial duapuluh empat jam penuh untuk membuatnya bisa kembali bertarung jika ia mau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Dan sesuatu itu adalaaaaaahhhh..."

Sehun melihat kesekitar saat ia menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya sebelum akhirnya mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk meyakini bahwa hanya temannya yang bisa mendengar hal ini. "Dia mengajariku bagaimana untuk merayu Chanyeol."

" _Apa!_ "

"Shhhhh! Kecilkan suaramu, dasar aneh!"

"Aku si Aneh? Sehun, kapan kau akan menyadari bahwa pria itu tak pantas mendapatkan dirimu? Apakah itu alasan semua penampilan barumu? Maksudku, kau terlihat luar biasa, tapi jika si bajingan itu tidak menyadari keberadaanmu sebelum semua pakaian dan pelajaran merayu itu maka itu kerugian baginya."

"Yeah, aku tahu, kau pernah menyebutkan itu satu atau dua kali sebelumnya," Sehun menjawab dengan masam. Kenyataan yang menjadi masalah adalah bahwa Kyungsoo tidak setuju pada rasa tertariknya ke dokter baik hanya karena pria itu gagal membuat langkah maju setelah mereka bekerja bersama selama satu tahun.

"Dengar, bisakah kita berhenti membicarakan hal ini? Ini sangat mengganggu kesenanganku."

"Kesenanganku juga. Oke, topik ini resmi turun dari meja ( _tidak di ungkit lagi_ ). Kyle dan Kris baru saja masuk jadi aku akan mengambil bir lagi untuk kita sebelum kita memulainya. Jaga kursiku."

Sehun mengangkat kakinya ke atas kursi Kyungsoo yang kosong dan melambai ke setengah anggota tim mereka yang lain. Setidaknya para pria akan menjadi penahan dari isu Jongin-Chanyeol. Sehun sudah merasa seperti menaiki rollercoaster semenjak Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kantornya Jumat pagi yang lalu, diikuti dengan kunjungan mendadak dari Jongin yang mengejutkannya dan bahkan tawaran Jongin yang jauh lebih mengejutkan.

Sesi cumbuan panas mereka hanya bertujuan untuk mengajari Sehun bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan keras dan bergairah setiap saat. Dan Sehun bahkan tak bisa menikmati makan siangnya dan film yang ia tonton dengan Kyungsoo karena Sehun mengantisipasi hal yang akan terjadi nanti. Sekarang hal itu sudah tak ia pikirkan lagi, Sehun memutuskan untuk menikmati beberapa jam ke depan yang menyenangkan dan bebas-drama.

Sehun mengirim pesan kepada Jongin sebelumnya dan meminta maaf untuk lupa memberitahu Jongin tentang malam pertandingan dan mengatakan padanya untuk tidak menunggunya pulang karena Sehun tahu bahwa Jongin selalu tidur lebih cepat dengan jadwal yang latihan padat yang ia lakoni.

Saat Sehun ingat bahwa ia tak akan melihat Jongin hingga besok pagi, Sehun menurunkan birnya dan bergerak tak nyaman di kusinya. Yep. Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, tak ada yang perlu di takutkan. Hanya beberapa permainan lempar panah yang menyenangkan dan minum dengan teman-temannya. Sehun sangat membutuhkan hal ini.

~oOOo~

Jongin berjalan ke arah bar yang telah disarankan oleh Kyungsoo saat dia akan pergi keluar tadi pagi. Dia tak berencana untuk datang, tapi saat Sehun mengirim pesan yang memberitahunya untuk tidak menunggu, dia tahu bahwa Sehun menghindarinya dan menghindari hal yang Jongin janjikan akan terjadi padanya sepulangnya ia ke rumah malam ini. Hal ini tidak seharusnya mengganggu Jongin. Tapi hal itu malah makin mengganggunya. Dan Jongin tak tahu mengapa hal itu terjadi.

Apa yang ia tahu adalah saat Jongin berbelanja bahan makanan sore itu adalah dia mencoba untuk memikirkan lebih banyak makanan yang Sehun mungkin sukai. Dan hal itu membawanya ke dalam pikiran yang menjurus ke gambaran bagaimana mengajari Sehun cara memasak makanan itu, lengkap dengan membiarkan Sehun mencicipi makanan dari jari Jongin... dan kemudian dari lidahnya. Dan gambaran itu membuat Jongin seperti sedang menyelundupkan sebuah ketimun di dalam celana pendeknya saat ia bergerak ke bagian sayur-sayuran.

Berdiri di pintu masuk, Jongin menyisir bar mencari Kyungsoo, berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo akan mudah di temukan karena tinggi tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dari orang western disini dan rambutnya yang berwarna brown red. Dua detik kemudian pandangan Jongin seketika berhenti. Sial, dia sudah keliru.

Sehun berdiri diantara kerumunan yang sudah jelas merupakan pertandingan lempar panah yang ia ikuti. Jongin mengenali Kyungsoo dan Kris, tapi mereka bahkan hanya menjadi pandangan kabur segera setelah ia menemukan Sehun.

Sehun mengenakan celana jeans gelap, ketat memeluk bokongnya dan rendah di bagian pinggulnya yang langsing, dipasangkan dengan baju kaos longgar berwarna jingga pucat. Sekarang Jongin ingin menghajar dirinya sendiri karena sudah menambahkan kaos itu ke dalam lemari pakaian Sehun, karena jelas pria-pria lain di bar ini juga mungkin menyukai kaos itu dengan alasan yang sama dengannya.

Sehun terlihat sangat berbeda dari apa yang Jongin lihat minggu lalu. Tak hanya dari penampilannya, tapi juga semangatnya. Sehun memiliki aura yang bersinar dengan indah dari wajahnya. Jongin berdiri diam, memutuskan untuk menonton Sehun di lingkungannya untuk sesaat. Senyumnya sangat lebar dan untuk pertama kalinya Jongin melihat lesung pipi mungil di pipi kanan Sehun.

Sehun menyemangati Kyungsoo yang sedang melempar anak panah ke papan panah terdekat dimana ia dan dua orang pria berdiri. Saat anak panah terakhir Kyungsoo menancap di papan, ke empat orang itu bersorak gembira. Pria pirang di sebelah Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dan memutarnya sebelum memberikan ciuman keras di bibir.

Dan Sehun bahkan tidak melawan. Menyadari bahwa reaksinya tak beralasan, bahkan menggelikan,Jongin berjalan melintasi ruangan, menggunakan berat tubuhnya dan bahunya yang lebar sebagai keuntungan dalam menerobos kerumunan orang. Sehun tidak melihat Jongin berjalan kearahnya karena posisi Sehun membelakanginya, tapi Kyungsoo melemparkan senyuman yang berseri-seri saat ia menyadari pria itu berdiri dibelakang Sehun.

"Hoy, Jongin! Aku senang kau memutuskan untuk datang! Kau datang tepat pada saat kami sedang merayakan kemenangan pertama kami malam ini."

Sehun tidak berbalik selama lima detik, mungkin lebih dari lima detik. Tapi sesaat setelah Kyungsoo memanggil nama Jongin, ketegangan terlihat meluruskan tulang belakangnya. Saat akhirnya Sehun menghadap kearah Jongin, senyumannya hanya sekedar lengkungan tipis di wajahnya. Sehun tak senang melihatnya. Pasti karena Jongin menginterupsi kesenangannya dengan penggemar barunya.

"Jongin. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku mengundangnya sebelum kita berangkat sore tadi," kata Kyungsoo. "Aku pikir ia bisa bergabung untuk minum-minum, atau setidaknya menonton kita minum jika itu bertentangan dengan diet superketatnya atau apalah."

Jongin merunduk dan menurunkan suaranya jadi hanya Sehun yang bisa mendengarnya. "Aku memiliki dugaan gila bahwa mungkin kau menghindariku karena kau gugup tentang malam ini. Tapi hal itu sepertinya lebih dikarenakan kau tidak ingin aku menghalangi cumbuanmu dengan si Pirang yang berdiri di sana." Saat Jongin meluruskan tubuhnya kalimatnya sendiri membakar tubuhnya seperti halnya cairan asam di siramkan ke gendang telinganya. Betapa bajingannya dia mengatakan hal itu pada Sehun.

Pria manis ini tak layak mendapatkannya, dan ekspresi terluka dan kebingungan melintas di wajah Sehun. Menggenggam tangannya, Jongin membawa Sehun ke ruangan kecil dimana sebuah telepon umum terpasang di dinding.

"Sial, maafkan aku,Hun. Aku berkelakuan seperti seorang bajingan. Jika kau ingin bersenang-senang atau apapun dengan pria itu,maka..." Jongin menyapukan tangannya di rambutnya dari belakang ke depan kemudian meluncur ke janggut tipisnya. "Maka itu hal yang bagus," akhirnya kalimat itu terpaksa ia keluarkan.

"Jongin, itu manis sekali—aku pikir—tapi apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Tak ada pria yang sedang aku goda disini."

Jongin menunjuk ke arah dimana mereka terlihat bersama tadi. "Aku melihatnya menciummu, Sehun, dan kau tak terlihat kaget saat ia melakukannya."

"Itu karena ia melakukannya hampir setiap saat." Sehun mengatakan hal itu seperti seharusnya hanya itu saja penjelasan yang Jongin butuhkan. Tapi hal itu malah membuat situasi semakin tak masuk akal sekarang.

"Ayo." Sekarang saatnya Sehun untuk menggenggam tangan Jongin dan membawanya kembali kemana mereka berasal. Sehun melambaikan tangannya ke arah pria pirang yang sudah menciumnya tadi. Tunggu sebentar, siapa? _Sehun_. Pria ini mencium _Sehun_. "Jongin, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada Kyle. Kyle, ini sahabat baik Suho dan pasien garis miring tamu garis miring...um,pelatih pribadiku."

Dari ujung matanya Jongin melihat senyuman licik terbentuk di wajah Sehun, yang mana sangat seksi. Sehun jelas sangat bangga terhadap permainan kata yang ia lakukan untuk menjelaskan hubungan unik diantara mereka, dan ia harus mengakuinya, bahwa hal itu sangat cerdas. Kyle menjulurkan tangannya dan Jongin menjabatnya dengan sportif, tapi ia memastikan untuk memberikan sedikit penekanan dan pandangan tersirat antar sesama pria. Pandangan _jangan-main-maindengan-bocah-ini-atau-aku-akan-memakan-jantungmu-untuksarapan-dengan-sereal Wheaties-ku._

Pria itu sepertinya tak main-main dalam urusan otot, tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Jongin. Dengan latihan yang Jongin lakukan ia bisa menjatuhkan petarung jalan manapun, tak peduli seberapa besar tubuh mereka, jika hal itu akan terjadi.

"Dan kau sudah bertemu dengan Kris kemarin malam," tambah Sehun.

Jongin berbalik dan menjabat tangan Kris. "Kris. Aku tak berpikir bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi secepat ini."

"Beruntungnya aku," kata Kris sambil tersenyum. "Sekarang kau bisa membelikanku bir untuk malam ini."

Sehun memotong dengan pandangan tajam ke arah Jongin. "Kyle adalah partner Kris."

"Di rumah sakit?"

Kyle tersenyum di belakang birnya saat ia meminumnya dan Kris tertawa sembari menjawab, "Tidak, bung, kau melewatkannya. Sehun menekankan pada kata _'partner'_. Dia menekannya dengan jelas meskipun tidak mengutip dengan jarinya untukmu."

"Mengutip dengan jari?"

Kyungsoo jelas tertawa terlalu keras, tapi kemudian berhenti sejenak untuk menjelaskan pada Jongin. "Mereka kekasih, Jongin. Kris dan Kyle juga pasangan gay."

Jongin melirik ke arah Sehun untuk konfirmasi. Sial. Well, ini merubah segalanya. Menjulurkan tangan ke arah Kyle lagi, Jongin mengatakan, "Maaf, bung. Aku berasumsi..."

"Bahwa aku bercumbu dengan Sehun? Tak perlu mengatakannya, bung, aku benar-benar mengerti. Kau hanya berdiri untuk menggantikan Suho sebagai kakak laki-laki yang protektif. Tapi sebaiknya kau memiliki kemungkinan lebih besar untuk aku sukai daripada Sehun kita yang manis disini." Kris menajamkan pandangannya pada kekasihnya dan Jongin tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membalas.

"Tenang, amigo," kata Jongin. "Taringmu terlihat."

"Yeah, aku tahu. Kyle pikir menyenangkan saat melihatku cemburu." Kemudian Kris berbalik ke arah Kyle yang sedang menikmati pertunjukkan itu dengan tangan bersilang di dadanya. "Jaga sikapmu, K, atau kau akan membayar hal itu nanti. Itu janjiku."

Kyle mengejek, tak sedikitpun terintimidasi ancaman Kris itu. "Kau harusnya tahu bahwa aku tak melakukan hal itu karena sebuah kecelakaan. Aku akan membuat satu ronde lagi untuk kita."

Sebelum Kris memiliki kesempatan untuk membalasnya, Kyle berkedip ke arah Jongin—bukan kedipan genit, tapi sinyal bahwa ia senang membuat pasangannya cemburu—dan berjalan melewati Jongin ke arah bar.

"Hey, Oh Sehun!" Mereka berlima berbalik ke arah pria yang berteriak diantara kerumunan, tapi jelas siapa yang pria itu maksud.

"Giliranmu!"

"Oh, sial, game ketiga sudah di mulai," kata Sehun sebelum menyelesaikan birnya. "Kami kalah di game pertama dan memenangkan game kedua, jadi tim manapun yang memenangkan game ini akan maju ke babak playoff. Doakan aku berhasil!"

Teman satu timnya mengangkat gelas mereka dan berteriak, "Semoga berhasil!" pada saat bersamaan. Sepertinya hal itu sudah sering mereka lakukan. Sekarang Jongin tak lagi merasa marah, mereka jelas terlihat merupakan tim yang solid.

Jongin membawa sebotol air mineral dan menaruhnya di atas meja untuk melihat Sehun memainkan anak panah. Setiap kali ia selesai melemparkan anak panah, Sehun akan berdiri di sebelahnya di bar saat mereka semua berbincang dan tertawa. Jongin sudah mencoba menawarinya kursi yang ia duduki, namun Sehun menolaknya dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan sering berdiri. Sepertinya kebanyakan pemain lain juga tak duduk di kursi, memilih untuk berdiri di batas area permainan dan menyemangati teman mereka dan mencoba untuk mengganggu konsenterasi lawan.

Tak apa baginya karena duduk dengan meja bar di sebelah kanan dan papan panah di sebelah kirinya, Sehun secara tidak sengaja berdiri santai diantara kedua lututnya. Dan karena teman-teman Sehun berdiri di depannya, itu memberikan Jongin kesempatan yang sempurna untuk menyentuh Sehun tanpa orang lain ketahui.

Pertama kali ia melakukan sesuatu—sebuah sentuhan ringan ke arah punggungnya dengan satu jari—Sehun langsung tersentak karena terkejut. Karena seseorang baru saja memasukkan begitu banyak koin ke jukebox, semua orang harus berteriak mengalahkan musik yang ribut atau berbicara langsung di telinga orang lain. Hal lain yang menguntungkan Jongin dari kegiatan ini.

Mengarahkan mulutnya ke telinga Sehun, Jongin berkata, "Tenang, sayang. Tak ada yang bisa melihatku menyentuhmu."

Sekembalinya Sehun dari gilirannya bermain, ia sekali lagi menempatkan dirinya di antara kaki Jongin dan mulai mengobrol dengan Kris dan Kyle saat Kyungsoo melakukan gilirannya di permainan itu. Saat ia mendengarkan Kyle bercerita tentang beberapa event dari tempat kerjanya dan merespon semuanya di saat yang tepat, Jongin menyelipkan tangannya di balik kaos Sehun, berhati-hati dan tetap menjaga jaraknya dekat dengan Sehun jadi tak ada yang bisa melihat apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Jongin ingin membuat Sehun lebih menyadari keberadaannya, bukannya ingin memberi seisi bar pertunjukkan gratis.

Dengan lembut Jongin menyentuhnya, menyapukan jemarinya di belahan tulang belakang Sehun, menjalankan jempolnya di sepanjang garis pinggangnya dibawah ujung celana jinsnya. Di bawah bar, tangan Sehun yang di taruh di atas dengkul Jongin kini mengencang, menanamkan kuku pendeknya ke celana jeans yang Jongin kenakan.

Tanpa menghentikan gerakannya, Jongin menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyle saat Kyungsoo kembali dan Kris pergi melakukan permainannya. Memegang pinggul Sehun, secara perlahan Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun ke belakang beberapa inchi jadi Sehun bisa merasakan kemana jalan pikiran Jongin. Getaran menjalar di tubuh Sehun saat tubuh mereka bersentuhan, dan hal itu jelas bukan karena dingin di bar yang sesak.

"Ayo, Kris, kau bisa melakukannya!" Kyungsoo berteriak. "Satu kali lagi. Semua yang kau butuhkan hanyalah tiga angka delapanbelas dan kita akan maju ke babak playoff, sayang!"

Jongin merundukkan kepalanya untuk mendekat ke telinga Sehun. "Apa biasanya kau tetap tinggal dan merayakan setelah permainan berakhir?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Malam ini aku ingin kau mengatakan pada mereka bahwa kau lelah, sakit, diculik oleh alien, apapun yang bisa kau katakan. Kau akan pulang denganku."

Sehun berbalik di pelukan Jongin dan bergerak mendekat untuk menjawab. "Kyungsoo akan tahu sesuatu yang aneh terjadi jika aku tidak pulang dengannya. Dan ia tak akan membiarkan semua hal ini semudah yang kau bayangkan."

Jongin mencondongkan kepalanya dan berdiri. "Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu. Jangan terlalu lama, Sehun. Aku pikir aku bukanlah pria yang sabar di saat seperti ini."

Jongin mengatakan selamat tinggal, memberikan Sehun satu tatapan terakhir yang penuh arti, dan berjalan keluar bar. Dia memberikan Sehun waktu tigapuluh menit. Maksimal.

~oOOO~

To. Be. Continued.

~oOOo~

Ini udah panjang kan yah? Kalo masih ngeluh kurang panjang ane lempar sempaknya Sehun nanti, wkwkwk

Buat minggu kemaren maaf buat typo'snya, efek menggalau akut jadi gitu. Tolong dimaklumi ya~ *bow*

Sorry juga bikin greget TBC nya, wkwk sengaja *digampar readers* XD

Jadi siapa yang siap buat KaiHun NC for next Chapter? Wkwk

Si Kai udah kode tuh. Hahaha dan roman-roman perpisahan juga udah kecium nih, wkwk

Ok bagaimana kelanjutannya? Review please~ ^^

.

.

.

Thanks to review CH 4:

elnim , jaeseopj , VampireDPS , wocoi , mamasehun1214 , Daisy Purplelady , vitangeflower , eruya , YunYuliHun , exohye , Babby Hanna , auliavp , johsyh , anak udik , izzsweetcity , fitrysukma39 , Zelobysehuna , taejims , ohhanniehunnie , exogzb , KaiHunnieEXO , utsukushii02 , Jongin's Grape , bibblebubblebloop , Rilakkuma8894 , Sekar Amalia , ParkJitta , kenlee1412 , rytyatriaa , KaiHunyehet , , , Keteknyakai , HilmaExotics


	7. Blank

BackSong : - Beyonce – Crazy In Love

Rainbow – Black Swan

~oOOo~

Sehun menatap pintu apartemen 3C nya, mempelajari setiap nuansa kuningan yang memudar dan lubang intip di bawahnya...Dan mengulur-ulur waktu layaknya seperti gadis perawan pada malam prom yang akan berlangsung lima menit lagi.

Pada awalnya Sehun tak tahu kenapa dia begitu gugup. Sehun jelas tidak gugup saat Jongin menyentuhnya. Tidak, tapi itu seperti api murni, hasrat tak terkendali yang tidak pernah Sehun kenal sebelumnya. Jadi yang harus dilakukan olehnya hanyalah berada dalam pelukan Jongin, dan Sehun akan baik-baik saja.

Sehun memutar handle pintu dan memasuki apartemennya. Sebuah lampu kecil dengan bayangan berwarna keunguan di atas meja di dekat pintu memberikan kehangatan dan kesan sensual ke dalam sebuah ruangan kecil di sebelah kanan. Sehun baru menyadari iPodnya terhubung ke satu set speaker kecil di ujung meja, memainkan lagu pelan dan seksi yang tidak diragukan lagi bahwa seluruh lagu yang dimainkannya akan seperti itu.

"Disini,Hun."

Sehun meluncur dari sandalnya dan selanjutnya berjalan ke dalam sebuah ruangan, mencari Jongin. Suara Jongin, lebih kecil daripada biasanya, berasal dari ruang tamu, tapi Sehun tidak melihatnya dimanapun. Perut Sehun menegang menjadi sebuah simpul yang mungkin akan mencekik sesuatu yang beterbangan di dalam sana.

Persetan kupu-kupu ( _sensasi gelisah di dalam perut seseorang yang dirasakan ketika bersama orang yang menakjubkan_ ). Ini pasti burung kolibri. Terbang dengan kecepatan penuh. Memutari sofa, Sehun akhirnya menemukan Jongin duduk di atas lantai tanpa berpakaian tapi hanya mengenakan celana pendek atletik putih, satu kaki terentang di depannya dan lainnya dilipat dengan lengannya bertumpu di lututnya. Jongin meletakkan bantal lantai besar yang biasanya ditumpuk di sudut dan melengkapinya dengan bantal dekorasi dari sofa dan dari tempat tidur. Itu terlihat seperti lantai seorang sheik dengan selera yang buruk dalam design interior, namun, itu juga penyusunan terseksi yang pernah ada.

Dalam satu gerakan yang mulus Jongin berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Sehun menelan ludah dan menyeka tangannya pada pahanya jikalau tangannya mengeluarkan keringat yang fantastis, dan kemudian menempatkan jari-jarinya ke dalam tangan Jongin.

Jongin menarik Sehun ke bagian tengah bersamanya tapi tidak menarik tubuh Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Jarak diantara mereka tidak lebih dari dua inci, tapi itu terasa seperti di Grand Canyon. Diangkatnya kepala Sehun, matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata Jongin yang sedang menunduk untuk beradu pandang dengannya. Barulah Sehun menyadari, mungkin Jongin menunggunya untuk mengambil langkah pertama, seperti bagaimana Sehun melakukannya di ruang fitness. Okay, tidak masalah. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah memulai sesuatu, Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan wajahnya lebih dinaikkan, menunggu saat bibirnya akan bertemu dengan bibir Jongin, antisipasi mengalir melalu urat nadinya seperti obat bius... Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi.

Membuka matanya, Sehun bertanya-tanya jika waktu entah bagaimana caranya telah berhenti. Jongin tidak menggerakkan satu otot pun— Otot-otot rahang Jongin mengencang. Ya Tuhan, itu sangat seksi. Mengapa itu begitu seksi? Sehun bertanya-tanya apa artinya Jongin melakukan itu. Suho selalu melakukannya ketika dia sedang murka. Apakah Jongin sedang murka?

"Jongin?"

Pada awalnya Jongin tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi perlahan jari-jarinya dinaikkan di atas bibir Sehun sekali, seakan menyatakan Jongin tidak ingin Sehun bicara, lalu menarik jarinya pergi. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Dia tidak memahaminya.

Jongin berjalan mengelilingi punggung Sehun, lagi sangat dekat tapi tidak menyentuhnya. Sehun merasakan nafas Jongin di samping wajahnya ketika Jongin mencodongkan tubuhnya. Dan ketika sebuah jarinya menyusuri lengan Sehun, Sehun bersumpah sebuah aliran listrik telah membakarnya.

"Rayuan bukan tentang tindakan," kata Jongin, menelusuri jarinya kembali menuju bahu Sehun. "Ini tentang kendali. Aku dapat membuatmu melakukan semua tindakan itu—kau menanggalkan pakaianku, melakukan striptis, bahkan dapat membuatmu berlutut di depanku—dan selama aku yang memegang kendali situasinya, kamulah sebenarnya yang sedang dirayu."

Ya Tuhan, Sehun ingin Jongin menarik dirinya ke dalam tubuhnya, untuk merasakan dadanya yang menempel di bahu atasnya dan ereksinya terjepit disela-sela pantatnya.

"Buka kemeja, Sehun."

Meraih keliman kemejanya dengan kedua tangan, Sehun mengangkat tangannya, menarik kemejanya melewati kepalanya, dan dilemparkannya ke sofa.

"Sekarang celananya."

Kancingnya dibuka dengan jarinya yang gemetar, menurunkan resleting ke bawah, dan membiarkan celananya jatuh ke lantai sebelum menendangnya. Yang tersisa di tubuhnya celana dalam yang sesuai.

Akhirnya Jongin meletakkan lebih dari satu jari pada Sehun dan merasakan ciuman yang ditempatkan pada tengkuk Sehun setelah membuatnya berada di tepian dalam waktu lama, itu seperti sentakan nafsu yang ditembak langsung ke dalam dirinya. Sehun tersentak sebagai bentuk respon dan mungkin sudah mengeluarkan erangan, dia tidak begitu yakin. Tubuhnya, otaknya, semuanya terasa sangat sadar, mengalami hubungan arus pendek yang semuanya terjadi dalam waktu yang sama.

Lutut Sehun terasa lunglai, tapi tangan Jongin yang kuat meraih pinggulnya, dan dia menarik punggung Sehun untuk menahannya stabil. "Shhh. Aku memegangmu. Aku ingin kau berbaring telungkup. Gunakan bantal-bantal itu semaumu untuk membuat dirimu sendiri nyaman."

Jongin membantu Sehun rebah dan ketika sudah beres, bergabung dengan Sehun dengan merentangkan tubuh disamping Sehun. Dengan wajahnya berpaling kearah Jongin, Sehun belajar tentang intensitas yang ada di wajahnya saat Jongin menggerakkan tangannya di punggung, pinggang, di atas gundukan dari pantatnya. Rahang Jongin menegang, membuat pipinya melekuk dengan setiap gerakan ototnya, dan mata cokelatnya di bawah lampu merah-biruan mengingatkannya akan warna menyala dari musim gugur.

"Sialan,Hun. Kapan kau mendapatkan pantat seperti ini?"

Apakah Sehun harus menjawab pertanyaannya? Jongin tadi tidak ingin agar dirinya bicara jadi Sehun hanya mengartikan itu hanya pertanyaan retoris. Disamping itu, Sehun tak tahu bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan padanya mengingat bagaimana otaknya telah berhenti begitu Jongin menyentuhnya.

Lagipula semua pertanyaan dan jawaban menguap ketika jari Jongin y menelusuri garis celananya diantara pantat hingga mencapai segitiga tipis yang menutupi seksnya. Secara naluriah Sehun mengangkat pinggulnya, memberi Jongin akses yang lebih baik. Ternyata tubuhnya mempunyai pikiran sendiri. Syukurlah mereka mempunyai pikiran yang sama dengannya.

"Persetan kau begitu tegang." Sekarang dua jari Jongin mengelus kembali ke depan dan ke belakang lagi. Kemudian Jongin memposisikan tubuh bagian atasnya diantara kedua kaki Sehun, yang menempatkan wajahnya di—Sehun terkesiap ketika Jongin menggigit pantat kirinya. Tidak terlalu keras untuk menyakitinya, tapi cukup menyebabkan kejutan singkat sebelum Jongin menciumnya agar lebih baik.

"Aku tak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya," Kata Jongin, "tapi ada sesuatu tentang pantatmu yang membuatku perlu untuk melahapnya. Apakah itu menganggumu?"

"Tidak," kata Sehun, mengangkat pinggulnya dari bantal di bawahnya, permohonan tanpa kata untuk meminta lebih.

"Tidak," Jongin setuju, meremas pantat Sehun yang lain dengan telapak tangannya yang kasar. "Kurasa kau malah menikmatinya, bukankah begitu?" Jari-jari Jongin dari salah satu tangannya kembali memijat lipatan bengkak saat tangan yang lain terus membelai dan meremas pantatnya dan yang Sehun inginkan adalah lebih banyak lagi.

 **Plak!**

Jeritan tertahan muncul di udara sesaat setelah tangan Jongin meninggalkan pantat Sehun. Sekali lagi, reaksi Sehun lebih kepada shock daripada sakit.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku,Hun."

Menjawabnya? Sehun bahkan tidak dapat mengingat namanya sendiri pada saat ini, apalagi pertanyaan itu. Untunglah Jongin mengulanginya.

"Apakah kau suka apa yang kulakukan pada pantat indahmu ini?"

"Ya," Sehun berseru diantara gigitan yang lain, yang satu ini lebih dekat ke lipatan pahanya. "Semua yang kau lakukan terasa sangat nikmat."

"Ini sesuatu yang sangat bagus, aku benar-benar menggigitmu cukup dalam untuk melihat tandaku di kulitmu, sayang."

Sebelum Sehun memiliki kesempatan memberi tanggapan, Jongin memegang celana dalam Sehun di kedua tangan dan menariknya ke arah yang berlawanan, menghancurkan celana itu menjadi dua. "Aku akan membelikanmu lebih banyak lagi."

Sehun tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ide bahwa Jongin perlu mengganti celana dalamnya setiap kali dia merobek dari tubuhnya terlihat lucu. Sehun terkikik. Sampai lidah Jongin menyapu penisnya dalam alur yang hangat dan basah.

"Oh My God."

Sekarang giliran Jongin yang senang dan getaran dari bibirnya menggelitik kulit Sehun yang kaya saraf hingga dan memeras lebih banyak cairan saat organ dalamnya mengejang. "Berbaliklah jadi aku bisa melakukan ini dengan benar."

Sehun berguling ke belakang dan menatap ke atas seperti dia memegang dirinya sendiri. "Aku tak tahu kalau kata dengan _'benar'_ berfungsi dalam konteks ini. Kupikir kata keterangan yang kau cari adalah _'terlarang_ '."

"Kau benar. Terlarang jelas menggambarkan rencanaku untukmu. Tapi kau juga salah."

"Tentang apa?"

"Masih ada cara yang tepat untuk melakukan tindakan terlarang."

Dengan seringai nakal dan kilatan jahat di matanya Jongin mengatakan. "Dan aku akan menunjukkan padamu dengan tepat apa yang kumaksud."

~oOOo~

Jongin meyerap reaksi polos Sehun seperti gurun yang lama menunggu hujan. Jongin belum pernah bersama dengan siapa pun yang menyerupai Sehun. Jongin selalu berkencan dengan orang yang bersedia dan siap dan tahu apa yang mereka lakukan dan apa yang dia lakukan tentang: _seks tanpa ikatan_.

Sehun sangat menyegarkan dan begitu responsif. Jongin sangat suka membuat Sehun tetap berada di tepian, selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya, dan kemudian mengejutkannya— dan bahkan kadang mengejutkan dirinya sendiri—dengan langkah selanjutnya.

Jongin menurunkan dirinya sehingga sebagian tubuhnya menutupi tubuh Sehun, tapi masih cukup menahan diri hingga dia tidak meremukkan tubuhnya dengan berat badannya. Sehun seakan makhluk kecil mungil, halus dan lembut dan benar-benar cantik. Jongin tidak bisa mengerti mengapa Sehun berpikir dirinya biasa saja.

Mata abu-abunya melembut diliputi oleh lingkaran berwarna arang menatapnya dengan pandangan nafsu tak terfokus yang merangsangnya. Jongin menyisir pinggiran poni Sehun ke samping dan melihat bintik kecil berbentuk hati. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium Sehun dan matanya menutup saat mendesah kemudian ciumannya bergeser ke arah mulut Sehun.

Menggunakan tekanan Jongin mendorongnya untuk membuka bibirnya dan menyapukan lidahnya untuk menemukan miliknya. Merasakan lidahnya menggeser dengannya, bergerak di atas dan di sekitar bibirnya saat mereka mengklaim satu sama lain adalah perasaan yang memabukkan. Tangan Sehun naik untuk membingkai tulang rusuknya dan ketika Jongin menggoyangkan pinggangnya, menumbukkan kemaluannya terhadap hole Sehun, jari-jari Sehun menekan lebih dalam. Sengatan tajam dari kuku yang menggores kulitnya membangkitkan sesuatu yang sengit.

Dada Sehun yang bidang merasa dada Jongin diatasnya menekan putingnya yang sensitif dan Jongin mengerang saat mereka menegang oleh sensasinya. Meskipun begitu nikmat, Jongin lebih memilih agar sensasi itu pergi.

"Luar biasa," Jongin serak. Dan memang benar.

Puting merah kehitaman yang mengkerut ketika Jongin melingkarinya dengan ujung jarinya. Kesempurnaan dibawah Sehun semakin bertambah dibawah tatapan Jongin yang panas. Tidak menyia-nyiakan sedetik pun Jongin membungkuk untuk menempatkan ciuman basah di dada Sehun. Melengkungkan punggungnya dan nafas Sehun terdengar semakin cepat. Dengan lidahnya Jongin membuat gambar dengan pola malas, tapi berhati-hati menjauh dari pusatnya, membuat Sehun lebih dekat ke tepian sekali lagi. Setelah satu menit atau lebih Jongin beringsut lebih dekat,menelusuri tubuh milik Sehun.

Sehun membuat suara frustasi dan mencengkram kepala Jongin, mencoba mengarahkan Jongin ke putingnya, tapi lagi-lagi Jongin membuat Sehun menunggu. Jongin menyerang puting Sehun dengan lidahnya dan menghisapnya seperti milik Sehun adalah permen kesukaannya. Sehun menjerit dan melengkung ke arah Jongin sampai punggungnya membungkuk.

Akhirnya Jongin menarik kepalanya mundur sampai puting Sehun dibebaskan dari bibir Jongin dengan suara plop yang basah. Pucuk memerahnya yang mengencang memberikan Jongin sensasi sama tingginya dengan memenangkan satu ronde di salah satu pertandingan dan memberinya motivasi yang sama untuk melakukannya lagi.

Jongin mengulangi seluruh prosesnya di sisi yang lain, memuja puting Sehun dengan mulutnya sementara tangannya berkeliaran di atas kulit Sehun yang terasa selembut satin. Ketika Jongin yakin memenangkan ronde kedua juga, Jongin melepaskan puting Sehun dan menuju ke lokasi penaklukan berikutnya.

Menegakkan tubuh di atas lututnya, Jongin menggunakan tangannya untuk mendorong kaki Sehun terpisah. Penis Sehun yang merah muda berkilau oleh cairannya. Jongin tak mampu menahan diri untuk menatap sumbernya. Jongin juga benar-benar dapat melihat dinding-dinding hole bagian dalam milik Sehun mengetat, sangat ingin menggenggam sesuatu di sana. Menyeret tatapannya menjauh Jongin melihat ada ekspresi malu di mata Sehun.

"Kau sangat cantik. Tapi kau terlihat terlalu kosong." Menahan tatapan Sehun, Jongin menyelipkan ibu jarinya ke dalam hole Sehun. "Ingin sesuatu untuk mengisimu?"

Segera setelah Sehun memberikannya anggukan Jongin menenggelamkan kedua ibu jarinya sedalam-dalamnya. Sehun menjerit saat pinggulnya terangkat dari bantal, tangannya mencengkram salah satu bantal dibawahnya. Respon Sehun mendorong api dari dalam diri Jongin hingga intinya terasa mencair. Ketika Sehun menurunkan pinggulnya sekali lagi Jongin menghadiahi Sehun dengan mendorong ibu jarinya, memberikan tekanan pada dinding-dinding bagian dalamnya dengan setiap gerakan mundurnya.

Jongin melihat cairan dari penis Sehun keluar dengan sendirinya, menetes melumurinya dan sebuah rasa dahaga yang mendalam akan diri Sehun tiba-tiba membajiri Jongin. Memposisikan tubuhnya lebih rendah, Jongin mulai mencium paha bagian dalam Sehun.

"Jangan, kau tak perlu melakukan—"

"Ya, aku perlu," jika Jongin tidak menempatkan mulutnya pada penis Sehun pada menit berikutnya dia akan menjadi gila. "Aku harus melakukannya."

Sesaat sebelum Jongin akan turun, tangan Sehun menangkup dagunya untuk mencegah Jongin bergerak kemana-mana. "Jangan, maksudku adalah, itu tidak memberikan efek apapun untukku, jadi kau tak perlu melakukannya."

Jongin butuh beberapa waktu untuk memproses apa yang Sehun katakan. Tidak memberikan efek apapun untuk Sehun? Entah mantan suaminya begitu buruk dalam urusan oral atau—tidak, Jongin bahkan tidak akan menyelesaikan itu. Jongin berani mempertaruhkan kontrak UFC-nya, bahwa pria itu memang begitu buruk.

Jongin melingkari pergelangan tangan Sehun, menarik tangan Sehun dari wajahnya, memberikan ciuman di pergelangan tangan Sehun saat Jongin menatap matanya. Jongin membutuhkan Sehun untuk melihat kejujurannya ketika ia bicara. "Aku perlu merasakan milikmu, Sehun. Aku sangat ingin merasakan memilikimu ada di lidahku, di dalam mulutku. Dan aku jamin apa yang aku lakukan, aku berpengaruh besar untukmu."

Jongin tidak memberikan kesempatan Sehun untuk berdebat dengannya. Jongin membenamkan dan menjilat dari bawah sampai ke atas, menambahkan sedikit tekanan ketika lidah Jongin tiba di ujung penis Jongin.

Sehun menjerit dan pinggulnya mencoba melengkung, tapi Jongin menahannya ditempat sehingga Sehun tak bisa mengacukan apa yang sudah jadi sasaran Jongin. Penis milik Sehun terasa manis seperti madu. Jongin sendiri merasa senang bisa menghabiskan waktunya diantara kedua kaki Sehun. Di atas, mengelilingi dan langsung ke tengah, Jongin mempertahankan lidahnya dalam gerakan konstan, menyelesaikannya dengan ciuman dan gigitan kecil. Jongin memperhatikan setiap erangan, setiap rintihan, mempelajari apa yang Sehun suka dan apa yang mendorongnya jadi menggila.

Keringat menutupi tubuh Sehun, dada Sehun terlihat naik turun dengan nafas pendeknya, Sehunmelemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dan matanya erat tertutup. Sehun adalah sebuah pemandangan yang tak ada duanya, menggeliat dalam sebuah pergolakan gairah. Tapi ada sesuatu yang akan membuatnya menjadi lebih baik. Untuk mereka berdua.

"Sehun, sayang." Jongin menunggu agar suara yang seraknya untuk menembus pikiran Sehun yang berkabut nafsu. Sesaat kemudian bulu mata Sehun bergetar dan iris cokelat hazel menatap ke arah Jongin.

"Angkat dirimu menyangga dengan sikumu. Aku ingin kau melihat apa yang ku lakukan pada holemu yang menggoda ini."

Perlahan Sehun melakukan apa yang Jongin minta hingga Sehun menyangga tubuhnya. Dengan kakinya melengkung dan terbuka lebar dan pantatnya di atas bantal besar Sehun memiliki sudut pandang yang sempurna. Sehun telah dekat dengan tepian sebelum Jongin menghentikannya. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membawa Sehun tepat disana dan menahannya tetap disana sampai Sehun memohon pada Jongin untuk membawa Sehun ke sisi yang lain.

Senyum nakal menjulang di sudut bibir Jongin saat Jongin sekali lagi tenggelam diantara dua kaki Sehun. Kali ini Jongin memastikan untuk menjaga kepalanya miring ke samping sehingga dia tidak menghalangi pandangan Sehun. Dengan ujung lidahnya, Jongin menggoda hole luar Sehun dengan beberapa belaian sebelum akhirnya membenamkan lidahnya untuk mencoba masuk menemukan inti yang telah Jongin sapu dalam nafas yang tajam pada sentuhan pertama.

Menambahkan sensasinya Jongin memasukkan jari telunjuk ke dalam hole Sehun dan memompanya masuk dan keluar bersamaan saat lidahnya bergantian berputar-putardi atas penis Sehun. Mata Sehun seperti cairan perak di atas api. Nafas Sehun menjadi terengah melalui bibirnya yang terpisah.

"Oh, Tuhan...Jongin." Sehun mulai menggoyangkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa—Kau harus—"

Hampir disana. Sangat dekat. Jongin menambahkan jari yang lain dan mengerutkan bibir di atas penis Sehun, memberikan denyut dalam hisapannya.

"Ah!" Pinggul Sehun bergerak, mendorong penisnya semakin dalam kemulut Jongin, dan Jongin tahu Sehun berada pada titik dimana dirinya tidak bisa mengendalikannya walaupun dia menginginkannya. Sehun berada di tepi dari klimaks, tepat dimana Jongin menginginkannya.

"Klimaks lah untukku, Sehun," perintah Jongin. "Biarkan aku meminum madumu."

Jongin meningkatkan kecepatan tangannya dengan mendorong jari-jarinya, menikmati cairan yang mulai keluar membasahi mulutnya. Mengunci bibirnya di atas sekumpulan saraf Jongin memulai lagi dengan lidahnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pada saat yang tepat, Jongin perlahan menutup giginya di atasnya, akhirnya menarik Sehun masuk ke dalam jurang dimana tubuh Sehun hancur dan ia meneriakkan nama Jongin ke surga.

Dinding dari selubungnya mencengkeram jari Jongin saat Sehun turun dari klimaksnya, bersamaan menurunkan dirinya untuk berbaring di atas bantal. Sayangnya Jongin sama sekali belum selesai dengan Sehun. Kejantanan Jongin keras seperti palu dan Jongin telah berniat menemukan pembebasannya di dalam tubuh Sehun. Dengan cepat menggapai ke sisi atas tubuhnya dan mengambil kondom yang sudah disiapkan dan menyelubungi miliknya bahkan sebelum Sehun tahu Jongin telah bergerak.

"Sehun?"

Sehun tetap menutup matanya dan ekspresi puas terlihat di wajahnya. Jongin tersenyum ketika berpikir bagaimana singkatnya kepuasan Sehun saat Jongin membuatnya terangsang lagi.

"Hmm?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa itu memberikan suatu efek untukmu."

Mata Sehun tiba-tiba terbuka. "Tidak juga, tidak. Apalagi yang kau punya, jagoan?"

Jongin menyempitkan matanya kearah Sehun ketika Jongin mengaitkan lengan bawah di salah satu lututnya dan diangkat untuk membuka Sehun lebar-lebar pada Jongin. "Kau sadar bahwa kau ada posisi yang sangat berbahaya, kan? Kau tidak hanya menghina kemampuan seksualku, kau juga menantang seorang atlet yang sangat kompetitif."

Sehun memberikan senyuman paling mempesonanya dan berkata, "Kalau begitu akan lebih baik jika kau membuktikan dirimu."

"Oh, baiklah aku akan buktikan. Anggap saja kau sudah diperingatkan, sayang. Kau yang memintanya." Tetap mengangkat satu kaki Sehun ke atas dan ke samping tubuhnya, Jongin mengarahkan kejantanannya yang berdenyut kearah hole ketat Sehun yang lumayan basah dan menenggelamkan miliknya sedalam mungkin dalam satu kali dorongan dari pinggulnya. Sebuah geraman bercampur erangan mengoyak udara.

"Astaga, kau begitu besar."

Jongin tidak menyombong diri ketika berurusan dengan kejantanannya, tapi ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mendengarkan seorang mengatakan itu. Bagaimanapun, keluar dari mulut

Sehun tiba-tiba merasa dirinya seperti He-Man, tanpa pakaian berbulu. Jongin juga merasa besar seperti yang Sehun nyatakan. Jongin tak pernah berada di dalam seorang yang begitu ketat, sangat sempurna untuknya. Tak dapat menahannya lebih lama lagi Jongin menarik diri hampir keluar sepenuhnya, mendorong semuanya masuk ke dalam, dan kemudian mengatur irama lambat dan stabil untuk membawa mereka ke puncak secara bertahap.

Sehun dengan terampil menggoyangkan pinggulnya untuk menyeimbangi setiap dorongan Jongin, menambahkan gelombang sensasi yang berasal dari kemaluan Jongin yang berputar-putar di bolanya dan menetap di dasar tulang punggungnya.

"Sialan kau terasa nikmat." Melihat ke bawah dimana tubuh mereka bergabung Jongin memperoleh pemandangan yang paling panas yang pernah dilihatnya. Hole Sehun terasa licin menghisap penis Jongin setiap Jongin menarik dan melapisinya dengan cairan manis miliknya setiap kali Jongin bergoyang ke depan. Jongin tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun juga menatap pada pemandangan yang sama sampai Jongin mendengar Sehun berkata, "Ini benar-benar nikmat,Jongin."

"Hell yeah, ini nikmat Sehun." Bahkan jadi lebih sekarang saat Jongin tahu bahwa Sehun senang melihat Jongin bergerak di dalam dirinya.

Jongin melepaskan kaki Sehun untuk memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Sehun dengan lengannya. Jongin menambah kecepatan saat Jongin menangkap mulut Sehun dengannya, bercinta dengan mulut Sehun menggunakan lidahnya bersamaan dengan gerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Keringat tubuh mereka basah meluncur satu sama lain, suara daging bertemu daging di beberapa tempat dan nafas berat dengan disertai erangan memenuhi udara. Sehun merengut mulutnya dari Jongin, Sehun mengangkat dagunya dan meyakinkan Jongin untuk pindah ke lehernya untuk melanjutkan tujuan Jongin melahap Sehun seluruhnya.

"Aku sangat dekat. Aku tak percaya aku akan—uhn—lagi."

Jongin tersenyum menatap tenggorokan Sehun ketika Sehun mendengus menggantikan kata _'orgasme',_ ketika Jongin menambahkan puntiran dari pinggulnya dalam dorongannya. Mengambil isyarat dari Sehun, Jongin melakukannya lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi. Sampai Sehun memanggil nama Jongin berulang-ulang antara memohon untuk berhenti dan jangan pernah berhenti.

Menyelinapkan satu tangan diantara tubuh mereka Jongin dengan mudah menemukan penis Sehun dengan jempolnya menyeretnya dari atas dengan satu dorongan keras terakhir. Jongin tidak biasanya mengeluarkan suara selama berhubungan seks, tapi dia tidak dapat menahan erangannya seakan hidupnya terancam ketika mereka klimaks bersama, hole Sehun terasa mencengkram kuat disekitar kejantanan Jongin saat dia menghabiskan dirinya dalam semburan yang kuat.

Ketika mereka kembali satu sama lain selama beberapa menit berikutnya diantara nafas berat dan otot-ototnya yang lemas, Jongin menyadari bahwa seks dengan Sehun mengalahkan semua pengalamannya yang pernah dialaminya. Tak terkecuali saat Jongin mendapatkan seks yang liar, seks yang panjang, seks yang menyimpang dari apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Ada perbedaan besar. Jauh sekali perbedaannya. Jongin tak dapat menunjukkan alasannya mengapa, Jongin terlalu lelah untuk coba memikirkannya.

Dengan hati-hati, Jongin menarik keluar penisnya dari hole Sehun, dan membungkus kondom dengan tisu dan menempatkan ke samping untuk membuangnya di pagi hari. Kemudian Jongin duduk di tempat tidur diatas bantal, menarik selimut ke atas mereka, dan membungkus Sehun kedalam pelukannya. Kepala Sehun secara alami turun ke dalam lekukan diantara dada dan bahunya dan tangannya melingkar di sekitar perut Jongin. Dalam hitungan detik Jongin mendengar suara dengkuran lembut dan merasakan tubuh Sehun kehilangan semua ketegangan saat Sehun tertidur. Dan dengan senyum kebahagiaan di wajah Jongin, dirinya tak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan semua yang dirasakannya saat ini. Tak ingin tertinggal jauh, Jongin memilih untuk tidur saja.

~oOOo~

To. Be. Continued.

~oOOo~

Sumpah ini garap part ini lebih berat daripada versi NC yang fifty shades menurutku, banyak kalimat yang musti aku buang,nambah dan ganti. wkwk

Panas dingin sumpah, hahaha

Ini mohon maaf sangat ya kalau ada typo's bertebaran dichapter ini. Author keburu mimisan garap part ini. Wkwk

Okeh, sebelumnya seperti biasa buat siders, please dong tunjukin diri kalian, masa iya setiap chapter yang baca hampir 1000+ orang tapi yang review Cuma 30 orang. Apa harus aku latepost biar nunggu kalian nongol? Aku sih ga masalah, tapi readers lain? How? Kan sedih liat perbandingan yang sangat beda jauh ini T~T *lari peluk Chanyeol* ini juga yang kadang bikin aku males update. Jadi ya kesadaran diri aja sih yaa~ aku ga maksa sih, Cuma liat jumlah yang kelewat beda jauh gini bikin aku unmood kadang. Dooh sorry efek sensi gegara si doi jadi kebawa semua, haha

Sorry juga udah buat kalian nunggu lama *bow*

.

.

Thanks to review CH 5 :

fvckmechankai , kaihunluv , kkamjonghun22 , dialuhane , BraveKim94 , hanhyewon357 , Kim Jonghee , YunYuliHun , , exohye , johsyh , fitrysukma39 , ohhanniehunnie , KaiHunyehet , Jongins Grape , vitangeflower , KaiHunnieEXO , Rima19exo , jjaeseopj , AlexandraLexa , utsukushii02 , HilmaExotics , Keteknyakai , Rilakkuma8894 , VampireDPS , bibblebubblebloop , ParkJitta , , mamasehun1214 , Zelobysehuna , Sekar Amalia.


	8. Wake Up

Sehun duduk di sofanya, begelung dengan buku, dan sekali lagi membuka halaman tanpa membaca satu huruf pun. Tapi kali ini, bukan perutnya yang tegang karena cemas ia malah mendapati dirinya tersenyum seperti orang idiot yang hanya bisa diartikan sebagai mabuk kepayang. Malamnya dengan Jongin sangat bergelora, begitu menggairahkan, yang membuatnya bergairah seks sepanjang hari terlama seumur hidupnya.

Ketika Sehun bangun pagi ini Jongin sudah memulai latihan peregangannya. Sehun sudah ketakutan akan ada rasa canggung diantara mereka, bahwa dengan terangnya cahaya Jongin akan menyesali kesalahannya dan berharap Sehun dapat mengembalikan kondisi menjadi seperti semula. Rencananya untuk menghindari Jongin sampai Sehun sendiri siap, untuk memadamkan emosi bodohnya yang membuat dirinya tak bisa menyesali satu malam pun bersama Jongin. Membungkus dirinya dengan selimut lembut dan menyelipkan di bawah lengannya, Sehun menahan nafas dan melakukan gerakan terbaiknya seolah Invisible Man saat ia melewati ruang latihan.

"Sudah waktunya kau bangun, tukang tidur."

Sehun membeku dalam keadaan setengah berjinjit saat lengan kuat Jongin memeluknya dari belakang. Ia tahu Jongin tanpa pakaian saat dadanya menghangatkan punggung Sehun yang tidak tertutupi selimut.

"kenapa kau sepertinya bersembunyi dariku?" Jongin bertanya dari samping dengan dagu jadi Jongin dapat memberi ciuman basah di sepanjang leher Sehun.

"Aku...um..." _Apa yang ditanyakan Jongin? Sialan._

Tiba-tiba tubuh Jongin menegang. "Kau menyesali semalam, Hun?"

Sebelum bicara Sehun berdoa agar kegugupannya hilang dari suaranya. "Kau?"

Jongin membalikkan tubuh Sehun dan mendongakkan dagu Sehun ke atas. Matanya lebih coklat berkilau di pagi yang cerah. "Aku tak akan bohong. Seksnya sangat luar biasa, dan aku tak pernah menyesali seks yang luar biasa bersama orang yang luar biasa." Jongin agak menghela nafas saat Sehun memperhatikan wajahnya. "tapi aku juga tak akan menodai pertemanan kita sama sekali."

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Sehun membersihkan tenggorokannya dan mencoba menahan tatapan Jongin berkeliling saat kebohongan terungkap. "Maksudku, sebaiknya kita membuat hal ini terjadi satu kali."

"Benar." Mata Jongin tertuju ke bibir Sehun. Jongin menjilat bibirnya dengan lidahnya. "Kita tidak mau membuat kecanggungan diantara kita. Bagaimanapun juga, kau sedang dalam proses untuk berkencan dengan doktermu itu dan aku akan segera pulang ke Vegas."

Kilauan di bibir Jongin membuat perhatian Sehun terpaku dan ritme jantungnya terus meningkat dengan setiap detik berlalu sebelum ia ingat sekarang gilirannya untuk menyangkal gagasan affair seks yang fenomenal tanpa ikatan dengan salah satu pria terseksi di dunia olahraga, belum lagi rasa naksirnya di masa kanak-kanaknya. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa berpikir satu pun kalimat yang akan diucapkannya.

"Sehun," dengan serak, Jongin menempatkan tangan di pinggul Sehun, matanya tak pernah meninggalkan bibir Sehun. "Kita tidak seharusnya...kan?"

Sehun mencoba merespon, mulutnya terbuka setiap kali untuk mengatakan sesuatu, apapun. Akhirnya Sehun menyerah dan merengkuh belakang kepala Jongin di satu tangan dan menciumnya tanpa ampun.

Jongin balas merespon, dengan menyentakkan tubuh Sehun kearahnya dan memegang kendali atas ciumannya dengan menyesuaikan posisi dan memasuki lidahnya. Itu adalah serangan yang terkoordinir dengan baik yang Jongin tak bisa tahan, bahkan jika ia mau sekalipun.

Jongin mendorong punggung Sehun ke tembok, menggesekkan tubuhnya, dengan membuat selimutnya menjadi onggokan berantakan diantara mereka. Jongin, menjadi gentlemen seperti biasa,membantu dengan kreatif pada pakaian malangnya dengan mendorongnya ke lantai. Masalah terpecahkan.

Melepaskan ciumannya Jongin berpindah ke garis rahangnya, sampai ke belakang titik sensitif dibalik telinganya. Satu tangan berada didada Sehun, yang lain meremas pantatnya seakan memegangnya agar dirinya tidak terjatuh. Ereksinya yang besar menggesek penis Sehun melalui celana pendek yang dipakainya menciptakan gesekan nikmat dan membuat Sehun hilang akal.

"Ya, Tuhan, Jongin," Sehun terengah. "Apa yang kita lakukan? Ini gila."

"Tidak," bantah Jongin, menggigiti daun telinganya dan membuat Sehun terkesiap karena kenikmatan/nyeri tak dikenal yang baru ia pelajari.

"Ini namanya foreplay." Jongin menghisap daun telinga Sehun ke dalam mulutnya dalam momen singkat yang panas, dan berkata, "Faktanya bahwa tanganku tak tahan untuk menyentuhmu itu baru gila."

"Itu juga." Sesaat mereka hampir kehilangan akal mereka, ponsel Sehun memainkan lagu yang menampilkan ID Nama sang penelpon _**'Suho'**_. "Sial! itu kakakku."

Jongin menarik diri dan memberinya tatapan kau-pasti-bercanda padaku, tapi Sehun mengambil selimut dari lantai dan menyelipkannya saat ia mengangkat ponsel. Kakaknya lebih parah dari induk ayam dan jika Sehun tidak menjawabnya, ia akan memanggil nenek-nenek tetangga untuk datang dan memeriksa Sehun. Membuka ponsel Sehun berkata," Hei, Suho. Apa kabar?"

"Sejak kapan sesuatu seperti terserah padaku untuk menelpon adik manisku ini? Dan kenapa kau terdengar buru-buru di telpon?"

"Eh, karena memang begitu. Aku lupa meninggalkannya di kamarku jadi aku berlari untuk mengambilnya karena aku tahu kau seperti apa. Aku tidak mau kau memanggil pasukan kavaleri tanpa alasan yang jelas."

"Aku tak akan menyebut Mrs. Egan seorang pasukan kavaleri," jawab Suho masam. "Selain itu terakhir kali aku memintanya untuk memeriksamu dia membawakanmu kue brownies lezat. Aku bisa lihat itu bisa jadi beban berat yang harus ditanggung demi ketenangan kakakmu."

"Baiklah, kurasa kau benar—ah!" Tangan besar Jongin benar-benar mengejutkan Sehun ketika mencapai bawah selimut ke perutnya, dan sekarang menjalar kedadanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun menampar tangan Jongin dan menyingkirkannya. Ketika Jongin terkekeh terhibur Sehun melotot memperingatkan, tapi itu tidak menyurutkan Jongin sama sekali. "Tidak ada apa-apa,Hyung, aku hanya um.." _berpikir, Sehun, berpikir._ "... kakiku menyandung meja ruang tamu."

Senyum Suho terdengar dari ponsel. "Tetap kikuk seperti biasanya, hah? Senang mendengar beberapa hal tidak berubah."

Tiba-tiba terasa mulut panas memanggang leher Sehun dengan ciuman-ciuman basah dan sesekali menggigit. Denyut pada penisnya mengirim gelombang kejut menggelenyar ke seluruh tubuh disetiap detak jantungnya. Kaki Sehun melemah. Tangannya tidak mau memegang ponsel ke telinganya dan kakinya tidak bisa membuatnya tegak sama sekali. Dan apa yang Sehun katakan? _Ceroboh! Itu dia._ "Ya, well, akan menyenangkan...kau tahu...ah, sesuatu...bisa berubah, eh...terserah."

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Suho bertanya. "Kau terdengar aneh."

Jongin menjilat tulang di telinga Sehun dan berbisik, " Putuskan teleponnya, atau aku yang akan menutupnya."

Gagasan bermain-main sementara mendengar suara kakaknya seperti berdiri di bawah seember air dingin yang di seimbangkan dipinggiran dengan tali yang bertuliskan _Tarik Di sini_. Tidaaaaaak terima kasih.

"Sebenarnya, Suho Hyung, bisakah aku balik menelponmu nanti? Aku benar-benar harus mengurus kakiku dan aku butuh es dan yang lainnya." Sehun memberi jeda dan bersuara _**"uh-huh"**_ saat ia mendengar saran kakaknya bagaimana merawat kaki yang terkilir dan bagaimana mengetahui kalau patah, bla bla bla. Akhirnya, Suho mengakhirinya, dan ia menarik ponsel dari telinganya sebelum ia selesai dengan cepat, "okeakujugamenyayangimu."

Baru saja menyelesaikan ocehan tak jelasnya dan menaruh ponsel di sofanya, tangan Jongin menyelip dipenisnya. Tanpa jeda Jongin memainkan penisnya sementara tangan satunya yang bebas bermain dengan putingnya. Banyak sensasi berhamburan menjadi satu dalam dirinya. Telapak tangannya yang kasar menggores putingnya yang tegang dan jarinya membuat ujung kakinya melengkung bergairah dalam dirinya saat mereka mendorong lagi dan lagi ke tubuhnya.

Kepalanya menekan dada Jongin saat ia melengkungkan punggungnya dan meletakkan tangan ke kepalanya untuk menancapkan kukunya ke bahu Jongin. Nafas Jongin mendesis di telinganya. Sehun tahu Jongin menyukai sengatan dari kuku dan giginya dan ia tidak lagi malu memberikannya pada Jongin. Jongin membalas dengan mencubit dan menarik putingnya, sensasinya seperti kembang api di dadanya.

"Ah, ya!"

"Begitu sayang. Ya Tuhan, kau terasa panas. Klimaks lah untukku."

Kata-kata Jongin adalah pemicu api gairah yang membakar dirinya, membuatnya cepat terbakar. Dengan satu gesekan cepat tangan Jongin dan giginya yang menusuk di bagian lehernya yang mengencang, Sehun terbelah, benar-benar hancur sampai ia tak dapat berdiri normal dalam eksistensinya di dunia.

Saat Sehun akhirnya berbalik, ia dengan rakus menggesek milik Jongin melalui celana pendeknya, tapi dengan cepat Jongin merenggut pinggul dan menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Tahan."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sebenarnya sangat senang menyelesaikan ini, tapi jika aku membawamu di ranjang—atau sofa, lantai, meja dapur, atau yang lainnya—aku akan menahan kita berdua disana sepanjang hari dan kita tidak akan mengerjakan apapun."

Sehun merasa dirinya menganguk-angguk meskipun tubuhnya menyuruhnya menerjang. "Kau benar, kita punya...uh, sesuatu, seperti..."

Sudut mulut Jongin terangkat. "Olahraga, latihan, hal-hal yang membosankan seperti itu."

"Benar, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Kenapa kau tidak pergi melakukan apapun yang biasa kau lakukan setiap pagi dan kau bisa menemuiku di ruang latihan saat kau siap."

Sehun tidak yakin dengan semua yang Jongin katakan. Sehun masih merasakan seperti turun dari kondisi mabuk yang menakjubkan, tapi ia tahu mungkin aman untuk menyetujui apapun yang disarankannya.

"Ide cemerlang. Aku akan melakukan...itu."

Jongin terkekeh rendah di dalam dada Sehun—ketelanjangannya yang menakjubkan, kekar dengan otot-otot dada—dan menuntun Sehun kearah kamar tidurnya. Lalu dengan sedikit tamparan di pantatnya,Jongin menyuruhnya pergi. Entah bagaimana mereka mampu untuk tidak meraba satu sama lain ketika Jongin selesai latihan PT dan olahraga reguler mereka.

Kemudian mereka seharian memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengubah latihan keras yang biasa dia lakukan untuk mengakomodasi penyembuhan cedera sehingga Jongin bisa tetap dalam kondisi siap bertarung.

Setelah Sehun mandi, lalu duduk di sofa menunggu Jongin menyelesaikan latihannya jadi mereka bisa santai bersama dan menonton film sepanjang hari. Sehun menfokuskan diri dengan membaca, tapi yang ada dalam benaknya saat itu adalah Kim Jongin telanjang yang mempesona dengan air yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Saat tubuhnya mendorong rasa panas dari atas, Sehun menaruh bukunya kesamping dan menyalakan kipas angin. _Setidaknya aku_ _menggunakannya untuk sesuatu._

Saat Sehun mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka ia cepat-cepat mengambil bukunya kembali ke depan wajahnya dan berpura-pura melihat seolah-olah ia tidak sedikitpun membayangkan melakukan hal nakal pada Jongin di bawah air panas: Tidak, tidak ada yang kotor dengan benaknya. Ia hanya membaca sesuatu yang ringan. Sepenuhnya. Polos.

"Wow. Buku itu pasti ada beberapa adegan panasnya."

Mata Sehun menatap Jongin saat ia duduk di sofa sebelahnya. "Apa yang membuatmu berkata begitu?"

"Karena pipimu bersemu merah dan bibir bawahmu mengerut karena kau gigit." Jongin menangkup pipi Sehun dengan tangan dan menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menelusuri bibir Sehun yang bengkak.

"Yang sekarang aku tahu adalah sesuatu yang kau lakukan saat kau terangsang. Apakah kau terangsang, Sehun?"

 _Benar-benar susah berpura-pura polos._

~oOOo~

"Aku sudah menunggu untuk menonton _Warrior_."

Jongin melepaskan tangannya dan tersenyum dengan perubahan topiknya. Ia tidak bisa menahan. Satu malam dari hubungan seks yang menakjubkan dan satu orgasme di ruang tamunya berikutnya dan Sehun masih malu kepadanya.

Jongin meletakkan bukunya di ujung meja dan bergerak-gerak gelisah dengan bantal sofa. "Ini tentang dua orang saudara yang masuk kompetisi MMA yang sama dan harus bertarung satu sama lain."

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah melihatnya."

"Oh." Kata Jongin, merengut. "Tapi aku ingin menontonnya lagi. Aku melihatnya dengan beberapa teman di gym dan mereka cukup menjengkelkan, jadi aku tidak melihat semuanya." Itu tidak semuanya benar, tapi sedikit kebohongan untuk meringankan kerutan di dahinya adalah sepadan. Senyum Sehun adalah bonus bagi Jongin.

"Baguslah. Oke, kau menyiapkannya dan aku akan membuat popcorn." Sehun bangkit dari sofa dengan rasa senang. Satu detik ia melewati Jongin saat berjalan ke dapur, dan selanjutnya Jongin mendengar _gedebuk_ dan _ooh_ saat Sehun terjerembab di lantai dibawahnya.

"Woa, Sehun." Jongin menarik Sehun dan mendudukkan di sampingnya dengan kaki Sehun berada diatas pangkuannya. "kau tidak memperhatikan meja tamu, atau apa?"

Sehun menatap Jongin saat ia menelan udara melalui rahangnya yang menegang dan mengepalkan tangannya ke depan. "oh, man, kenapa tersandung di ujung jarimu sungguh menyakitkan? Aw, aw, aw."

"Sini, biar aku tahan untukmu," dengan hati-hati Jongin taruh ujung kaki kanan Sehun diantara telapak tangan dan menekannya untuk memberikan sedikit tekanan pada kakinya. Ketika Jongin sadar mereka duduk pada posisi itu beberapa saat, ia mendongak lalu melihat Sehun sedang memperhatikan tangannya, mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hei," kata Jongin lembut, menangkup pipi Sehun. "Sangat sakitkah? Mungkin kau mematahkan sesuatu."

Sehun memberikan gelengan yang hampir tak terlihat. "Itu yang selalu mamaku katakan saat kami meningkatkan diri kami. _'Tahan.'_ Aku selalu berpikir itu hal konyol untuk dikatakan, tapi selalu membantu."

"Kau bercanda? Itu adalah hal yang cemerlang untuk dikatakan. Kau tahu berapa kali aku _'tahan'_ setelah dihajar saat latihan bergulat? Ratusan, kalau tidak ribuan. Dan itu selalu membantu." Dengan setengah menyeringai Jongin menambahkan, "semacam itu atau kompres air es. Susah dikatakan mana yang lebih baik, sungguh. Mengingat berapa lama waktu yang kupunya."

Sehun mendengus pada pernyataan yang aneh dan tertawa gugup dan tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Jongin sendiri menarik tangan Sehun. "Aku suka saat kau mendengus."

"Oh, diamlah," kata Sehun sambil memberi dorongan main-main sebelum mengayunkan kakinya ke lantai. "Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya, kau tahu."

"Aku tahu, itulah kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan."

Berhenti di pinggiran sofa Sehun berbalik dan menyipitkan mata mungilnya kearah Jongin. " _Tak ada orang_ yang berpikir dengusan seorang pria itu menggemaskan."

Jongin mengangkat bahu dan meyandarkan tangannya di belakang sofa. "Aku akan setuju dengan pernyataan itu sampai aku mendengarmu melakukannya seminggu yang lalu."

Sehun mengelangkan kepalanya dan tertawa sambil berjalan ke dapur, jelas tidak percaya padanya, tapi tak apalah. Ia akan mempercayainya suatu hari nanti. Suatu hari nanti yang segera akan Sehun ketahui ketidak sia-siaannya dan nyaman dengan semua hal tentang dirinya, termasuk kecenderungannya mendengus dan menabrak benda-benda mati.

Saat Sehun membuat popcorn dan membawakan minuman mereka Jongin menyalakan film, memilih _Warrior_ , dan menghentikan saat akan mulai. "Hei,Sehun," panggil Jongin. "kau tahu sebutan untuk orang yang kakinya tersandung?"

"Sebutan yang sama saat aku melakukan sesuatu semacam itu: kecanggungan."

"Bukan, kali ini namanya karma. Ketika kau berbohong pada kakakmu soal kakimu yang tersandung."

Sehun menjulurkan kepalanya di pintu masuk, mata melebar. "Ya ampun, kau benar! Well, benar-benar menjengkelkan." Menghilang kembali ke dapur, Sehun melanjutkan, "Ingatkan aku untuk tidak berbohong dengan alasan melukai tubuhku kedepannya."

Jongin masih tertawa saat Sehun berjalan kembali membawa semangkuk besar popcorn dan dua botol air. "Kau hanya perlu menyesuaikan kebohonganmu sedemikian rupa jadi ketika karma datang padamu, saat mengatakannya, itu adalah sesuatu yang kau nikmati."

Sehun menaruh mangkuk di meja di depannya dan duduk di sofa tanpa mengalami kemalangan lebih lanjut. Saat sudah nyaman Sehun berkata, "Oh, ya? Seperti apa?"

Menghadap pada Sehun, Jongin mendekat. "seperti misalnya, Maaf, aku tak bisa bicara sekarang karena Jongin sedang menjilat tubuhku seperti sedang menjilati ice cream cone miliknya sendiri."

Jongin tak pernah melihat pipi seseorang demikian cepat meronanya. Menggoda Sehun adalah menjadi salah satu kesukaannya akhir-akhir ini dan ia tidak kuasa untuk meneruskannya. "Walaupun, aku tak yakin kalau itu termasuk dalam karma karena tidak memberi kontribusi dalam kotak saran alam semesta." Jongin menunduk ke titik di kedua paha yang tersembunyi oleh celana pendek hitam piyama milik Sehun. "Bicara soal kotak—"

Itulah yang bisa dikatakannya sebelum Sehun mendiamkannya dengan tangannya yang menutupi mulut Jongin. Sehun melakukan yang terbaik saat terlihat ragu, ia sulit menahan senyumnya. "KIM JONGIN! Apa yang merasukimu,huh?!"

Jongin menarik tangan Sehun lalu tertawa. "Pastinya karenamu, sebab aku tak pernah segembira ini dengan seorang dalam waktu yang sangat lama."

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya pura-pura malu-malu dan menatapnya dengan pandangan seksi. "Lalu, secara teknis, kurasa _milikmu_ yang merasuk _ke dalam diriku_." Jongin tidak sadar bahwa mulutnya ternganga sampai Sehun menutupnya dengan ujung jarinya dan berkata, "kau terus buka mulutmu seperti itu dan kau akan menangkap seekor lalat." Kemudian dengan seringai seperti kucingbaru- saja–makan-burung-kenari (tersenyum puas) Sehun menarik mangkuk popcorn ke pangkuannya.

Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak cukup lama, tawa keras saat ia merangkul Sehun dan menempel padanya. Jongin menyalakan filmnya dan mereka diam dengan nyaman, makan popcorn dan bersantai satu sama lain. Perhatiannya lebih fokus pada Sehun daripada drama di layar. Jongin perhatikan saat adegan bertarung tubuh Sehun menegang.

Jika sesuatu mengejutkannya Sehun sedikit melenguh. Dan saat melihat adegan ciuman di layar, ujung jarinya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri seperti ia bisa merasakan ciuman itu sama seperti tokoh di dalam film.

Sehun pada dasarnya adalah pria pendiam. Sehun hidup dengan mandiri, membiarkan orang-orang disekitarnya berada atas di panggung utama. Tapi bukan berarti Sehun tidak punya gairah dari pada yang berada di panggung utama. Sehun mencintai pekerjaan dan teman-temannya, yang tulus berdedikasi dan setia, dan mempunyai jiwa romantis.

Jongin tahu ia tidak bisa menetap dan memiliki keluarga. Ia tidak memiliki _"gen pria berkeluarga"_ seperti kebanyakan orang, selain itu, ia tidak menjalani gaya hidup seperti keluarga umumnya kembangkan.

Ayahnya adalah Ricky Kim, satu dari petinju top profesional saat itu. Ia bertarung dengan banyak petinju besar bahkan mengalahkan beberapa dari mereka. Ibunya adalah salah satu ring bunnies yang sering berada disekitar gym, berada di semua pertarungan dan dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk mendapatkan seorang petarung.

Orang tua Jongin selalu bahagia sampai umurnya lima tahun. Hingga suatu ketika Ricky Kim yang hebat mendapatkan pukulan terlalu banyak di kepalanya, dan itu adalah akhir dari karirnya. Setelah itu ia mulai minum, istrinya jijik hidup dengan mantan petarung yang tak berguna sebagai suaminya. Sensasi untuk berada di sisi ring dan memberi semangat untuknya sudah hilang. Lalu ibunya pergi.

Ibunya meninggalkan anaknya dengan pria yang tak tahu apa-apa soal merawat anak. Nyatanya, ayahnya tak tahu bagaimana melakukan apapun kecuali minum dan bertarung. Bukannya merawat anaknya, ia malah mendidiknya menjadi petarung. Jongin tak dapat membenci pelatihan yang ayahnya berikan padanya.

Jongin menjadi kuat, kadang menjadi terlalu ekstrem, tapi akhirnya itu semua terbayar. Ia menjadi salah satu petarung terbaik kelas berat–ringan MMA di dunia dan mendapat ketenaran dan kekayaan. Ia hidup dengan sangat nyaman di Vegas, melakukan salah satu hal yang dicintainya.

Tapi bagian dari dirinya yang bukan petarung—bagian dari dirinya yang ingin menjadi pematung, yang ingin menjadi seorang anak—itu adalah bagian yang di benci ayahnya dan semua yang telah ia bangun. Hanya bagian itu tidak memberikan kebaikan untuk memberontak. Jongin sudah belajar sejak kecil bahwa meminta untuk apapun lebih dari hubungannya sebagai seorang petarung/pelatih dengan ayahnya tidak ada harapan. Dan sebagai remaja Jongin belajar bahwa mengejar hobby apapun yang mengambil waktu jadwal latihannya tidaklah penting.

Jadi, tidak,Jongin tak punya kesempatan sebagai seorang yang bisa menjalin hubungan asmara, apalagi menjalin hubungan keluarga. Ia hanya melihat masa depan sama jauhnya dengan pertarungan berikutnya. Sampai tangan seseorang terangkat di ring, ia makan, tidur, menghirup semua yang ia butuhkan untuk mempersiapkannya menghadapi lawannya. Dan setelah itu, ia mulai lagi untuk pertarungannya selanjutnya. Selalu menjadi petarung. Tak pernah menjadi penonton.

Ketika Sehun tersentak dan dengan terengah melihat pukulan yang berdarah, Jongin menempatkan mangkuk popcorn kesamping dan menyesuaikan posisi duduknya sampai ia duduk di sisi sofa dan Sehun bergelung di sisinya di antara kaki Jongin dengan kepala didadanya. Jongin mencoba sangat keras untuk tidak memperhatikan betapa sukanya dia dengan cara Sehun merapat pada tubuhnya, menggesekkan pipi ke T-shirtnya untuk mendapatkan kenyamanan yang ia inginkan.

Tersenyum, Jongin memainkan rambut Sehun, mengusak dan mengelus rambutnya, menyukai kelembutannya dan wangi mint vanilla yang sekarang hanya ada padanya.

Jongin tidak yakin berapa lama waktu berlalu, tapi sebelum film berakhir nafas Sehun menjadi dalam bahkan tertidur. Mengambil selimut yang ada di belakang sofa Jongin bungkus di sekeliling tubuh Sehun dan menempatkan di ujungnya supaya lebih nyaman.

"Mimpi indah, Hun." Jongin mencium ubun-ubun Sehun dan bahkan tak ingat sudah menutup matanya.

~oOOo~

To. Be. Continued.

~oOOo~

How be so sweet?!

Gyaaaaa~ hahaha *ane heboh sendiri*

Gimana habis dikasih yang panas terus jadi manis gini? Update cepet kan? Haha

Kalo ada yang bilang, _'Aku ga bisa bayangin Sehun jadi orang yang manis banget,kak Monmon'_ duuhhh~ sedih rasanya, Sehun itu kalo udah manja-manjaan ke Chanyeol,atau ke Hyungnya lah pokoknya please itu duuhhh~ minta diculik pokoknya gemesinnya. Wkwk

Thanks buat doi yang dari kemaren bikin mood up, jadi ga ada beban males buat ngelanjutin story,meski kadang suka dibikin kesel juga sih. Haha tapi ya namanya cinta yaa~ haha *ane curcol*

Jadi gimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka?

Review please~ ^^ **X** _O_ **X** _O_

 _._

 _._

 _Thanks to review CH 6 :_

Icha , KaiHunyehet , dialuhane , kau , noname , hyorara17 , Rima19exo , YunYuliHun , Namekaihun , luna , KaiHunnieEXO , jjongin , anak udik , Sekar Amalia , YunYuliHun , esazame , Ilysmkji , Calum'sNoona , hanhyewon357 , izzsweetcity , Hayoung708 , mamasehun1214 , Rilakkuma8894 , fitrysukma39 , Keteknyakai , vitangeflower , utsukushii02 , AlexandraLexa , VampireDPS , rhenaaakifa , bibblebubblebloop , ParkJitta , cloudspolaroid , fyodult , Zelobysehuna .


	9. Hun,

Oke ga usah pake lama, karena aku juga sadar kalo aku sudah terlalu lama menunda untuk posting ff novel remake ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.

Heung~ persetan dengan tugas kampus yang gak ada habisnya. Lebih baik kalian langsung ke cerita.

~oOOo~

Jongin duduk di atas sofa yang empuk, berbaring ke samping untuk merenggangkan kakinya dan bersandar ke bantal yang ia sisipkan dibelakang. Jongin baru saja selesai mandi setelah melewati hari yang panjang dan yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah berbaring dan meminum bir dingin yang ia izinkan untuk ia minum malam itu.

Satu minggu sudah terlewati sejak malam menonton yang santai dengan Sehun, tapi bukan hal-hal menyenangkan dan permainan yang mereka mainkan seperti minggu sebelumnya, tujuh hari belakangan sangat membuat stres. Ketika mereka berdua sedang tidak menyembuhkan bahu Jongin dan latihan, Jongin melakukan publicity junkets ( _promosi pekerjaan sambil bersenang-senang_ ), dan Sehun di panggil bekerja untuk menangani kasus yang memerlukan bantuan khusus.

Titik terang yang mereka dapatkan hanyalah seks cepat di waktu yang tak tentu. Tapi jika mereka kekurangan durasi, maka sesi latihan digunakan sebagai pembakar gairah. Kapanpun Jongin dan Sehun merasa panas dan ingin, hal itu seperti reaksi kimia yang berakhir dengan ledakan yang tak terelakkan yang mengguncang mereka hingga kepusatnya.

Di satu waktu mereka menyadari kehabisan kondom, kemudian mendiskusikan secara terbuka— _meskipun terburu-buru_ —mengenai proteksi. Sejak mereka berdua bersih dalam catatan medis. Kenangan tentang masuk ke dalam tubuh Sehun untuk pertama kalinya tanpa menggunakan apapun di antara mereka membuat kejantanan Jongin nyeri. Hole Sehun yang licin dan panas membuat Jongin membara, menyalakan setiap sel di tubuh pria itu ketika terusan dalam tubuh Sehun meremas kejantanannya yang telanjang hingga ia menyembur keluar jauh di dalam tubuh Sehun. Membutuhkan waktu lebih lama daripada biasanya bagi mereka berdua untuk mereda dari persetubuhan itu, tapi ketika mereka berhasil mengendalikan diri, kegembiraan yang dirasakan Jongin juga terpancar dari mata Sehun.

Sayangnya, waktu istirahat di siang hari adalah satu-satunya kesempatan yang mereka miliki sepanjang minggu. Ketika mereka berdua sampai rumah di malam hari mereka hanya memiliki energi untuk mandi dan kemudian pergi tidur. Jongin memiliki kecurigaan bahwa Chanyeol meminta Sehun untuk masuk kerja hanya agar ia dapat melihat Sehun. Mungkin Chanyeol ingin memastikan bahwa transformasi Sehun tidak hanya pada satu malam di restoran itu. Mungkin dia hanya menginginkan sebuah alasan untuk melihat Sehun dan memperhatikan senyum manis malu-malu Sehun, siapa yang tahu?

Apa yang Jongin tahu adalah bahwa Jongin tak bisa melakukan apapun pada hal itu. Setelah UFC mengetahui dari Butch bahwa Jongin sedang di Reno untuk mendapatkan pelatihan khusus dan terapi untuk cedera yang ia alami, mereka menyiapkan konferensi pers dan penandatanganan kontrak di depan publik, dan Jongin tak memiliki pilihan lain selain melakukan semua itu. Itu adalah bagian dari kontraknya. Sulit bagi Jongin untuk fokus, meskipun ia baru menyadarinya ketika Sehun menjawab pertanyaan yang sama yang sudah Sehun jawab lusinan kali, Sehun sedang di goda oleh Ahli Bedah itu. Mungkin dia juga meraba-raba jika Chanyeol memiliki kesempatan. Sialan, Jongin tak pernah memikirkan itu sebelumnya. Apakah Chanyeol sudah mencium Sehun? Kemudian, itu benar-benar bukan masalah.

Sehun sedang bersiap untuk berangkat kencan dengan pria itu saat Jongin sedang berbaring di sana, jadi Sehun pasti siap di cium pada akhir malam ini. Tangan Jongin mengencang di botol bir yang sedang ia genggam dan rahangnya mengeras. Sebuah dentuman dan gemerincing terdengar dari kamar mandi di ujung lorong.

"Sialan!"

Jongin memutar kepalanya ke arah keributan itu. "Apakah semua baik-baik saja disana?"

"Yeah," kata Sehun kesal. "Dengkulku baru saja terantuk di meja ketika terburu-buru memakai bajuku."

"Kau mau aku pergi ke toko di ujung jalan?" Dan kemudian mungkin Jongin tidak sengaja salah berbelok ketika kembali ke apartemen, membuat Sehun terlambat dan Chanyeol akan berpikir bahwa Sehun membuatnya kecewa dan kehilangan ketertarikan karena egonya yang rapuh.

"Tidak, terima kasih, tak ada waktu. Aku akan pergi."

"Mengapa kau tidak menggunakan pantsuit saja?"

Jongin mendengar suara keletak dari sepatu di lantai kayu dan Sehun muncul dari pojok ruang dimana Jongin bisa melihatnya. Seketika mulut Jongin mulai berliur seperti halnya stroberi paling masak yang pernah ia lihat tergantung tepat di depan wajahnya. Sehun membuatnya ingat akan hal itu.

Sehun mengesankan dalam balutan kemeja yang sederhana namun nampak mewah dipakainya. Rasa ketertarikan diantara mereka sebelum Sehun pergi kencan dengan pria lain terasa keliru dan Jongin menyadari bahwa lebih baik untuk menghindari perasaan itu dibandingkan menganalisanya, jadi dia berencana untuk membuat perasaan itu menjadi perasaan sayang pada saudara untuk malam ini.

Tapi gambaran dari bibir Sehun yang merekah dan terbungkus di sekitar bagian tertentu dari tubuh Jongin meledakan sebuah lubang sebesar RPG tepat di Bendungan Kewajaran yang sudah ia bangun diotaknya.

"Aku ini Pria, Kim Jongin. Kau ini bodoh atau apa?"

Tentu Jongin hanya sedang bercanda tadi. Pria mana yang mau mengenakan pantsuit?

"Apakah ini terlihat bagus? Tidak kah terlalu berlebihan?" Sehun bertanya ketika sedang memandangi tubuhnya dengan cara memutar tubuhnya ke segala arah. Kemudian interkomnya berdengung, terdengar seperti klakson di apartemen yang sepi. "Oh, Tuhan, aku benar-benar gugup. Aku tak bisa melakukannya. Aku akan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tak bisa pergi. Mengatakan bahwa aku keracunan makanan atau mendapat pancreatitis secara tiba-tiba."

Jongin hampir saja setuju pada Sehun. Benar-benar hampir menyetujuinya. Tapi akhirnya, Jongin tak bisa melakukan itu. Hanya karena Jongin mengalami kecemburuan yang aneh dan kekanakkanakan pada Sehun, tak berarti bahwa Jongin memiliki hak untuk menyabotase kebahagiaan yang akan segera mendatangi Sehun dengan Dr. Happy Virus. Menendang pria goa kembali ke dalam goa-nya, Jongin berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Sehun.

"Ini," kata Jongin sembari menyodorkan botol yang ia genggam pada Sehun. "Minum ini dan tenanglah. Kau tak akan membatalkan kencan ini dan membuang semua usaha yang sudah kulakukan dengan menjadi ibu peri-mu."

Sehun meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas perutnya seakan mencoba untuk menenangkan rasa gugup yang berputar-putar didalamnya sementara tangannya yang lain menerima bir dan menghabiskannya dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik. Begitu cepat untuk ukuran sebotol bir.

Sembari menyerahkan botol kosong pada Jongin, Sehun berkata, "Terima kasih, aku perlu mendengar itu."

"Karena kau suka membayangkan aku dengan sayap dan sebuah tongkat sihir?" Jongin berkata dengan seringaian.

Sehun tertawa, terlihat lebih santai kali ini. "Tidak, kau bodoh, karena aku perlu dorongan untuk melakukan semua ini."

 _Dorongan?_ Jongin berpikir dan mempelajari wajah Sehun, mencoba untuk melihat apakah ada sesuatu—apapun itu—yang mungkin ia lewati. Interkom berdengung lagi dan meskipun suaranya terdengar mirip dengan dengungan yang pertama, Jongin bersumpah bahwa ketidaksabaran pria yang berada dua lantai di bawah itu mulai memuncak.

Jengkel dengan interupsi itu, Jongin mengambil dua langkah besar ke arah pintu, menekan tombol interkom dan menghardik, "Kami mendengarmu, tunggulah," sebelum kembali ke arah Sehun. Ketika Jongin berbicara, suasana hening, tenang. "Kau tak memerlukan dorongan,Sehun, karena inilah yang kau inginkan selama ini. Semua yang kau lakukan untuk hal ini... benar kan?"

Sehun membalas tatapan Jongin, matanya mencari di antara kedua mata Jongin, bibirnya terbuka perlahan seakan siap merespon secepat otaknya bisa membungkus jawaban yang ada. Rendahnya tensi dari keberanian Sehun dan _ke-masa-bodoh-an_ Jongin dengan perlahan mulai naik hingga mencekik jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Dengan tangannya yang kosong, Jongin merengkuh pipi Sehun. Pandangan mata Sehun terjatuh ke bibir Jongin; itu adalah isyarat yang tidak Jongin lewati. Jongin mulai berpikir serius bahwa perannya sebagai seorang gentleman terlalu berlebihan. Tapi jika Jongin akan melangkah lebih jauh, ia harus lebih dulu meyakinkan diri.

"Sehun? Apakah kau ingin pergi berkencan dengannya?"

"Aku—"

Sehun terhenti karena mendengar theme song _Rocky_ yang datang dari arah dapur. Memerlukan waktu satu detik bagi Jongin untuk menyadari bahwa suara itu berasal dari telepon genggamnya. Sehun bersikeras untuk memberikan semua kontak di speed dial Jongin nada dering personal dan mereka tertawa terbahak dan bercanda ketika memilihkan lagu yang tepat untuk masing-masing dari mereka. Sehun memilihkan theme song Rocky untuk Butch juga. Jongin merasakan otot dirahangnya mulai bekerja. _Waktu yang tepat, orang tua._ Apakah seluruh jagat raya melakukan suatu konspirasiuntuk melawan mereka berdua?

Kemudian hal itu menerjang Jongin seperti halnya sebuah pukulan hook mendarat dipelipisnya: yeah, tentu saja. Jagat raya berusaha mengingatkan Jongin bahwa ia tak punya hak untuk mengikatnya dengan suatu fantasi dari sesuatu hal yang tak mungkin jadi kenyataan. Jongin berprilaku layaknya bajingan yang egois. Ingin memiliki Sehun di sepanjang waktunya untuk dirinya sendiri. Hingga saat Jongin pergi dari Sehun.

Jongin merasa ia perlu ditendang di bagian bokong. "Kau sebaiknya berangkat," katanya ketika ia beranjak dari pusaran pikirannya sendiri. Bergerak ke arah dapur dan teleponnya, Jongin melirik dari bahunya ke arah Sehun. "Bersenang-senanglah pada kencanmu, Oh Sehun. Jangan lupa untuk sedikit genit pada pelayannya."

Ketika Jongin menekan tombol untuk menelpon kembali Butch, dia mendengar pintu terbuka dan kembali menutup dan tiba-tiba dia merasa sakit di bagian perutnya.

"Harusnya lebih tahu bahwa tidak baik meminum bir ketika sedang berusaha menurunkan berat badan." Jongin memposisikan telepon ketelinganya dan mengejek. Jongin pikir dengan mengatakannya dengan lantang akan terdengar lebih meyakinkan dibandingkan dengan hanya sekedar memikirkannya. "Itulah yang kau dapatkan karena berpikir, bodoh."

"Jongin?" Suara Butch yang serak terdengar melalui telepon menurunkan suhu tubuhnya ke angka satu derajat. Pria ini lebih dari sekedar ayah baginya daripada ayah yang sebenarnya. Ironis, mengingat bahwa pelatihnya dan ayahnya bisa secara esensial berganti peran dalam hidupnya dan lebih akurat dibandingkan dengan peran mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Hey, Butch. Maaf aku tak mengangkat teleponnya lebih awal. Ada apa? Bagaimana keadaan yang lain?"

"Yang lain masih sama seperti biasanya. Tapi aku tak meneleponmu untuk berbincang tentang yang lain. Aku memiliki beberapa berita baik."

Jongin mengambil sebotol air dari kulkas dan kembali berjalan ke arah ruang tamu untuk melanjutkan posisi santainya di sofa. "Bagus, karena aku hanya bisa mendengar berita baik sekarang."

"Scotty akan kembali. Beberapa urusan untuk bisa kembali ke rumah lebih cepat daripada yang kita antisipasi dan dia akan sampai di Vegas dalam waktu satu minggu."

Jongin bersandar di sofa. Dia tak memiliki petunjuk apapun mengenai kabar baik yang akan disampaikan oleh Butch, tapi bisa kembali ke rumah sebulan lebih cepat daripada yang mereka antisipasi tak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya sedikitpun.

"Jadi kau bisa pergi dari sana dan kembali ke rumah. Berlatih dengan rekan satu timmu dan bersiap untuk pertandingan perebutan gelarmu di-gym-mu sendiri. Tuhan, jika aku tahu dirimu, kau mungkin akan menjadi gila jika terlalu lama di sana."

Butch tak sepenuhnya salah. Jongin sudah beristirahat akhir-akhir ini. Benar-benar beristirahat. Tapi ia tak berpikir hal itu terjadi karena ia sedang tidak berada dilingkungannya sendiri dan sedang mendapatkan kebebasan untuk melakukan apa yang ia senangi sebanyak mendapatkan waktu berkualitas dengan Sehun.

Dalam waktu singkat mereka berdua sudah bersama dan Jongin mulai berpikir ke depan untuk hidup bersama Sehun. Apakah itu duduk bersama dimeja di pagi hari ketika ia meminum protein shake-nya dan Sehun menyesap kopinya, ataukah berargumen mengenai siapa yang berhak memegang remote berdasarkan siapa pemiliknya versus siapa yang lebih tua.

"Nak, apakah kau mendengar apa yang baru saja aku katakan?"

Jongin membersihkan tenggorokannya dan menyapu wajah dengan tangannya. "Yeah, Butch, aku mendengarmu. Bagus sekali Scotty akan segera kembali. Aku yakin beberapa pria lain bisa menggunakannya juga."

"Well, yeah, tapi dia masih memiliki waktu terbesarnya di jadwal untuk bekerja bersamamu. Dia tahu apa arti dari pertandingan itu untuk karirmu."

"Dan aku sangat menghargai hal itu, tapi kau tahu, Sehun sudah menggunakan waktu liburannya untuk membantuku—"

"Sehun? Siapa dia? Apa yang terjadi dengan Tuan Oh?"

"Dialah yang sedang kubicarakan. Namanya Sehun. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku rasa akan menjadi tidak professional jika aku mencabut kesediaannya dan kepercayaannya lebih cepat daripada apa yang direncanakan."

Keadaan menjadi hening. _Sial_. Butch adalah seorang pria yang memiliki sopan santun...hingga kau mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu yang melawan keinginan melatihnya, dan keheningan itu adalah ketenangan yang terjadi sebelum badai. Ini adalah satu-satunya kesamaan Butch dengan Ayah Jongin, tapi bahkan Butch tak bisa menyamai kekejaman dari seorang Ricky Kim.

"Apakah kau sedang bercanda denganku! Apakah aku sedang dikerjai atau semacamnya? Karena aku sedang mengalami waktu yang sulit untuk memahami mengapa bintang petarung-ku menolak bantuan dari pelatih _professionalnya_ dan dokter _professionalnya_ untuk membantunya mempersiapkan pertandingan terbesar dalam karirnya!"

Jongin membeku di ruangan kecil layaknya seekor singa di depan pria yang memegang cambuk. "Sialan, Butch, jangan membentakku seperti itu, oke? Aku hanya bilang—"

"Aku dengar apa yang kau katakan. Yang aku khawatirkan adalah, boy, yang tidak kau katakan."

"Apa maksud dari kalimat itu?"

"Itu berarti bahwa Jongin yang aku kenal akan mengambil setiap kesempatan yang ada untuk kembali ke camp dan fokus untuk merebut kembali sabuknya. Itu berarti aku berpikir bahwa kemungkinan kau sedang berpikir dengan kemaluanmu bukan dengan kepalamu."

Jongin membeku. Pelatih menebak hampir tepat seperti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. "Hanya karena aku tak ingin menjadi seorang bajingan yang tak punya hati, bukan berarti aku memiliki maksud di balik semua itu, pria tua."

"Bagus. Senang mendengarnya." Desahan berat terdengar dari ujung sambungan telepon. "Dengar, nak, kau tahu aku tak ingin iri akan kebahagiaanmu. Tapi inilah saatnya. Kau sudah semakin tua. Jika kau kalah pada pertarungan ini, bukan berarti ini akhir dari karirmu. Tapi hal itu bisa berarti adalah awal dari kehancuranmu. Dan anak baru akan lebih muda dan lebih buas daripada dirimu. Kemudian ketika kau mendapat beberapa kelemahan di bawah sabukmu, mereka akan berhenti bertarung melawanmu."

"Aku tahu." Jongin terjatuh kembali ke sofa dan membiarkan kepalanya bersandar. Apa yang membuatnya khawatir adalah bahwa ide dari akhir karirnya tak lagi membuatnya takut seperti sebelumnya.

"Maka tetaplah seperti ini minggu depan. Tapi kemudian kau harus kembali ke camp dan kita akan pastikan bahwa kau siap melakukan pertandingan itu."

Jongin masih benci akan ide mengakhiri waktunya dengan Sehun, tapi semakin ia memikirkan tentang hal ini semakin ia menyadari bahwa akan lebih baik seperti ini. Sehun sudah mencapai tujuannya, dan dengan bantuan itu Sehun hampir mencapai tujuannya. Sehun membuat keajaiban pada bahunya; hampir sembuh seratus persen. Dan jika Jongin merasa sedekat ini dengan Sehun setelah hampir dua minggu, ikatan ini akan menjadi lebih buruk lima atau enam minggu ke depan. Yeah. Ini adalah saatnya untuk pergi.

"Sampai bertemu satu minggu lagi."

~oOOo~

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak seharusnya memberi tip pada pria itu," Chanyeol menggerutu. "Dia sibuk memperhatikanmu hingga ia sulit melakukan pekerjaannya dengan benar di sepanjang malam ini."

Sehun melangkah melewati pintu yang dibukakan oleh Chanyeol, senang merasakan hangatnya udara malam yang menyelimutinya dan menghapuskan rasa dingin dari air-conditioner. Tak perduli berapa kalipun dia membeku dalam restaurant, Sehun tak pernah ingat untuk membawa jaket.

"Aku rasa kau terlalu keras padanya. Aku yakin pria itu adalah pelayan baru dan masih kikuk pada pekerjaannya. Hal itu benar-benar tak ada hubungannya denganku."

"Well, sudahlah. Meskipun makan malamnya kurang menyenangkan, tapi yang menemaniku makan malam patut mendapatkan bintang lima," kata Chanyeol sembari mengangkat tangan Sehun untuk menanamkan kecupan di buku jarinya.

Itu adalah kalimat membosankan dengan gesture yang membosankan bergaya lama dan semua hal itu membuat Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan mendengus.

Mata Chanyeol melebar dan membeku untuk melepaskan tangan Sehun seperti halnya ia tak yakin apa yang ia dengar itu benar terjadi. Sehun merasakan warna mulai naik kepipinya hingga ia yakin wajahnya kini benar-benar seperti tomat.

"Maaf, aku, uh," _Berpikir, Sehun, berpikir!_ "Aku mengalami sinus akhir-akhir ini."

Akhirnya Chanyeol bergerak, melepaskan tangan Sehun dan memberi isyarat bagi Sehun untuk mulai berjalan kembali keapartemennya. Ketika Sehun mulai melangkah, Chanyeol berkata, "Kau harus segera memeriksanya. Kau tak akan mau hal itu berubah menjadi sinusitis."

Sehun tak yakin bagaimana harus merespon hal itu, jadi dia memilih untuk merubah subjeknya. "Setelah beberapa tahun bekerja bersama secara profesional, senang akhirnya aku bisa menghabiskan beberapa waktu denganmu dalam level yang lebih pribadi, Chanyeol."

"Aku sangat setuju denganmu. Meskipun kita tak banyak melakukan hal _'personal'_ ketika makan malam, benarkan? Kita terus membicarakan pekerjaan sepanjang waktu."

Sehun menyeringai, senang dia sudah berhasil mengarahkan pembicaraan ke arah yang ia inginkan. "Ya, aku rasa kita melakukannya."

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku soal Sehun. Apa tujuan jangka pendek dan jangka panjangmu, Tuan Oh?" Chanyeol menyingkirkan gelas slushie kosong dengan kakinya ke dekat tempat sampah dan lanjut berjalan.

Berhenti cukup lama untuk mengambil benda itu dan membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah, Sehun mengambil beberapa langkah cepat untuk menyamai posisi Chanyeol karena tak menyadari bahwa Sehun tertinggal dibelakangnya.

"Um, well, aku rasa tujuan jangka pendekku adalah beberapa hal seperti mendapat peralatan baru untuk ruang terapi, mengambil beberapa kelas untuk beberapa teknik baru, dan melakukan beberapa usaha untuk keluar lebih sering lagi."

Chanyeol melihat ke arah Sehun. "Keluar lebih sering?"

"Yeah, kau tahu, keluar." Ketika semua yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah mengangkat alisnya dalam gerakan tubuh bertanya, Sehun melihat ke trotoar dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan senyum malu-malunya. "Seperti berkencan."

Mengaitkan kedua tangannya ke belakang, Chanyeol berkata, "Ah, aku mengerti. Well, aku harap kau akan memberiku kesempatan untuk mengecek tujuan khusus itu keluar dari daftarmu."

Sehun melirik cepat pada Chanyeol dari bawah bulu matanya sebelum kembali fokus ke jalan yang sedang ia lalui. "Aku suka itu."

"Bagus. Okay, lalu bagaimana dengan tujuan jangka panjangmu? Dimana kau membayangkan dirimu sendiri, katakanlah, dalam lima tahun lagi?"

Sehun merasa seperti sedang melakukan wawancara, meskipun ia merasa itu lah yang harus dilakukan pada kencan pertama. Mengingat ia tak pernah benar-benar melakukan kencan-dengan satu-satunya hubungan serius yang pernah ia lalui adalah kencan stereotip yaitu berkumpul dengan teman-teman dari pacarnya-Sehun tak bisa memutuskan apakah itu normal atau aneh.

"Secara professional aku tak melihat diriku melakukan hal yang berbeda. Aku senang dengan keberadaanku sekarang."

"Benarkah, kau tak punya keinginan untuk naik pangkat? Bagaimana dengan menjadi direktur klinik daripada sekedar menjadi seorang terapis?"

"Maksudmu dengan menyingkirkan Kyungsoo?" Sehun tertawa ketika membayangkan skenario itu. "Kyungsoo menjalankan kapal dengan lebih ketat dibandingkan dengan kapten angkatan laut kebanyakan. Kau sudah melihat bagaimana kantorku. Jika aku mengambil posisinya, maka kita akan tenggelam lebih cepat daripada Titanic."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil bersama Sehun untuk beberapa detik, tapi kemudian dia berkata, "Seriuslah, mengapa kau tak ingin lebih maju daripada posisimu sekarang? Aku tak bisa membayangkan puas hingga aku dapat melaju sejauh yang aku bisa dibidangku. Maksudku, mengapa kau berpikir aku menghabiskan begitu banyak malam untuk memecahkan kasus? Itu bukanlah untuk rasa hangat dan halus yang aku dapatkan karena menolong pasien."

Sehun menggedikkan kepalanya ke samping. "Kau tak mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tak begitu peduli pada pasienmu, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Chanyeol, menaruh tangannya ke dalam kantong.

"Aku peduli pada mereka. Tapi aku peduli pada mereka ketika waktu bekerjaku tanpa perlu bekerja lembur. Aku melakukan hal itu karena aku ingin maju, ingin dipromosikan. Dan jika aku mendapat kasus spesial, aku bisa menuliskannya dan mempublikasikannya ke salah satu jurnal medis.

"Aku peduli pada orang-orang yang aku tangani. Aku dengan tulus ingin membantu mereka atau aku tak akan pernah menjadi seorang ahli bedah. Tapi aku tak merasa bahwa suatu kejahatan untuk perduli pada diriku sendiri dan masa depanku juga."

Sehun membeku saat ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada retak disemen yang ia lalui. Dia selalu tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak bekerja hingga larut malam dengannya karena ingin berduaan dengannya, tapi dia berpikir bahwa itu adalah bentuk dedikasi Chanyeol kepada pasien mereka.

Lagipula, seperti yang Chanyeol katakan, itu bukan berarti dia tak perduli pada pasien. Dia hanya bersungguh-sungguh pada karirnya. Dia memiliki tujuan, yang mana terakhir kali Sehun periksa, adalah sesuatu yang Sehun kagumi.

Memberi Chanyeol senyum, Sehun berkata, "Aku mengerti. Dan aku pikir sungguh hebat kau memiliki aspirasi yang tinggi."

Ketika mereka berdua berhenti di depan gedung apartemen, Chanyeol berbalik ke arah Sehun dan melangkahkan satu kaki ke anak tangga yang paling bawah.

"Kita melakukan itu lagi."

Sehun tiba-tiba merasa sangat gugup akan apa yang mungkin terjadi beberapa menit terakhir dari kencan mereka, Sehun tak bisa mengikuti jalan pikiran Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kita lakukan?"

Senyum Chanyeol melebar. "Kita membawa pembicaraan kembali kesekitar pekerjaan."

"Oh, tak apa, aku tak keberatan. Itu adalah sesuatu yang biasa untuk kita, jadi begitu alami jika percakapan antara kita berdua mengarah kesana. Aku pikir kecocokan itu penting."

Chanyeol mengambil satu langkah ke arah Sehun dan perutnya terasa seperti ingin jatuh. Fisik Chanyeol yang lebih kurus dari Jongin entah mengapa tidak membuat Sehun merasa seperti sedang terintimidasi akan keberadaannya, tapi fakta bahwa mata Chanyeol yang mengarah pada bibirnya cukup membuat Sehun ingin kabur masuk ke dalam pintu.

Itu tidak benar, kan? Seharusnya Sehun menginginkan Chanyeol menciumnya. Selama bertahun-tahun Sehun memimpikan momen ini. Momen dimana Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Sehun dan seluruh dunia akan berhenti berputar ketika akhirnya bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya.

 _Aku hanya gugup._ Sehun sudah membangun momen ini dalam pikirannya sejak lama hingga ia sulit menerima bahwa momen ini akan segera terjadi.

"Well, jika ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat."

Sehun berbalik dan melihat Jongin berjalan ke arah mereka layaknya iklan berjalan untuk kampanye ' _Just Do It'_ dari Nike, tidak mengenakan apapun kecuali celana atletik berwarna hitam dan sepatu lari biru neon, tangannya bertumpu di pinggang dan bernapas dengan keras pasca berlari. Ketika Jongin berhenti sekitar dua kaki jaraknya, lampu jalan diatasnya menyinari cucuran keringat yang mengalir di atas bukit ditubuhnya sebelum menghilang ke balik karet celananya yang terpasang rendah dipinggulnya.

Jongin menjulurkan tangannya ke sisi kanan tubuh Sehun untuk berjabat tangan dengan kencannya,Chanyeol. "Senang bertemu lagi denganmu,Chanyeol."

Sehun tidak bergerak sedikitpun ketika mendengar Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Jongin dan melihat tangan mereka bergerak naik dan turun beberapa kali dalam gerakan berulang. "Begitu juga denganku, Jongin. Aku minta maaf kita tidak mendapat kesempatan berbincang di pesta malam itu, tapi aku sedikit sibuk dalam pekerjaan."

"Bisa dimengerti." Mereka saling melepas, tapi Jongin tiba-tiba menunjuk pada kaki Chanyeol. "Hati-hati, sepertinya kau menginjak sesuatu di sana." Dalam waktu dua detik untuk mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol, kemudian Jongin merunduk dan berbisik di telinga Sehun, "Kau akan kemasukkan lalat jika membuka mulutmu seperti itu, Hun."

Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan keras hingga ia bersumpah setidaknya tiga dari molarnya retak.

"Aku tak melihat apapun," Chanyeol berkata saat ia menegakkan tubuhnya setelah melakukan inspeksi.

"Salahku. Itu pasti bayangan atau sesuatu." Jongin memberikan Sehun senyuman licik dan menyilangkan tangan berototnya di depan dadanya. "Jadi, apakah kalian bersenang-senang?"

"Kami melewati waktu yang menyenangkan bersama-sama, seperti biasanya," Chanyeol menjawab dari belakang Sehun "Benarkan, Sehun?"

"Oh, uh, tentu saja," kata Sehun, mengangguk layaknya sebuah bobble head di bagian depan sebuah kendaraan off-road. "Waktu yang menyenangkan."

Demi Tuhan, Jongin harus _mendesak_ Sehun! Mengapa otak Sehun memutuskan untuk absen di saat seperti ini? Chanyeol mungkin berpikir bahwa Sehun imbisil. Atau lebih buruk lagi, tak meyakinkan. Ini terlalu berlebihan, Sehun harus segera pergi dari tempat ini dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang nyaman dan aman. Sehun memutar tubuhnya seperempat putaran untuk mengawasi ancaman yang akan mendatanginya.

"Oh sial! Aku lupa aku harus memberi makan Remy, ferret milik Mrs. Egan, karena dia sedang... uh... mengunjungi saudara perempuannya."

"Ferret?" Chanyeol merasakan kekecewaan yang terlihat jelas pada raut wajahnya. Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya seakan menunggu sisa dari cerita yang Sehun karang.

"Ya, ferret," kata Sehun. "Kau tahu, mereka kecil, sejenis musang. Aku tak terlalu menyukai mereka, tapi Mrs. Egan memuja makhluk kecil itu."

"Aku tahu apa itu ferret, Sehun, dan aku yakin makhluk itu tak kan keberatan jika harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi."

Sebelum Sehun bisa mengatakan kebohongan lainnya, Jongin masuk dengan mulus skema mereka sudah merancang keadaan itu.

"Sebenarnya, tidak. Remy mengidap diabetes jadi dia harus makan dan mendapatkan insulin di waktu yang seharusnya. Aku ingin melakukannya untuk Sehun, tapi aku mempunyai alergi."

"Ya!" kata Sehun dengan antusias. "Um, maksudku, Jongin benar, aku benar-benar harus pergi. Tapi aku mengalami waktu yang menyenangkan, Chanyeol. Terima kasih banyak."

Senyuman yang Chanyeol berikan pada Sehun terlihat tegang dimatanya, tapi Chanyeol bersyukur dia mengalah pada kondisi ini jadi dia bisa mengajak Sehun pergi keluar lagi jadi mereka bisa mendiskusikan hal yang lebih personal di waktu lain. Setelah setuju dan mendapat pelukan canggung dari Chanyeol seperti yang Jongin lihat, Sehun akhirnya kembali ke tempat perlindungannya yang aman untuk bershower dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya sembari memikirkan ribuan hal dalam otaknya.

Jongin tak mengikuti Sehun, tapi Sehun mendengar Jongin masuk beberapa jam kemudian. Mengetahui bahwa Jongin berada di rumah dan mendengarkan suara Jongin yang sedang mandi di ujung loronglah yang membuat otak Sehun akhirnya bisa beristirahat, dan Sehun terjatuh ke dalam tidur yang tak bermimpi.

~oOOo~

To. Be. Continued.

~oOOo~

Iya aku tahu ini ngaret banget, tapi serius ini kuliah lagi banyak sekali tugas dari dosen. Padahal udah mau UAS masih aja dosennya tega ngasih tugas seabrek, sedih T~T

Mana gitu lagi proses move on juga, wkwk udah lah ya, pokoknya lagi banyak banget yang ga bisa aku sebutin disini.

Aku minta maaf, bener-bener minta maaf jika seandainya part ini benar-benar mengecewakan, typo's bertebaran atau apapun itu.

Untuk kelanjutan cerita, ya aku usahain update cepet juga. Tapi ga bisa janji kapan. Yang jelas iya minggu depan tapi ya itu, ga bisa janji kapan.

Maaf ya, aku kebanyakan ngaret *bow*

Thanks to review CH 7 :

 _ **fvckmechankai**_ __: hehe ga usah dibanyakin fluff liat skinship mereka aja kayanya udah bikin tambah megap-megap dek, wkwk

 _ **BraveKim94**_ : Sehun mencintai Chanyeol, tapi Jongin mencintai Sehun. Dan Sehun sendiri kini bimbang akan perasaannya,lalu terjadilah perebutan si manis Sehun *nah lho? Wkwk

 _ **KaiHunyehet**_ __: aw~ makasih udah selalu mau nungguin ff remake ini update *hug* , udah diusahain buat cepet update dan sayangnya lagi kepentok banyak kerjaan jadi maaf kalo ngaret lagi *bow*

 _ **DAFUKRIS**_ : bukan ff translate, but novel ^^

 _ **Cherry**_ : dohh ini anak napsu bener , wkwk nah iya kan? Sehun manis kan kalo udah manja-manja'an. Duuhh gimana ya? Ditunggu aja deh ya dikelanjutan ceritanya lagi. But thanks udah review~ *hug*

 _ **RaeMii**_ : Hallo~ thanks ya udah mau review *hug* sebenarnya sih Chanyeol gak begitu, dan kalo kamu bisa artiin percakapan Chanyeol ke Sehun pas lagi ngedate tadi, ada alasan deh kenapa Chanyeol sekarang mati-matian ngajak Sehun ngedate. Wkwk. Oke, ini udah dilanjut ya~ ditunggu juga review kamu selanjutnya ^^

 _ **Rima19exo**_ : haish, jangan bingung-bingung dong. Tinggal tulis apapun, lagian aku ga bakal gigit kok kamu review apa. Hehehe. Oke ini udah dilanjut, keep review ya ^^

 _ **Icha**_ : mwehehe ini udah dilanjut kok, keep review yaa~

 _ **YunYuliHun**_ : Karena Sehun segalanya bagi Jongin *eaaa~ wkwk nah sama kan, susah si ya kalo udah feel Sehun gitu. Wkwk

 _ **Echi**_ : aigooo~ kkk~ udah dari dulu kok Sehun itu manis, wkwk

 _ **izz sweetcity**_ : Oh my~ wkwk Sehun lupain Cy? Okeh diliat aja ya nanti gimana Sehun bisa apa engga buat lupain Cy, kkk~

 _ **Sekar Amalia**_ : Doohh~ gak kuku juga aku bacain reviewmu,wkwk hyaaa~ malu lah, tau aja nih tiap hari ane galau mulu. Wkwk ini udah dilanjut kok. Sorry ya ngaret~ *bow

 _ **shixunaa**_ : panas ya? Sini sini mau ane kipasin? Haha okeyy ini udah dilanjut kok, keep review ya ^^

 _ **Ilysmkji**_ : Nah kalo penasaran dibaca terus yaa~ jangan lupa buat tetep review. Hihi ^^b

 _ **VampireDPS**_ : Cieee yang ngarep NC ciee~ wkwk XD

 _ **hanhyewon357**_ : Sehun mesum kan diajarin sama Jongin. Wkwk oke ini udah dilanjut kok, keep review yaa ^^

 _ **AlexandraLexa**_ : DONE! ^^

 _ **dia luhane**_ : sehun menikmati buaian Jongen, wkwk ini udah dilanjut kok, keep review ya ^^

 _ **utsukushii02**_ : karma everywhere and everywhen. Wkwk ini udah dilanjut kok, keep review ya ^^

 _ **bibblebubblebloop**_ : Hyaaaa~ jangan mimisan *sumpelin idungnya pake sempak Sehun* wkwk udah ga mimisan kan? Haha oke ini udah dilanjut kok, thanks buat reviewnya and keep review yaa ^^

 _ **Rilakkuma8894**_ : panas ya? Perlu diguyur pake air gak? Biar segeerrr~ wkwk iya ini udah dilanjut kok dek, thanks udah review yaa~ keep review yaa ^^

 _ **Kim Jonghee**_ : iyaaa tapi ini mulai ngaret deh keknya, wkwk doohh kipas ya? Entar deh ane suruh Sehun aja buat niupin gimana? Kalo kopi pahit keknya bisa deh nyuruh Chanyeol buat bikin kopi nya. Wkwk iya lah, Sehun mau gayanya cool tetep aja dah manisnyaaaa ga bisa diilangin. Wkwk kurang panjang itu maahh, besok yang panjang lagi yaaa~ wkwk but thanks udah review. Keep review yaa^^

 _ **fitry sukma 39**_ : semua karma itu menyakitkan, ga ada karma yang indah. Wkwk ddoohh please jangan culik Sehun, itu anak masih banyak kerjaan cucian dirumah aku. entar kalo diculik siapa yang gantiin buat bersih-bersih rumah? *nahlho? Wkwk ini udah dilanjut kok, keep review yaa ^^

 _ **mamasehun1214**_ : kaihun dari dulu emang manis kok, wkwk anak? Sejak kapan Sehun jadi anak kamu? Wkwk iyaa habis muka-muka bapaknya taeoh ga terlalu aneh lah buat jadi bapaknya Kai disini. kan badannya bapaknya taeoh juga cucok gitu,wkwk ini udah dilanjut yaa~ keep review ya ^^

 _ **KaiHunnieEXO**_ : Kyaaaaa~ *ikutan teriak ceritanya* wkwk doohh kasihan abang Cy ditendang-tendang sini lah buat aku aja, wkwk bisa bisa, tergantung story dari novelnya aja sih, wkwk ini udah dilanjut dan i dunno ini udah termasuk panjang apa belum,wkwk but keep review yaa^^ thankyou~

 _ **fyodult**_ __: wkwk karena kaihun ga disweet-in juga udah sweet. Lol. duuuhh aing mah ga mau ikutan teriak, takut ganggu KaiHun nanti,wkwk

 _ **ParkJitta**_ : segera ya? Oke segeraa~ wkwkwk

 _ **SeoulG**_ : Slow dude~~ dooh mainnya golok. Kan jadi takut ane, wkwk

 _ **Zelobysehuna**_ : uwoooo~ *ikutan ceritanya* wkwk gakuat emang lagi diapain sama KaiHun? Wkwk aigooo~ ditunggu aja ya asem manis paitnya pokoknya. wkwk


	10. Look At Me Now

Petir bergemuruh di kejauhan, terdengar lebih keras di jalan-jalan kosong dan membuatnya bergema.

"Jongin, awan-awan badai itu berada di depan kita. Kemana kita akan pergi?" Sehun sudah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama tidak kurang dari sepuluh kali dalam setengah jam terakhir dan ia tidak mendapatkan apapun yang tampak seperti jawaban. Jongin benar-benar bungkam tentang tujuan kepergian mereka dan tetap akan seperti itu meskipun kegembiraannya terlihat jelas. Jongin membawa Sehun ke belakang, menuruni trotoar di sisi kota yang berseni, Jongin terus tersenyum rahasia pada Sehun, senyuman kekanak-kanakan yang mempesona dan membuat pria manis itu tertawa selalu.

Sudah beberapa hari sejak Sehun berkencan dengan Chanyeol, dan Jongin hanya mendapatkan sedikit waktu bersama Sehun kecuali selama pelatihan. Kemudian Chanyeol tiba-tiba membawa Sehun untuk makan malam dan kemudian melihat sesuatu. Sehun pikir mungkin Jongin akan membawanya pergi melihat sejenis pertunjukan, mengingat bagian kota yang sudah mereka lewati, tetapi ketika akhirnya mereka meninggalkan restoran, itu sudah pukul 11, jadi ia mulai merasa buntu.

"Badai musim panas tidak pernah menyakiti siapapun. Hampir sampai, ayolah." Kata Jongin sambil menarik Sehun ke dalam sebuah gang.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, menyebabkan Jongin sedikit mundur. "Hal apa yang mungkin akan kau perlihatkan di lorong gelap seperti ini?"

Jongin mendekati tubuh Sehun dan merengkuh sisi wajahnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Ibu jarinya menelusuri goresan pendek di sisi pipinya. "Apakah kau tidak percaya padaku, Hun?"

Sehun menatap mata cokelat itu, dan meleleh di perutnya dengan panas yang berputar-putar di pusatnya, lalu ia berbisik. "Tentu saja aku percaya padamu."

Bibir Jongin yang penuh membentuk sebuh senyuman. "Kalau begitu tutuplah matamu."

Sehun hampir saja menolak untuk melakukan hal semacam itu, tetapi cara Jongin menatapnya meluluhkan hatinya, dan Sehun menurunkan kelopak matanya tanpa ragu-ragu. Sebuah ciuman ringan menyentuh di setiap kelopak matanya sebagai hadiah.

Jongin menuntun Sehun menelusuri lorong dua puluh meter atau lebih, kemudian berhenti. Sehun mendengar semacam suara gemerincing kunci yang dan suara derit pintu berat yang terbuka. Sekali lagi pria itu membawanya ke depan. Sehun benar-benar ingin membuka matanya, tapi ia tidak ingin merusak kejutan Jongin.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika mengunggu Jongin menutup pintu dan bergerak ke sekitar ruangan, melakukan hal-hal yang tidak bisa di bacanya dengan suara sementara ia terus memastikan Sehun tetap menutup matanya.

Akhirnya, Jongin mendekati Sehun dari belakang, melingkarkan salah satu tangannya di pinggang Sehun dan menutup mata Sehun dengan tangannya yang lain. "Sial, aku seharusnya memikirkan dua kali tentang hal ini."

Sehun bisa mendengarkan kecemasan dari suara Jongin. "Mengapa kau harus memikirkannya lagi?"

"Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau pikirkan. Aku takut kau akan membencinya."

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya kesamping dan mengulangi pertanyaan Jongin sebelumnya. "Tidakkah kau percaya padaku?"

~oOOo~

Ruangan itu gelap gulita dengan hanya satu cahaya dari sebuah lampu sorot yang terpasang di atas sebuah balok penopang, dan diatas balok itu terdapat sebuah papan gabus besar yang menampilkan sebuah gambar pensil arang Sehun…telanjang.

 _Tidakkah kau percaya padaku?_

Apakah Sehun percaya? Seni itu sangat personal dan sesuatu yang sangat intim seperti ini – seperti pandangan yang ia berikan pada Jongin ketika mereka bercinta – bahkan lebih. Sehun memiliki hak untuk merasa tersinggung, meskipun mungkin hanya mereka berdua yang pernah melihat gambar ini. Namun Jongin sudah menggambarnya tanpa seizinnya.

Jongin ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tau apa yang sudah merasukinya hingga melakukan hal segila ini, seperti membuat sketsa telanjang tubuh Sehun, tapi ia akan berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Sesuatu tentang diri Sehun – tentang perasaan yang ia rasakan ketika dengan Sehun – telah membangkitkan sisi kreatif yang selama ini telah tertidur. Cukup bangkit hingga Jongin menemukan sebuah pria yang mengizinkannya menggunakan beberapa ruang dan persediannya untuk beberapa hari di tempat yang di sebut sebagai studio seni dengan pertukaran beberapa tiket untuk pertarungan yang akan datang. Dan ini adalah hal yang menginspirasi Jongin.

Jadi kepeduliaan Jongin pada Sehun akan menerimanya sebagai hadiah atau tidak, tidaklah terlalu penting baginya, karena menyembunyikan hak ini darinya seperti rahasia kecil yang kotor di luar pertanyaan itu. Jongin tidak bisa mundur sekarang. _Tanpa nyali, tak ada_ _kemenangan._

Jongin menghela nafas dalam-dalam, dadanya melebar seperti bahunya, kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan-lahan. "Oke," kata Jongin sambil menurunkan tangannya. "Buka matamu."

Sehun tersentak pelan sebelum menutup mulutnya dengan jari-jarinya dan berbisik, "Ya Tuhan."

Apakah itu hal yang baik _'Ya Tuhan'_ atau sesuatu yang buruk, Jongin masih belum bisa memastikan. Ia benar-benar mengharapkan pilihan pertama.

Meskipun Jongin tahu setiap goresannya dengan baik, ia tetap mempelajari gambar itu dan mencoba untuk melihatnya melalui mata Sehun disampingnya. Garis arang dan lengkungan itu menggambarkan diri Sehun yang tengah di penuhi gejolak gairah di atas sofa,punggungnya melengkung, wajahnya menoleh ke samping dengan rambut yang berantakan. Kaki kanannya tergantung di sisi sofa, telapak kakinya menekan lantai sebagai penahan. Lututnya yang lain tertekuk tajam, jari-jari kakinya menunjuk dan naik beberapa inci. Bagian favoritnya adalah wajah Sehun. Dengan mata tertutup, bulu matanya terlihat elegan di atas pipinya yang memerah karena lonjakan kecil. Mulutnya tampak penuh, ciumannya – bibirnya yang tipis penuh tampak terpisah seakan-akan baru saja terpatahkan dari segelnya. Dan bintik tahi lalat dileher dan dadanya, sebuah detail kecil yang mungkin tidak akan di sadari orang lain jika itu hilang, tapi bagi Jongin itu adalah pembeda antara Sehun dengan yang lainnya.

Jongin kembali pada dirinya ketika Sehun melangkah maju pada kanvas itu dengan pandangan seakan-akan terpesona. Seakan-akan Sehun tengah menikmati gambar di sebuah museum seni, Jongin sendiri masih berdiri dipinggir cahaya dengan tangannya di dalam saku celana jinsnnya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan pria manis itu.

"Jongin, aku…" Sehun berhenti, dan Jongin benar-benar takut akan hal terburuk.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa ini tidak apa-apa; kau bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku."

Sehun menoleh dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Ini luar biasa. Kau sangat berbakat." Kata Sehun, sambil kembali menatap gambar itu. "Kau membuatku…" menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan membebaskannya dengan gemetar. "….indah."

Langkah Jongin bergetar ketika ia berjalan mendekati Sehun dan membalikkan tubuhnya, memeluknya dengan erat. Satu tangannya menyentuh wajah Sehun dan menyeka air matanya yang menetes di tulang pipinya. "Di situlah kekeliruanmu sayang. Aku membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat untuk mencoba sebelum aku bisa menangkap keindahan dirimu."

Sehun tersenyum lemah. "Kata-katamu sangat manis, tapi dalam sejuta tahun pun aku tidak akan terlihat seperti itu."

Kilat menyambar di luar ruangan itu disertai sambaran Guntur, dan hujan mulai menetesi jendela belakang bagai lagu sumbang. Badai tampaknya semakin membesar bersamaan dengan rasa frustasinya.

Jongin selalu tersedak setiap kali ada orang-orang yang membuat pria manis dihadapannya ini merasa kurang percaya diri. Tidak hanya satu titik dalam dirinya yang terlihat indah dalam gambar pria itu, tetapi semua tentangnya – humor, kecanggungan, kasih sayang, dedikasi – semua itu, membuatnya begitu jauh lebih unggul dari setiap orang yang ia kenal.

Baru saja Jongin akan menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya kepadanya, sebelum Sehun kembali memotong dan menambahkan. "Maksudku, ayolah Jongin. Jika aku terlihat seperti itu, seharusnya sedari dulu Chanyeol sudah melilitkan sebuah cincin dijari ku."

~oOOo~

Kegilaan sementara. Itulah yang terpikirkan oleh Sehun ketika ia memikirkan mengapa ia harus mengatakan hal yang sensitif kepada Jongin. Tidak peduli jika sebagian dari situasi itu adalah misinya untuk berakhir dengan seorang pria lain, dan kenyataan bahwa pria itu tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap hubungan ganjil mereka.

Jongin sudah memberinya sebagian dari dirinya sendiri dengan menciptakan karya seni yang mengagumkan ini untuk Sehun–tentang dirinya- dan Sehun baru saja menampar pria itu dengan membawa Chanyeol dalam malam mereka dengan menyebutkan namanya.

Sehun melihat kilatan kemarahan di mata Jongin, otot-otot di rahangnya melentur beberapa kali seakan ia tengah berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak membuat hal-hal yang akan membuat Sehun ketakutan, dan yang belum layak ia dapatkan.

"Jongin, aku minta maaf, aku—"

Jongin tidak menunggu untuk sisanya, tetapi segera memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan membanting pintu ketika ia keluar menerjang badai. Sehun mengejarnya, namun berhenti tepat di luar studio ketika melihatnya berjalan di trotoar menuju jalanan, kemeja dan jasnya sudah setengah basah.

"Jongin, tunggu, kembali!"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, namun tidak berbalik. Dengan tangan mengepal di sisi tubuhnya dan bahu lebarnya yang naik turun, ia tampak liar dan berbahaya, dan Tuhan menyelamatkan Sehun, seksi. Tulang punggungnya bergetar dan ia mulai merasa tubuhnya menggigil, namun itu bukan dari dinginnya hujan yang membasahi kulit dan rambutnya. Bahkan kemarahan pria itu mampu mempengaruhinya di tingkat yang paling dasar, dan hal itu membuatnya senang sekaligus frustasi.

Ketika Jongin berbalik dan berjalan kearahnya dengan sinar mengancam di matanya, Sehun bertanya-tanya apakah ia seharusnya tidak membiarkan pria itu pergi dan meminta maaf ketika Jongin memundurkan tubuhnya hingga ke batu bata di belakangnya. Sehun tahu ia harus meminta maaf lagi, ia harus mengatakan sesuatu, apapun itu, tetapi kata-katanya lenyap ketika ia melihat sisi lain dari sosok Jongin yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Sikapnya itu tampak seperti binatang, dan tentu saja itu bukanlah sejenis hal yang lucu dan bisa di peluk.

"Ada apa dengan bajingan itu hingga membuatmu tidak bisa lepas darinya?" teriak Jongin. "Aku serius, tolong katakan, karena aku sudah berusaha untuk mencari tahu dan aku tetap tidak bisa menemukannya!"

Tertarik? Jika ada yang telah membuatnya tertarik itu adalah Jongin. Itu seharusnya menjadi sebuah hal yang biasa, tidak ada yang lebih dari pada pelajaran untuk menjadi seseorang pria yang bisa menarik hati ahli bedah ortopedi tertentu sehingga mereka bisa hidup bahagia selamanya dalam hubungan yang memungkinkan dan didasarkan pada kepentingan bersama dan rasa toleransi.

Seperti sekarang, Sehun tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia inginkan saat ini. Sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Otaknya mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkan Chanyeol. Tetapi tubuhnya – dan Sehun takut jika hati itu juga - meneriaki nama Jongin.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala. Air mata yang panas tumpah di pipinya, dan ia berdoa agar mereka akan membaur dengan tetesan hujan, hingga ia tidak terlihat sesedih sebagaimana yang ia rasakan. "Aku tidak tau apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku."

Puncak dari rambut elang Jongin turun sedikit diatas dahinya, terasa berat dengan air yang mengalir dari ujungnya. Kemejanya yang berwarna abu-abu pucat dengan garis-garis perak yang sudah terbuka di bagian krah dan manset yang di gulung di atas otot-otot Jongin, sekarang sudah basah kuyup dan menempel di tubuhnya.

Jongin meletakan tangannya di dinding di antara kepala Sehun, dan masuk ke dalam privasinya lebih dalam lagi. Jongin memenjarakan pria manis itu dengan tatapannya yang begitu kuat dan Sehun tampak tidak berdaya untuk berpaling, dan ketika ia berbicara dengan kata-katanya yang tajam. "Apakah kau juga memikirkan Chanyeol ketika aku berada di dalam tubuhmu, Sehun? Apakah kau mengharapkan miliknya lah yang berada di dalam tubuhmu bukan milikku?"

Sehun sudah melukai Jongin. Terutama sisi lembut Jongin. Sisi yang membuatnya menjadi teman yang bijaksana dan penuh perhatian seperti seorang kekasih. Sisi yang menyentuh tubuh Sehun seakan jari-jarinya memuja setiap lekukan tubuhnya, kemudian memindahkannya ke dalam kanvas yang sangat berharga itu. Dan sekarang sisi petarungnya sudah mengambil alih, memperkuat pertahanannya dengan pertanyaan yang keras dan kasar untuk menyamarkan luka-lukanya. Tapi meskipun kata-kata kejam itu mengalir dari mulutnya, itu hanyalah kata-kata sosok lain di belakangnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sehun benar-benar mengerti dengan dualitas alami yang di miliki Jongin.

Sehun mendorong semua pikiran tentang apa yang ia butuhkan dan memfokuskan pada apa yang Jongin butuhkan. Ia sudah memiliki keyakinan itu ketika tangannya merengkuh wajah Jongin. "Tidak pernah." Kedipan terkejut sesaat terlihat sebelum topengnya kembali terpasang di tempatnya. "Saat kau menyentuhku, aku menyerahkan diriku padamu Jongin," Sehun meregangkan jari-jarinya dan mencium bibir Jongin. " ."

Guntur kembali menggelegar di atas kepala mereka seperti lampu sorot dari kilat yang tampak sesuai dengan sosok animalisnya dalam bayangan dan cahaya yang mengungkapkan niatnya. Sehun hanya memiliki beberapa saat untuk mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum mulut Jongin turun dan menyentuhnya dalam serangan yang mematikan.

Sehun mengerang dan membuka mulutnya pada Jongin, menikmati pusaran panas lidahnya ketika tangan Jongin menyentuh pantatnya dan mendorongnya terhadap bagian yang kaku dan tegang di balik resletingnya. Sehun melengkungkan tubuhnya untuk melenyapkan setiap molekul udara yang memisahkan mereka, membuat kontak sebanyak mungkin dengannya, seakan-akan ia akan mati tanpa hal itu.

Jongin menyelipkan tangannya di antara mereka, menurunkan celana Sehun lalu menggeserkan celana dalam Sehun ke bawah, dan menorong dua jarinya lebih dalam Holenya. Sehun memecahkan ciuman mereka, tidak bisa menahan teriakannya seperti badai di atas mereka ketika dorongan tiba-tiba yang mengguncang intinya.

"Fuck,Sehun," kata Jongin dengan kasar. "Aku senang karena kau selalu siap untukku. Aku tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang sepanas dan seketat ini. Aku ingin hidup di dalam dirimu, dan tidak pernah meninggalkanmu."

Sehun tidak mungkin membalas kata-kata Jongin, jadi ia hanya merengek memohon dengan menggerak-gerakan pinggulnya dan membuatnya bergerak. Dan itu berhasil, tapi tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia maksudkan. Bukannya meraba tubuhnya seperti yang Sehun pikir akan di lakukannya, Jongin malah menariknya keluar dan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan kosong begitu saja.

"Jongin please…"

"Jangan khawatir sayang, itu hanya untuk sesaat." Sehun melihat Jongin merobek celana jinsnya hingga terbuka dan mendorong mereka hingga membuat ereksinya terlepas. Panjang dan tebal, berpuncak runcing dengan urat dan di tutup dengan kepala yang halus bulat, tiba-tiba Sehun memiliki keinginan untuk membawanya ke dalam mulutnya, namun Jongin sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan. Jongin menekan jari-jarinya ke pipi Sehun, dan mengangkat tubuhnya, dengan cekatan memindahkan pakaiannya ke samping, dan membawa dirinya sendiri ke pangkal Sehun.

Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di leher Jongin dan menjepit bibir bawahnya ketika sensasi kenikmatan itu menyentuh intinya. Dengan cepat Jongin mundur dan mendorongnya ke depan, mengatur kecepatan yang di rasa perlu untuk kelangsungan hidup mereka.

Aroma mineral batu basah bercampur dengan aroma mint rambut basah kuyup Sehun, dan parfum tajam dari kemeja Jongin. Suara gemuruh badai dan hujan menyertai mereka dan membungkus mereka, seakan-akan hanya mereka yang berada di atas bumi ini.

Mulut Jongin mencium keras bibir Sehun, rahangnya, tenggorokannya, bahunya. Ujung-ujung jarinya mencengkram bagian samping di tempat ia menembusnya, tangannya yang besar menyebabkan dirinya terpisah dan memungkinkannya untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi.

Sehun menekan kukunya di tengkuk Jongin, meniru sengatan batu bata di punggungnya. Hujan membasahi wajah mereka, namun mereka sama sekali tidak berkedip ketika mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, menghubungkan jiwa mereka yang kini terhubung melalui tubuh mereka. Bahkan dalam sejuta tahun ia tidak akan pernah bisa memikirkan pria lain ketika ia sedang bersama Jongin. Sehun sama sekali tidak mampu berpikir hal lain ketika berada di dalam pelukan pria itu.

Semuanya terasa mencair kecuali saat ini, pria ini yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mempengaruhi Sehun hingga tidak ada lagi hal yang terpenting kecuali caranya mengisinya, merenggangkannya, dan … melengkapinya.

Semuanya terasa terlalu cepat ketika Sehun merasakan klimaksnya datang tanpa Jongin melakukan apapun pada penisnya. Sehun tidak ingin ini berakhir. Sehun ingin hal ini terus berjalan selamanya. Menggertakan giginya, mencoba menahannya, tapi hal itu terus bangun dan bangun.

"Lepaskan sayang. Aku ingin merasakan kau meremas kejantananku. Datanglah untukku." Geram Jongin.

Dalam setengah lusin pukulan lainnya, gigi Jongin turun ke leher Sehun, dan kebahunya hingga akhirnya Sehun kehilangan kontrol terakhirnya. Mereka datang secara bersamaan dalam sebuah ledakan dahsyat. Jongin menggeram seperti binatang buas yang muncul di lorong gelap ketika ia menumpahkan benihnya di dalam bagian tubuh Sehun yang menegang.

Sehun hancur berkeping-keping, menari dengan gemuruh awan di atas mereka sebelum kembali jatuh ke bumi dengan hujan…kembali kepada Jongin. Ketika mereka bisa kembali bernafas, dengan lembut Jongin menurunkan Sehun ke tanah, meletakan tangannya di bahunya hingga Sehun bisa menahannya.

Jongin menangkup pipi Sehun, mencium bibirnya dan berkata. "Ayo pulang dan berteduh dari hujan ini, hmm?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan gambarnya? Ini akan hancur di tengah hujan."

"Kita bisa meninggalkannya di sini dan mengambilnya di hari yang lain. Ayo, aku akan membawamu untuk mandi air panas dan lalu ke ketempat tidur."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya pada Jongin. "Kau belum merasa puas?"

Jongin menyeringai dan berkata, "Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan merasa puas dengan dirimu, Sehun, tapi tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Aku ingin membawamu pulang, merawatmu, dan menempatkanmu ke dalam ranjang hangatmu hingga aku bisa terus bersamamu sampai matahari terbit."

"Oh." Sebuah jawaban sarkastis dari Sehun, dengan garis menyimpang. Sebuah lelucon buruk, tapi hal itu adalah respon yang selalu Jongin harapkan darinya. Tetapi tidak dengan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya seperti orang bodoh.

Jongin mengunci studio, mencium puncak kepala Sehun setelah semuanya telah mereka bereskan, dan merangkulnya saat mereka berjalan kembali ke mobil. Apakah mungkin secara fisik bisa merasakan keadaan dimana kau kehilangan hatimu untuk seseorang? Karena Sehun cukup yakin ia baru saja kehilangan miliknya, dan seharusnya bagian itu terasa sakit secara harfiah.

~oOOo~

To. Be. Continued.

~oOOo~

Haha pendeknya? Sengaja, wkwk

Pengakuan KaiHun akhirnya~~ hahaha

Bahagia kah? Wkwk trus Chanyeol gimana? Biar Chanyeol sama ane aja yaa. Wkwk

Okeyy~ ini kembali aku cicil update setelah hibernasi yang sepertinya cukup lama gegara sibuk dengan kegiatan yang tahu sendiri kan pada kalo kuliah udah mendekati UAS tugasnya pasti seabrek. Wkwk

Jadi bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Kai,SeHun dan ChanYeol? Tunggu di next chapter selanjutnya~ wkwk

Ah ada ff remake KaiHun baru lagi, tapi rate nya T ya~ wkwk sekali-kali bikin rate T. Haha judulnya _**'Hujan Punya Cerita Tentang Kita'**_ monggo yang mau baca silahkan dibaca, jangan lupa reviewnyaa juga. Wkwk

Dan thanks buat semangatnya ya~ entah itu semangat kuliah ataupun semangat move on. Wkwk *Big Hug Readers*

.

.

.

Thanks to review Ch 8 :

 **Ilysmkji** **,** **AlexandraLexa** **,** **avs1105** **,** **,** **Rima19exo** **,** **KaiHunyehet** **,** **kaihunlicious ,** **YunYuliHun ,** **Sekar Amalia ,** **Icha ,** **RaeMii off ,** **bibblebubblebloop ,** **dia luhane** **,** **fitry sukma 39** **,** **hanhyewon357** **,** **ParkJitta** **,** **utsukushii02** **,** **VampireDPS** **,** **vitangeflower** **,** **KimKS 'ke-Naru** **,** **Kim Jonghee** **,** **BraveKim94** **,** **Zelobysehuna** **,** **fyodult** **.**


	11. music : Suffer - Charlie Puth

"Terima kasih, Fritz. Bisakah kau membukakan bon untukku ( _pending bill_ )?"

Pria itu mengerlingkan matanya sebagai balasan sebelum menemui pelanggan bar lainnya saat Sehun mengambil segelas besar bir dan membawanya ke ujung ruangan. Kyungsoo sedang berbicara ditelepon,berdebat dengan seseorang seperti biasanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka tawarkan, kita belum memutuskan apapun. Dengar, aku sedang berada di rapat penting sekarang jadi aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Uh-huh, buh-bye." Kyungsoo menjambak rambutnya sesaat lalu ia menaruh ponselnya kedalam tasnya, dia mendesah dramatis tanda kelegaan saat mereka melakukan ritual yang biasa mereka lakukan saat menyatukan gelas mereka dan bersulang untuk kesehatan mereka.

"Jadi,apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak pernah meminta RMD, terakhir kali kau memintanya adalah saat kau sedang stress saat kau menghadapi tugas akhir semester."

Benar. Biasanya Kyungsoo lah yang selalu mengadakan Rapat Minum Darurat sesuai dengan drama terakhir yang di alaminya,entah itu masalah pribadi atau masalah pekerjaan. Kyungsoo mempunyai bakat dalam melodrama, bakat yang bisa membuatnya terlihat luar biasa saat berada di ruang sidang, tapi itu juga bisa berarti ia sedang berada di puncak kesuksesannya atau sedang tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Sehun lah yang selalu menjadi penyeimbang. Sehingga mereka bisa saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Sehun menenggak kembali minumannya untuk menambah keberanian dirinya dan akhirnya untuk pertamakalinya dia mempunyai cukup kekuatan untuk mengatakan apa yang selama ini bergelut di kepalanya.

"Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta pada Jongin."

Temannya mengeluarkan _**oops**_ yang menjengkelkan seperti ia baru memenangkan hadiah undian beberapa ratus dollar yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

"Aku pikir kau bilang ada masalah, tapi ini luar biasa! Selamat, sayang, dia adalah salah satu spesies pasangan yang baik. Mm-mm-mm. Seperti apa dia saat di ranjang? Aku bertaruh dia pasti fantastiskan? Sial! Aku mau setiap detailnya, termasuk panjang, besarnya, dan apakah bentuknya agak bengkok kesamping?"

"Demi Tuhan, bisakah kau menurunkan volume suaramu?" Sehun berbisik. "Aku tidak akan memberikan detail anatomi tubuhnya padamu."

Mimik wajah yang hebat, memohon dengan mata owl-nya. "Jangan membuatku memohon Sehun. Pria di kota ini bahkan tidak sepadan dengan usaha untuk merobek foil kondom, belum lagi kekecewaan yang kita dapat setelah itu. Kau harus mengatakan padaku seperti apa rasanya menunggangi kuda jantan seperti dia."

Sehun menggosok hidung dan mulutnya sampai sampai ia bisa dengan mudah menelan birnya tanpa tersedak."Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau kami telah berhubungan seks?"

"Sekarang kau menghina kepandaianku."

Sehun mendengus. "Lebih kepada indra keenammu yang aneh."

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Tomat, tomat. Ayolah katakan sesuatu."

Sehun melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar lalu ia berkata. "Ya, oke. Kami sudah..."

"Bersetubuh seperti kelinci?"

"Berhubungan intim," Sehun menatap dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dibantah. "Dan itu..."

"Fenomenal, Lain dari pada yang lain, cukup untuk membuatmu dengan cepat membungkuk dan membuka kedua kakimu setiap kali dia menatapmu?"

Sehun menatap dengan mulut menganga dan matanya melebar. "Itu cukup keterlaluan, bahkan untukmu, Kyung."

"Maaf, aku terbawa suasana. Lanjutkan."

"Itu indah."

Kyungsoo memasang wajah seperti ia sedang menelan bir basi. "Indah? Kau tidak bisa mengatakan kata sifat yang lebih baik lagi dari indah?"

Sehun menatap langit-langit untuk sesaat fikirannya melayang, lalu kembali pada pria yang kecewa di hadapannya. "Tidak ada. Itu sangat indah,dalam arti yang sebenarnya."

"Oke, baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku harus menunggu sampai kau mabuk sebelum aku bisa memperoleh informasi lebih darimu." Sehun tertawa dan berterima kasih pada anak perempuan Fritz saat ia membawakan minuman tepat di saat mereka telah menenggak habis minuman mereka.

"Jadi kenapa kenapa kau berfikir jatuh cinta pada Jongin adalah hal yang buruk? Aku pasti telah melewatkan sesuatu karena aku tidak menemukan sesuatu untuk mendukung teori tersebut."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Well, aku memang baru berkencan beberapa orang pria, tapi kau dan aku tahu bahwa aku sangat ahli dalam menilai karakter seseorang. Jongin adalah pasangan yang sempurna." Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mulai membuka satu persatu jarinya sesuai dengan karakter yang ia ucapkan. "Sangat Menarik, lucu, mempesona,kaya, sangat menarik, sukses, berteman dengan kakakmu, dan dia jelas telah membakar dirimu. Apakah aku sudah mengatakan dia sangat menarik?"

"Tidak, kupikir tidak," kata Sehun masam. "dan apa maksudmu membakar? Itu terdengar seperti sesuatu yang akan di ucapkan oleh nenekku."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya. "Baiklah aku mungkin tadi terdengar agak vulgar,sekarang aku akan membuatnya menjadi menjadi lebih sopan. Pria itu jelas telah membuatmu terangsang. Apa itu terdengar jauh lebih baik?"

"Yah, itu sempurna. Seperti apa yang ku inginkan dari seorang pria hanyalah sekedar seks."

"Bukan itu maksudku," Ucap Kyungsoo mata bulat besarnya melembut."Aku melihat bagaimana ia menatap mu. Dia terpesona padamu. Seperti, benar-benar terpesona , aku tidak akan terkejut jika dia telah—"

Sehun mengangkat tangannya. "Jangan. Jangan katakan karena dia tidak tidak seperti itu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi menatap temannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ayolah, Kyung, kau bukan ibuku. Kau tidak perlu menenangkan egoku. Laki-laki seperti Kim Jongin tidak akan jatuh cinta pada orang sepertiku."

"Kenapa sangat sulit bagimu untuk percaya bahwa kau pantas untuk dicintai oleh pria yang baik? Kau adalah orang yang sangat mempesona yang aku tahu, luar dan dalam. Dia bodoh jika dia tidak jatuh cinta padamu,"

Sehun mengambil gelasnya dan menenggak beberapa tegukan. Apakah Kyungsoo benar? Apakah Jongin benar-benar mempunyai perasaan padanya? Ia memikirkan kembali apa yang telah terjadi selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini, benaknya menyusun katalog dalam kolom-kolom. Hal yang akan dilakukan teman versus hal yang akan dilakukan kekasih.

Kolom kekasih dengan cepat terisi sedangkan kolom teman tak beranjak dengan statistik rendah yang menyedihkan. Kupu-kupu menyebar di dasar perutnya saat ia mendongak menemukan senyum sombong di wajah Kyungsoo. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bahkan jika kau benar, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Kami benar-benar bertolak belakang. Aku sudah melakukannya dulu, ingat?"

"Tidak," kata Kyungsoo mencondongkan badannya kedepan untuk menekankan, "apa yang kau lakukan adalah terjebak dengan pengecut yang tidak benar-benar menyukai siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Hubungan itu gagal karena pengecut itu tidak dapat menyimpan kemaluannya di didalam celananya,Sehun, bukan karena dia bisa menyimpan sapi dan kau suka memakannya."

"Amin, Red!" Fritz mengantarkan bir baru dan menaruhnya dengan keras dan menahan tangan di meja.

"Aku tidak tahan dengan banci dan orang yang hanya memikirkan kepuasannya sendiri." Ia menggoyangkan jari yang rapuh saat dia berbicara kepada Kyungsoo dan Sehun. "Jangan pernah percaya pada pria yang tidak minum bir. Seorang pria yang hanya meminum minuman yang hanya akan membuat dirinya berakhir menjadi manja bukanlah seorang lelaki. Dia mungkin seperti memberitahu ukuran buah zakarnya saat dia sedang memesan minuman,jka kalian mengerti maksudku."

Kyungsoo dan Sehun tertawa dan berterima kasih padanya untuk menyuarakan nasihatnya, meyakinkannya bahwa mereka akan memegang kebijakan itu untuk tiap pria mulai sekarang.

"Well, baiklah. Yang satu ini aku yang traktir asalkan kalian memberikanku sesuatu manis." Pria tua itu membungkuk membuat mereka tertawa, mereka lalu memberi ciuman di pipinya yang tertutupi janggut pendek putih. Frizt lalu berdiri dan berkata, "Itu adalah cara yang sempurna untuk mengakhiri malam ini. Aku akan naik keatas dan membiarkan michelle berjaga sampai tutup malam ini. Kalian harus berlaku baik, kalian dengar?"

Setelah mereka berjanji dan mengucapkan selamat malam, Sehun berpaling pada Kyungsoo dengan kegembiraan yang sama, ketakutan juga tekad."Oke, katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo terlihat benar-benar berbinar dengan nakal dan seringai di mulutnya. "Dia sudah memberikanmu pelajaran menggoda, benar?"

"Ya," jawab Sehun waspada.

"Mudah saja." Kyungsoo meletakkan lengannya dimeja di depannya dan bersandar. " Kau pulang ke rumah, gunakan pelajaran itu dengan baik, dan tunjukkan pada guru bagaimana kau telah menjadi murid yang baik."

~oOOo~

Jongin membuka pintu gym lamanya dan berjalan pelan. Emosi yang campur aduk dari bau yang familiar dan suara yang membawanya ke masa lalu. Masa ketika ia masih muda dan berada dalam kuasa ayahnya.

"Ada masalah apa denganmu? Untuk terakhir kalinya kukatakan, _angkat tanganmu_!"

Gema suara ayahnya di ruangan besar dan terbuka seperti asam laktat yang memenuhi otot-ototnya, membuatnya tegang dan nyeri. Jongin mengikuti suara yang keluar dari anak SMA di atas ring, sedang berlatih dengan seorang pria yang sudah menjadi angota tim football di kampusnya.

"Perhatikan cara menjatuhkannya! Dia akan me—" pria yang lebih besar melempar tubuh bagian bawah anak itu, membelitkan tangannya diseputar pinggulnya, dan mentakelnya sampai jatuh. Ricky Kim menyuarakan waktu habis dan para petarung memisahkan diri, yang satu menghirup nafas dengan susah payah, yang lain tampak bosan. "demi Tuhan Peterson, kenapa aku bahkan harus repot-repot denganmu?"

"Maaf, Pelatih," katanya, merendahkan tatapannya ke bawah.

"Masih menggertak anak-anak kulihat," Jongin berkata dengan rahang kaku.

Kepala pria tua itu tidak bergerak banyak, tapi matanya menatap dan menyipit pada anak lelaki satu-satunya seperti sedang mengukur musuhnya sebelum akhirnya ia tegak dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Well,well, jika itu bukan anak yang hilang."

"Sudah lama sejak kau membaca Alkitab, Pop. Anak yang hilang kembali ke rumah setelah tersesat dalam hidupnya dan meminta pengampunan ayahnya. Aku tidak kembali. Hanya berkunjung. Dan semua yang sudah kulakukan adalah untuk menjalani hidup yang sudah kau ajarkan kepadaku jadi tidak ada alasan untuk meminta maaf."

"Oh, kau tidak, begitu? Bagaimana dengan meminta maaf atas apa yang telah kuberikan padamu—semua pengetahuan, semua latihan, semua dedikasi—dan meninggalkanku diam-diam saat kau hidup di kehidupan mewahmu di liga besar."

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu," bentak Jongin. Aku menawarimu untuk keluar bersamaku. Aku punya rumah besar yang bisa kau gunakan untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau menolaknya."

Ricky mendengus. "hidup disana menjadi apa? Seorang mantan petarung yang hidup dengan kemurahan hati anaknya? Tidak terima kasih. Aku seharusnya menjadi manajermu."

Jongin menggeretakkan rahangnya dan mengulang mantra di kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum bebas berbicara lagi. "Dengar, aku tidak datang kesini untuk berdebat. Aku sedang disekitar sini dan kupikir akan menyapa—bicara—tapi jika kau terlalu sibuk tidak apa-apa."

Setelah beberapa saat saling menatap, ayahnya akhirnya mememecah kebisuan. "Perteson. Grady. Pukul karung dulu. Dan kau," katanya lalu menunjuk Jongin, "Ikut denganku."

Jongin mengikuti ayahnya masuk ke kantor kecil yang terdiri dari meja besi usang dan beberapa meja lipat di depannya. Ricky duduk di balik meja di kursi vinyl penyok dengan beberapa lakban perak untuk menambal pinggirannya yang sudah robek. Jongin memutar salah satu kursi dan menungganginya, menyandarkan tangannya ke belakang. Dirinya mengatakan pada diri sendiri untuk bangkit dan pergi. Ia tahu ia tidak akan mendapatkan kehangatan dan kelembutan dari ayahnya. Setidaknya, itulah yang terjadi beberapa tahun silam.

Mungkin ayahnya akan melembut setelah bertahun-tahun. Yah, dan mungkin ibunya akan melewati pintu dan berkata seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkan mereka seperti sepasang sepatu yang sudah tidak ia pedulikan lagi.

Salah satu hal yang ayahnya ajarkan pada Jongin adalah untuk membaca bahasa tubuh orang. Jika kau memperhatikannya—apakah di pertarungan atau diluar—kau nyaris bisa mengantisipasi gerakan lawan atau reaksi mereka padamu.

Pria tua itu bersandar di belakang kursinya dan menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya yang rata. Ia waspada dan tidak senang dengan kejutan kunjungan anaknya. "Jadi kenapa kau kesini? Aku yakin kau tidak menginginkan petunjuk dengan semua pelatih fantastis yang kau miliki di Vegas. Kau datang untuk memamerkan kesuksesanmu?"

"Astaga, Pop, tidak bisakah kau menyingkirkan kebencianmu satu menit saja?" Ketika yang dilakukannya oleh ayahnya hanya mendengus, Jongin bernafas dalam dan mencoba untuk sopan. "Aku akan ada pertarungan. Itu adalah pertarungan untuk memenangkan kembali sabukku dari Diaz."

"Yah, aku tahu itu semua." Ricky menunjuk lengan Jongin. "Bahumu sudah sembuh?"

Kenyataan bahwa ayahnya tahu tentang pertarungannya dan lukanya tidak seharusnya mengejutkannya. Apabila ia menjadi pelatih yang aktif itu masuk akal bahwa ia tetap mengikuti berita olahraga. Tapi jika sialan anak kecil di dalam Jongin tidak membumbung karena bangga mengetahui ayahnya tahu tentang kehidupannya. Anak bodoh.

"Yah, hampir seratus persen. Aku sudah bekerja dengan PT yang terbaik. Ia mengerjakan di setiap otot. Sebenarnya, kau tahu siapa dia. Sehun, adik Oh Suho. Kau ingat?"

Jongin sengaja membawa nama keluarga Oh pada ayahnya untuk sebuah alasan. Saat Jongin meluangkan waktu ia berada di rumah Suho, hubungan antara orang tua sudah menegang.

Ayahnya menggosok rahangnya dengan satu tangan mencoba mengingat kembali. Lalu mendengus. "Sedikit. Agak kurus dan canggung kalau ingatanku benar."

"Tidak lagi," kata Jongin dengan senyum simpul. "Dia sangat mempesona, tidak perlu disebutkan bahwa dia luar biasa. Tapi, yah, salah satunya."

Ricky membungkuk, matanya menyipit, "Kau mencintainya atau semacam itu?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Maksudku, yah, aku sangat peduli padanya —" Jongin mengumpat saat menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku berpikir tentang kemungkinan mencoba untuk memulai sebuah hubungan. Lihat saja kemana arahnya."

Ricky menunjuk dengan jarinya. "Sekarang dengarkan aku, anak muda. Kau mungkin sedang berada di puncak karirmu, tapi aku akan dikutuk jika kau tidak bisa menjamin untuk tetap berada di atas selama yang kau bisa dengan usia yang kau miliki. Kau bodoh sekali untuk membuang semuanya hanya untuk seorang yang kau cintai itu."

Jongin menatap pria tua di hadapannya dan menggertakkan rahangnya untuk mencegah dirinya berteriak dan membuat drama. "Aku tidak membuang apapun. Banyak yang tetap berada diatas dan mempunyai hubungan sementara berkarir di UFC. Beberapa malah ada yang menikah."

"Dan berapa dari"—Ricky berhenti untuk membuat catatan di setiap kata berikutnya—" _hubungan_ mereka yang bisa bertahan? Aku akan memberitahumu sekarang, disana hanya ada dua macam pasangan. Tipe yang menyukai gaya hidup, ketenaran, dan suka berpergian. Itu yang mereka bangun dan itu sesuai dengan semua hal yang mereka inginkan untuk memilikinya. Tapi segera setelah semuanya yang kau miliki mengilang, mereka pun akan pergi meninggalkanmu."

"Jadi kau memiliki pasangan yang yang tidak menginginkan kehidupan itu. Mulanya mereka mungkin memang tidak menginkannya, namun kemudian mereka akan mengatakan pada diri mereka sendiri bahwa keadaan akan membaik dan hubungan itu membutuhkan kemudian mereka meyadari mereka pantas memiliki lebih dari pada apa yang yang bisa kita berikan, dan kemudian mereka pergi, juga."

Jongin berdiri dan mendorong kursi menjauh. "Dengar, hanya karena istrimu meninggalkanmu, bukan berarti seluruh dunia dihukum dengan takdir yang sama. Sehun bukan orang seperti itu."

Ricky menggebrak mejanya saat beranjak, membabi buta, dan berdiri tepat di wajah Jongin. "Itu yang kau pikir! Kau berfikir kau mengenalnya. Mencintainya dengan seluruh yang kau punya dan kemudian mereka memutuskan bahwa mereka lebih baik tanpamu dan mereka pergi. Itu kenyataan, Nak! Jadi jangan berpikir kau spesial dan aturan itu tidak berlaku untukmu."

Kemarahan Jongin tersulut dan ia menaikkan suaranya menyamai. "Berpikir aku _spesial_? Darimana aku pernah memiliki ide seperti itu? Tentu saja bukan darimu. Kau tidak pernah membuatku melupakan aku hanya sebaik kemenanganku selanjutnya."

"Karena itu benar! Kita petarung, Jongin! Itulah kita, yang membedakan kita dengan yang lain."

Jongin kalah dalam pertarungan untuk mengendalikan dirinya dan membiarkan emosinya tak terkontrol. Berteriak, seperti saat ia masih muda, katanya, "Aku menyukai bertarung, tapi aku bukan hanya menjadi petarung! Bukan hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan!"

"Oh benarkah?" Suara Ricky akhirnya datar, tapi hanya karena dia tidak berteriak bukan berarti tanggapannya tidak tajam. "Aku duga maksudmu adalah sketsa dan patung konyolmu. Seperti yang diinginkan wanita hanyalah seorang pria yang bermain dengan tanah liat setiap bisa di percaya."

Perasaan lama yang terpendam seakan ingin naik ke permukaan, mengancam untuk mencekik nafas dari tubuhnya. Jongin tahu ia sudah melupakan kata-kata ayahnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tapi untuk alasan apapun, ketika dia harus berurusan dengan pria tua ini, Jongin merasa ia kembali lagi menjadi anak kecil yang ketakutan.

Ayahnya mengumpat, tenggelam dalam kursi vynil lagi, dan menyeret kedua tangannya pada wajahnya yang lelah. "Kau lakukan apa yang kau mau. Itu hidupmu. Tapi jika kau datang untuk mendapatkan nasihat dariku, ini yang bisa kukatakan: kau memiliki kehidupan dari nyalimu, Nak. Kau mendapat ketenaran, keberuntungan, dan kau bisa mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan tanpa embel-embel. Tetaplah seperti itu...jauhkan dirimu dari sakit hati."

Jongin mendengus dan membuka pintu kantor, menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu kunjungannya tidak akan berjalan baik, tapi hati nuraninya tidak ingin melupakan ayahnya. Kadang ia berharap hati nuraninya seperti belalang di dalam cerita Pinocchio. Dengan begitu ketika hati nuraninya melakukan hal yang bodoh seperti ini, ia bisa menginjaknya dengan sepatunya.

"Terima kasih untuk waktumu, Pop," ia menegakkan bahunya untuk pergi keluar."Seperti biasa,selalu menyenangkan bicara denganmu."

~oOOo~

Jongin masuk ke dalam apartemen dan langsung menuju ke arah kulkas. Dia mengambil dua botol bir, menandaskan botol pertama dalam beberapa detik, dan kemudian membuka yang kedua sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke arah balkon.

Karena apartemen itu gelap, Jongin berpikir Sehun masih berada di bar bersama Kyungsoo, yang mana merupakan hal bagus karena pikiran Jongin sedang kacau dan perlu waktu sendiri untuk dibereskan semuanya.

Jongin meneguk cairan dingin itu dan berharap hal itu dapat mendinginkan emosinya dari dalam. Mungkin Jongin akan mengacaukan dietnya untuk malam ini dan mabuk. Membuat dirinya sendiri kebas dalam beberapa jam jadi dia tak harus memikirkan tentang pertandingannya yang akan segera di gelar atau fakta bahwa ia harus segera meninggalkan Sehun dalam beberapa hari.

Sialan, Jongin bahkan belum memberitahu Sehun. Setiap kali ia mencoba memberanikan diri, semua berakhir dengan dirinya yang mencium Sehun bukan memberitahu pria itu. Dan jelas sekali bahwa hal itu tak akan berujung pada percakapan. Tak satu katapun.

Oh Sehun.

Apa yang akan Jongin lakukan padanya? Jongin tak pernah merasakan apa yang ia rasakan pada Sehun dengan orang manapun, walau hanya sedikit. Jongin bahagia bersama dengan Sehun, dan jelas sekali bahwa ia menyayangi Sehun...meskipun ia merasakan hal yang sama pada Butch, namun apa yang sekarang Jongin rasakan jauh lebih kuat dari rasa sayangnya pada pelatihnya sendiri.

Tapi apakah ini berarti Jongin jatuh cinta pada Sehun? Jongin tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa memastikan hal tersebut. Jongin mengernyit dan meneguk bir-nya lagi. Mabuk sepertinya terdengar semakin bagus.

"Kau terlihat terlalu serius untuk malam yang indah seperti ini."

Terkejut, pria itu berbalik, siap untuk memarahi Sehun karena sudah mengendap-endap dibelakangnya...hingga akhirnya Jongin melihat makhluk paling seksi yang pernah ia lihat. Sehun berdiri di pintu yang terbuka menuju balkon, kedua tangannya memegangi kedua sisi dari kusen pintu, dan satu kakinya di tekuk.

Hingga saat itu, jika di tanya apa yang Jongin pikirkan tentang hal terseksi yang orang bisa kenakan, Jongin akan menjawab lingerie transparan. Tapi Sehun tidak menggunakan lingerie, namun salah satu kemeja Jongin yang menutupi dirinya dari bahu sampai menutupi setengah pahanya mengenyahkan semua pakaian yang mungkin ia pilih dari Victoria's Secret.

Rambut Sehun dibiarkan acak-acakan layaknya Jongin sudah menyusupkan jemarinya ke dalam rambut pria itu dan Sehun memiliki binar cemerlang di mata cokelatnya yang menyatakan dengan jelas tanpa harus berkata-kata.

"Omong-omong soal indah," Jongin berkata serak.

Sehun mulai melangkah mundur dengan perlahan, tapi memberi isyarat pada Jongin untuk mengikutinya dengan gerakan satu jarinya. Menghabiskan sisa bir-nya, Jongin kembali masuk ke dalam apartemen dan menggeser pintu kaca hingga menutup tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. Ketika Sehun menghilang ke arah kamar tidur, Jongin meletakkan botol bir-nya yang kosong di meja, membuang sandalnya dan berjalan menyusuri lorong hingga Jongin menemukan Sehun berdiri di depan tempat tidurnya.

Tepat sesaat sebelum Jongin melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar, Sehun mengangkat tangan dan memberi isyarat berhenti padanya, "Tunggu," yang secara efektif menghentikan langkah Jongin. "Kau bisa datang ke sini dengan satu syarat."

Jongin menegang dan mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba mengontrol insting memukulnya. "Dan apa itu?"

"Kau harus melakukan apa yang kukatakan. Jika kau melanggar peraturanku, semuanya akan berhenti dengan segera."

Perlahan sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah Jongin. Sehun mencoba untuk menggodanya. Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku setuju." _Untuk saat ini_ , tambah Jongin dalam pikirannya.

"Kalau begitu kemarilah dan cium aku."

Tiap langkah yang dengan sengaja Jongin buat perlahan ketika menghampiri Sehun, mencoba untuk melihat apakah ia bisa mengambil alih kendali dengan intimidasi seperti itu. Jongin tak bermaksud untuk mengacaukan usaha pertama Sehun dalam memegang kendali. Jongin ingin menguji Sehun. Memaksanya. Melihat apakah Sehun bisa membuat Jongin tetap mengikuti peraturannya. Oh yeah, Jongin pikir ketika ia tiba dihadapan Sehun, semuanya akan jadi menyenangkan.

Jongin menyusupkan satu tangannya ke tengkuk dan melingkarkan tangannya yang lain di pinggang Sehun tepat sebelum mencium bibir pria manis itu. Dan ia melakukannya dengan jantan. Merengkuh rambut Sehun, Jongin mengarahkan kepalanya dan mendorong lidahnya masuk untuk menikmatinya. Tubuh Sehun meleleh dalam pelukan Jongin dan ia berpikir apakah usaha Sehun untuk menggodanya belum benar-benar berakhir.

Tak lama pikiran itu terbang menghilang ketika Sehun mendorong dada Jongin untuk melepaskan pelukan Jongin darinya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, dada naik turun karena napas yang berat. Bibir merah delimanya, sedikit bengkak karena ciuman dari Jongin, mengundang. Sehun hanya beberapa inchi jaraknya dari Jongin dan ia sangat menginginkan Sehun. Petarung dalam tubuhnya menyentakkan rantai yang menahannya dalam perjanjian yang sudah Jongin setujui sebelumnya, ingin mengambil alih, kembali memegang kendali.

Namun Jongin menunggu. Menunggu hingga bibir tipis yang kini bengkak itu menguak senyuman nakal yang paling seksi. Penantian yang menjanjikan hadiah yang paling menggairahkan, yang mana menjadi kesukaannya. Mungkin kesabaran merupakan sesuatu yang bagus.

Sehun menuntun Jongin hingga punggung Jongin berada di tempat tidur. Menarik keliman dari T-shirt yang Jongin kenakan, perlahan Sehun menariknya ke atas. Buku jari Sehun hanya sedikit menyentuh kulit Jongin namun sensasi yang terasa seperti listrik yang menyengat langsung ke bolanya.

Setelah Sehun membebaskan Jongin dari kaosnya, Sehun meletakkan tangannya di bahu Jongin dan menyapukannya ke tiap inchi dari tubuhnya, jemari Sehun bergerak mengikuti tekstur otot Jongin seperti halnya ia berusaha menyimpan itu ke dalam memorinya.

Selanjutnya kedua tangan itu bergerak menuju sabuk dan kancing celana jeans Jongin. Jongin sudah setengah ereksi hanya dengan melihat Sehun mengenakan kemejanya dan menciumnya membabi-buta, tapi dengan tangan Sehun berada begitu dekat dan rasa antisipasi dari hal yang akan terjadi, kini kejantanannya sudah siap dan menggeliat ingin keluar.

Saat Sehun menurunkan jeans Jongin, ia bersimpuh di lantai mengirimkan gambaran erotis ke otak pria itu dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi dengan Sehun berada di posisi seperti itu. Setelah jeans terlepas tangan Sehun kembali ke paha Jongin dan tatapan matanya mencari mata Jongin. Bibir Sehun begitu dekat dengan ereksi Jongin hingga ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari napasnya melewati kain celana dalamnya, membuat Jongin semakin keras, lebih keras dari apa yang mungkin ia pernah pikirkan.

Mata Sehun tak pernah melepaskan tatapan pada Jongin ketika ia mengarahkan bibirnya ke atas kejantanan Jongin dan menggunakan giginya untuk menyentuh di bagian kepalanya. Terdengar erangan dari dalam tenggorokan Jongin dan kejantanannya bergerak merespon.

"Ah sialan. Kau membunuhku," teriak Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum ke arah Jongin, jelas begitu bangga pada dirinya sendiri, memang sudah seharusnya. Entah karena Sehun merupakan seorang yang natural yang baru saja keluar dari dalam cangkangnya, atau Jongin merupakan guru yang lebih baik daripada yang Sehun pikirkan.

Jemari Sehun mengait di celana dalam Jongin dan sedetik kemudian Jongin berdiri menjulang, benar-benar telanjang, ereksinya mencuat dari tubuhnya menunjuk ke arah yang seharusnya. Mata cokelat Sehun terlihat seperti perak cair, membakar Jongin saat mata itu menatap ereksinya.

Dengan perlahan Sehun menggunakan ujung jemarinya untuk mengeksplorasi konturnya dari pangkal hingga ke ujung. Gesekan dari kulit Sehun dan goresan lembut kukunya ketika jemari itu di gerakkan melewati kepala kejantanan Jongin yang membengkak membuat pria itu hampir gila. Secara naluriah tangan Jongin membungkus kepala Sehun, menyentuh rambutnya, siap untuk memandu bibir manis Sehun ke arah kejantanannya.

"Tidak," kata Sehun tegas. "Berpeganglah pada tiang ranjang."

Jongin memberikan Sehun senyuman masam sembari mengikuti perintahnya. Jongin sudah lupa akan siapa yang seharusnya memegang kendali. Sudah kebiasaaan.

"Letakkan tanganmu di sana. Jika kau menggerakkannya sedikit saja, aku akan menghentikan apapun yang kulakukan."

Ketika Sehun menaikkan alisnya untuk menanyakan apakah Jongin mengerti konsekuensi dari pelanggaran, Jongin mengangguk. Kemudian berharap bahwa Jongin tidak meledak seketika saat bibir Sehun menyentuh kejantanan Jongin untuk pertama kalinya. Kembali berlutut, Sehun melingkarkan satu tangan lembutnya di pangkal ereksi Jongin, memposisikannya ke mulut. Setetes precum muncul dari ujungnya.

Jika selama ini Jongin pikir Sehun ragu atau malu tentang sesuatu yang begitu mendalam, dia salah. Malah, kilatan lapar terlihat dari mata abu-abunya ketika Sehun menyapu ujung ereksinya dengan satu jilatan panjang. Jongin mendesis, rasa dari lidahnya yang lembut dan dikombinasikan dengan melihat Sehun melakukan itu-bukan orang sembarangan, tapi cintanya— berlutut didepannya, dikategorikan sebagai hal yang paling erotis yang pernah Jongin alami.

Akhirnya Sehun membuka bibirnya yang manis dan membungkus ereksi Jongin sejauh yang bisa ia masukkan, lidahnya menyapu dan memijat lembut, pipinya cekung karena hisapan yang ia buat dengan bibir merah delimanya dengan segenap tenaga sebelum menelan Jongin lagi.

Menit selanjutnya terpecah menjadi fragmen keabadian ketika Sehun menyiksa Jongin dengan siksaan yang manis. Mulutnya yang panas dan lidah yang penuh dosa membuat enam ratus empat puluh ototnya tegang seperti busur. Pada satu saat, Jongin takut akan mematahkan tiang ranjang Sehun, tapi ia tak bisa melepaskan pegangannya karena takut Sehun akan berhenti dan ia akan kehilangan sedikit kewarasan yang masih tersisa.

Kegembiraan yang meluap yang Sehun berikan pada Jongin terasa seperti seseorang telah menjatuhkan korek api ke dalam ruang yang penuh dengan kembang api. Di mulai dengan satu atau dua percikan, tapi percikan itu segera merambat ke samping, dan sampingnya lagi dan lagi, hingga tubuhnya terasa seperti perayaan Empat Juli.

Klimaks menghantamnya begitu cepat dan keras hingga Jongin tak punya kesempatan untuk memperingatkan Sehun. Jongin mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang seharusnya pria jantan lakukan dan menarik diri, namun Sehun memegangi pantatnya dan menancapkan jemarinya sembari menelan Jongin dalam-dalam. Semua kehendak sopan yang ingin Jongin lakukan berubah menjadi asap bersamaan dengan sengatan kuku Sehun didagingnya dan, mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang dan pinggulnya ke depan, Jongin meraung ketika ia klimaks hingga Sehun menelan setiap tetesan yang Jongin berikan.

Saat bintang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya, Sehun berdiri dan mundur perlahan, menelusuri jemarinya ke atas kerah kemeja yang terbuka yang ia kenakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku sedang mengurusmu." Sehun duduk dengan eskpresi wajah serius di atas kursi untuk meja rias yang berada di depan tempat tidur. "Sekarang aku akan mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Aku yakin itu adalah hakku," kata Jongin, melepaskan tiang ranjang.

Sebelum Jongin maju, Sehun menggerakkan jemarinya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Ah-ah-ah. Jadilah anak baik dan tetap diam di tempatmu berada."

"Anak baik?" Jongin mendengus. "Biarkan aku datang kesana dan aku akan menunjukkan padamu seberapa dewasanya diriku, sweetheart."

Sehun melepaskan kancing paling bawah dari kemeja yang ia kenakan. Kemudian selanjutnya menunjukkan celana dalamnya yang berwarna biru. Sehun memberikan Jongin senyuman licik dan berkata, "Jika kau ingin membuktikan padaku seberapa dewasanya dirimu, maka kau akan melawan insting yang menggerogotimu dan tetap diam. Dimana. Kau. Berada."

Pintar. Sekarang jika Jongin bergerak dia akan mendapat sebutan perempuan. Dan semua karena Jongin begitu menginginkan Sehun lebih daripada ia menginginkan udara saat itu. Saat semua ini sudah berakhir ia akan memberi tahu Sehun bahwa dalam keadaan apapun ia akan menggoda mulai sekarang. Sepanas menonton Sehun memainkan permainannya, Jongin adalah seseorang yang gila kontrol dalam seks. Setelah ini, dia akan mencari minuman di waktu istirahat mereka. Jongin tak sabar menunggu.

Kemudian hal itu menyadarkannya. Tak banyak waktu yang tersisa untuk bercinta dengan Sehun. Berdasarkan jadwal mereka, Sehun dan Jongin hanya memiliki beberapa waktu lagi untuk bersama, maksimal. Kenyataan itu menghantam Jongin layaknya pukulan ke solar plexus, hampir membuat Jongin pingsan.

 _Jangan pikirkan hal itu sekarang._ Jongin tak ingin apapun mengganggu waktu berharga yang ia miliki dengan Sehun. Jongin akan membuat tiap detiknya berharga hingga bel terakhir dibunyikan.

"Sesuai keinginan anda, tuan muda."

Satu kancing lainnya terbuka, bersamaan dengan tawa hangat Sehun. "Aku suka film itu. Jadi sekarang kau adalah farm boy-ku, begitu kah?"

Jongin menaik-naikan satu alisnya sebagai jawaban membuat Sehun terkikih lagi, tapi kemudian Sehun menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping dan berekspresi tenang kembali.

"Kau tahu, semanis dan seheroik Wesley, aku tak bisa membuat diriku sendiri berpura-pura kau adalah orang lain." Kancing terakhir yang menyatukan kemeja itu, tergelincir dari lubangnya dan kemeja itu terbuka menunjukkan dada Sehun yang mulus. "Kau, Kim Jongin, adalah yang kuinginkan."

Meskipun otaknya mencoba untuk berkata bahwa yang Sehun maksud adalah disini dan saat ini-karena bukanlah rahasia siapa yang Sehun inginkan sebenarnya selama ini-Jongin tak bisa menghentikan jantungnya berdetak kencang seakan melompat dari dadanya.

"Itu bagus, Sehun. Karena kau adalah yang kuinginkan juga." _Sekarang dan setiap hari setelahnya_. Sialan, Jongin harus berhenti berpikir seperti itu. Jongin harus berhenti berpikir panjang dan membiarkan dirinya bebas untuk saat itu. Untuk pasangan yang ia miliki saat itu.

"Mmm," Sehun mengerang saat ia memainkan puting di antara jempol dan jari telunjuknya. "Seberapa besar?"

Mata Jongin melekat pada dada Sehun saat pria manis itu melanjutkan memainkan dan memanjakan putingnya. "Seberapa besar apanya?" kata Jongin serak.

Sehun bersender di dinding. Satu tangan turun keperutnya yang rata menuju kemaluannya dan mengelus kain biru nan tipis disana. "Seberapa besar kau menginginkanku?"

Seluruh tubuh Jongin bergetar karena menahan tubuhnya tetap berada di tempat. Tangannya mengepal karena rasa gatal untuk menyentuh kulit Sehun yang lembut. Mulut Jongin berair karena memikirkan menghisap tonjolan di dada Sehun dan menjilati cairan di antara kakinya.

Menarik celana dalam itu ke samping Sehun menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk mengelus bibir lembut kemaluannya, menyisipkan satu jari diantaranya untuk menyentuh pusat basah. Sehun terlihat seperti keluar dari mimpi basah Jongin. Pantat yang bertengger di pinggir kuris dan bersandar dengan bahu yang menekan dinding. Kemejanya terbuka dan tergantung dibahunya dengan rambut yang acak-acakan. Dan kaki kurus Sehun terbuka lebar, tertumpu pada tumitnya, sementara jemarinya mengeksplor surga dunia bagi Jongin.

"Sangat ingin." Suara Jongin lebih rendah dari biasanya dan Jongin menyadari suara itu lebih terdengar seperti geraman. Pria manis itu mengeluarkan sisi binatang Jongin lebih dari yang lainnya.

Jari tengah Sehun dimasukkan ke dalam holenya, matanya menutup dan punggungnya melenting bersamaan dengan gerakan memutar yang jarinya lakukan. Saat Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya, tubuhnya kembali rileks dan matanya berkedip terbuka. Kemudian Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan genit sembari membawa jari itu kemulutnya dan melumasi bibir bawahnya dengan cairannya sendiri. Jongin mendengar raungan keras dan membutuhkan waktu satu detik baginya untuk menyadari bahwa raungan itu berasal dari dalam dirinya sendiri.

"Seberapa ingin?" Sehun bertanya sebelum menjilat bibirnya dengan ujung dari lidahnya.

"Sangat ingin hingga terasa menyakitkan." Jongin melirik kejantanannya yang sudah tegang lagi dengan begitu cepat setelah Sehun membuatnya orgasme dengan mulutnya, kemudian kembali melihat pada Sehun. "Secara harafiah."

Senyuman menggoda terkuak di wajah Sehun. "Kalau begitu kemarilah dan tangkap aku, tampan."

Jongin bergerak secepat yang ia lakukan di octagon, membuat jarak beberapa kaki di antara mereka terasa seperti hanya beberapa inchi. Tangan Jongin menyusup ke dalam rambut Sehun di sisi lain wajahnya dan ia membungkuk untuk menaklukkan bibir Sehun dan menghisap sisa-sisa yang Sehun tinggalkan dibibirnya. Ciuman mereka tidaklah pelan ataupun lembut, tapi dalam dan dahsyat, secara konstan merubah posisi saat mereka menikmati satu sama lain.

Akhirnya Jongin melepaskan mulutnya dari mulut Sehun untuk bersimpuh di antara kakinya. Jongin menarik tangannya ke bawah tubuh Sehun hingga mereka mencapai kedua putingnya dimana kedua tangan itu mulai mencubit putingnya yang membengkak, membuat Sehun menggeliat di kursi dan napasnya semakin cepat.

"Kau sangat indah," kata Jongin, sesaat sebelum ia menutup mulutnya di sekitar puting yang mengeras dan menghisapnya keras.

Sehun merintih dan memegangi kepala Jongin, kukunya yang sedikit agak panjang menggores kulit kepalanya melewati rambut Jongin yang pendek, mencoba untuk menariknya lebih dekat. Jongin meletakan tangannya di punggung Sehun, memeganginya agar tak terjatuh. Bergantian satu dengan lainnya, Jongin mencium bagian itu sama seperti ketika ia mencium mulut Sehun, dengan lidah menjilat, gigi yang menyentuh kulit, bibir menghisap.

"Oh, Tuhan, Jongin..."

Perut Sehun menekan dada Jongin dengan kakinya yang mengait di punggung Jongin tepat di bawah tangan Jongin. Dan diantaranya, pinggul Sehun menempelkan ereksinya yang panas di otot Jongin,menggesekkannya,mencari-cari orgasme.

Jongin mencium jalannya ke atas tubuh Sehun, menguak suara erotis dari dalam tenggorokan pria manis dihadapannya. Menyematkan satu ciuman terakhir tepat di atas jantung Sehun, Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Sehun sedang menatapnya dengan Tatapan Itu-tatapan yang memberi isyarat pada seorang pria ketika seorang pasangannya meninggalkan Kota Mari Bersenang-Senang dan berjalan lurus menuju Mari Pilih China Town-tertulis di seluruh wajahnya yang cantik.

Normalnya, Tatapan itu membuat Jongin melupakan keperluan yang mendesak dan berlari ke arah sebaliknya. Jongin memperlajari ekspresi Sehun untuk beberapa saat, menunggu untuk respon familiar untuk melaju lebih jauh. Tapi semua yang Jongin rasakan adalah keinginan untuk memeluknya erat. Kebutuhan untuk bercinta dengan Sehun hingga otot terasa lelah dan memaksa mereka beristirahat.

Itu adalah saat yang Jongin maksud,Jongin tahu bahwa meskipun ia memiliki janji sungguhan, ia akan mengabaikannya hanya untuk tetap tinggal bersama Sehun. Itu adalah saat dimana ia tahu bahwa ia mencintai Sehun.

"Jongin?" kata Sehun lembut. "Kau menatapku dengan aneh."

"Benarkah?"

Lucie mengangguk.

Jongin melepas kaosnya, kemudian mengangkat Sehun dengan tangannya saat ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Setelah Sehun diletakkan di tengah tempat tidur, Jongin memanjat ke atas ke samping Sehun dan meletakkan satu tangan ke bawah kepalanya sementara tangannya yang lain menggambar pola sederhana di atas tubuh Sehun. "Aneh bagaimana?"

"Aku tak yakin. Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat tatapan itu sebelumnya." Napas Sehun menjadi lebih dalam dan putingnya mencuat saat Jongin memainkan jemarinya di sekitar dada Sehun.

"Aku tak yakin ada sembarang orang yang pernah melihat tatapanku itu...tapi kau bukan sembarang orang, benar kan?" Jongin mengecup bahu Sehun dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat alis mata Sehun yang membeku dan bibir bawahnya yang terpenjara di antara giginya. "Kau spesial. Kau tahu itu kan,Hun?"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sehun berbohong. Senyumannya adalah salah satu senyuman yang paling sedih yang pernah Jongin lihat dan itu membunuhnya karena ia tahu Sehun masih merasakan ketidakamanan. Ketidakamanan yang tidak ada urusan dengan seorang yang luar biasa seperti Sehun. Jongin menganggap itu sebagai hinaan pribadi. Satu hinaan yang akan ia benahi.

~oOOo~

To. Be. Continued.

~oOOo~

Mwahahaha gimana? Udah panas belom? Gemes kan ya liat KaiHun mereka gini mulu.

Dan sepertinya tinggal 2-3 chapter lagi kita akan berpisah dengan story satu ini. Huhu sedih yaaa~ tapi senangnya utang ff remake ane berkurang satu. Wkwk

Jadi bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya?

Well~ ditunggu dinext chapter berikutnya yaa~

Buat yang udah baca jangan lupa review ^^;

Thank you~

Ah ya dan sedikit mau tanya juga, disini ada yang **nonton EXO Luxion** tanggal 27 feb nanti? Ada yang mau bareng? Mwehehehe

Team _**Blue**_ nih. Hehehe

Kalo mau bareng yuk~ bukan lagi mau promo yaaa~ tapi emang yaa siapa tahu ada yang mau bareng gitu. Atau mau saling sharing aja juga boleh kok. Add line ( _ **0420_cha**_ ) hehehe

Ps : sebelumnya pernah salah ngasih ID di ff sebelah,wkwk *peace*

.

.

Thanks to review **CH 9** :

 _ **VampireDPS**_ _ **,**_ _ **izz sweetcity**_ _ **,**_ _ **BraveKim94**_ _ **,**_ _ **yeon1411**_ _ **,**_ _ **Ilysmkji**_ _ **,**_ _ **Sekar Amalia ,**_ _ **YunYuliHun ,**_ _ **Icha ,**_ _ **fyodult**_ _ **,**_ _ **overflakkie**_ _ **,**_ _ **kaihunlicious**_ _ **,**_ _ **mamasehun1214**_ _ **,**_ _ **hanhyewon357**_ _ **,**_ _ **Zelobysehuna**_ _ **,**_ _ **Kim Jonghee**_ _ **,**_ _ **KaiHunyehet**_ _ **,**_ _ **Keteknyakai**_ _ **,**_ _ **utsukushii02**_ _ **,**_ _ **dia luhane**_ _ **,**_ _ **ParkJitta**_ _ **.**_


	12. As You Are

Sebelumnya, ketika Sehun sedang menunggu Jongin pulang ke rumah dengan gelisah, Sehun sudah membuat keputusan. Tak akan lagi ia mengabaikan apa yang ada didepannya hanya karena teori kecocokan yang menggelikan yang didasarkan oleh hubungan yang gagal. Itu adalah saat untuk jujur dengan dirinya sendiri—jujur pada Jongin—dan memeluk perasaan yang sebenarnya untuk pria yang mengenalnya lebih dari pria lain.

Dan waktunya adalah sekarang. Jongin memperhatikan Sehun dengan intensitas yang tak pernah Sehun sadari. Mata Jongin, lingkaran berwarna cokelat terang dengan campuran warna hitam, menatap ke dalam mata Sehun. Insting Sehun begitu kuat untuk mengalihkan pandangannya, untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri bukan hanya untuk melawan Jongin, tapi untuk melawan apa yang ia rasakan pada pria itu. Itu semua karena insting yang dia pegang teguh...dan membiarkan Jongin masuk.

Sehun bergetar pelan saat ia berbaring di sana, jantung dan jiwanya terekspos pada seorang pria dengan kekuatan yang dapat menghancurkan keduanya. Tak pernah ada keraguan bahwa Sehun mencintainya, tidak saat ia merasa begitu peka, begitu takut. Kulit tebal di ujung jemari Jongin mengelus pipi Sehun sebelum masuk ke dalam rimbunan rambutnya. Wajah tampannya hanya beberapa inchi jauhnya dari wajah Sehun namun rasanya seperti bermil-mil jaraknya.

"Sayang, kau gemetar," Jongin berbisik.

"Tidak, aku tidak gemetar."

Jongin tersenyum sembari menyundul pipi Sehun dengan hidungnya dan mengecup rahangnya. "Yeah, kau gemetar. Jangan khawatir...Aku akan mengurusmu."

Sebelum otak Sehun bingung akan yang di maksud oleh Jongin tentang mengurusnya selama enam puluh menit atau enam puluh tahun dari saat itu, Jongin sudah mengklaim bibir Sehun dalam ciuman yang sangat sensual abad itu dan menghancurkan segala harapan aktifitas otaknya selama beberapa saat ke depan.

Bibir Jongin bergerak di atas bibir Sehun, mengeksplor lekukan dan kontur, giginya mengigit lembut, merasakan penuhnya bibir bawah Sehun, dan lidahnya menelusuri lekukan dalam bibir atas Sehun. Setiap kali lidah Sehun bergerak maju, Jongin mundur, tak membiarkan Sehun berpartisipasi dengannya. Berkali-kali Sehun mencoba untuk membalas ciuman Jongin, tapi dengan ahli Jongin menghindari usaha Sehun sambil melanjutkan eksplorasinya.

Frustasi dan gairah seksual meningkat di dalam intiya. Tangan Sehun memegangi kepala Jongin untuk menahannya di tempat dan Sehun menghadiahkannya dengan ciuman yang begitu dalam. Sehun mengerang, merasakan dirinya sendiri di lidah Jongin. Sebelum Jongin, Sehun tak pernah tahu betapa nikmat yang seorang pria dapat berikan pada ereksi nya. Dan Sehun tak pernah berimajinasi betapa ia sangat suka mencium Jongin setelah ia melakukan hal itu. Kemenangan kecil Sehun tak bertahan lama. Setelah beberapa saat, Jongin memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Sehun dan menahannya di matras di atas kepalanya sembari Jongin bergerak ke atas Sehun.

Pinggul Jongin ditempatkan di tengah paha Sehun, ereksinya yang besar meringkuk di antara lipatannya bertabrakan dengan milik Sehun. Jongin merundukkan kepalanya untuk mengecup leher Sehun dan membuat jalur dengan jilatan menuju telinganya. Jongin mengigit lembut telinga Sehun dan menghisapnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan. Melepaskannya, kemudian Jongin berbicara, napasnya yang hangat menyapu kulit Sehun.

"Sehun, kau membuatku gila, kau tahu itu? Kau tak tahu seberapa berat aku mengontrol diriku sendiri agar tidak menyetubuhimu dengan kasar layaknya pria gila."

Sehun melentingkan tubuhnya, mendukung Jongin. "Tak perlu menahan diri. Setubuhi aku," Sehun memohon.

Menaikkan tubuhnya ke atas untuk melihat ke dalam mata Sehun, Jongin berkata, "Oh, tentu aku akan melakukannya. Tapi kali ini aku akan menikmati tiap momen yang terjadi. Aku akan menikmati waktuku dalam menyayangimu malam ini."

Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk berargumen saat Jongin memposisikan pinggulnya, memasukkan ereksinya hingga menyentuh dan menggosok hole Sehun, dan argumen Sehun berubah menjadi erangan nada tinggi.

"Tak boleh bicara. Hanya merasakan." Jongin mengulangi gerakan itu, membuat Sehun melihat bintang-bintang. "Mengerti?"

Sehun mengangguk. Dia akan menyetujui apapun selama Jongin tetap melakukan gerakan itu padanya. Jongin mencium ke bawah tubuh Sehun, meninggalkan jejak basah di atas dadanya, turun ke bawah, dan melewati perutnya. Tangan Jongin membuka paha Sehun lebar, membuka selebar-lebarnya. Sehun melirik tubuhnya saat Jongin meletakkan kepalanya tepat di atas ereksi nya, napasnya berhembus di atas kulitnya yang basah dan mengirimkan sensasi getar kenikmatan yang membuat putingnya mengeras. Saat ini Jongin membuka matanya, menaikan tingkat keintiman ke dalam setiap aksinya di mulai dengan memberikan jilatan panjang di inti Sehun.

"Salah satu hal yang kusukai adalah membawamu ke batas orgasme," kata Jongin, suaranya rendah dan kasar. "Ekspresimu sesaat sebelum kau orgasme adalah pesona yang murni." Jilatan lain dari lidah Jongin dengan jentikkan di atas penis Sehun.

"Oh!"

"Benar begitu, sayang. Lihatlah aku. Lihat aku bercinta denganmu menggunakan mulutku." Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Jongin sebelum melakukan apa yang ia maksud dengan baik. Jongin menjilat dan menghisap layaknya ia sedang mencium bibir Sehun, menggumamkan apresiasi pada rasa Sehun.

Sehun terengah-engah dan mengepalkan tangannya di atas selimut. Pinggulnya mulai menghentak secara insting melawan lidah Jongin, membutuhkan gerakan yang konsisten dipenisnya untuk menyamai denyut di dalam yang semakin cepat.

"Oh, Tuhan, aku butuh kau di dalam tubuhku," Sehun berteriak. "Jongin, please!"

"Belum," kata Jongin dengan suara yang sama tersiksanya dengan Sehun. "Batas. Kau belum sampai disana."

Apa Jongin bercanda? Sehun sangat merasakan dia sudah dalam batas. Jika Sehun tak mendapatkan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya dalam beberapa detik, Sehun akan lepas kendali.

Jongin menggantikan lidahnya dengan dua jari, dengan cepat menggosok bola kembar milik Sehun dan menggigit paha bagian dalamnya. Kilauan keringat kini melapisi tubuh Sehun dan aroma gairah Sehun tercium di udara mengkonfirmasi keahlian oral Jongin. Jongin membuat Sehun hampir gila dan menikmati tiap detiknya.

Sehun melepaskan selimut untuk menstimulasi putingnya dan meramas dadanya sendiri. Sehun terlalu minder untuk bermain dengan bagian tubuhnya sendiri sebelumnya, tapi keinginan untuk menyentuh bagian-bagian itu terlalu besar. Puntiran yang Sehun berikan pada putingnya langsung berdampak pada pusatnya, dan ketegangan diperutnya mengencang lagi dan lagi.

Pandangan Sehun mulai tidak fokus, tapi ia mendengar Jongin meraung, "Luar biasa indah" sambil bergerak ke atas dan memasuki tubuhnya saat Sehun mencapai batas yang ia maksud dan melewatinya.

Tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri, Sehun berteriak dan melenting ke arah Jongin saat penisnya meledak dan melesakkan ereksi besar Jongin yang kini memenuhi lubang kosong dalam tubuh Sehun. Jongin mengerang di leher Sehun dan mengencangkan lengannya di sekitar tubuh Sehun saat terusan tubuh Sehun mengejang dan bergetar yang mengirimkan gelombang ke seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kakinya hingga akar rambutnya.

"Sialan, kau terasa luar biasa."

Sehun menyetujuinya, tapi bahkan kata paling simple tampak sulit diucapkan baginya. Saat Sehun sadarkan diri, terbungkus dalam euforia yang tak pernah ia tahu ada, mulut Jongin menangkap mulutnya dalam ciuman yang manis dan lemah. Hilang dalam paska klimaks yang berkabut dan tarian sensual lidah mereka, tubuh Sehun mengejang merespon ketika Jongin mulai menarik, ereksinya yang besar menggosok dinding sensitif kemaluannya.

Setelah Jongin hampir keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, ia kembali masuk, pelan dan hati-hati, hingga Sehun menerima seluruh kejantanannya lagi. Sehun terkesiap dan mendongakkan kepalanya, menyudahi ciuman mereka. Sensasinya terlalu berlebihan, terlalu cepat. Sehun tak kan pernah selamat.

Sehun meletakkan tangannya di bahu Jongin dan mendorong dengan kekuatan yang setara dengan bayi burung, matanya memohon. "Jongin, aku tak bisa..."

"Shh," kata Jongin di bibir Sehun. "Ya, kau bisa." Jongin melepaskan tangan Sehun, mengaitkan jemari mereka, dan menaruhnya di atas kepala Sehun saat ia mulai menarik tubuhnya lagi. Menahan dirinya sendiri di pintu masuk tubuh Sehun, Jongin berbisik, "Percaya padaku." Itu bukanlah pernyataan arogan.

Menatap ke dalam mata Jongin, Sehun menyadari itu adalah permohonan. Sama halnya Jongin mengatakan, _Percaya padaku untuk memberimu kepuasan. Percaya padaku untuk_ _menjagamu_. Dan Sehun berharap, _Percaya padaku untuk_ _mencintaimu._

"Aku percaya padamu."

Bibir Jongin menghantam bibir Sehun dalam ciuman yang memabukkan saat Jongin memasukkan tubuh sepenuhnya. Sehun berpikir cepat bahwa ini pasti merupakan definisi dari nikmat yang sakit, ingin mendorong Jongin menjauh dan menariknya mendekat pada saat bersamaan.

Tapi hanya perlu beberapa saat sebelum kenikmatan mencengkramnya dan yang ia pikirkan adalah rasa dari tubuh Jognin bergerak dalam tubuhnya, melengkapi Sehun seperti tak ada hal lain yang bisa melakukannya.

Waktu berhenti, putaran dunia berhenti dalam dunia mereka sendiri ketika mereka bercinta selamanya. Tubuh mereka, keringat licin, bergerak menjadi satu, sama carinya dengan ombak lautan yang bergulung.

Gerakan tubuh Jongin yang perlahan dan menyiksa akhirnya musnah, pinggulnya bergerak lebih cepat, napas mereka menjadi lebih pendek. Akhirnya ketegangan yang familiar mulai terkumpul dalam tubuh Sehun, membesar dan menyebar dengan tiap hentakan kejantanan Jongin hingga gairahnya menghabisi Sehun, memilikinya.

Tak dapat di percaya, Sehun datang lagi, nama Jongin terkuak dari bibirnya. Tapi mengingat yang terakhir membawa Sehun dengan intensitas yang kejam, orgasme kali ini membawa Sehun ke dalam ketidaksadaran yang sempurna yang tampak tak kan berakhir.

"Ya Tuhan... _Sehun_ ," erang Jongin, ototnya menegang dan gemetar bersamaan dengan ejakulasinya. Dan saat Jongin menebarkan benih di dalam tubuh pria manis itu, Sehun membayangkan Jongin juga menyebarkan cinta dihatinya.

~oOOo~

Jongin merengkuh tubuh Sehun yang tertidur dan membiarkan dirinya mengingat setiap detail dari semua ini. Bagaimana tubuh Sehun terasa pas di lekuk bahunya. Bagaimana, ketika malam hari, pria manis itu menaikan kedua kakinya ke atas pinggulnya, seakan-akan ia takut Jongin akan melarikan diri apabila ia tidak melakukannya. Bagaimana rambut Sehun menutupi lengannya, serta tangan pria manis itu yang bersandar di atas dadanya.

Mereka bercinta dan mengobrol selama berjam-jam tadi malam, menjajaki satu sama lain dengan cara yang tak pernah dilakukan dengan siapapun sebelumnya. Bahkan meski akhirnya Jongin sadar jika ia mencintai pria manis itu, ia tahu waktunya sangat terbatas, tapi ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan fantasinya bermain dalam bayang-bayang malam. Ia ingin terus terjaga, untuk memanfaatkan setiap detik waktunya bersama Sehun, tapi akhirnya mereka tertidur ketika jam menunjukan dini hari. Dan saat ini, cahaya matahari pagi menerobos melalui jendela kamar tidur, mengusir jauh-jauh fantasinya, dan kembali menyadarkannya pada kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

"Hai."

Suara serak Sehun di pagi hari membuat jantung Jongin berdetak lebih kencang. Namun ketika pria manis itu mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Jongin dengan senyuman nakal, jantungnya mungkin sudah berhenti sepenuhnya.

Sehun menyandarkan dagunya diatas tangannya dan tampak puas memperhatikan sosok Jongin. Bulu mata indahnya tampak menutup setengah dan bibirnya sedikit bengkak karena tidur, atau mungkin karena ciuman dan gigitan Jongin beberapa jam yang lalu. Rambut hitamnya berantakan, dan bahkan tampak kusut di beberapa bagian, namun tetap membingkai wajahnya dengan indah.

"Hai juga. Apa kau tidur nyenyak?"

Senyuman nakal Sehun berubah menjadi senyuman lebar layaknya kucing Cheshire. "Sangat nyenyak." Ia bergerak sedikit dan memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir Jongin sebelum kembali meringkuk di sisi Jongin dan mengerang. "Bisakah kita mengambil hari libur dan tetap berada di tempat tidur?"

Sehun tidak memiliki pertanyaan yang lebih baik untuk menyadarkan sebuah kenyataan bahwa Jongin tidak hidup dengan standar normal yang mana sesekali membolos bukanlah masalah besar. Jongin memejamkan matanya dan mencium ujung kepala Sehun, memberikan satu remasan terakhir sebelum berajak dari tempat tidur. Meraih jeansnya dan menghentaknya sambil berkata, "Maaf sayang, tapi aku tidak bisa mengambil hari libur, dan kita tidur terlalu larut."

"Ugh, kurasa kau benar. Oke, ini rencananya," kata Sehun sambil berlalu ke kamar mandi. "Kau bisa lari pagi dan saat kau kembali aku sudah selesai dengan yogaku, meminum kafein yang kuperlukan untuk hari ini, dan melakukan beberapa panggilan telepon."

Jongin meraih kemejanya dan menoleh ke pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka ketika ia mendengar air dari westafel mengalir. "Panggilan telepon apa?"

Sehun muncul dari kamar mandi dengan jubah mandi yang pendek, menyikat gigi dan tersenyum. Berhenti cukup lama untuk bicara dengan mulut penuh pasta gigi, "Aku harus membatalkan kencanku malam ini dengan Chanyeol sebelum aku lupa. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana jika dia datang lalu aku membatalkannya?" kemudian Sehun menambahkan dengan nada bernyanyi yang lucu.

"Kaaccaauu." Kata Sehun sambil kembali ke kamar mandi.

Jongin tertegun mendengar kata-kata Sehun tentang pembatalan kencannya dengan pria itu…tapi hanya bajingan egois yang tak ingin melihat orang yang dicintainya terlihat bahagia, meskipun itu berarti ia tidak bisa bersama wanita itu. _Sial_.

Jongin membersihkan tenggorokannya untuk mengucapkan tiga kata tersulit yang tidak pernah diucapkannya. "Kau tidak harus membatalkannya."

Sehun menjulurkan kepalanya dari pintu yang setengah terbuka, kedua alisnya berkerut. Ia menarik sikat gigi dari mulutnya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu aku—" busa biru menetes dari dagu Sehun. "—Ih, tunggu." Ketika Sehun kembali menunduk untuk meludah dan membilas mulusnya, Jongin melirik sekilas bayangan dirinya di cermin rias, dan hampir saja ia memberikan sebuah pukulan untuk menghancurkan bayangannya.

"Apa maksudmu, aku seharusnya tidak membatalkannya?"

Jongin berbalik untuk melihat Sehun yang berdiri beberapa kaki jauhnya, melingkarkan kedua tangan kedadanya seolah-olah memberikan sebuah pelukan dukungan pada dirinya sendiri. Sehun sudah bersiap-siap untuk mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Jongin, yang ia pikir akan sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh mantannya yang pecundang itu. bersiap-siap untuk terluka sekali lagi.

Jongin bersumpah ia bisa merasakan sebuah pisau panas menghujam ke dalam perutnya ketika ia melihat mata lemah lembut cokelat hazel milik Sehun. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia belum bisa mendiskusikan ini. Sialnya, ia bahkan tak yakin diskusi macam yang harus dilakukan. Ia harus keluar dan menjernihkan pikirannya, secepat mungkin.

Jongin menghampiri Sehun dengan hanya beberapa langkah, memberikan sebuah kecupan di keningnya dan berusaha terdengar seceria mungkin. "Aku hanya merasa tidak enak dengan pria ini. Maksudku, hanya satu kali kencan, dan kemudian dicampakkan di hari kedua?" Jongin menaruh tangan di atas jantungnya. "Sebagai sesama pria, biarkan aku mengatakan, _'Ouch.'_ Makan malam dengan seorang pria untuk kedua kalinya tampak seperti sebuah harga yang harus dibayar untuk menghindari kemungkinan bunuh diri yang mengerikan."

Sehun tertawa lebar sambil mendengus yang membuat jantung Jongin serasa nyeri, dan kemudian mendorong dadanya dengan main-main. "Kau berlebihan. Cepat Lari, dan kita akan bicara lagi ketika kau kembali." Kata Sehun sebelum berlalu ke dapur.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas berat. Bencana dapat dihindari…untuk saat ini. Ia berganti dengan pakaian olah raganya dan dalam waktu singkat sudah berada di trotoar. Cahaya panas menjelang siang itu membakar tubuhnya lebih parah dari pada biasanya. Ritme sepatunya yang menginjak tanah tidak membuatnya tenang kali ini, malah terasa seperti hitung mundur pada bom waktu. Terus menghitung mundur hingga ia harus menerima Sehun dengan keputusannya.

Pemikiran bahwa ia harus meninggalkan pria manis itu membuat perut Jongin mual, dan otot-ototnya menegang. Sebelum ia pergi untuk bertemu ayahnya, ia secara iseng memikirkan untuk mengajak Sehun kembali bersamanya ke Vegas. Dan meskipun ia tahu ayahnya hanyalah seorang pria tua pesimis dengan sudut pandang yang sempit, ia tetap tidak bisa mendiskreditkan apapun yang ayahnya katakan.

Sehun tentu tidak cocok dengan deskripsi seorang pria yang menyukai gaya hidup seorang petarung. Ibu Jongin adalah salah satu yang masuk ke dalam kategori itu, tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Pria manis itu menyukai kota kecilnya dan menjadi salah satu dari segelintir fisioterapis di daerahnya, yang dengan begitu akan memberikannya kesempatan untuk benar-benar mengenal pasiennya.

Dan meskipun Sehun adalah salah satu orang yang paling tidak terorganisir yang pernah ditemuinya selama ini, ia tahu pria manis itu juga menyukai rutinitas. Sehun senang mengetahui apa yang dilakukan dan kapan harus melakukannya. Mencoba hal baru dan spontanitas—dua hal yang Jongin luar biasa banggakan—namun bagi Sehun sendiri tidaklah mudah.

Membawanya ke Vegas akan menjadi sebuah gegar budaya yang besar baginya. Tentu dia akan bisa kembali melakukan rutinitas yang selama ini ia lakukan di sini, tapi rutinitas Sehun tidak akan mencakup kebersamaan mereka ketika ia sibuk mempersiapkan pertarungan. Jongin menghabiskan hampir semua waktunya untuk berlatih, mengidealkan berat badan, dan mempelajari bagaimana untuk mengalahkan lawan yang berikutnya. Hanya akan ada sedikit waktu yang tersisa dalam rutinitas sehari-harinya selain jatuh ke tempat tidur, hanya untuk bangun keesokan harinya, dan melakukan semua itu lagi.

Belum lagi melakukan perjalanan, untuk publisitas. Cerita omong kosong yang dicetak oleh tabloid-tabloid. Semua itu adalah penghalang dalam hubungannya. Jongin sudah sering melihat itu terjadi pada beberapa orang. Stress yang muncul akan menyebabkan pertengkaran dan pihak pasangan berubah menjadi getir, membenci olah raga yang di lakukan oleh pasangan mereka, dan akhirnya, membenci pasangannya sendiri.

Hal itu akan membunuhnya jika ia melihat sosok manis Sehun akan berubah menjadi sosok lain yang tampak letih dan kesal, semua itu hanya karena ia tidak tahan hidup tanpa Sehun. Hanya karena pria manis itu sempurna untuknya, bukan berarti dia harus selalu berada di sampingnya.

Sehun pantas mendapatkan jauh lebih baik dari itu. Ia pantas berada tak hanya di dalam hati seorang pria, tapi juga dalam kehidupannya. Seseorang yang sesekali bisa membolos hanya untuk berbaring di tempat tidur dengannya, yang memiliki karir yang sukses dan tidak melibatkan resiko kemungkinan terkena gegar otak atau tercekik.

 _Seseorang yang bukan dirinya._

Saat Jongin mengitari tikungan terakhir menuju ke apartemen, ia memperlambat langkahnya, mengulur waktu sebanyak mungkin. Ia meletakkan tangannya di pinggang dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, seolah-olah bisa membebaskannya rasa perih yang memilin perutnya. Tapi seiring dengan setiap langkah yang diambilnya, semua itu hanya terasa makin buruk. Ia akan sangat beruntung jika bisa mandi tanpa harus menyentuh toilet. Untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya, Jongin merasa takut untuk bertarung.

~oOOo~

Sehun duduk di meja dapur, kepalanya bertumpu pada satu tangannya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengetuk-ngetuk meja, mengikuti irama lagu tema _The Lone Ranger_ sambil menunggu Jongin muncul dari kamar tidurnya.

Setelah jogging Jongin memberikan lambaian setengah hati sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi, dan saat ini ia sudah berada di kamarnya selama setidaknya dua puluh menit, yang artinya 18 menit lebih lama dari biasanya hanya untuk mengganti sebuah celana pendek dan t-shirt. Dan jadi beginilah Sehun sekarang, merasa ketakutan, tentu saja. Tampaknya jatuh cinta bisa mengubahnya menjadi seorang remaja neurotik. Yippee.

Akhirnya Sehun mendengar pintu di ujung lorong terbuka. Ia meraih pena dan berpura-pura berkonsentrasi pada teka-teki Sudoku di depannya dan menulis nomor secara acak. Syukurlah mereka tidak pernah membicarakan tentang teka-teki matematika, atau pria itu akan tahu jika ia hanya berpura-pura. Sehun tidak bisa mengerjakan satupun dengan benar meskipun seandainya hidupnya bergantung pada hal itu.

Ketika ia berpura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaan Jongin di ambang pintu dapur—ia lebih baik mati daripada membiarkan pria itu tahu betapa hadirannya membuatnya gila—ia berdeham.

Sehun mendongak dari korannya dengan sebuah senyuman…yang langsung menghilang ketika ia melihat tas di tangan Jongin, serta raut wajahnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku mendapat telepon dari Butch. Scotty sudah kembali, jadi ia ingin aku kembali ke kamp untuk menyelesaikan pelatihanku sebelum pertarungan melawan Diaz."

"Oh." Sehun mengabaikan sengatan yang sedikit menghancurkan harga dirinya atas sindiran bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik seperti orang lain, dan memandang situasi itu secara logis. "Well, itu bagus. Sangat penting bagimu untuk kembali ke rutinitas dan lingkungan normalmu."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kemampuanmu,Hun. Kau adalah fisioterapis yang sangat sempurna. Kau sudah menciptakan sebuah keajaiban dengan bahuku. Aku tak mungkin sembuh secepat ini dengan orang lain. Aku sungguh-sungguh."

"Terima kasih." _Menenangkan harga dirinya_. Sehun tersenyum hangat. "Aku mengerti, sungguh. Dan karena karena aku masih punya waktu liburan, aku akhirnya bisa melihat Vegas!"

"Aku rasa itu bukan ide yang bagus. Aku tak akan punya waktu untuk bersama denganmu seperti di sini. Semuanya akan sangat berbeda di sana. Aku tak akan bisa membawamu bepergian. Kau akan terjebak di tempatku sepanjang hari, setiap hari."

Ada sesuatu yang salah. Apakah Jongin benar-benar khawatir bahwa dirinya akan membuat Sehun marah jika ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk menghiburnya?

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pergi berkeliling sendiri di siang hari."

Jongin mengusapkan tangannya ke bagian depan rambutnya dan menyeretnya hingga ke wajahnya. "Aku akan menjadi sangat lelah di malam hari untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Sehun. Ini seakan kau tidak melihatku sama sekali." No. no, no, no. Jongin tidak sedang melakukan apa yang pria manis itu pikirkan.

Sehun berdiri dan bersidekap, menyipitkan matanya penuh peringatan. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini Jongin? Kau berusaha sangat keras untuk membuatku tetap berada di rumah. Dengan alasan yang benar-benar konyol, jika boleh kutambahkan."

"Dengar, kumohon jangan membuat ini jadi lebih sulit. Kau tahu aku sangat peduli padamu, tapi ini,"—Jongin menunjuk bolak-balik diri mereka berdua beberapa kali—"hanya sementara. Ingat?"

"Ingat? Ya Jongin, aku ingat. Aku juga masih _ingat_ ketika tadi malam semuanya berubah. Kau tidak akan berdiri di sana dan menyangkal semua itu, kan?"

Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun untuk beberapa menit—atau detik? Sial, mungkin sudah satu jam, Sehun tak tahu—dengan tidak ada gerakan apapun darinya selain gerakan otot-otot di rahangnya. Dan itu hanya memperburuk keadaan. Urusan yang sangat besar. Dan Sehun akan segera meledak.

Akhirnya Jongin memecah keheningan dengan kata-kata setajam samurai. "Semalam sangatlah menyenangkan. Sama seperti semua malam-malam lainnya. Tapi kesepakatan itu berakhir sekarang. Kau menginginkan perhatian dari Chanyeol dan membuatnya tertarik padamu—yang mana semua berhasil—aku sudah memenuhi bagian kesepakatan itu. Bagianmu adalah membantuku sembuh pada waktunya untuk kembali bertarung memperebutkan sabuk juara, dan itu juga sudah terpenuhi. Jadi sudah _selesai_."

"Tidak, ini _belum selesai!_ Kau kabur seperti pengecut terkutuk, itulah yang terjadi. Jangan ada alasan omong kosong bahwa kau mengikuti aturan pada apa yang kau sebut sebagai kesepakatan kita."

Adrenalin berdengung melalui pembuluh darah Jongin, membuatnya sedikit pusing, tapi ia hanya sedikit bersandar ke kursi kayu untuk mempertahankan keseimbangannya dan menekankan kata-katanya.

"Ada banyak hal yang berubah di antara kita, Jongin. Kau tahu itu, dan aku juga tahu."

"Kuakui semuanya berubah dari urusan klinis menjadi urusan personal, tapi memang akan sangat sulit untuk menghindarinya. Bercinta dengan seseorang yang kau pedulikan adalah hal yang personal. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk mendasari sebuah hubungan jangka panjang, kau tahu itu."

Suara mereka meninggi, dan di suatu sudut di pikirannya, ada sebuah peringatan yang cukup keras seandainya Mrs. Egan akan mengetuk pintunya. Atau lebih buruk lagi, memanggil kakaknya. Tapi Sehun tak peduli.

"Bagaimana dengan _cinta_ , Brengsek? Bukankah itu cukup? Karena aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu!"

Dunia terdiam. Bahkan detak jam di dinding pun tidak berani membuat suara ketika mereka berdua saling bersitatap. Mungkin waktu sudah berhenti. Mungkin inilah saatnya di mana malaikat akan muncul tiba-tiba untuk memberikannya nasihat bijak atau memberinya kesempatan untuk memutar balikan waktu ke beberapa menit yang lalu hingga ia bisa menarik semua kata-kata yang membuatnya merasa begitu rapuh di sepanjang hidupnya.

Mata Jongin tampak membeku, mirip seperti apa yang Sehun bayangkan selama ini ketika Jongin menatap lawannya sebelum wasit menyerukan tanda pertarungan dimulai. Ia tak pernah melihat matanya seperti itu sebelumnya, dan itu membunuhnya. Kemudian Jongin bicara, dan Sehun sadar bahwa ia salah…

"Kau mencintai mantan pasanganmu juga, Sehun. Lihatlah apa yang kau dapatkan." Bukan hanya matanya yang membunuhnya, tapi kata-kata Jongin juga.

"Keluar," Sehun berhasil menyingkirkan gumpalan di tenggorokannya dan berkedip, berusaha menahan air matanya. "Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi."

Tanpa permintaan maaf. Tanpa keraguan. Jongin berbalik dan enam langkah selanjutnya, ia sudah keluar dari hidup pria manis itu.

Selamanya...

~oOOo~

To. Be. Continued

Or

END

~oOOo~

Wkwkwk TBC or END nih? Wkwk

Ane lagi bete dikit liat foto Kai kissscene bertebaran ditimeline sebenarnya,makanya aku lampiasin disini. wkwk

Sesek napas asli liatnya tulunggg~ hahaha

KaiHun juga jadinya pisahan yeheeeyyy~ *digebukin readers*

Sampe sini atau gimana nih? Soalnya liat review sama yang baca,follow,sama favorites FF ini bikin sedih sih. Yang baca sampe 1500+ tiap chapter tapi yang reviews Cuma seperkian persen. Wkwk padahal anenya lagi semangat-semangatnya,tapi liat readersnya juga gitu ya apa daya~ kkk~

Reviewnya jangan lupa~ kkkk~ *hug*

.

.

Thanks to review **CH 10** :

 _ **Guest ,**_ _ **Rumah Kepompong , Sekar Amalia , Nearo O'nealy ,**_ _ **YunYuliHun ,**_ _ **Kaikaikai ,**_ _ **KaiHunnieEXO**_ _ **,**_ _ **sehun-chanbaek**_ _ **,**_ _ **PinkuDeer**_ _ **,**_ _ **Kim Jonghee**_ _ **,**_ _ **fitry sukma 39**_ _ **,**_ _ **hanhyewon357**_ _ **,**_ _ **Ilysmkji**_ _ **,**_ _ **ParkJitta**_ _ **,**_ _ **utsukushii02**_ _ **,**_ _ **fyodult**_ _ **,**_ _ **rhenaaakifa**_ _ **,**_ _ **BabyKaihunnie**_ _ **,**_ _ **dia luhane**_ _ **,**_ _ **Zelobysehuna**_ _ **,**_ _ **vitangeflower**_ _ **.**_


	13. Lost In Love

Berminggu-minggu, bukan bertahun-tahun. Jongin harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri hanya beberapa minggu ia keluar dari apartemen Sehun. Terasa sangat lama. Kadang, saat ia sendirian di malam hari, berbaring di ranjang ukuran king California-nya—yang sekarang anehnya terasa kosong setelah ia senang dengan cara Sehun memeluknya di ranjang milik Sehun—ia curiga mungkin semua itu hanya khayalannya.

Tapi ia teringat akan malam terakhir mereka bersama. Bagaimana Sehun meresponnya saat ia bercinta dengan pelan dan lembut yang belum pernah ia lakukan dengan orang lain. Sepertinya tak akan pernah ia lakukan lagi pada orang manapun.

Bulan-bulan mereka bersama terasa sangat nyata...dan sekarang kehidupannya tanpa Sehun terasa sangat hampa. Segera setelah ia pulang ke Vegas, ia langsung tenggelam dalam rutinitas sesi latihannya dan juga beberapa sesi dengan spesialis fisioterapis bersama Scotty. Meskipun pria itu adalah dokter yang handal dan bahu Jongin sudah mendekati sempurna sebelumnya di pertarungan besarnya, ia harus mengekang dirinya sendiri supaya ia tidak membandingkan yang Scotty sudah lakukan dengan teknik milik Sehun.

Ia terus-menerus memikirkan Sehun dan ia mendapati dirinya sendiri menyebut nama Sehun setiap kali ia membuka mulut besarnya. Hingga pada suatu ketika ia memutuskan lebih aman untuk berkomunikasi secara tidak langsung seperti mendengus. Sial, itu berguna untuk orang purba, kenapa ia tidak?

Ini adalah hari sebelum pertarungan. Secara fisik, Jongin dalam kondisi sangat baik. Ia dalam kondisi fisik yang bagus, bahunya cukup membaik, dan berat badannya saat penimbangan hari ini tercatat 202 pound.

Namun secara mental, Jongin tak pernah merasa lebih kacau lagi dari sekarang. Normalnya saat mendekati pertarungan yang terlintas dipikirannya adalah bayangan dirinya menyerang lawannya. Tapi yang melintas dipikirannya sekarang adalah bayangan ekspresi terluka milik Sehun saat ia dengan sengaja merenggut jantung Sehun dari dadanya.

Jongin menggeram, rasa frustasinya dengan cepat berubah menjadi kemarahan murni, sampai ia berteriak seperti seorang Sparta yang siap berperang. Ia mengambil medicine ball (bola untuk berlatih) yang ada di kakinya dan melemparnya ke tembok gym dimana ada beberapa teman timnya yang berdiri di samping target imajinernya.

"Woa!" teriak Brian saat ia terlonjak dari tembok. "Apa masalahmu, Kim Kai?"

Yang seharusnya Jongin lakukan adalah meminta maaf dan membiarkannya saja. Sayangnya pengukur hal baik sedang rusak tak bisa diperbaiki.

"Mungkin kau, Harty," kata Jongin saat ia bertatap muka dengan pria itu.

"Atau mungkin juga kau yang marah karena kau terlalu pengecut untuk mengejar pria manis itu yang selalu kau bicarakan sampai bolamu menjadi nyeri."

Otak Jongin langsung beralih ke mode standby saat tubuhnya yang mengambil alih. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya ia luar biasa murka dan memukul pinggul temannya, menjatuhkannya ke karpet dengan raungan keras mengimbangi suara darah yang terpompa di telinganya. Hal selanjutnya yang ia tahu disana banyak tangan-tangan yang menjauhkannya dari Brian dan pria-pria yang meneriakkan hal berbeda secara bersamaan jadi ia tak tahu dengan jelas.

"Cukup! Hentikan dan mandilah sebelum aku memberi beberapa jam kardio untuk menguras energi kalian." Butch. Akhirnya suara yang menyadarkannya. Jongin menepis beberapa tangan terakhir yang memeganginya dan pergi mengumpulkan barang-barangnya.

"Kim Kai! di kantorku, sekarang."

Jongin berputar dan menatap pelatihnya. "Aku tidak butuh ceramahmu. menenangkanku. Mengerti, pesan diterima. Aku mau pulang."

"Hey! Aku belum memberikanmu pesan yang harus kau terima. Bawa dirimu ke kantorku."

Mengepalkan tangan dan mengeretakkan giginya, Jongin berjalan ke arah kantor pelatihnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di salah satu kursi tamu. Butch mengikutinya, menutup pintunya dan duduk di samping kursinya, membungkuk ke depan dengan siku di lututnya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang sedang mengganggumu, nak?"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," Jongin berkata saat sambil bersedekap. Saat pria tua itu hanya menatapnya, ia menunjuk tangannya ke arah gym. "Aku mencoba fokus dalam pertarunganku dan mereka mengejekku tentang sesuatu. Mereka lebih tahu dari pada itu, Pelatih."

"Aku melihat apa yang terjadi. Kau hampir memotong kepala Hardy dengan medicine ball."

Jongin memalingkan kepalanya, tidak dapat menatap mata biru langit milik lelaki tua itu. Ia tahu ia bertingkah seperti orang brengsek— dan ia akan minta maaf pada Brian nanti—tapi Jongin tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Jongin." Nada yang Butch gunakan padanya berkata bahwa ia akan menunggu seharian sampai Jongin memberikan apa yang ia mau.

Dengan helaan nafas menyerah ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke pelatihnya. "Saat kau kembali dari Reno aku kagum dengan peningkatan kondisi fisikmu. Aku khawatir tanpa rutinitas normalmu kau akan menjadi lemah di tengah-tengah, tapi kau melakukannya dengan baik dan kau kembali pada kami sesehat kuda dan sekuat sapi jantan."

"Tapi secara mental—" Butch menggelengkan kepala dan berdecak beberapa kali. "Secara mental kau kembali dengan sedikit bersikap aneh, dan aku punya kecurigaan ini pasti berhubungan dengan fisioterapis yang bersamamu. Apa aku benar?"

Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya atau dimana memulainya. Jadi ia tidak menjawab.

"Oke, baik. Aku akan mengatakan yang kukira," kata Butch, bersandar dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya. "Kau jatuh cinta dengan orang itu, tapi kau memutuskan bahwa kau tidak cukup baik untuknya, jadi bukannya mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan tapi kau mungkin malah mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu yang mengacaukannya sebelum kau kembali ke sini. Seberapa dekat perkiraanku?"

Menekan kakinya, Jongin menggeser tangan yang masih berada di wajahnya lalu mengaitkannya di belakang leher. "Tepat sekali."

"Kupikir juga begitu," kata Butch, bangkit dari kursinya. "Jadi apa rencanamu?"

Jongin menjatuhkan tangannya dan menyipitkan mata pada pelatihnya. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku punya rencana?"

"Kau tak pernah pergi dalam pertarungan atau masalah tanpa rencana." Butch menaikan pinggulnya ke meja dan mengeluarkan permen mint lalu mengganti dengan rokok ke mulutnya. "Tapi jika caramu bertingkah sebagai indikasinya, rencanamu pastilah buruk."

"Apa sebenarnya maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang kubilang. Ketika kau punya keyakinan pada rencanamu kau tak akan bersikap berbeda seperti kau yang biasanya. Rencana kita pada pertarungan sangat kuat. Tapi kau tetap mengacaukannya. Ergo (Tapi)—"

Jongin menaikkan alisnya. "Apa kau benar-benar berkata 'ergo'?"

"Ya, aku mengatakannya, sok pintar—ergo, rencanamu buruk."

Jongin tak dapat membantah logika pria itu. Dia benar. Saat Jongin memiliki rencana yang bagus, tak ada yang dapat mengganggunya. Bukan trik menyesatkan yang dilemparkan lawan padanya di media, bukan cedera yang ia tahu bisa ia sembuhkan setelah pertarungan, tidak ada.

"Rencanaku buruk karena aku tak punya satu pun. Tak peduli apapun yang kucoba aku tidak menemukan solusi untuk membuat kami bahagia."

Butch menggosok janggutnya saat ia sedang memikirkan tentang...well, apapun yang sedang ia pikirkan. "Hmm. Ya, aku bisa melihat bagaimana itu bisa mengganggumu."

Jongin melangkah kearah jendela interior kantor dan menatap keluar pada segala hal yang telah menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya selama yang bisa ia ingat. Ring untuk bertarung, alas untuk bergulat, _padded dummies_ (sasaran pukul buatan), samsak, angkat beban, dan mesin kardio. Perasaan ketidakacuhan menetap di tengah dadanya seperti beban berat. Ia merasakannya akhir-akhir ini saat masuk ke gym. Bahkan bukan bau yang familiar dan suara yang membawa ketertarikan seperti biasanya.

Jongin mengangkat bahu, merasakan ketegangan di bahunya. "Yang sudah ya sudah, Butch. Sehun tidak akan cocok dengan kehidupan ini. jika aku membawanya kedalamnya, ia akhirnya hanya akan pergi. Ia layak mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku. Lebih baik dari seorang petarung."

"Oh,Tuhan." Butch kembali ke kursinya dan menunjuk satu kursi untuk Jongin. "Duduklah." Terlalu lelah untuk berdebat, Jongin melakukan seperti yang ia bilang.

"Sekarang aku ingin kau mendengarkanku baik-baik. Aku yakin kau tahu sebelumnya, tapi aku tak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, jadi begini: Kau tau aku dan Martha tidak dapat memiliki anak sendiri. Sial, itulah kenapa ia seorang guru dan aku memutuskan untuk mengurus anak muda sepertimu."

"Sekarang aku peduli pada semua petarungku—jika aku tidak, mereka akan keluar dan mencari pelatih baru—tapi kau sudah lama bersamaku, dan kau sudah seperti anakku sendiri. Dan tidak ada anakku yang punya citra diri sebegitu kacaunya. Itulah yang ayahmu katakan padamu, yang terjadi terjadilah, dan itu semua adalah omong kosong."

"Butch, sebelum aku datang dia sudah setengah jatuh cinta pada ahli bedah ortopedi. Pria itu mengajaknya berkencan dan menginginkan lebih. Dia punya uang, tampang menarik, dan memiliki kesamaan dengannya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi aku sudah datang sebagai pihak yang tidak diunggulkan! Dalam skema besar apa yang Sehun cari dari seorang pria, Dr. brengsek itu menang telak."

"Di atas kertas. Dia hanya menang di atas kertas, nak." Butch condong kedepan dan tersenyum. "Apa yang selalu kukatakan padamu, kartu truf apa yang harus dimiliki dalam setiap pertarungan?"

Jongin membalas tatapan tajam pelatihnya dan mulai melihat secercah cahaya diujung lorong panjang yang gelap dimana dia berada selama berminggu-minggu ini. "Hati. Setiap petarung dapat menang melawan rintangan apapun jika ia lebih memiliki hati dibanding lawannya."

Butch menepuk bahu Jongin dan duduk kembali dengan seringaian puas. "Tepat. Dan kau tidak hanya memiliki hati, nak, aku bertaruh kau juga akan mendapatkan pria manis itu, jika kau menginginkannya. Tapi itu terserah padamu. Sekarang, pulang dan istirahatlah. Apapun yang kau putuskan kau masih tetap punya pertarungan besok dan aku ingin pikiranmu fokus atau kau akan kalah. Mengerti?"

"Ya, Sir," jawabnya sambil berdiri. Saat ia membuka pintu pelatihnya memanggil namanya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku disini untukmu. Semoga berhasil, nak." Itu terdengar normal. Setiap orang mendengar berapa kali dalam hidupnya. Tapi, ini seakan pertama kalinya Jongin pernah mendengar kata-kata itu.

Ia mencoba bicara—atau berguman "terima kasih" pasti sudah cukup—tapi tenggorokannya benar-benar tercekat, belum lagi matanya yang mulai berair. Sebelum ia benar-benar menangis ia memberi pelatihnya anggukan singkat dan menutup pintunya.

~oOOo~

Jongin menduduki kursi secara terbalik dengan pergelangan tangan ditopang pada sandarannya saat Scotty membalut seputar tangan dan jarinya dengan perban atletik, menyiapkan pertarungannya dengan Diaz.

Semalaman dan hampir seharian ia mencari tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya tentang situasinya dengan Sehun. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia sudah membuat keputusan. Keputusan yang tak bisa ia putuskan beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi ketika Jongin sudah mengambil keputusan dia jadi begitu tenang.

Ketukan pintu terdengar dan Scotty menatap Jongin. Beberapa petarung benci ada gangguan sebelum bertarung. Jongin tak pernah menjadi orang yang butuh menenggelamkan diri dengan musik yang meledak ditelinganya saat ia melompat-lompat disekitar ruangan, mempersiapkan diri. Ia lebih seperti ular yang bersembunyi di rerumputan. Diam, sabar, dan intropeksif sampai pintu _cage_ tertutup di belakangnya dan itulah saatnya untuk beraksi.

Jongin mengangguk kearah Scotty yang kemudian memanggil orang itu untuk masuk. Beranggapan bahwa itu salah satu rekan setimnya yang ingin nongkrong diruangan itu dengannya, ia tidak mendongak. Tapi pada saat suara pertama dari pria itu, kepala Jongin mendongak saat melihat ayahnya berdiri di pintu masuk, meremas topi kotak-kotak di tangannya.

"Hei," kata Ricky sebelum membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Aku tak bermaksud mengganggumu, tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu aku disini, jadi..."

Scotty merobek gulungan plester dan mengencangkan ujungnya dengan beberapa tepukan keras. "Kau sudah siap, Kai. Kau punya waktu kurang lebih setengah jam." Melirik ayah Jongin, Scotty menambahkan, "Aku akan mengatakan pada timmu untuk menunggu di luar aula."

"Terima kasih Scotty." Ia menunggu pintu tertutup sebelum berdiri dan melihat pria yang belum pernah datang dalam pertarungan profesional Jongin sebelumnya. "Kenapa kau disini, Pop?"

"Dengar, jika kau ingin aku pergi—"

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Aku hanya ingin tahu...kenapa baru sekarang?"

Sikap defensif Ricky terpancar darinya, bahunya agak membungkuk, matanya yang ada di bawah topi sangat tersiksa di tangannya yang menua. Setelah beberapa saat, laki-laki tua itu mendesah, menggosok belakang kepalanya dengan tangan, dan menatap Jongin.

"Saat ibumu pergi, aku merasa ia merenggut jantungku dan mebawa pergi bersamanya. Aku bertekad untuk tidak akan pernah mencintai siapapun lagi. Dan kurasa termasuk padamu." Dengan berat ia berjalan di salah satu sofa dan duduk. "Aku luar biasa marah padanya, dan melihatmu sama seperti..." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya seperti sedang bicara pada diri sendiri untuk tidak mengutarakan pikirannya, tapi terlihat jelas apa yang ingin diucapkannya. "Kurasa aku berpikir jika aku cukup keras padamu sampai kau membuktikan teoriku benar dan menyerah...sama seperti saat dia menyerah dengan kita."

Jongin menduduki kursi yang tadi dipakainya, takut bahwa tanpa dukungannya, ia akan jatuh karena syok. Tak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir akan pernah membicarakan hal ini dengan ayahnya. Meskipun Jongin selalu mengira alasan kelakuan ayahnya, untuk mendengarnya secara langsung darinya hampir seperti mimpi.

Kekuatan merembes di tubuh kekar ayahnya, dan dengan rahang terkatup dan mata coklatnya terkunci pada Jongin, keteguhannya sangat terasa. "tapi apapun yang pernah kulakukan, kau tak pernah menyerah. Dan aku sangat menghormatimu karenanya."

Jongin menolak menyadari rasa menyengat dibalik matanya, tapi itu lebih sulit untuk memecahkan es yang mengubur perasaan untuk ayahnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. "Kurasa aku mendapatkannya dari ayahku dalam hal itu."

Ayahnya menelan dengan susah dan berkedip beberapa kali sampai cairan yang menyelubungi matanya tidak ada lagi disana. Lalu ia berdiri dan memakai topinya yang sekarang sudah kusut di kepalanya. "Mungkin saat kau ada di kota, kita dapat minum bir atau apapun."

 _Bersosialisasi dengan ayahnya?_ Ide itu mengherankan. Saat ia tidak menjawabnya, pria itu melangkah ke pintu berkata, "Atau tidak, terserah. Itu hanya ide—"

Jongin berdiri dengan cepat dari kursi. "Aku menyukainya."

Ricky menarik pintu sedikit dan melihat ke belakang dengan sesuatu yang hampir seperti kelegaan, lalu menutupnya dengan anggukan kaku pada Jongin. "Semoga berhasil malam ini."

"Terima kasih, Pop."

Jongin tidak yakin sudah berapa lama ia berdiri sendiri di ruang itu setelah kepergian ayahnya, tapi mungkin sudah beberapa lama karena rekannya sudah masuk dan memberitahu bahwa ini waktunya memakai sarung tangan dan keluar.

Berpikir bahwa ia pasti sedang tersesat kedalam suatu lamunan twilight zone, Jongin berbalik ke salah satu temannya dan berkata, "Pukul aku." Ketika yang ia peroleh hanyalah alis yang terangkat sebagai balasan, Jongin menepuk perutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ayolah!"

Pria itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan memukul perutnya sekali. Ia sudah bersiap, tapi Adam memiliki pukulan sekeras palu godam jadi tetap saja membuat udara keluar dari paru-parunya. _Tidak. Sungguh-sungguh_ _bukan mimpi._ Menggosok perutnya, Jongin bersungut-sungut,

"Terima kasih. Kurasa."

"Kapanpun, man. Kau sudah siap?"

Jongin mengangguk dan menerima sarung tangan merah untuk dipakainya. Saat ia berjalan di lorong panjang ke arena dan teriakan penonton, Jongin merasa seperti sudah menang di pertandingan malam ini. Ayahnya sudah menawarkan semacam rekonsiliasi dan berkata ia bangga padanya. Sangat-luar-biasa.

Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah memenangkan pertarungan melawan Diaz dan bicara dengan Sehun. Terlihat cukup mudah, tapi keduanya akan jadi pertarung sekali seumur hidupnya dengan caranya sendiri. Satu, ia bisa bertahan menghadapi kekalahan. Kekalahan melawan petarung lain akan menghancurkan Jongin sepenuhnya, membuatnya jadi patah.

Tapi seperti kata ayahnya, Jongin bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah, dan kemenangannya praktis melampaui kekalahannya. Jadi ia melakukan apa yang selalu ia lakukan. Ia bertarung seakan hidupnya dipertaruhkan. Karena kali ini, itu mungkin benar.

~oOOo~

To. Be. Continued.

~oOOo~

Jadi ini lah kondisi Jongin setelah meninggalkan Sehun,wks

Dilema dia,dan yaaa sepertinya kita akan benar-benar berpisah dengan ff remake satu ini. Dan selanjutanya adalah chapter final. Dimana endingnya menurut ane eummmm~ wkwk mari kita tunggu saja yaaa~

Bagaimana akhir dari ff remake ini tunggu kelanjutan chapter berikutnya. Chapter terakhir~  
Buat yang udah baca, jangan lupa reviewnya yaa~

Pai~~ ^^

.

.

Ps : h-7 menuju EXO Luxion INA. Are you ready guys? Kkk~

.

.

Thanks to review CH 11 :

 _ **utsukushii02**_ : iya, nu pada sok gaya pake acara bertengkar. Padahal nu sama-sama cinta juga ya, wkwk oke ini udah dilanjut. Jangan lupa review lagi ya ^^

 _ **PinkuDeer**_ : ah iya maaf buat typonya,nu ngantuk pas ngetik,wkwk dan makasih udah ngasih tahu *bow* ^^

 _ **dark94**_ : aaa- enggak kok ini udah dilanjut, mwehehe jangan sedih yaa~ jangan lupa buat review lagi, thank you ^^

 _ **Rilakkuma8894**_ : adudu~ kalo mau dilempar sok atuh lempar kamar saya aja. Siap banget nampung kok. Wkwk XD iya ini udah menuju END. Besok chapter terakhir~ huhu

 _ **Ilysmkji**_ : iyaaa ini udah dilanjut kok, duuhh kitati kenapa? Jongin ngapain kamu? Sini sini tak peluk~ kkkk~

 _ **rhenaaakifa**_ : kai pergi karena kerja mencari nafkah untuk si cantek Sehun T~T wkwk ini udah dilanjut yaa... ditunggu reviewnya lagi. Hehehe ^^

 _ **Kaihunbear**_ : doohh iya nih aku juga kebetulan laper,dari pagi belom makan. *salah fokus* wkwkwk

 _ **kaihunlicious**_ __: ya beginilah cinta seseorang yang gak pede-an dan orang yang terlibat dengan ketakutan akan masa lalunya. Biasanya berakhir dengan saling menyakiti padahal mah aslinya tresno abis. Mwahahaha

 _ **awexome**_ : waaa~ gpp kok. Tapi minggu depan review lagi yaa~ hihihi jongin jahat karena sayang sama Sehun. Tapi apalah daya, Jongin juga manusia yang suka khilaf. Wkwk

 _ **fitry sukma 39**_ : yaaa model SM lah yaa~ udah lagu lama sih. Semua artis SM kan dibentuk modelnya begitu semua. Wkwk okey sankyu buat semangatnya. Ini udah dilanjut kok, monggo dibaca ^^

 _ **sehun-chanbaek**_ __: aku baper, bawa perasaan *nah malah nyanyi* wkwk iya ini udah dilanjut kok. Monggo dibaca. Jangan lupa review lagi yaa~ hehe ^^

 _ **mamasehun1214**_ : sebenernya ini typo, tapi kalo dijelasin sih berarti macam kaya jongin bilang kalau Sehun itu juga cinta sama pasangannya dulu jadi jangan jadikan alasan dia cinta Jongin jadi bisa bikin Jongin bales cinta Sehun juga. Halah penjelasan apa ini. Wkwk ini udah dilanjut yaa~ monggo dibaca~ reviewnya jangan lupa yaa ^^

 _ **VampireDPS**_ __: kenapa? Kenapa? Jongin hayuh itu ditanyain kenapa? Wkwkwk XD

 _ **hanhyewon357**_ : anjirrr ngakak baca kata _**'si pesek mulai nakal'**_ wkwk lah dia mah nakal selalu kok kalo ngegoda fansnya lewat dance seksehnyaaa, wkwk XD Cuma yang difilmnya banget-banget nakalnya XD oke ini udah dilanjut kok. Yuk dibaca~ reviewnya jangan lupa juga ya~ hehe

 _ **dia luhane**_ : haduhhh yang mulai kebakar api amarah *kipasin pake anginnya Sehun* wkwk iya ini udah dilanjut kok. Gih dibaca. Hehehe

 _ **Kim Jonghee**_ : ya permisah dikabarkan ada salah satu readers _Seducing Oh Sehun_ tengah mengamuk,menganiaya seorang Kim Jongin dikarenakan Jongin sebagai pemain utama di ff _Seducing Oh Sehun_ berani membuat baper seorang Sehun. Wkwk apalah apalah ini. Hahaha iyaaa ini udah dilanjut kok. Gih dibaca, reviewnya ya jangan lupa. Mwehehehe

 _ **fyodult**_ : kamu yang baca aja merinding, apalagi aku yang pas ngetik? Wkwk mereka berdua dilema jadi gitu. Pisah. Huhu

 _ **KaiHunyehet**_ __: iya ini udah dilanjut kok T~T kalem kalemmm~

 _ **vitangeflower**_ : aduuhh please jangan mewek, ane lagi ga ada permen. Jadi jangan nangis yaaa~ kkk~ ini udah dilanjut kok. Gih dibaca, jangan lupa review yaa ^^

 _ **bibblebubblebloop**_ : daripada dibiarkan berdebu mending buat aku aja gimana? Wkwk nah ayo dilanjut kalau gitu, aku pun banyak sekali berhutang fanfict T~T doohh udah jan dibahas, kita liat aja besok dieps 6 terakhirnya gimana T~T baper baper dah T~T  
ini udah dilanjut yaaa~ sok monggo dibaca ^^

 _ **kimels94**_ __: lanjut kemana neng? Hahaha kalo ditilang sama polisi macam Jongin yang tugas sih ane gpp kok. Wkwk iyaa iyaa ini udah dilanjut kok. Monggo dibaca~ jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa ^^

guest 1 : ini udah dilanjut yaa~ monggo dibaca~ ^^

 _ **chery**_ : ga berani misahin dia neng T~T kecuali kalo Chanyeol beraksi ane mah setuju aja mereka rebutan. Wkwk XD  
nah iya itu bener, cuma Sehun jadi tempat curhat dia pas Kai main di Choco Bank. Ahh kenapa pula Sehun pake acara setuju ada adegan popo nya T~T

 _ **izz sweetcity**_ : bikin sakit ati ya~ udah diterbangin teros dijatuhin. Sakeeett T~T *curcol*

 _ **echi**_ : nasibnya mereka kalo pisah, ane maju buat ajak Jongin nikah ke KUA *eh! Wkwk

 _ **miminxiu**_ : situ teh kenapa atuh bisa sakit perut gitu? Pedes banget apa cerita pisahnya KaiHun disini jadi bikin si eneng mules? Wkwk

 _ **HnxKaiHun**_ : silahkan disebelah kiri dan kanan anda ada kamera,bisa anda lambaikan tangan anda kearah sana. Wkwk iyaa iyaa ini udah dilanjut neng. Gih monggo dibaca~ jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa~ mwehehehe

 _ **Tumah Kepompong**_ : yaahhh doanya jangan serem-serem gitu dong, kk merinding sendiri bacanya. Gitu-gitu itu tuntutan naskah. Jongen bisa apa demi mencari nafkah dan sesuap nasi *eaaa~ wkwk

 _ **Sekar Amalia**_ : kebanyakan nawar kau, wkwk iyaaa sebelum tanggal 27 udah lanjut kan ini. Wkwkwk

 _ **Guest 2**_ : iya ini udah dilanjut kok T~T

 _ **YunYuliHun**_ : Pedihhh~ si Jongin mah suka wae~ Sehun tak nikahin nanti dia nyari2. Wkwk

 _ **N4**_ : Lah si teteh kumaha kaga pernah review? Wkwk ini udah dilanjut kok. Monggo dibaca~ jangan lupa buat review lagi ya teh, wkwk

 _ **kkamjinghun22**_ : cinta orang tua itu memang rumit *angguk-angguk bareng Cy* wkwk yang nyatain cinta? Itu tadi dedek Sehun~ tapi teh ditolak sama Kai. Pedihhh~

 _ **BraveKim94**_ : saya juga teh pedih liat Jongen dengan jahatnya ninggalin Hunnie dichapter kemaren T~T wkwk besok kita akan bertemu dengan chapter terakhir. Jadi persiapkan diri yaaa~ hahaha


	14. Love Me Like You Do - END

Ballroom itu menyerupai kilauan bintang di malam musim dingin di bulan Agustus. Panitia jelas sudah bekerja keras untuk acara ini, pikir Sehun. Ribuan cahaya kecil berkelip diantara beryar-yar kain tule putih yang berbentuk lengkungan indah menghiasi langit-langit dengan berlusin lampion kartas putih tergantung di atas dan memancarkan pendar cahaya.

Meja-meja tersaput kain linen, dan dilengkapi oleh poselen china, dan dikelilingi kursi berlapis linen; semua berwarna putih. Bahkan rangkaian bunga di tengah meja dan yang ditempatkan di sekeliling ruangan merupakan mawar putih, tangkainya di potong beberapa inchi dari kelopaknya dan ditempatkan di mangkok kristal pendek hingga seluruh permukaannya penuh. Tak dibutuhkan tanaman hijau sebagai dekorasi.

Warna-warni yang berada dalam ruangan hanyalah berasal dari pakaian para tamu. Bergerak diantara latar belakang berwarna putih, mereka bergemerlapan layaknya batu permata berwarna warni, dengan pengecualian para pria yang mengenakan tuksedo hitam mereka. Sehun memperhatikan mereka berkumpul dan bergerak dalam kelompok kecil dan hampir saja memuncratkan minuman dari hidungnya ketika menyadari mereka terlihat seperti penguin yang berjalan di atas es di Antartika.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo bertanya sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun. "Aku kan sudah bilang padamu jangan minum red punch itu saat mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih. Terlalu beresiko. Kau harusnya meminum soda atau air."

Sehun meletakkan punch itu di atas meja dihadapannya dan melirik ke arah kemeja putihnya sambil mendesah. Tahun depan, Sehun harus bisa berkawan dengan seseorang dari panitia dekorasi, jadi ia tak akan berakhir dengan terlihat seperti bagian dari perabot acara. Hal baiknya adalah Sehun sudah berjemur di pantai akhir minggu lalu jadi setidaknya dia lebih mencolok di bagian atas korsetnya. Tetap saja, Sehun merasa tak dapat dibedakan dari sekelilingnya yang berwarna putih, menyatu sementara yang lain bersinar.

Dan bukankah itu terdengar seperti kiasan hidupnya. Sehun melihat ke arah sahabatnya yang sudah berbaik hati untuk datang sebagai kencannya karena Sehun sudah membeli dua tiket sebulan lalu dengan harapan membawa Jongin bersamanya. Kyungsoo tentu saja bersinar dengan rambut merah-emas liarnya yang dijinakkan dengan French twist dan kemeja hitam beserta jas hitam gemerlap yang nampak seperti untuk menambah kesan indah pada pakaiannya. Kyungsoo menarik perhatian semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu tanpa susah payah. Selalu menjadi penyeimbang bagi Sehun.

"Ingatkan aku lagi mengapa kau tidak mau menggunakan tiketku dan membawa salah satu dari pria dari perusahaan bersamamu?" Sehun bertanya sembari meneliti ruangan itu dengan rasa gundah.

"Ah. Itu, sayangku, karena kau memiliki keahlian yang sangat melekat yaitu tak bisa mengatakan _'tidak'_ pada seseorang dan menyetujui untuk diperlakukan sebagai barang lelang layaknya seonggok daging," kata Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi yang terlalu senang.

"Oh benar. Itu."

Mengingat acara Lelang Date-A-Doc, perut Sehun melakukan gerakan akrobatik yang layak dianugrahi sebuah medali emas Olimpiade. Lelang itu—dimana para tamu bisa menawar seorang staff rumah sakit untuk sebuah kencan—selalu menjadi pengumpul dana terbesar dari sepanjang acara. Sehun tak pernah diminta untuk berpartisipasi sebelumnya, juga tak ingin berpartisipasi. Sayangnya, salah satu peserta wanita mengidap mono (Mononucleosis) seminggu sebelum acara dan Sandy, kepala perawat yang mewujudkan setiap penggambaran dari Mrs. Claus yang pernah dikenal, memohon Sehun untuk mengambil tempatnya. Suara mikrofon mendengung dan di tepuk beberapa kali terdengar dari speaker besar di bagian kepala ruang di mana panggung sudah didirikan untuk acara tersebut.

"Dapatkah saya memiliki perhatian semua orang?"

 _Omong-omong tentang Sandy._

Sandy yang riang dalam balutan gaun biru pucat yang indah berdiri di tengah panggung dengan program lelang di tangan.

"Oh, Tuhan," gumam Sehun sambil meletakkan tangan ke perutnya.

"Ayolah," kata Kyungsoo, meraih tangan Sehun. "Mari kita cari Kyle dan Kris, bertahan di bar, dan membuatmu merasa baik dan terpengaruh alkohol hingga nomor antrianmu naik."

"Sampai nomor naik?" Ulang Sehun, percaya, kemudian santai dan memutar matanya. "Oh, maksudmu sampai giliranku."

"Duh-uh," kata Kyungsoo sambil cekikikan.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau katakan adalah frase yang tepat untuk apa yang aku rasakan. Pimpin jalannya, oh, orang bijak."

Selama setengah jam Kyungsoo dan Kyle juga Kris berdiri dengan Sehun dan menyaksikan pria dan wanita di panggil satu per satu ke panggung dan diminta untuk berdiri di sana sembari biodata singkat itu dibaca yang terdiri dari minat dan hobi mereka dengan cara pengenalan yang murahan dari acara tv _Love Connection._

Sepanjang malam Sehun mampu menghindari Chanyeol. Setelah Jongin mematahkan hatinya dan dikuatkan oleh teorinya bahwa pasangan yang tidak kompatibel akan berakhir tragis, Sehun pergi berkencan dengan Chanyeol pada kesempatan lainnya. Meskipun dia tahu itu lebih karena dendam daripada masih percaya bahwa dia mencintai sang ahli bedah nan tampan itu, dia berusaha sebaik-baiknya untuk memenuhi kualitas yang baik menurut Chanyeol untuk membuktikan bahwa dia bisa cocok dengan pria itu sebagai pasangan dalam pernikahan dan kehidupan, seharusnya hal-hal berjalan hingga sejauh itu.

Tetapi pada akhir malam, semua yang Sehun lakukan adalah membandingkan setiap hal kecil yang Chanyeol lakukan atau katakan pada Jongin. Dan seperti yang ia harapkan, Chanyeol jatuh mendapat nilai rendah di setiap tingkat. Sehun bahkan akan membiarkan Chanyeol menciumnya di akhir malam, berharap bahwa percikan akan terjadi untuk mengimbangi kekurangan di area yang lain. Tapi itu hanya membuktikan bahwa mencium Park Chanyeol adalah sama menyenangkannya seperti menekankan bibirnya ke manekin CPR, yang juga telah mengingatkan bahwa sertifikatnya berakhir karena harus di daftar ulang. Jadi setidaknya itu tidak menjadi kerugian total.

Meskipun sakitnya begitu parah, Sehun tidak bisa membuat dirinya menyesal telah jatuh cinta dengan Jongin. Beberapa minggu yang mereka lewati bersama-sama telah menjadi minggu terbaik dalam hidupnya. Jongin mengajarkan begitu banyak tentang diri Sehun sendiri dan bagaimana menjalani hidup bukan hanya menonton dari pinggir lapangan. Sehun menjadi lebih percaya diri, lebih nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri, dan dia berutang atas semua itu pada Jongin.

Jadi setelah seminggu penuh menangis dalam takaran yang tak terhitung dari Cherry Garcia es krim—dan intervensi dari Kyungsoo dan para pria—Sehun membangkitkan diri, merapikan dirinya, dan melihat ke masa depan dengan kepala terangkat tinggi.

Masalah terbesar Sehun sekarang adalah bahwa dia dan Chanyeol telah melakukan peran yang terbalik. Setelah kencan tersebut Sehun mengatakan padanya bahwa hubungan mereka tidak akan berhasil. Chanyeol membalas dengan ide-ide keagungan seperti apa hidup mereka nantinya dan meminta Sehun untuk kencan lainnya. Untuk acara amal rumah sakit. Hal yang sangat Sehun inginkan sejak awal. Dan sekarang Sehun berada di acara amal, sendirian, dan berharap dia bisa meringkuk di apartemennya dengan satu orang yang dia yakin bukan untuknya.

Yap, dia memikirkan hal itu sambil menenggak sisa minumannya. Hidup Sehun kini merupakan definisi dari ironi.

"Last but not least kami memiliki seorang pria muda yang luar biasa yang ikut serta pada menit terakhir ketika Stacy jatuh sakit, Mr. Oh Sehun. Kemarilah, Sayang."

Kerumunan orang bertepuk tangan memanggil korban terakhir mereka. Sehun memandang Kris dan Kyle dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk dengan jarinya di dada masing-masing secara diam-diam.

Dengan senyum palsu terpampang diwajahnya Sehun berkata, "Jika salah satu dari kalian bukan penawar tertinggi, aku pribadi akan membuat kalian berdua berakhir menjadi seorang kasim pada akhir malam."

"Ya, Mr. Oh," jawab mereka bersama-sama, gelas diangkat dan semua tersenyum.

Sehun secara mental mencemooh sembari berjalan ke panggung. Mereka tidak menanggapi Sehun dengan serius, tetapi mereka sebaiknya melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan. Mereka berjanji mereka akan memastikan tidak ada orang lain memenangkannya.

Dengan cara itu Sehun melakukan bagiannya, rumah sakit mendapat uang, dan Sehun tidak harus pergi kencan dengan siapa pun yang menyeramkan, mudah marah, atau kata-kata buruk lainnya yang dimulai dengan _"cr"_ campuran.

Beberapa menit kemudian,Sehun berdiri di samping Sandy saat ia selesai membaca biodata singkat yang bahkan Sehun tidak ingat pernah tulis. Dan kemudian lelang di mulai. "Oke," kata Sandy ke mic, "mari kita buka dengan lima ratus dolar."

"Lima ratus," kata Kyle dari bar.

Sandy menunjuk ke arahnya. "Bagus! Bisakah saya mendapatkan angka tujuh ratus lima puluh? Tujuh ratus lima puluh?

Dari sudut kiri matanya Sehun melihat seorang pria mengangkat tangannya. "Tujuh ratus lima puluh."

 _Chanyeol_.

"Ah sial." Sehun membeku dan menahan diri untuk menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Sehun tidak bisa percaya dia mengatakannya dengan keras! Alkohol Sialan, bisa-bisanya dia mengumpat dalam sebuah acara mewah. Luar biasa.

Sandy menjauhkan mikrofon dari mulutnya dan berbisik, "Maafkan aku, Sayang, kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Um, aku berkata _'betapa beruntungnya.'_ " Sehun memberi Sandy apa yang dia harapkan sebagai senyum malu-malu. "Aku takut aku tidak akan mendapatkan pembeli."

"Omong kosong, Sayang, kau orang yang menarik dan penuh pesona." Lalu Sandy kembali keperannya sebagai pelelang dan menaikkan harga sampai seribu dollar.

Selama beberapa menit berikutnya Sehun memperhatikan dengan cemas karena penawarannya terus semakin tinggi, di dorong oleh cek Chanyeol yang tak ada batasnya. Sehun telah meyakinkan para pria bahwa dia akan membayar sejumlah yang mereka sebutkan, tapi dalam imajinasi terliar Sehun, ia tidak mengira Chanyeol akan bertahan selama ini.

Tawaran itu sekarang sampai dengan dua puluh ribu dollar, dan itu adalah Chanyeol. Sehun membuat kontak mata dengan Kyle dan memberikan gerakan kepalanya sedikit saat Sandy menaikkan lima ratus dari Chanyeol. Pergi kencan lagi dengan pria itu bukanlah akhir dari dunia. Tentu saja itu tidak sebanding dengan harus menempatkan dirinya dan teman-temannya di garis kemiskinan.

Tapi jika Sehun benar-benar jujur dengan dirinya sendiri, itu akan menjadi kencan ketiga yang tak berguna dengan Chanyeol, dan tentang kencan menjadi pengingat yang menyakitkan dari apa yang dia tidak akan pernah dapatkan dengan Jongin.

Di samping Sehun, Sandy berdiri dengan senang, "Baiklah kalau begitu, dua puluh ribu satu, dua puluh ribu dua...dua puluh ribu..."

"Seratus ribu," Dari ujung ruangan terdengar teriakan bersuara berat. Sebuah suara yang telah Sehun kenal seperti ia mengenal suaranya sendiri.

Ruangan langsung di penuhi dengan suara orang-orang yang kaget dan berbisik dan hampir secara serempak para tamu undangan memutar kursi mereka. Jongin melangkah maju sampai akhirnya dia berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan. Semua mata tertuju padanya, namun Jongin hanya memfokuskan pandangannya kearah Sehun tanpa sedikitpun perduli dengan orang lain.

Dalam keadaan yang masih bingung, Sehun tahu bahwa ia sedang terbelalak dan tertegun menatap Jongin seperti orang linglung, namun selama hidupnya dia tidak pernah melihat seseorang yang begitu seksi sebelumnya. Jongin terlihat mencolok diantara para pria. Tuxedo yang ia pakai membuat badannya yang besar terbingkai dengan sempurna, tak diragukan lagi karena memang di jahit seperti itu, tidak seperti kebanyakan pria yang mungkin saja menyewa setelan menyedihkan yang mereka kenakan.

Jongin adalah kesempurnaan yang tak terbantahkan. Sehun terlena oleh penampilan bad boy dari Jongin yang bahkan membuatnya terlihat lebih menarik dari pada lautan pria biasa yang mengelilinginya. Kulit coklat terbakar matahari dan ujung lancip dari tato tribal di lehernya mengintip keluar dari balik kemeja putih yang ia kenakan.

Kemejanya terbuka memperlihatkan kerongkongannya, dasinya longgar menggantung di kerah kemejanya seperti dia tidak punya waktu untuk mengikat dasinya dengan rapi. Rambutnya di tata hampir menyerupai faux-hawk yang Sehun suka dan jenggotnya yang tidak di cukur membuat Sehun merindukan sensasi dari bulu-bulu kasar jenggot Jongin di tempat sensitifnya. Bibir bawahnya terdapat bekas luka yang hampir sembuh dan semburat kemarahan membuat tulang pipinya memerah membuat ia terlihat seperti orang yang halus di dalam namun liar di luar.

Namun apa yang membuatnya tak kuat adalah pandangan mata coklat kehitaman Jongin yang menusuk langsung kedalam jiwanya dan dalam cara yang aneh membangkitkan sensasi gelisah diperut Sehun dan menyalakan bara api gairah serta membuat lututnya lemas.

Sandy berdehem suaranya seperti decitan. "Maksud anda?"

"Aku menawar seratus ribu dolar, untuk satu kali kencan, bersama dengan pria mengagumkan yang berdiri di atas panggung." Jongin lalu memutar kepalanya untuk memberi Chanyeol tatapan menantang. "Kecuali jika ada orang lain yang menaikan tawaran, dan sudah pasti, aku juga akan menaikkan tawaranku."

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat menunggu reaksi dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol memandang Sehun dan Jongin secara bergantian setelah beberapa saat dia pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun mengeluarkan nafas lega yang selama ini tertahan dan membakar paru-parunya saat Sandy mengumumkan Jongin lah penawar tertinggi.

Entah karena tawaran Jongin atau pria itu baru saja mengetahui dia telah memenangkan perjalan ke Disney World. Sangat sulit mengetahuinya dengan kegembiraan yang ia tunjukan dan nada suara melengking yang Sandy ucapkan saat ia berbicara dengan cepat. Apapun yang menyebabkan Sandy begitu gembira, Sehun tidak perduli. Pandangan mata Sehun terkunci pada pria tampan menggoda yang sekarang sedang berjalan menaiki menuju ke arahnya tepat pada saat pemain band memainkan lagu pertama mereka malam ini.

Saat Jongin menaiki anak tangga pertama, ia mengulurkan tangannya. Badan Sehun bergerak tanpa berfikir, bahkan hanya dengan menggenggam tangan Jongin, Sehun sudah kehilangan gravitasi akan tubuhnya, dan ia tahu percuma untuk melawan. Namun kemudian Sehun mulai bersiap-siap untuk mengabaikan adegan yang tergambar di kepalanya seperti melemparkan minuman ke wajah Jongin, yang sebetulnya itulah hal yang sangat ingin Sehun lakukan. Benarkan? Tentu saja benar.

Saat di mana tangan mereka bertautan, Sehun merasakan sensasi getaran yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya menjalar dari tangannya dan menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya. Tak ada kata yang terucap ketika Jongin membimbing Sehun menuju ke lantai dansa di mana pasangan lain mulai berkumpul. Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun ke pelukannya, menyesuaikan tubuhnya seolah mereka adalah dua kepingan dengan bentuk yang sama. Satu tangannya yang besar melingkar, nyaman di dasar tulang punggungnya, menghangatkan kulit Sehun yang tersembunyi di balik pakaiannya. Tangannya yang lain menggenggam tangan Sehun dalam sebuah gerakan dansa yang sempurna setara dengan bahunya.

Saat tubuh mereka bergerak mengikuti musik, Sehun bertarung dengan sisi lain dirinya yang mendorong dirinya untuk mencium Jongin dengan liar dan berakhir menginjak keras kaki Jongin sebelum mereka keluar dari ballroom.

"Kau baru saja menghabiskan banyak uang untuk sesuatu yang jelas tidak kau inginkan." Akhirnya Sehun membuka suara.

"Aku tahu."

Sehun memperhatikan Jongin, mencoba untuk menyelesaikan teka-teki tanpa harus menanyakan jawabannya, namun tak satupun petunjuk yang ia temukan. Tidak ada senyuman puas, tidak ada otot rahang yang mengetat tanda kesal di wajahnya. Tidak ada dahi yang berkerut tanda tidak setuju atau bahkan tak ada satu alis yang terangkat keatas tanda menantang. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kim Jongin benar-benar tak terbaca.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau tak mau menerima teleponku, dan aku tahu kau terlalu terhormat untuk bisa menolak kencan dengan orang bodoh menyedihkan yang telah mengeluarkan uang dari yang biasa mereka keluarkan untuk lelang ini."

Sehun menghidari tatapan mata Jongin dan berkata, "Jadi semua ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang dan sebuah permainan untukmu. Itu sangat menyenangkan."

"Tentu saja tidak, ini bukan permainan." Dengan ujung jemarinya Jongin membawa kembali wajah Sehun untuk melihatnya. "Aku harus bertemu denganmu, sialan, aku sangat merindukanmu sayang."

Udara. Sehun membutuhkan udara. Dengan kalap Sehun berbalik dan berjalan berkelok-kelok berusaha menerobos pasangan-pasangan lain yang sedang berdansa menuju kearah dimana dia tahu ada sebuah pintu besar yang akan membawanya keluar menuju teras yang luas dan taman yang terawat. Sehun berharap Jongin mengikutinya, namun ia tak lagi perduli, asalkan dia bisa terbebas dari kerumunan orang dan tatapan mereka yang menyelidik. Sehun menolak untuk menangis di depan rekan kerjanya serta para undangan.

Mendorong melewati pintu Sehun menarik nafas dan mencium aroma buket bunga kedalam paru-parunya lalu mengeluarkannya tepat di saat ia melewati air mancur besar bertingkat tiga yang terletak di pintu masuk taman. Sehun menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya dan memeluk erat dirinya sendiri seolah itu bisa mencegahnya kehilangan kendali atas dirinya.

Sehun mendengar kerikil berderak dibawah sepatunya saat pria itu datang dan berdiri di belakangnya, tapi Jongin tetap diam saat Sehun memandangi air mancur kecil di hadapannya. Saat Jongin mulai bicara, suara rendah Jongin bergelung di sekitar tubuh Sehun, menambah kekuatan dalam dekapannya, meredakan sedikit ketegangannya. "Pakaian itu terlihat mengagumkan saat kau pakai. Kau adalah pria yang paling menakjubkan dari semua orang yang pernah kulihat."

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata meskipun ia menginginkannya. Tenggorokannya terkunci rapat. Dia mendengar sedikit suara gesekan, seperti amplas, dan membayangkan dia menggosok rahangnya.

"Aku mendapatkan sabuk gelarku lagi. Aku mengalahkan Diaz."

"Aku tahu," Jawab Sehun lembut.

Tak perduli berapa kali Sehun berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak ingin melihat pertarungan Jongin, Sehun tahu bahkan sejenis perang nuklir pun tak mampu menghalanginya untuk menonton pertarungan itu. Duduk di sofanya lalu menarik lutut kedadanya dan giginya menggerogoti segala kesakitan yang keluar dari bibirnya, Sehun telah mengamati setiap saat yang menyiksa. Tentu saja ini sudah terlalu berlebihan untuk meminta pertarungan cepat.

Tidak, Sehun sudah menjadi sasaran hampir tiga ronde penuh menonton Jongin menerima pukulan dan tendang di kepala dan tubuh yang tampaknya bisa merobohkan seekor gorilla. Untungnya, Jongin sebanding dengan lawannya, dan di ronde ke tiga Jongin berhasil mengalahkan lawannya dengan tendangan di kepala yang spektakuler. Sehun tidak pernah merasa selega ini dalam hidupnya. Atau begitu bangga.

 _Berhenti melamun dan katakan sesuatu, sialan kau._ Sehun berdehem dan berkata sebagaimana respon yang logis. "Selamat. Sekali lagi kau menjadi juara...seperti yang sudah kau inginkan selama ini."

"Tidak sepanjang waktu." Sebuah jari menjalar ringan dari bahu hingga siku Sehun dalam gerakan lamban nan menyiksa. "Tujuan dan ambisiku telah berubah banyak semenjak aku melangkahkan kakiku di kantormu hari itu."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu bukan apa yang Jongin nyatakan sebulan yang lalu ketika Sehun membuka dirinya untuk Jongin lebih dari yang sudah pernah ia lakukan dengan orang lain.

"Sehun, aku pensiun setelah pertarunganku."

Sehun berbalik dan menatap Jongin dengan membelalak. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kau menang."

"Tidak masalah apakah aku menang atau kalah. Aku telah membuat keputusan untuk berhenti sebelum pertarungan itu, apapun hasilnya."

"Tapi," Sehun tergagap. "Kau mau kerja apa?"

"Ada banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan dalam hidupku selain bertarung. Aku berpikir aku bisa kembali kesini dan mencoba hal yang lain. Mungkin mengejar ambisiku untuk menjadi pematung, atau membeli pakaian Argyle yang mengerikan dan bermain golf. Aku tidak perduli apa yang kulakukan, asalkan aku bisa bersamamu."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya bahkan sebelum Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Tidak. Itu yang kau katakan saat ini, tapi nantinya kau akan merasakan rasa gatal itu lagi, kebutuhan itu, dan di umurmu ini, jika kau sudah keluar dari jalurmu kau akan kesulitan untuk kembali lagi. Kau tidak bisa berhenti karena aku, Jongin. Kau tidak bisa memberi tekanan semacam itu padaku."

"Wow, pelan-pelan, sayang," Kata Jongin. Menggenggam bahu Sehun dengan tegas dan memastikan pria manis itu memberikan perhatian penuh padanya sebelum ia memulai lagi. "Aku tidak berhenti, aku pensiun. Dan aku tidak melakukannya karena kau. Aku melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri."

"Aku tidak mengerti, kau sangat _suka_ bertarung."

Jongin mengambil tangan Sehun ke dalam genggamannya, membawa genggaman itu diantara mereka, mengusap ibu jarinya diatas jari-jari Sehun. "Kau ingat saat aku bilang padamu bahwa aku menyukai olahraga itu, tapi tidak selalu suka untuk melakukannya?"

"Ya. Kau mengatakannya setelah makan malam waktu itu."

"Itu lah maksudku. Hatiku tidak lagi berada dalam pertarungan itu."

Mata Jongin mencari-cari mata Sehun berharap ia akan melihat bahwa pria manis itu mengerti, tapi Sehun tidak yakin dia mengerti. "Lalu dimana hatimu sekarang?"

"Denganmu Sehun. Hatiku ada denganmu."

Sehun sangat ingin setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin, namun sebagian besar dirinya—bagian yang telah hancur sebulan lalu saat Jongin pergi darinya—menahannya, memperingatkannya akan harapan yang salah. Sehun membutuhkan pengesahan yang lebih dari itu.

"Sejak kapan?" Tantang Sehun.

"Sejak kapan hatiku ada bersama denganmu?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Jongin melangkah lebih dekat dan membingkai wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangan besarnya. "Kemungkinan besar sejak saat pertama kali aku mendengarmu mendengus." Jongin menempatkan ciumannya diujung hidung Sehun. "Sangat mungkin lagi saat kau main mata dengan pelayan kita." Sebuah ciuman hangat pada bintik-bintik di samping matanya. "Hampir pasti saat pertama kali kau tertidur di pelukanku." Sebuah ciuman kecil pada pipi. "Dan tentu saja pada malam kita bercinta." Akhirnya, sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir Sehun.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang pria bisa menjadi beberapa orang yang berbeda? Seorang petarung, ahli pengubah penampilan, perayu profesional, seniman, dan sekarang sebagai seorang penyair. Mungkin pria lain takkan mempunyai kesempatan melawan kombinasi seperti itu. Sehun tak pernah berfikir Jongin memiliki semua yang ia cari dalam diri seorang pria, namun ternyata Jongin memiliki segala yang ia inginkan, dan Sehun menginginkan lebih.

Dengan berjinjit di atas jempolnya, Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin dan menciumnya dengan segala apa yang ia layak dapatkan. Lengan yang kuat membungkus tubuhnya, memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat saat Jongin menandai bibir Sehun dengan ciuman yang membara. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara lonceng gereja berdentang sebuah melodi yang menenangkan hati saat mereka menghentikan ciuman mereka untuk mengambil nafas.

Dengan nafas terengah Sehun membuat satu permintaan. "Katakanlah Jongin."

Jongin menyeringai. "Kau akan membuatku mengatakannya, kan?"

"Kau beruntung aku tidak memintamu untuk menuliskannya di angkasa dengan menggunakan pesawat kecil itu."

Jongin terkekeh, tapi dia kembali serius dengan cepat. Masih memeluk tubuh Sehun, Jongin menempatkan keningnya di kening Sehun dan bicara dengan penuh ketulusan terpancar di mata hijau kecoklatannya. "Oh Sehun...Aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padamu. Dan tuhan sebagai saksiku...tak perduli berapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan...Suatu hari aku akan menjadi cukup layak untuk menjadi suamimu, karena aku tak sanggup jika harus hidup tanpa dirimu."

Lonceng berdentang di waktu tengah malam dalam bunyi genta yang lambat saat Sehun menyerap kata-kata indah yang berperan sebagai balsem untuk jiwanya, memperbaiki keretakan yang disebabkan oleh Jongin di minggu sebelumnya. Sehun merasa utuh kembali dan, untuk pertama kalinya dalam kehidupan dewasanya, merasa dicintai tanpa syarat.

Dagunya bergetar saat Sehun mencoba menahan air mata yang bergegas keluar di matanya, tapi itu tidak ada gunanya. Mereka tumpah di pipinya, satu demi satu. Pria bodoh.

"Sekarang lihat apa yang sudah kau perbuat dan lakukan." Sehun terisak, bertekad untuk setidaknya menahan ingusnya keluar dari seluruh kekacauan pada riasannya yang sebelumnya diterapkan dengan hati-hati. "Katakan _'I love you'_ dengan simpel pasti sudah cukup."

Jongin tersenyum sebelum menempatkan ciuman lembut di bibir Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Sudah terlambat, aku sudah berantakan."

"Kupikir kau cantik." Sehun mengernyitkan hidung.

"Kau bias. Aku tidak bisa kembali ke sana seperti ini." Jongin memiringkan kepalanya ke samping untuk sesaat, dan kemudian tersenyum pada Sehun. "Jam sudah mau menunjukkan angka dua belas, Cinderella. Aku mungkin harus membawamu dengan selamat ke kamar hotelku. Kau tahu, untuk berjaga-jaga."

Sehun tertawa pendek. "Aku cukup yakin aku sudah kembali ke keadaanku terdahulu, tapi keluar dari pakaian ini dan masuk kedalam bak air panas terdengar seperti surga."

Mata Jongin gelap dengan intensitas dan otot dirahangnya berkedut. Sehun tidak bermaksud pernyataannya terdengar seksual, tapi jelas itulah yang ia terima dinilai dari reaksi Jongin.

Meraih tangan Sehun, Jongin hampir menggeram dan berkata, "Aku sangat setuju."

Tanpa menunggu sedetikpun, dia berbalik, menarik Sehun keluar dari kebun menuju ke depan hotel. Langkahnya begitu panjang dan cepat hingga Sehun harus berlari kecil dibelakangnya untuk menyeimbangi. Cukup mengagumkan Sehun bisa mengatur kecepatannya dengan baik ketika kakinya tersandung batu secara tiba-tiba. Untungnya Jongin menggunakan refleksnya yang secepat-kilat untuk menangkap Sehun sebelum dia terjatuh mengenai batu trotoar di dekat pintu Prancis.

Tidak dapat menahan diri, Sehun tertawa histeris saat Jongin mengulurkan tangan. Dengan mulut ternganga Sehun menatap batu yang menjadi sandungannya. "Well, sial. Bukankah itu baru saja terungkap."

Jongin mendekap tubuh Sehun ke dalam pelukannya,dan berkata, "Well, sekarang itu resmi."

Sehun memeluk leher Jongin. "Apa yang resmi?"

"Kau benar-benar Cinderella."

"Well, kalau begitu..." Sehun menangkap bibir bawah Jongin di antara giginya, menelusuri kulit coklat yang tersingkap oleh bagian V terbuka dari bajunya, lalu melirik malu-malu melalui bulu matanya, tepat seperti yang Jongin ajarkan padanya. "...mari memulai Happily Ever After kita."

Saat bunyi lonceng terakhir memudar ke malam berbintang, Jongin membalas tatapan Sehun dengan senyum yang meluluhkan hati dan berkata, "Sesuai permintaanmu, tuan putri." Sebelum menggendongnya saat itu juga.

 **~ Tamat ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan dengan ini aku nyatakan THE END !

Ini beneran selesai yaaa~ ga ada lanjutan. Bener-bener END. Wkwk

Demi apa rasanya pengen nangis. Padahal ane Cuma ngeremake tapi cukup sedih ketika aku bilang ini END.

Oh tidak betapa manisnya ending ff KaiHun satu ini~ deminya manis banget. Kalo ane disuruh gantiin posisi Sehun disitu demi apa, MAU BANGET!

Pengorbanan Sehun sama Jongin ga sia-sia tong! Wkwk

Dan aku pengen ucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih buat yang udah baca, ngereview, nge follow, dan nge favorite ff remake ini. Dan buat SILENT READERS juga terima kasih. Meskipun kalian ga ikut apa yang aku sebut sebelumnya, tapi jumlah kalian pada saat buka story buat baca ini setiap chapternya ke hitung. Wkwk

Akhirnya juga hutang aku lunas satu, wkwk

Sengaja post cepet, ngejar waktu seminggu ini buat remidial matkul kampus sama persiapan buat malam mingguan sama Chanyeol nanti, wkwk

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat kalian para readers semua~ *bow bareng ChanKaiHun* sampai bertemu dengan ff KaiHun lainnya~

Pai~~~

.

.

.

^^)/


End file.
